Nicktoons and Anime Unite!
by Horrorfan247
Summary: When eleven villains from diffrent worlds join forces to conquere their perspective worlds. A heroic force of thirteen will unite together in this retelling of the popular Nicktoons Unite game with characters from One Piece, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, RWBY, and Inuyasha joining the mix, along with Avatar the Last Airbender and My Life as a Teenage Robot
1. Authors Note

Hey everyone so thi sis just a little bit of an Authors note, but anyway for all of you who saw my profile, I know I tended to edit the snypopis of the story alot and finally I got around to just simply stop, I know it said Naruto was gonna be part of the story and part of the main group, but then I realised that I havent seen Shippuden and I havent watched the first series in God knows how long, I decided to replace him with Ruby Rose from RWBY, I considered using Kaede or Nana from Elfen Lied or Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club to replace Naruto but Idk if Elfen Lied would be good for this sotry due to the anime/manga's matrue content and Ouran doesn't really have any villain since it's a romantic comedy anime/manga. Maybe at some point in the future storties Naruto will appear but for now its not likely. Anyway what I'm gonna show you is a list of characters that are going to be in the story and a snypopisis of the story.

* * *

 **Heroes Team**

 **1\. Jimmy Neutron**

 **2\. Timmy Turner**

 **3\. Danny Phantom**

 **4\. SpongeBob Squarepants**

 **5\. Avatar Aang**

 **6\. X-J9 'Jenny Wakeman'**

 **7\. Monkey D. Luffy**

 **8\. Natsu Dragneel & Happy **

**9\. Ash Ketchum & Pikachu **

**10\. Ruby Rose**

 **11\. Inuyasha**

 **Evil Syndicate**

 **1\. Professor Calamitous**

 **2\. Vlad Plasmious**

 **3\. Denzel Crocker**

 **4\. Plankton**

 **5\. Azula**

 **6\. Vexus**

 **7\. Donquixote Doflamingo**

 **8\. Jose Porla**

 **9\. Giovanni**

 **10\. Roman Torchwick**

 **11\. Naraku**

* * *

And that is the list. Like I said, This was jsut a quick note and a glance of what the chracters in the story are gonna be, don't worry other characters will make cameos in the stroy as it pogresses. If you saw my profile and was on my secton that stated future stories, I know I mentioned an OC in this, I want you all to let me know if I should include an Oc or just leave the characters as they are. Also I do not own any of these chracaters. So yea, see you all next time when the story kicks off :)


	2. Calling All Heroes

_Bikini Bottom_

 _"Ahh Bikini Bottom, a paradise on ze ocean floor, home to many sea creatures in peace, and tranquilty."_

SpongeBob and his pet snail Gary came out of their Pineapple home that one morning.

"So Gary, what are we going to do today?"

"Meow." Gary said.

"That's a fantastic Idea, let's visit Pat-" But he didn't get to finish due to a loud speaker interrupting him, he and Gary both turned and saw that a bunch of Bkinin Bottomies were staring at the loud speaker as well.

" _Citizens of Bikini Bottom. May I have your attention please?_ " The Speaker spoke.

SpongeBob reconized that voice as Sheldon J. Plankton, the owner of the Chum Bucket and Mr. Krabs rival. Spongebob had stopped his plans on nujmerous occasions but Plankton somehow alsway still tried to cause trouble for the sponge and his friends.

"I wonder whats going on." Spongebob said to his snail, to which Gary just "Meowed" to him.

" _From now on I Plankton,and the Syndicate will rule Bikini Bottom Hahahah._ " At that moment two large machines resembling street cleaners piloted by green men arrived on the scene. " _But trust me I am an understanding individual, those of you who don't want me to rule raise their hands."_ Practically everyone listening raised their hands. _"GET THEM!"_ At that moment, the large sweepers started to scoop up the citezens, a few tried to get away but to no avail. SpongeBob then at that moment tiptoed back behind his home with Gary.

"Plankton can't do that to people!" Spongebob said unitl he got a horrible thought. "Oh no, if Planktons in charge then he will steal the KRabby PAtty Formula, and shut down the Krusty Krab." This was not really big news as Plankton was always coming up with ways to steal the formula and take over the town. But before SpongeBob could figure out what to do, a large green lportal appeared beside him and out came a robot dog...however Spingebob got scared.

"AHHHH DONT EAT ME PLEASE!" He pleaded, with Gary just rolling his eyes. The dog barkedand then opened his stomach to reveal a screen. After a few moments a litle boy with a large head and a ahirestyle that would remind someone of a chocolate ice cream swirl appeared on the screen.

" _Hello SpongeBob, we havent met but believe me I'm your friend._ " He said reassuringly. " _Plankton has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help he is taking over Bikini Bottom._ " SpongeBob however just had a bewildered look on his face, first he wakes up, Plankton is capturing people and now a robot dog comes out of a green portal and now a littel human kid was talking to him from the screen.

"Oh co'mon Sponge wake up, oh I must have had too much Ice Cream last night."

" _I gathered information about your world and I know you dealt with him before, please SpongeBob we need your help._ " At that moment Plankton again begane speaking through the loudspeaker again.

" _Anyone else care to defy me?_ "

"Ok." The Sponge said with determination. "I'll do what I can to help you." The boy in the screen gave a smile

"Good, follow my dog and he will lead you to me. I will tell you more once you and the others get to my lab." And with that the screen went darkand the robo dog wen tthrough t he portal. Spongebob looked down at Gary.

"Gary, stand guard and dont let them in, I'll be back real soon." He said reasurringly as he went inside with Gary meowing after that could be saying something like "Good luck".

* * *

 _Dimmsdale_

Timmy Turner was walking through the park while his Fairy Godparents Wanda and Cosmo were disguised as flys. Today he didn't have school so it was pretty much a free day for himself, and it was better to since his parents went out for the day and luckily they didn't call his demon of a baby sitter Vicky so to him it was a win-win deal.

"Man isn't this great guys?" Timmy asked his fairys. "No school, its Saturday, and best of all no Icky Vicky." Causing him and his fairys to laugh.

"That's right Timmy and nothing bad could possibly happen today at all." Said Cosmo happily, but everyone should know thatyou should never say that because at that moment a neareby radio turned on.

"Attention citizens of Dimmsdale. I Denzel Crocker HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" The voice said in the radiao, Timmy and his fairys reconized that voice as Timmys crazy fairy-obsessed teacher Denzel Crocker.

"Oh boy." Timmy sighed. "I wonder what Crockers got to say, no wait he is probably gonna talk about howfairys exist and all that junk, not that it matters, everone in town thinks he is crazy."

"Now I would like to announce that from here on out I Denzel Crocker, with the help of the Syndicate will conquere Dimmsdale and prove once and for all the existance of.. FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

And just immediatly following that a large group of robots appeared in front of Timmy and looked down at him.

" _Target Timmy Turner located, preparing to capture and to be taken into custody._ " Timmy then looekd at them in fear along with his fairys.

"Guys. I have an idea."

"What's that Timmy?"

"RRRUUUUUNNN!" Timmy screamed as he started to run. with his fairys following in suit. But as he started running he got an idea and stopped running. "Wait Why am i running? Cosmo Wanda, I wish that these robots dissapered and that Crocker was in jail." And with that the two fairys turned back to normal and smiedl before raising their wands...hoever as they tried to make the wish their wands drooped and made a faring noise, causing Timmy to exasperate.

"Oh geeze, whats going on now?" Timmy asked.

"I-I don't know sweeite, for some reason our magic isn't working. Just keep running." Wanda said to him. Then they continued to ran until they hid behidna tree, the robots were a few feet away but they didn't notice Tmmy behind the tree.

"Ok Timmy just stay calm." He said to himself, then he turned toward the fairys. "Can you guys at least poof me up a weapon so I can beat these robots?"

"I think we could sport, just let us try," And with a poof, Cosmo and Wanda turned into litle blasters. Timmy reeased a battle cry and jumped from behind the tree and he fired at both of the robots, littlestars came from the blasters and the robots intantly were destroyed. Timmy blowing smoke out of the blaster Cosmo. "Never mess with Timmy Turner" he said smugly.

"But what is Crocker planning? And what is this Syndicate?" Wanda asked. "Maybe...ITS A NEW FOOD ITEM!" Cosmo said stupidly as he got a bib and got a fork and knife in his hands, Wanda rolled her eyes. " _Moron._ " She thought to herself.

"I don't know but it-" But at that moment the green portal appeared again and the robo dog appeared out of it. causing Timmy and his fairys to smile.

"Hey Goddard!" Timmy exlaimed happily as he pet Goddards head, along with Wanda. Goddard opened his screen and Jimmy appeared again.

" _Hey Timmy, listen I know you got questions but let me give you the small stroy, Crocker has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help he is taking over Dimmsdale!_ " Timmy while haopy that Jimmy was talking to him again, was annoyed that Crocker was up to no good again...however teaming up with villains fo other dimensions? Kinda intriguing.

"Great...and I suppose you need me to help you take him down?" Timmy asked.

" _Could you? Great Timmy we could really need your help, you and your holograms follow Goddard into my lab, I'll tell you more when you get here._ " And with that Goddard closed his screen and went through tthe portal.

"You hear guys? We are going to Retrovile!"Timmy said.

"YAYYYYY, I'm gonna see the udge-head again." Cosmo said happily as Wanda just pushed him thropugh the porta, with Timmy follwoing suit.

* * *

 _Amity Park_

Danny Fenton, known secretly as Danny Phantom was walking home from school that day. It was just any other day, going to class, geting bullied by Dash (then getting revenge on him using his ghost powers) yep...just another day in the life of Danny Fenton. But as he was still walking his ghost sence went off and he saw a green vulture ghost nearby the park attacking some people.

" _Not on my watch._ " Danny said as he ran into an alley. " **IM GOING GHOST!** " And with that Danny transformed into Danny Phantom. Two halo rings appeared and one went up and the other went down his body, his normal clothes now turning into a black jumpsuit with a large "D" in the middle of his chest, his sneakers turning into white boots, and white gloves appearing on his hands, and the noticible of all was that his eyes turned green and his hair turned white.

Danny then flew out of the alley and over to the vulture where he gave it a large punch in the face. "Sorry pal but they aren't on the menu." Danny said angrily.

The Vulture then screetched and flew towards Danny ready for a bite, however Danny few beside and blasted the vulture with an ecto-plasmic blast, causing the vulture to fly back into a building with a crash. Danny then flew to it and grabbed out his Fenton Thermos and sucked the vulture right in. Danny smiled...but it didint last long.

"AHHH ITS THE GHOST BOY!" And with that most people who were in the park ran away, leaving Danny to sigh to himself. Everytime he saved the town he he was always treated diffrently due to the fact that he was a half-ghost. Only his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were the only ones who supported him. Even his own parents hated his superhero persona, despite that they themselves didn't know that Phantom was their son Fenton. But even though his hero persona was hated, he always felt good helping people as he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Well, might as well head bak home." He said as he turned back into Fenton and went back to the alley to get his backpack. but when he got there, the green portal from before appeared and Goddard came out of it. "A robot dog?" He asked to himself, but he just simply smiled and bent down to pet it. Goddard barked and opened his chest to show the boy Jimmy on the screen again.

"Hello Danny, we havent met, but believe me, I'm your friend, your enemy Vlad has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help he is taking over Amity Park." He exclaimed to him

Danny had a look of shock on his face, it wasnt really about the whole Vald issue since he dealt with Vald before, but he was more shocked about what the young genious said about other worlds and villains and with Vald joining up.

"I have gathered information about your world and I know you have dealt with him before, please Danny, we need your help."

Danny then thought to himself, he wanted to help but he also didn't want to leave his friends and family beind, but he knew that as a superhero it was his mission to make sure no one ever got hurt. "Ok kid, I'll hep you out."

"Good, follow my dog into my lab and I will tell you more once you get here." And with that Goddard closed his screen and went through the portal. Danny started to walk to the portal but looked back.

" _Sam...Tucker...Jazz...Mom...Dad...be safe._ " Danny said to himself as he went into the portal.

* * *

 _Fire Nation_

Aang and his friends were all resting in the woods nearby a village. After nearly being killed by Azula, Aang and his frineds inflitrated the fire nation while wearing some diguises. Aang was currently laying right by a tree baking arie swirls, Katara was preparing lunch,Sokka was sleeping, and Tophwas just practicing her Earth Bending. Momo, Aang's pet Lemur came back flying rapidly and screeching.

"What's arong buddy?" Aang asked. And at that moment. They saw a large group of robots appear out of he trees.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE THINGS?" Sokka screamed. Everyone else on the team looekd at the weird contraptions and all they did was just get into fighting stances.

"STAND DOWN!" A voice ran out behnid the robots, and out came Azula coming out into the middle. "So it eesm that the Avatar survived after all...Im amazed." She said wiht an evil look.

"Yea I did, Katara healed me, andI will not lose to you thi stime Azula." Aang said as he pointed at her. Causing her to mockingly yan and wave him off.

"Yea sure, but unfortunatly me and a few associates of mine are going to make sure that you don't and soon this world will belong to not only me, but to my father as well. KILL THEM!" She said to her robots as she dissapeard in flames. The robots all ran towards the teens and fought.

Aang usd his staff to send a gust of wind their way and knock them back. Katara used her water to form a whip and whiped some of the robots heads off, there was one robot who was preparing to fire a beam at her form behind but luckiy Sokka threw his Boomerang to knock off its head. Topth sent some Rocks to crush a few of them but they simply punched the boulders into dust. " _Oh Crap._ " Toph said to her self. As the robtos got closer to her, Aang ran towards thema dn with a large water whip he whipped their heads off faster than a bullet.

"Thanks Twinkle Toes." Toph said, with Aang welcoming her. After the battle Team vatar looked at the robots with weird looks on their faces. "Jusst what are these things?" Toph asked again,

"I don't know. But they look weird,." Aang said as he looked at one o fhte heads.

"Weird? These htings look awesome...I mean I know they tried to kill us, but still these look so...amazing." Sokk asiad with some excitement in his voice, with Katara roling her eyes. The group wa snow a little woried, now that Azula knew they were alive. She would go to her father OZai and he would hunt them all down.

"I sugest we start moving." Katara announced. "Because Azul knows, it wouldn't be safe to stay here." Everyone agreed and started to pack up camp to find another area to lay low. unilt the green portal appeared and Goddard came out o fit, causing Sokka to freak out.

"ANOTHER ONE AND IT CAME OUT OF THAT GREEN CIRCLE THING!" Soka screamed out loud waving his arms in a cmodeic manner. Th eothers (minus Aang started getting into fighting poses. But Aang walked over ot he dog and knelt down.

"Sokka, I don't think he is gonna harm us,I mean if he was he would have done it by now, would you boy?" He said. Goddard barked and Aang smiled and b\petted him, Momoflew over to Goddard and the two started sniffing eachother, causing Aang and Toph to laugh.

"I think Momo found a new friend." Toph said with a smirk. At that moment Goddard barked again and opened his screen to the wholegroup, showing Jimmy once again.

" _Hello Aang, we havent met but believe me, I'm your frined your nemises Azula has joined forces with villains from otehr worlds, and with their help, sh eis going to take over your world._ " Aang and the rest of the gang looked in shock, while they wanted to know what this kid was talking about 'other worlds' and stuff, but were surprised that Azula was getting help, of course they heard her say "Associates" but they didn't know what she was taling about. " _I have been gathering information about your world and I know you have dealt with her before in the past_ "

"Dont remind me." Aang said to himself after remembering the time sh enearly killed him the the catacomes of Ba-Sing-Sei.

" _Please Aang, we need your help._ " Jimmy pleaded. Aang thought it over to himself, of course he wanted to stay here but if Azula is mixed with other bad people then he wouldnt let her go far. "

"Ok, I'll help you out." Aang said with a determined smile and nodd, woth Jimmy smiling back.

" _Good, follow my dog and he will lead you to my lab, once you and the others get here I'll explain more._ " And with that Goddard closed his screen and went throught the portal. Aang turned back to his frineds.

"Guys, you all stay here in case Azula sends anymore of those metal things. I'll be back soon... _I hope_ " and with that Aang went through the portal as it vanished, wth the est of the team looking where he wnet.

" _Good luck Aang, please come back safely._ " Katara said to herself.

"Dont worry Sugaer Queen." Toph said with a smirk. "Aang will be fine." Sokka nodded in agreenment.

* * *

 _Tremorton_

Jenny Wakeman, or known as X-J9, was flying through the town after saving the world from another meteor. While it was nomral for her to save the day, but she was hoping that today she would be able to finally relax and take i teasy for the day...but boy that tdidn't last long. She overheard some screaming and saw a few people runinn gdown the street.

"And just when I thought I could tke it easy for at least 2o minutes." Jenny said to herself as she was flying over to the scene. When she got there she saw a few Cluster bots terrorizing the citizens. Jenny flew towards them and gve one of them a hard punch to the face.

"When will you metal bugs learn?" Jenny asked as she gave them all one complete ass but whopping which lasted only a few moments because these were weak. Jenny then tunred her arm into a large butterfly net,put all o fthe defeated Cluster bots in and with a mighty throw, they all flew right in the sky and out of sight.

"Well that should do it." She said with a smile, but as she turned to the citizens, they all just started walking away adn Jenny thought she could her some muttering under their breathes like "I swear whenever something bad happens she is always there" or solmething like "X-J9? Mor elike X-JNightmare!" That usually bothered the young robot girl, as it always seemd that Tremorton usually blamed her for the attacks, but despite that she knew that she would never le tanyone in Tremorton get hurt, even if they did blame her.

Jenny just sighed and then flew down to the ground, she looked up to the sky and just asked herself that htere to be one simple day that none of her enemies. But as she was losnt in her train of thought, the green portal from beefore appeared before her and Goddard flew out, surprising the robot girl. Jenny didn't really know what to make in this prediciment but sh eslowly moved towards teh dog to make sure he wasn't a hostile threat., and put out her metalic hand. Goddard sniffed for a while and licked her, causing her to have a smile on her face.

"Well aren't you just an aodrable robot doggy?" Jenny asked with a sweet barked in response and he stepped back and opened his chest, revealing Jimmy, much to Jenny's surprise.

" _Hello X-J9, we havent met yet but believe me I'm your frined. Your nemises Vexus has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help she will be taing over your world too._ " He said. Casing Jenny to look in horror at first. " _I have gathered information about your world and I know you dealt with him beofre, please Jenny we need your help._ " Jenny pondered for a moment before deciing.

"Ok kid, I'll help you out in stopping Vexus and these other villains." She sais determingly.

" _Good, anyway follow my dog and he will lead you right into my lab, once you get here I will explain to you more._ " And with that Goddard closed the screen and he barked at Jennt and h ewent through the portal. Jenny looked back towards the town and walked through the portal as well.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the New World_

"SANJIII FOOD" Monkey D. Luffy yelled a he was sitting on his favorite seat on the Sunny. Sanji just turned around in annoyance.

"JUST WAIT!" Sanji yelled out angrily, causing Luffy to pout. Today was like anyother, after their battle against Doflamingo in Dressrosa they were all once again sailing in the new world looking for adventure. Usopp was telling Chopper lies about himself with Chopper (obviously) believeing him, Nami and Robin were sunbathing, Sanji was preparing food on a barbecue grill, Franky was at the wheel, Brook was playing merrily on his violin, and Zoro...well he was sleeping...no big surprise there.

Sanji noticed that the meat was done and he put two of them on a plate and he went over to Nami and Robin with hears inhis eyes as he gave them the food. "Your orders are here Nami-swanand Robin my dear." He said in his usuall love-sick voice.

"Thank you Sanji-kun" Nami said happily, with Robin thanking him as well. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all ran over to them with drool coming out of their mouths.

"YOURS ARE OVER THERE YOU IDIOTS!" Sanji yelled at the childish Trio as they all ran towards the grill, with Nami just face-palming herslef and Rboin giggling at their usuall antics. Zoro woke up to tall the noise and walked on over to the grill, wih Brook and Franky following suit.

"Man this is what we needed." Usopp said. "After that thing with Dolfamingo in Dressrosa, we are finally back on the ocean." Usopp said a sput his arms to the back of his head.

"I hear you Bro." Franky said eating a pieace of meat. "Still, it's really calm today, for all we know something might happen to us." Causing Usopp to go a little bit worried.

"Yea." Robin said. "For all we know...someone might come and try to attack us being as we're pirates after all."

"DONT JUST SAY THAT CALMY!" Usopp and Chopper yelled. Luffy hpwever just laughed it off.

"Well in case they do, we'll just kick their asses." He said laughing as he acciddentally back handed Namis drink out of her hand and it spilled on her...oh boy was he in trouble now.

 **BOINK POW KABLAM**

Luffy was now on the floor with welts on his face as blood was dripping out of his noise as Nami was over him with a fist.

"YOU JERK, DO YOu HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS BIKINI COST ME? THIS COST 200,000 BELI YOU JERK!" Nami screamed, causing the male members (minus Sanji) to back away slwoly while Robin just giggled.

"Im sowby" Luffy said weakly.

"Ahh, Nami-san is so cute when she is angry."Sanji said with hears in his eyes.

"OF course you would say that" Zoro said as Sanji quicky turned towards in in anger.

"YOU WANT TO SA YTHAT AGAIN YOU SHITTY MOSSHEAD?"

"BRING IT ON YOU CRAP COOK"

 **KAPOW**

Both Zoro and Sanji both now had welts on their heads, courteousy of Nami of course. "Can't you morons go one day with trying tokill eachother? OR better yet not trying to damge the ship?" Nami asked in irritation.

"Fuffuffuffuffu, I see you Straw Hats havent changed at all." Said a voice out of nowhere. The Straw Hats looked up in surprised and saw Donquixote Doflamingo in the air looking down at them.

"Mingo? Wht are you doing here?" Luffy yelled in anger. Causing Doflamingo to laugh again.

"Well you see Straw Hat, after you and your band of pirates beat me, I was nearly sent to Impel Down,but luckily a short man in a lab coat and a blue vampire in white defeated all of the guards and busted me out and offered me an interesting proposition.

"Did he just say a short man and a vampire?" Usopp asked nervously while shaking, espicailly about the vampire. With Chopper nervously shaking as well.

"He told me aobut an ultimate plan, I help him, and then he would help me conquere the Grand Line. Fuffuffuffu, Screw Dressrosa...with his help, the One Piece will be mine." He said with an evil smile. But Luffy just looked at him in annger he activated his second Gear.

"Like hell you will, I'm the one who will be Pirate King" He shouted as he ran towards Doflamingo and tried to punch him, but Doflamingo quickly flew to the side and kicked Luffy in the head with his Armement-coated foot and knocked Luffy back into the Sunny.

"LUFFY." they all thouted as they all glared at Doflamingo.

"Well...this is all the fun I have had for the day, but before I go." He said as he got out a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button. At that moment Luffy woke up and saw what Minog did and appearing out of noewehere, big metalic robots came out and surrounded the Straw Hats. "And I bid you all farewell...ATTACK" He yelled as he flew away.

Zoror just looked excited as he gave an evil glare as he got out his swords Kitetsu and Shusui, while putting the Wado in his mouth. "This should be fun." He ran towards a few of them. " **Three Sword Style...ONI GIRI!** " And with that he slashed a few of the robots in half in good speed.

" **Party Table Kick Course!** " Sanji yelled as he got on his hands and spun around , kicking a quantity of the robots into the ocean.

" **Gum-Gum Whip!** " Luffy yeled as stretched his leg and ficked a few of them.

" **Mille Fluer.** " Robin chanted as she crossed her arms and cherry blossom flew around her. At that moment arms grew out of the robots bakcs and grabbed them by the heads. " **And Clutch.** " And with that the robots head came right off.

" **Kung Fu Point** " Chopper siad as he turnied into his Kung Fu point, he jumped at majority of the robts and punched, kicked, and smashed any that were in his way.

" **Special Attack...FIREBIRD STAR!** " Ussop fired one o his firebird star at the robots, burining them and turning into ash's. A few robtos came to Franky, who just grinned as he cupped his hand together.

"You metal waste buckets could use a litle bit of... **RADICAL BEAM!** " Franky yelled as he unleased a beam unto them and them exploding on imapct. "Was that radical enough for you metal bastards?" He asked cockingly.

Brook walked calmy over to a large group of them while having his sword, with a few looking confused as he started to sheath his sword. " **Three Verse Humming: ARROW NOTCH SLASH!** " He yelled as he sheathed his sword with a loud clank, and the robots just got cut in half. "Goodness, if that were to happen to me I would be dead...oh but wait. Im already dead Yohohoho."

Nami srated running to the deck with her Clima Tact in hand with a smile on her face, she stopped and turned towards her metal pursuiers. She then adopted an innocent look on her face. "You wouldn't hit a poor defensless girl now would you?"She asked in an innocent voice. The robots jsut rather looked at her. She then spinned her Cima Tact.

"Thats what I thought." She said as dark stoorm clouds appeared over the robots faces and lighting striked them all, burining them. "Well you fell for it." She said as she pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tounge out at them.

All the Straw Hats panted a little bit as they defeated all of the robots, but the most thing they were wondering is who were these people that help Doflamingo get out of captivity.

"He mentioned a short man and a blue vampire..." Franky said. "But I only thought vampires were myths...of course this is the Grand Line so logic goes out the window, why would a vampire be with a short man and vampire?"

"I don't know but if a vampires involved I'm a little terrified." Usopp said in a scared voice. Luffy however had a determined look on his face as he punch his palm with his fist.

"Well if Mingo wants a fight then we give it to him then." Luffy sad as Usopp slaps him on the back of the head.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR THAT DOFLAMINGO HAS A VAMPIRE AT HIS SIDE?"

"Vampire or not we'll still kick its ass." Luffy said simply. At that moment the green portal appeared in the middle of the deck, and Goddard came flying out and barked.

"AHHHH ANOTHER ONE HAS COME FOR US!" Usopp and Chopper cried out loudly. However Luffy looked at Goddard in amazemnt with sparkles in his eyes.

"Cool, a robot dog...let's make him part of our crew!" Causing the crew (minus Robin and Brook) to sweat drop at their captains words. Goddard barked and Chopper came closley to him after calming down a little bit, Godard barked some more and Chopper nodded his head.

"Oh really? Oh.." He said as he turned his head to he crew. "He said that his name was Goddard and that he came from another world to give a message to Luffy."

"WHHAAAATTTTT!" The crew (minus Robin) yelled loudly.

"Another world? So amazing." Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Brook said in amazement. Goddad barked again and lifted his screen to show Jimmy, the crew getting close to see him.

" _Hello Luffy, we haven''t met but believe me, I'm your friend, your nemeises Doflamingo has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help he will be taking over the Grand Line._ "

Luffy however just looked at the screen in amazement aat seeing a little boy talking to him thorugh the screen while the rest of the Straw Hats looke din either shocked or disbelief.

" _I gathered information about your world and I know you and your crw dealt with him before, please Luffy we need your help...plus I'll treat you to some food after we beat them all._ "

"...Ok kid."Luffy simply said with a smile on his head.

" _Good, just follow my dog and he will lead you to me, I'll tell you more after you get to the lab._ " And with that Goddard cloes his screen, barked again and went through the portal.

"Guys, keep sailing and keep an eye out for Mingo, I'll be back after this. Zoro, your in charge" He told them. Luffy then went after the dog as theportal vanished, causing Usopp to put his head down.

"What? He gets to go while the rest of us stay here?"

"Fufufu, don't worry Usopp I'm sure this kid had a reason or asking just Luffy and not the rest of us, besides it's just like the captain said, we have to keep a watched for Doflamingo."

"Ok guys let's continue sailing." Zoro announced.

* * *

 _Magnolia_

Natsu Dragneel and Happy were sitting in a forest outside of Magnolia ona littel fishing trip. They had just gotten back from a job, and after another fight in theguild with Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and the rest of the guild he diecided to just go fishing with Happy, Lucy Heartfillia and Wendy MArvell wanted to go with him but he just decided to go with Happy as it was their time.

"Dang Ice-Princess, always trying to show me up." Nastu said with a scowl.

"Don't fret Natsu, besides we still got a few more days till the S-class trials remember?"

"Oh yea your right," Natsu said with a smile. "Man I'm fired up, this time I know I can beat Gildarts and Erza." He said with determination. But at that moment, the green portal appeared out of noweher and Goddard came out, spooking Happy.

"AHH NATSU IT"S A METAL DOG THING HIDE ME!" Happy scream as he hid behind Natsu's head. Natsu however had a questionable look on his face and we walked over to the metal canine, Goddard barked and lifted his stomach open to reveal Jimmy, startling Natsu and Happy.

"Hello Natsu, we havent meat but believe me, I;m you friend. Jose Porla has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help, he will be taking over Magnolia."

Natsu and Happy looked at eachother in awe at thi kid saying other worlds, as they thought the only other world was Edolas...but they were also shocked about Jose Porla. A former member of the Ten Wizard Saints and former Guild MAster of the now disbanded Phantom Lord guild, he launched a war against Fairy Tail to prove to them that they are the strongest and also to kidnapp Lucy. Jimmy mentioning Jose's name made Natu's blood boiling as steam came out of him.

"Ok then, me and Happy will help you out. and not only kick Jose's ass, but the other evil bastards asses as well." He said with a smile. Causing Jimmy to sweatdrop a little

"Great...anyway, follow my dog and he will lead you to me, I'll explain the rest after you get here." And wth that, Goddard closed his screen and went through the portal. As Natsu and Happy were walking towards it, Happy had a question.

"Hey Natsu, shouldn't we inform the Master? or everyone else at the guild?" Natsu just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry Happy, if anything happens then they can take care of it, after all nobody messes with Fairy Tail." He said with a smile, which Happy returned and the two went through the portal

* * *

 _Mandarin Island_

Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and their friends Msity and Tracey were walking around the Mandarin Island, one of the many tropical islands on the Orange Archipelago. Actaully this is where Team Rocket memebers Cassidy and Botch.

" _IT"S BUTCH!_ "

Whatever, anyway, this is where the two had a plan to brainwash trainers Pokemon using a Drowzee in order to steal them for Giovanni, the boss of TeamRocket. But luckily Ash and his friends were able to put an end to their plans (with a little help from Team Rocket members Jessie and James) and all of the Pokemon that were brainwahsed were returned to normal.

Currently the five decided to sit down somewhere and grab a bite to eat. "This Island seems much better now that Cassidy and Butch are out of sight, and out of mind." Tracey said.

"I totally agree Tracey." Misty said with a smile. "Now Pokemon won't be able to hurt their trainers again, or get captured by Team Rocket." But al of a sudden they felt a large earthquake and were a little surprised.

"WhAT"S GOING ON?" Ash said loudly.

"Either it's a parade...OR THERE IS AN EARTHQUAKE HAPPENING!" Misty said. Then they all turned and saw a large Team Rocket veichle with a large dome on it's back. And then they heard music out of nowwhere.

" _Prepare for trouble!_ "

" _And make it double trouble!_ "

" _To infect the world with devestation!_ "

" _To blight all people in every nation!_ "

" _To denounce the goodness of truth and love!_ "

" _To extend our wrath to the stars above!_ "

" _Cassidy!_ "

" _And Butch of course!_ "

" _Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and night!_ "

" _Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose this fight!_ "

At that moment the two Team Rocket members came down and looked at Ash and his frineds.

"Oh no." Ash said. "It's Cassidy...and Buffy." Buff- I mean Butch just falled on the ground as soon as Ash called him that.

"THE NAME IS NOT BUFFY IT'S BUTCH, DIDN'T YOU TWERPS JUST HEAR THE ENTIRE INTRO?" He screamed loudly. Cassidy just shoved him out of the way.

"Anyway, we just came to tell you that the boss has captured alot of Pokemon...and unfortunatly his hideout somewhere amongst the Islands...unfortunatly he won't tell us what is for, all he metioned was that the Syndicate neede dit...whatever the Syndicate is, anyway gold luck finding it." And wit hthat they laughed, jumped back into he truck and quickly drove off.

Ash and his frineds had shicked looks on their faces. The head of Team Rocket capturing Pokemon and using them for some group...this was low eve for him.

"We have to save those Pokemon." Ash said determingly.

"But how?" Misty said. "You heard what they said, the hideout is somewhere on one of the Islands, we could search all day if we could..." Togepi noticed the worryness in her voice and chirped at her, trying to make her feel better.

"Well then I guess we will have to start looking then guys." Tracey said determingly. But at that moment, the green portal form beofre showed up and Goddard came out of it. Spooking Ash and his friends, but surprising Pikachu and Togepi, who just hopped out of Mistys arms.

"Is that a robot dog?" Misty asked nervously

"I-I think it is, and whats that green thing behind it?" Tracey asked. However Ash noticed that Pikachu and Togepi walked towards Goddard and he bagane sniffing them before barking, causing Pikachu and Togeepi to laugh.

"Hey guys look, they are getting along."Ash said iwith happiness in his voice. Goddard then noticed Ash and barked at him, seemingly telling him to come closer. Ash shrugged his shoulders and walked over, with Misty and Tracey following close behind. Goddard opened his screen to show Jimmy again, startling Ash and frineds.

" _Hello Ash, we havent met, but believe me I'm your friend._ "

"How can he be a friend if they are just meeting?" Tracey asked Msity, with her shrugging her shoulders.

" _The head of Team Rocket has joined forces with villains form other worlds, and with their help, he will be taking over your world._ " Jimmy told thema ll, with them having shocked looks on their faces.

" _I have gathered information about your world andd I know you and your friends have dealt with many of his agents before, but this time we will have to confront him face-to-face. Please Ash, we need your help._ "

Ash then looked back at his frineds, and then at Pikachu, after Pikachu nodded his head Ash looked back at the screen and smiled.

"Ok litle kid behind the screen, I'll help you out."

"That...isn't my name...anyway, follow my dog and he will lead you to my lab. When you get here I'll explain more.: And with that Goddard closed his screen and barked at Ash, tllingh im to come with hima dn he flew back into the portal. Ash tunred back towards Msity and Tracey.

"Guys, you call Officer Jenny and tell her about Team Rockets plan, and try to find that base, me and Pikachu will be back soon. Co'mon buddy." And with that Ash and Pikachu went hrough the portal and it vanished.

"Good luck Ash." Msity and Tracey said at the same time.

* * *

 _Outside of Beacon Academy_

Team RWBY were alstill sleeping in their dorm room, luckily for them it was a free day so they will able to sleep in, good for them. Ruby Rose, the youngest memeer and team leader had goten up before the rest of them and decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

"I'm so glad today is a free day, now me and the team can hang out today and figure out about the Dust robberies." Ruby said to herself with a smile. For the past few days, there have been reports of Dust roberies occuring, yet for some reason no one can figure out who was doing it, obviously Team RWBY knew first hand that it was most liekly the White Fang organization and Roman Torchwick an associate to the group.

Just as Ruby was thinking to herslef how to find out, sh eheard a noise and looked up and saw a helicopter with the White Fang symbol on the side. Ruby narrowed her eyes when she saw Roman Torchwick and his associate Neo jump out and land right in front of her.

"Well if it isn't Red." Roman said tauntingly. "Wheres your little team of Huntressess?"

"They're sleeping right now, but don't worry, I can take you on."

 **A few moments later**

Ruby was on her knees while Roman was just smoking his cigarett. Ruby then looked up and saw as he pointed his Melodic Cudgel at her,preparing to fire. "Well REd, this has been fun. But unfortunatly I have to gather more Dust for the group so this is where our fight ends here and now." He snerred as he locked target on her, but beofre he culd fire he heard a scream.

"DONT YOU DARE HURT MY LITTLE SISTER!" Yang Xioa Long then came running and managed to punch Roman right across the face, efectively making him miss Ruby and fire at a nearby tree, he skided back a few and Neo went to help him up. When he got up he saw the rest o the team looking at him with angry glares.

"Hmmph, I have no time dealing with you litle girls, I have important buissness to attend to, Co'mon Neo." And woth that they quickly jumped back on the plane and it flew away. Ruby explained to them on what Torchwick told her.

"I knew the White Fang was doing this." Weiss Schnee said with a huff in her voice.

"But either way, we have to tell Ozpin and Goodwhich and figure out where Torchick's hideout is." Blake said cooly.

"I agree, now lets-" But at that moment sh ewas interupted by the large green portal from before, and Goddard flew out of it and landed right in front of Team RWBY.

"IT"S A CUTE ROBOT DOG!" Ruby and Yang both yelled out at the same time bearing sparkling eyes and blushes. Allof the team (except for Blake being that she was a cat Faunus) went over to pet Goddard, who barked and licked their faces.

"He is so adorable." Rubyspoke in a squecky voice with a alrge smile. Goddard then barked and opened his screen which showed Jimmy behind the screen, spooking the team as they leaned in closer (including Blake).

" _Hello Ruby, we haven't met yet, but I'm you friend. Roman has joined forces with villains from other worlds, and with their help, he will be taking over Remnant._ " Team RWBYS jaws dropped in shock, while they were surprided at seing a little boy taking to them, but they were more shocked that Roman has joined another group of bd guys.

"Seem's like Roman is gathering dust for these otehr bad guys." Ruby said. With the rest of the team nodding.

" _I have gathered information about Remnanat and I know you and your team has dealt with them before. Please Ruby, we need your help._ "

"Sure, me and my team can-"

"Ruby." Yang said. "You and only YOU should help him, we will stay here and figure out where Roman is hiding."

"R-Really, but."

"But nothing, and besides, this could be a good oprtunity to make more frineds, and form other worlds as well." Yang said with a smirk. Ruby was socially awkward so it was difficult of her to make some frineds, but hopefully this kid might help her break out of her shell.

"Ok, I'll hlep you stop Roman and the other villains." Ruby said with a smile. Which Jimmy returned.

" _Great. Folow my dog and he will lead you to me, Ill explain more whne you get to my lab._ " And with that, Goddard closed his screen and he wne throught the portal. Ruby then looked back to her team.

"Guys, get Ozpin and Goodwhich and Team JUNPR and tell them whats going on, I'll be back later." Ruby said as she went through the portal which vanished.

"Good luck little sister." Yang said with a grin

* * *

Clearing somewhere in the Sengoku era

"SIT BOY" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha, causing the half-man half-demon to drop to the ground in a a large thud. CAusgn Shippo, Mirouku, Kiara, and Sango to sweatdrop.

"You know this is gettingreally old Kagome." Inuyasha said with a glare.

"Well maybe iif you were'nt so hard headed I wouldnt have to yell it." Kagome said back to him getting in his face. Miroku howevever came up and got between them.

"Ok, that is enough,besides we still need to get that demon who has a piece of the Shikon Jewel remember?" Inuyasha starred back at KAgome and huffed.

"Whatever, let's just go." He grumbled as he got upa nd continued walking, causing KAgome to growl. however, they all startd to feel the ground rumble, and out of nowehere they saw a bunch of metalic things surrounding them.

"What the hell are these things?" Sango asked. However Inuysah got out his Tessaiga as he grinned.

"I don't know but all I know is that these things are dead." And witbh that Inuysha jumped up and slashed many of htme, cutting their torsoes off, exposing wire, something that perked the half-demons interest. Kagome got her bow and Arrow and fired arrows at a majority of them, causing their heads to explode. Sango got her large boomerang and threw it at them, causign thema ll toe expolde. Miroku used his Wind Tunnel attack to suck in all of them. And Shipo transformed.

After beating the enemys, the team looked them over to figure out wha these things were.

"Whatever these mtal things were...they didn't put too much of a battle." Innuyasha said with dissapoinment in his voice.

At that point. a green portal appeared in the middl eof the clearing and Goddard came out of it, causing Inuyasha to get his sord out again.

"Another one? and it's a dog? If it's a dog then we sho-" Goddard however just barked and went over to KAgome, who was a littel however sniffed her a few times and she started to get a littleless nervous.

"Well...hi there." KAgome slowly said sas she got on her knees and put her hand out. Goddard sniffed it for a minute before helicked it, causing KAgome to smile. "Hey guys, don't worry, he is friendly."

At that moment, the rest of the team (minus Inuyasha hwo just puffed and turned away) came over to pet and greet the littel robot doggy. Kiarara came over and she and Goddard sniffed eachother for a minute. Goddard barked and then opend his chest and showed Jimmy, shocking the ret of the team.

" _Hello I-uhhh, wheres Inuyasha?_ " Jimmy asked. Kagome went over tog et him, he refused and as you know it she tugged a his hair and pulled him over to the littel dog.

" _Thanks Kagome, anyway Inuysha, we havent met yet. But believe me. I'm your friend, your renemy Naraku has joined forces with villains form oher worlds, and with their help, he will betaking over not only the great Sengoku era, but Kagomes present time era as well._ "

The team were shocked, but Inuyahsa however had a large grin in his eyes at the thought of fighting NAraku.

" _I gathered information about your world, and I know you have dalt with him and his demons beofre, please Inuyahsha, we need your help._ "

"Ok, fine big haded kid, I'll come help, but only I get to kick Naraku's ass, got it?"

" _Uhh yea...anyway, just follwo ym dog and he will lead you to my lab,k I'll tell you more when you get here._ " And with that Goddard closed the sreen and flew in the portal. Inuyasha turned back to his team.

"Tell the old hag that I'll be back." As he turned to leave, Kagome gave him a hug, that actually left him blushing.

"Becareful Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha gave a quick smile and he went through the portal.

* * *

 ** _Wow...longest chapter i ever wrote. Anyway, so this was just showing Jimmy bringing together the team because if you all played the orignal, We only saw him getting SpongeBob, we never saw him getting Danny or Tiimmy so I was just seing how he got th eothers in my interpertation. Also sorry if the characters are a littel bit OOC. Anyway dont foget to read and review, next chapter will be everyone meeting and their time in the ghost zone. Anyways see you all later and have a Happy Thanksgiving :)_**


	3. Formation of the Team and the Ghost Zone

**Hey everybody, I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and all that good stuff. Anyway I hope you are all liking this stroy so far as I am pumped to writing this. Now just a little brief summary before we begine, this is the moment where everyone meets, Jimmy tells them what going on, and they head to Danny's universe where they escape the ghost zone prison first and have an encounter with the warden Walker. Here is the list of worlds where we go to to in order, just so you all can get a glimpse :)**

 **1\. Amity Park/Ghost Zone**

 **2\. Bikini Bottom**

 **3\. Grand Line**

 **4\. Magnolia**

 **5\. Dimmsdale/Fairy World**

 **6\. Fire Nation**

 **7\. Orange Islands**

 **8\. Remnant**

 **9\. Tremorton**

 **10\. Sengoku Era**

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

Jimmy was waiting patiently in his lab for the arrival of the people he allied form other worlds. He knew that this was a big job that ONE hero can't possibly do on his or her own. Jimmy was just pacing back and forth

" _Pukin Pluto, where are they._ " Jimmy said to himself. It's been almost 10 minutes that he sent out the messages, so they should have gotten them by now...he was getting worried that they might not show up, but he was wrong after a few moments.

The portal in the corner of Jimmy lab started crackling and Jimmy looked over in surprise to see the portal crack and Tiiimy Turner came flying out of the portal.

"Phew...that was-" But he didn't get to finish as the portal started shaking and everyone that Jimmy called came out of the portal and came rashign on top of eachother,with Danny Phantom landing on Timmy, SpogneBob Sqaurepants, landing on Danny's head, Aang falling on SpongeBob, Jenny landing on Aang's back with a thud, Monkey D. Luffy falling out with a big smile on his face as he landd on Jenny, Natsu Dragneel fell and fell on Luffys stomach, with Happy just flying out...unitl Ash Ketchum crahsed into Happy, making him fly into a wall an dPikachu just landing on Timmy's head, Ruby came crashing down on Ash's stomach, and finally Inuyasha came out with a scream and landed on Ruby.

"Woa...what a ride, Shishishishi" Luffy said with a laugh, as Jenny tried prying him off. Soon after everyone got out of the huge pile and started to looka t their suroundings. Ruby in particular was fangirling.

"WOOOAAAAA!" She squealed in delight. "Look at al of these cool stuff, oh theres a blaster...OH theres a lastrer and-" But she was interupted

"Hey everyone, I'm Jimmy Neutron, welcom to my la-." However Inuyasha came up to him and interruptd him,

"Yea, Yea kid, now just tell me where Naraku is so I can finally take him down." Inuyasha said to him.

"Just calm down Inuyasha, I still have to explain everything to everyo-"

" _This is amazing!_ " Jimmy, and the others looked over at Timmy, who was looking at SpongeBob. "He's a giant block of Cheese." SpongeBob however gave a nervous look to everyone.

"CHEESE!" Luffy screamed and he started chasing the Sea Spongeall around the lab. SpongeBob tried telling him that he wasn't xcheese but Luffy wasnot listening to well.

"LUFFY, I HAVE SOME STEAK FROM THE OTHER NIGHT!" Jimmy suddenly said. He grabbed out his Hypercube and he pulled out a steak, in which Luffy quickly ran over annd snatched it out of Jimmys hand.

" Is ib goob sbeak, tank you bimmy." Luffy said with his mouthful.

"CHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!" Inuyasha, Danny, and Timmy yelled at the same time at the young pirate.

"Oh that reminds me, Spongebob, come over here." Jimmy then went over to a desk, with SpongeBob walking over and stopping when Jimmy took out a canister. "My Neutronic Moisture Sealent will keep you moist outside of water." He said as he sprayed Spongebob all over his front, and back.

"Thanks..this is the strangest morning I have since...well last Tuesday."

"HE CAN TALK!" Everyone practically screamed (except Jimmy and Pikachu)

"Of course he can, where SpongeBob comes from, all Sea Creatures can talk, and Luffy, Timmy, SpongeBob is not ablock of cheese, he is a spinge from qa place called Bikini Bottom." When JKimmy mentioned "Sea Creatures" Happy quickly went wide-eyyed

"Sea Creatures...does that mean...FISH?" Happy said as he started getting fishes in his eyes. Pikachu went over to try to shake the Exceed out of his fantasy...but to no prevail.

"Guys, I think it's time we all d the Introductions and then I caa tell you all whats happeneing."Just like that everyone went over to where Jimmy was (with Natsu picking Happy up and walking over while he and Luffy shruugged their shoulders.) "First me, I'm Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genious, Of Retroville, and my I-" However he didn't get to finish because Timmy shoved him out of the way.

"Yea yea no one cares about your IQ or your big head Neutron. Anyway,s Names Timmy Turner of Dimmsdale and obviously pretty awesome." Jimmy just rolled his eyes at that remark. Danny was up next.

"Names Danny Phantom of Amity Park and the towns local Superhero and-" However he was tackled and he looked up to see the excited faces of Luffy, Ruby, SpongeBob, Timmy, and Ash.

"Your..." Luffy started

A..." Ruby said

"Super..." Ash said

"Hero?" They said.

"Uhh yea..." Danny said slowly...

"AWESOME!" The five said in unison. Inuyasha however rolleld his eyes.

"Hmpf, bunch of little kids is what they all." He said to himself crossing his eyes, causing Jenny to give him a glare. SpongeBob was up next to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, my names SpongeBob Squarepants, and I like to blow bubbles, play with my pet snail Gary, I'm a frycook at teh Krusty Krab, and I love Jellyfishing and-" However he was cut off by Luffy, who went over and stared down right to his face.

"Did you say that youre a cook?"

"Yea?"

"Does that mean...you can cook meat!?"

"Weel I make Krabby Pattys, which are like burgers so-"

"JOIN MY CREW!" When Luffy yelled that practically everyone fell over either due to the loudness or just simply for to covever their ears. SpongeBob got back up and looked up to Luffy again.

"Crew?...what crew Luffy?"

"My Pirate crew, what do you think?" Luffy told the sea Spongewith a smile. When Luffy said the wrod 'Pirate' everyone just looked at him for a moment...untill most of them yelled "WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?" Luffy looked at them with a rather confused look on his face. "Whats wrong with you guys?" However they all turned to the big headed genius to demand answers (well mostly Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Ruby, and Ash) while Luffy, Natsu, and Happy had confused looks on their faces, and Inuyasha had an 'I dont care kind of look'.

"YOU BOUGHT A PIRATE INTO THIS GROUP NEUTRON?" Timmy yelled at Jimmy while shaking him. "HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND? HE COULD EASILY KILL US ALL." The other seven individuals protested but Jimmy managed to calm them down long anough for them to listen to his answer.

" I know you all believe he is not a good person due to him being a pirate." He said as he finally got out of Timmys grasp. "But he is not the kind of pirate you are thinking about, don't you remember? I have gatehred information form all of your worlds, and Luffy is not the kind of pirate who do bad things." This caused some of them to have questiionable looks, although SpongeBob simply smiled.

"Oh then thats good then, we have a friendly pirate in our group, hooray."

Danny, Jenny, and Ruby still werent moved while Ash was slowly understanding it but still not really believeing it. "Don't encourage it SpongeBob." Danny scolded.

"It's true." Everyone looked towards Luffy. "Pirates like those are nothing more but fakes, who don't know the true meaning of a pirate. A real pirate seeks adventure and excitement." He continued as he took his Straw Hat off and looked at it fondly. "a friend taught me that." Everyone in the lab was currently looking at Lufy in awe.

"Well I guess if Big head can trust you then so can I." Luffy however laughed.

"Shishishishi sounds good to me." e aid with a big grin on his face. "Anyway, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, Im gonna be King of the Pirates." He said to everyones confusionuntil they all shrugged their shoulders and just went along with it.

"I'm Aang, and in my world I'm known as the Avatar." Aang then spen his time telling them about his bending and giving a few demotrastions, much to the absolute joy of Timmy, SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, and Ruby.

"I want you to fight me." Natsu said with a grin on his face. Aang and the others looked at him like he said something crazy or stupid.

"You want em to fight you?"

"Yep!"

"...May I ask why?"

"Because you seem pretty strong and Iwant to fight to see who is the strongest."

"Aye" Happy said while behind Natsu

"Well uhh.."

"Anyway..." Jimmy said as he interrupted the three. "I believe Introductiuons are still in order, you go up next Jenny." He said pointing to the Robot girl as she spoke up.

"Well...I'm Jenny Wakeman...and as you can see...I'm a robot so-" However sh ewas interrupted by Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Ruby close to her with stars in their eyes.

"SO AMAZING" They all acreamed, starling her and the others . Luffy was yelling that she join his crew, Natsu wanted her to fight him, Happyand Ruby was questioning her about her weapons and stuff, all causing her to blush.

"Well I-"

"Guys please, we still need to get introductions out of the way so I can tell you whats going on." Jimmy said, this caused teh childish memebers to pout and accept.

"Names Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner Happy."

"Aye" Everyone was looking at him weirdly, however they all looekda t the Exceed and imediatly thought he was adorable (mainly Ruby and Jenny, Inuyasha thought so to...but he wouldn't admit it to anyone.)

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my best friend and Pokemon Pikachu."

"Pika Pika" the little electric Pokemon said happily. Ruby and Jenny went over to pet Pikachu, while Happy also went over with stars in his eyes.

"Im Ruby Rose, I'm a future Huntress at Beacon Academy." Timmy however looked at her and pretended that his hand was a phone and smirked.

"Little Red Riding Hood texted me, she wants her cloak back." This cause most of them to laugh but Ruby just pouted while muttering something about Timmy's beaver like teeth.

"Names Inuyasha and that's all you squirts need to know." He said while looking away from them while they were wondering why he acted somewhat distant. However Jimmy bought them back to speed.

"Okay, since we all introduced oursleves, I need to tell you all waht is happeneing." He excalimed as he bought them over to his computor. "This all started with my latest invention, the Universe Portal Machine, thi sis a device I made that lets me travel to other worlds or dimensions." This caused the childish memebers (Luffy, Natsu, Happy, SpongeBob, and Ruby to have starsin their eyes.)

"I wonder if this can connect to Edolas." Natsu thought to himself. But quickly putting that away while tring to get back to what Jimmy was saying.

"My nemesis PRofessor Calamitous." He said as a picture of a short balding ban wearing a lab coat and large glasses came up. "Has somehow gained acsess to my process palns and created a copy of my machine. I have been tracking his portal and he has been visitng your worlds." HE said as picures of Vlad Plasmious, Denzel Crocker, Plankton, Azula, Vexas, Doflamingo, Jose Porla, Giovanni, Roman Torchwick,and Narku came up to the screen, this caused many of the group to either look shocked, or seeth in anger (mostly the ones showing anger was Luffy, Natsu, Jenny, and Inuyasha). "He has found an ally in each world, and they have teamed up to form the Evil Syndicate...thay must have some sort of plan they can benefit from."

Jimmy then brought up a picture of Robots, Fire Nation soliders, Cluster bots, Grimm, and Goulish looking creatures. "They have all combined their powers to creat an army of troops, and are also stealing energy from each of your worlds." He said as a few images showed up on the computor, one was of Vlad standing near a porta, the next one shows a golden fortess witha rainbow, the third image was a fewJellyfish in a large tank, the fourth image showed some kind of reactor, the fith image showed a generator, the sixth image showed some weird looking fruits, the seventh showed a large reactor with a tank attached to it, the eith showed anothe rlarge tank with a giant 'R' in the middle, the ninth image showed some tubes with powdery material, and the tenth and final image showed some jewles (which got Inuyashas interest) " I don't know why they are stealing this energy but whatever it's for...it won't be good.

Timmy however scofed at him. "Don't be such a nerd, if you think about it thi si actually prettty cool, it's just like one o fmy video games." Aang and Jenny weren's as thrilled though.

"So you think that a groub of evil people stealing energy to an evil plan is cool?" Jenyn asked with a glare, causing the boy to flinch.

"N-No, I'm just saying that it's cool because it's like a video game...that's all I swear." Then all of a sudden a 'Poof' sound was heard and out came Caosmo and Wanda, spooking the others.

"Now Timmy, this is alot more serious than your video games, we lost our magic because of this Syndicate, and we won't be able to do anything util they are stopped." Wanda said sternly. "Yea Timmy, all this wand is good for right now is just a backscratcher." Cosmo said.

"Your holograms are right Timmy, we all have to worl together to stop the Syndicate, I know each of you have defeated these guys individually, but that is why I bought oall of you here, if we can all combine our forces, we can beat them."

Timmy just sighed. "All I am saying is that it is exciting to work as a team and sae the day, doesn't anyone agree?"

"Aye sir it really is exciting" Happy said raising his paw in the air.

"Well now that the team is together I think it's time we get started." Danny said as his fists glowed

"YEA, I'm ready to kick some ass." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles...but then his stomach growled. "But can I eat first?"

"YOU JUST HAD A STEAK NOT THAT LONG AGO!" Jimmy just sighed and threw Luffy another steak, which he gobled down, he also threw one for Natsu and Happy.

"I only have so little so you better make those count.

"Okay." Luffy, Natsu, and Happy said with gerins on their faces, causing the rest of the group to sweatdropp.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes " _Morons_ "

Jimmy however sighed and went back ot ace the others. "Okay, now Calamitous covered his tracks good so I can't get a claear signal on where his lab is, so our only leads lie in each of your worlds, let's stop them from draing the energy first."

"Sounds like a plan Jimmy" Ruby said with a bright smile on her face. " _I'm already liking these guys already._ " She thought to herself.

"Where should we start first?" SpongeBob sked. "There's ten diffrent worlds to choose from."

"Well we don't have to go to mine yet." Luffy said to the others. "My crew are pretty strong so they can take care of themselves." Everyone looked at him and then looked back at Jimmy.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention that not only is he a pirtate but he is athe captain of his crew."

" _IS HE SERIOUS!?_ " Everyone (minus Natsu and Happy) thought loudly to themselves. Natsu also said that they didn't have to go to his world yet.

"Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in the kingdom of Fiore, so they can handle it as well."

"Aye sir, when those baddies come near, Fairy Tail won't know what hit them."

"Well how about my world Amity Park?" Danny said to the others. "For all we know Vlad might be able to give us some answers."

"And if he doesnt we just beat it out of him." Natus said with a grin.

"Let's not fight unless he gives us a reason Natsu." Aang told him. Causing Natsu to pout.

"Ok then, let me just put in the coordinates..." Jimmy said as he was typing buttons on his machine. "And we are good to go."

"ALRIGHT LET'S GOOOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled out as he pumped his fist in the air.

"YEA!" Everyone else (minus Inuyasha who basically smirked) yelled out. and they all went through the portal

* * *

 _Amity Park/Vlads Castle_

Our heroes all were in Amity Park...but Jimmy had a look of confusion on his face. "Huh? Where are we? I set the machine to take us to DAnny's school..."

"Maybe there was a malfunction?" Ruby suggested.

"Oh you made no mistake child." Everyone tunred and saw a blue skinned man with an appearence that looked like a vampire, this was Vlad Plasmious. Luffy quickly remembered Doflamingo talking to him about a blue skinned vampire and looked at him in anger.

"HEY, YOUR THAT VAMPIRE THAT MINGO WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Luffy yelled out towards him. Vlad howeverglared at him.

"I am half-ghost Straw Hat...anyway you didn't make a mistake, I have taken up residence at Capser High, or at least where it once stood, I'm glad you all made it, I was waiting for you all to arrive.

"Sorry we were late, our invitations got lost in the mail." Timmy taunted, causing everyoen to chuckle at his taunt.

"What Timmy said, but now that we are here, let's get the party started." Danny said as he glowed his fist. Natsu ignited his fists with flames.

"Oh yea baby, time to fight."

"Show him what your made of Natsu." Happy said flying next to him.

Vlad however laughed at their words. "It's not that simple you boys, I have the upper hand." He said as three figures came out, a large man wearing an orange lab coat, a woman in a blue jumpsuit wearing red goggles, and a girl around Natu's age with orange hair, a black shirt, jeansa, and black shoes. This made DAnny stop and look in horror and lower his fists, this was quickly noticed by Aang.

"You know those people Danny?" Aang asked.

"Yea...they're mt family..." This made everyone surprised. Natsu and Luffy were the most pissed. Vlad however was nonchalant abotu it.

"All you need to do it joine me and I'll let them go." Vlad said. This made Luffy and Natsu pissed even more.

"YOU KIDNAPPED HIS FAMILY TO TRY TO GET HIM TO JOIN YOU?" Luffy yelled, clenching his teeth.

"WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO THE AFTERLIFE YOU FREAK, YOU NEVER MESS WITH SOMEONE'S FAMILY!" Natsu yelled as he ignited his fists on fire. Danny smiled at his two frineds as they were sticking up for them, but kinda wished they didn't scream as Vlad was him own problem.

"Thanks guys." Danny told the two. "But this is my fight." Natsu looked and nearly protested protested but Luffy, who calmed down a little pulled Natsu back as Danny went in front of teh group and confronted Vlad. "I told you before Plasmious, I use my powers for good, and good only."

Vlad however wasn't moved. "You cannot resisit Danny, the Syndicate can't be defeated, with every passing moment this ghost portal provides us with power for the Syndicate's ultimate plan, and it provides me with unlimited ghsot energy."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, ONE THING FOR CERTAIN IS THAT I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Danny yelled at him as he glowed his fist and tried to fire at him, but Vlad vanished out of he way and reapppeared behind Danny and gave him a really hard kick in the stomach which knocked the ghost boy to the other side of the wall.

Vlad simply sighed at this attempt. "Your just as stubborn as ever Daniel."

"BASTARD!" Vlad turned to see both Luffy and Natsu runningto him, hatred filling both of their eyes. they try to strike Vlad, but he simly flys back to avoid the attack. He tunrs to them with a not interested look while the two still glared at him.

"Nobody harms our friend and gets away with it you bastrad." Luffy growls at him menacingly. Vlad however gives them both an amusing look.

"Well don't worry, for you all see." Vlad then coverd himself up in a protective sheild as purple mist strated to fill the area, the heroes then started to get drowsey and started collapsing unconsious, Inuyasha, Luffy, and Natsu tried their hardest to fight the effects but in the end they couldn't do it and they fell into a deep sleep. The mist cleared and Vlad put down his sheild and smiled evily.

"You will all have time to consider...as you all rot in the Ghost Zone Prison Hahaha!"

* * *

 _Ghost Zone Prison_

Everyone stired a litle bit, they all rubbed their heads as they felt some pain and started to get up.

"Uuugh. What happened?" Ash asked as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know...it was like we got knocked out or something." Aang said as he was helping Ruby, Inuyasha, and Happy up. Timmy then noticed something.

"Your in my world now." Said a voice out of nowhere. Everyone looked forward and saw a large man wearing waht looks lik ean all white suit.

"Walker..." Danny growled.

"Who is this guy?"Luffy simply asked as he was picking his nose, which disgusted Timmy, Jimmy, and Inuyasha.

"This is Walker, he is the warden here inside the ghost Zone Prison, but either way I got out last time Walker so what makes you think I won't get out again?"

"I sis a few improvements since last time boy, either way you and your friends aren't going anywhere, so just behave like good kids and follow my rules and you'll be alright." And with that he faded away.

"SCREW YOUR RULES, YOU DONT MAKE DEMAND-" Luffy yelled but was promptly stopped by Danny,

"Luffy, that really isn'ta good idea, Walker is not the kind fo ghost you want to deal with." Danny warned him, but Luffy being Luffy, just shrugged him offwhile picking his nose again.

"I'm a pirate so I don't follow the rules." Luffy said to him.

Timmy however just simply walked over to the gate, and surpise surprise...it opened all by itself, something that the others simply gaped at.

"Wow, the ghost things that built these are stupid." Natsu said,

"Agreed" Everyone else said.

" _BEWARE!_ " avoice said out of nowehre, geting everyones attention. Danny however had an annoyed look on his face,which didn't go unoticed by Happy.

"What's wrong Danny? Are you ok?" The Exceed asked. Danny however shok his head.

"No Happy, I'm fine...it's just...Him" He said the last word grimly. Everyone was wondering who he was talking about unitl a heavyset ghost wearing prisoner clothes and having blue skin came outi of nowehere and appeard and in front of the group, causing SpongeBob to jump into Inuyashas arms...for which he just threw him back down again.

"Who's this weirdo?" Luffy bluntly asked. Causing the said weirdo to gasp.

"Weirdo!? I am the Box Ghost, beware my power of controll over all things box and carboard realted." TheBox ghost said to them. Everyone just looked at him as if starting into space...until Timmy had a question.

"So this ghost guy controlls...boxes? Plain...old boxes?"

...Yep." Everything was silent for a moment unitl Luffy, Natsu, Happy, SpongeBob, Timmy, Jenny, Ruby, Ash, and Pikachu rolled on the floor laghing like Hyenas, Jenny had a questinable look on her face Inuyasha remained silent but was fighting really hard not to laugh.

"B-Boxes, that's the lamest power ever Hahahah" Natsu laughed loudly.

Hey guys look at me." Timmy said as he got everyones attention, he had Cosmo poof up a small box. "Oh no watch out for the box." Timmy tapped his cheeck with the box and he acted like it was causing him pain. "Oh no thebox hurt me sooo bad." This caused everyone (including Inuyasha and Jenny) to laugh loudly.

"ENOUGH WITH THE MOCKING!" Box Ghost yelled. however only a few heard him, mainly Jimmy.

"OK Box Ghost." Jimmy said as he tooka frw breaths to calm himself down a littel bit. "So you say if we do something for you andthen you will help us?"

"Yes I will."

"Okay then, what do you need for us to do?"

"I need you to ge rid of all the ghsot rats in that cell over there." He said directing our heroes to the cell he was pointing at. "They have been making us awayke for two nights now, if you get rid of all sicx of them I will help you get out of here."

Inuyasha however looked annoyed. "Who do we look like? Exterminators? We ain-"

"Ill be right back." Danny said as he went to flew over to the cell

( _Eyecatch featuring Luffy admiring Ruby's Cresent Rose)_

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring SpongeBob cooking Krabby Pattys for a hungry looking Luffy and Natsu with the former smiling and the latter two drooling at the smell_ )

Danny came flew back ot the Box ghost now carrying his Fenton Thermos. "There you go Box Ghost, all six of the rats are in here. Now can you please help us get out?"

Box ghost looked impressed and happy. "A dal is a deal Ghost Boy, I shall free you and your uny mortal ferindsa out of here." He said as he dissapeared behind a wall. After a few moments the stystem was shut down and the heroes freely walked out.

"Well that was nice of him to help us out." Ruby said

Luffy agreed. "Yea, it was niceof him, Box Ghost is a nice guy." He said happily, causing Danny to sweatdrop.

"Well anyway let's just focus on geting out of here." Spongebob said as his legs trembled a litel bit, this place gives me the creeps."He said again with his voice a little shaky.

"I fought Demons so whatever these ghosts throw at me, bring it on." Inuyasha others to widen their eyes at what he said about fighting demons. However they kept on walking inside the prison until they were met by a few ghost guards whoa were arming ehir batons.

"Alright." Natsu said grinnig while igniting his fists. " I'm all fired up now." Happy flying right by him agreed.

"Ok guys, let's show these evil ghsots what we mortals can do." Jimmy produly said.

"I'm not a mortal." Inuyasha said in his mind but adopted a fighting pose. After that it was a fight.

Danny flew over and punched a few of the guards in the face, knocking them all back, he then blasted them with an ecto blast form his hand and they all went down, he then had an idea of overshadowing one of them to gain access to the main doors.

Jimmy was blowing them all away with his Tornado blaster, and the blaster, while not doing much damage, still did some damage to the guards as they howled in pain. "I just can't beleie it...actuall ghosts...thi si something scientists like me have been thinking about for years." He said while smiling like a fanboy.

"Jeeze Neutron!" Timmy said to him as he was shoting them with his star blaster. "Why don't you just marry one of them for crying out loud." Causing Natsu, Happy, and Luffy to stop fighting breifly to laugh, and causing Jimmy to glare at them. Anyway Timmy was simply shooting at them with his Star Shooter (which was just a transformed Cosmo) which was blasting thme like no tomorow and they all went down, causing the young byo to smirk. "Talk about sucky security System."

SpongeBob was simply karate chopping them up with his gloves, which really wasn't doing anything to them as when they were chopped up they just kept on reforming again. THis caused the Sponge to panick for a while. "Co'mon SpongeBob...think" He was saying to himself for a few minutes until he got an idea. He got out his Bubble solution (much ot the confusionof the others) and he dipped the bubble Wand into it, after he blew into it, out came a ubbble that looked like a bomb, he picked it up adn threw it to the guards...whick exploded into a barrage of tiny bubbles and knocked thema ll into the wall. Causing him to smirk and the others to gawk at him,

"SO COOL!" Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, and Ruby yelled out with stars in their eyes, causing SpongeBob to blush slightly.

"WEll I mean.."

"HEY" THey turned to see Inuyasha yelling annoying at them woth an annoyed lookon his face. "Less praising and more kicking ass." And with that he jumped up in the air getting most o fthe guards attention. " **IRON REVERSE SOUL STEALER** " And with a slash of his caws, he slashed the spectral ghsots away.

Ruby had ran a few feet away from them carrying her Cresent Rose while in its stroage confinement while smirking to herself, she briefly passed Aang who used his airebending to knock the guards back and also pased by Jenny who was blasting them away with her arm cannon. Seing all of these peopel fighting made Ruby giggle like a kid in a candy stroe, but there is always a time and a place for questions,

She stopped running until she was cornered into a wall witha few of the guards pointing their batons at her. "Allright girly, there aint nowehere to run." One of them asked smugly, however this caused her to laugh.

Ruby then pressed a button that made her Cresent Rose transform intoa lage metalic scyth, causing some of hte guards to flinch. "Let me tell you a secret boys."And with that she suddenly dissapeared, leaving a trail of rose petals, causing some og the guards to lookin worry.

 **SHING**

The guards dropped their batons and got cut in half, with Ruby looking back with her holding her weapon while smirking at them. "You cna't touch me." She said while blowing a rasberry at them. Soon afterwords, all the gurads were in a large ple and were knocked unconsious.

"Alright, good guys on-hundred, bad guy guards zero." Happy yelled as he raised his pawns in the air. WithNatsu agreeing with him.

"Don't celebrate quite yet guys." jimmy warend them. "Besides we sitll have to worry about Walker.

"Oh easy up Big Head." Timmy snorted. "We all just took down a bunch of guards and in case you forgot he aint nowehre to be seen so there." He said as he crossed his eyes. "What can possibly go wrong?" Howeveras soona s he said that a shadow averlooked him and he slowly turned and saw Walker looking at all of them with an angry glare on his face.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you Beaver Boy?" Jimmy asked him sarcastingly.

"Aye you jinxer!" Happy said agreeing with Jimmy, really annoying Timmy.

"Shut it you two." He grumbled under his breath. Meanwhile Walker contitnued to give his glare towards the group.

"This is my prison you hear me?...I make the rules here...you kids are never getting out of here."

"Oh we will all right." All turned to see Luffy who was clenching hsi fist toghtly. "AFTER WE KICK YOUR ASS!" He yelled as he activiated his Second Gear and dissapered from the gropus eyes.

"What the?" Walker tried to speak until he heard a presene behind him.

" **GUM GUM...JET GATLING!** " Luffy tried to unleash a barrage of punches like jets, but WAlker was able to phase his body out, barely avoiding getting hit, gaingin a cocky looking grin to his face.

"Is that all you got littel boy?" He said as he smiled smugly.

 **PUNCH**

Walker was hit in the face by Danny, who also phased out and was able to hit Walker, having the ghsotly warden to slide back a few spaces. He hot up and looked in anger. "You braas will pay fro that."

"Go call someone who cares pal." Happy said as he flew over and started to smack Walker around with a fish in his paw...however instead of hurting him this only caused the ghost warden to adopt an annoyed look while the rest of the group looked either shocked or somewhat sweatdropped.

 _"What is that little furball doing?_ " Inuyasha thought to himself annoyingly.

" _That cat thing is either brave, cool, or just wird for usign a fish as a weapon._ " Ash thought to himself.

" _SO CUTE!_ " Ruby thought to herself as stars appeared in her eyes. Walker however was geting tired and grabbedHappy by his small backpack.

"Are you done you littel...whatever the hell you are?" He asked angrily. Happy however smiled at him.

"Aye you big bully. GET HIM NATSU" Happy yelled. Walker looked confused until he noticed Nthe young Dragon Salyer coming at him with his fists on fire.

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST** " Natsu yelled as he gave a brilliant punch of flame at the warden, once again knocking him back, of course he was now stumbling so everyone started to attack at once.

Timmy fired some blastss of his Cosmo gun, causing Walker to wince in pain, Jimmy blew him back with some air from his Tronado Blaster, causing Walker to hit the wall again, Spongebob gave a karate chop to Walkers stomach which caused the warden to hold it in pain, Aang used some of his airbending to knock him back like what Jimmy did a few imuntes ago, Jenny activated her Fists of Fury and gave a large punc to Walker, Luffy gave a Gum Gum Bullet, Inuyasha gave him a slash from his Tessaiga, Ash had Pikachu electrocute him and fianlly Ruby shot him with some Dust from Cresent Rose. Now Danny was teh one next to finish the job.

Danny flew straight to Walker and igniting his fists green with Ecto plasm, he flew fast towards the Warden and gave him a large punch with finally knocked the Warden out cold.

"Alright, that warden bully is down and out." Spongebob yelled in excitement.

"But how exactly are we gonna get out of this place?" Jenny asked as she made her arms go back to normal. Danny however pondered.

"Now I remember, Vlad isn't the only one hwo has a ghost portal." jimmy looked at him shocked.

"you got access to another portal Danny?"

Yea, if I remember correctly it is nearby so follow me guys."

"WAIT" Luffy yelled with everyone looking at him.

"Can I cpature one of these ghsots and keep t as a pet?" He said and everyone just dropepd to the floor.

* * *

 **Wow so that happeend, leave it to someone like Luffy to ask if he can keep a ghost as a pet right? Hahaha, anyway, sorry it took me long to write this chapter, but when you have a job, and not only that with Chistmas coming up ina few days...you tend to lose focus...but anyway next chapter they will all be at Amity Park and then at Vlads Castle, also expect not only Syndicate Robots int heire, but expect a Grimm to guard Vlads castle entrance, also for when we get to the Grand Line, I'm having some issue on where we should go, so far my vhoices are either Dressrosa or Fishman Island. But either way, we got a while before we go there so yea. Don't forget to read and review and see you all next time, and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)**


	4. Ghostly Town of Amity Park

**Hey everybody, I hope you all had a great Christmas and hope you all got some good stuff like me,and one of those was a CHROMEBOOK! Hell yea baby lol, but enough about me. Now in case you all missed the last chapter, this will be where our heroes go to Amity Park to deal with the Ghost situation, and I know it said Vlads Castle was gonna be in this, but instead it will b e aseperate chapter form this, as I not only going to have them deal with Ghosts, but also with The Death Stalker Grimm. So sit back, grab yourself some popcorn and a drink and enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Fenton Works_

After our heroes had escaped form the clutches of the ruthless Ghost Warden Walker, they managed to find another portal that lead them right to Danny's own home. When they all got there, it was a sight. What with SpongeBob, Timmy, Luffy, Ruby, Happy, and Natsu getting stary eyed over all of the gadgets and weaponry. Aang and Inuyasha, having both come from worlds where such technology didnt either exsist at all, or haven't yet been made were aweing in amazement, with Aang being the most awed and amazed while the half demon remained silent but still impressed.

"This is fascinating" Jimmy said. "This must be some Ghost hunting technology, did you make these plans yourself Danny?"

"Umm my parents are the techno wizards, not me Jim" Dnny said while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Then all of a sudden a green blast zoomed right past him and hit the wall, everyone turned and they saw Ruby and Luffy both having a tug of war over the gun.

"No I want to hold it first!" Luffy said arguing with the young huntress in-training.

"No me!" Ruby said back as they both fought for it...all while accidentally shooting at random, with beams firing at beakers, cogs, walls, and nearly avoiding the others.

"YOU IDIOTS ARE GOING TO KILL US!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get their attention, but to no avail. Luckily Jenny walked over and used her robotic arms to seperate the two.

"WHY DID TYOU DO THAT?" Luffy and Ruby both yelled while giving the robot girl looks. Jenny calmly yet firmly remindied them that they alsmost destroyed everything,all while showing them the minimal destruction. Luckily they didnt make a big colateral mess but it was still a mess. Luffy and Ruby apologized to Danny, who was simply rubbing his head worrying that his parents would be furious at him.

"Anyway, if your parents the ones that that Vlad guy trapped in his throne room, I say we storm that place and rescue them." Timmy said.

"Awe yea Timmy, now your speaking my language." Natsu said punching his fists together.

"Aye sir." The blue Exceed agreed.

However Danny stopped them or a moment. "We can't...at least not yet, as long as Vlad has his Ghost Portal opened he is way to powerful, we have to figure out a way to shut it down." Jimmy was looking over the devices in the lab and was pondering.

"I'm thinking...if I spent some time studying these devices, perhaps I might be able to build a gadget that might destroy the portal."

"This is no time to study." Cosmo said to them as he and Wanda poofed in front of them all.

"Yea, we are heroes, heroes don't sit around and study" Timmy said.

" _I'm not a hero._ " Luffy and Inuyasha thought to themselves, as a tick mark was shown on Luffys head

"Yea, heroes go out and save the world, not just for fame but to protect our frineds, family, and others." Spongebob said with enthusiasm. Everyone agreed to his words.

Luffy was thnking about SpongeBob's words, he was always the kind of guy to help his friends and other allies out when asked, however he usually only did it when he liked them...or if there was food involved. He agreed to help Jimmy out because not only did he promise him food after the ordeal, but because Luffy took an instant liking to everyone in the group, he then closed his eyes and started processing on what the sponge said.

Inuyasha was also pondering what he said as well. Inuyasha never really considered himself as a hero, because while he does help villages, but only if there was a jewel shard involved. However he became more helpful due to the time he spent with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiala. But he still didn't really consider himself one.

"Alright guys, let's get going. Once we figure out a way to Vlads castle we will figure something out"

And with that they all went upstairs and went to the door. "Ok guys." Danny said, "Let's- Where's Luffy, Natsu, and Happy?" He asked. They all wondeed the same thing but it didn't take them long before they knew. ' _The Kitchen.'_ They all followed Danny to the kitchen and when they got there they came across a shocking yet humurous sight. The Fridge was literally empty and so was the freezer, they also saw Luffy, Natsu, and Happy all laying on the ground patting their stomachs.

"Man, Danny has the best food here. Shishishishi." Luffy said as he laughed and then burped.

"Aye" Happy agreed.

"YOU ALL RAIDED MY FRIDGE AND FREEZER!?" Danny yelled out with his eyes bulging out. Luffy and the other two looked at him in confusion.

"Well we were hungry." Natsu said trying to justify his and his friends actions. But Danny was standing there with his eyes glowing green, which kinda spooked them.

"Couldn't you guys have waited...till after we were done saving my town?" He asked as a tick was forming on his head and him trying to remain calm.

"But we were hungry now" Luffy and Natsu complained. With Happy saying 'Aye'. Danny just rubbed his head and calmed down a bit. But he was still a little ticked..and worried too.

" _Hopefully Mom and Dad won't be too mad about this...I hope_ " The ghost boy thought to himself in a worried voice. "Anyway...let's just get going guys." And with that they all left the kitchen and went for the door.

* * *

 _Streets_

Everyone went outside and saw that the streets were a little bit desserted. No people, no animals, no anything. SpongeBob Timmy, and Happy were a little bit scared about this.

"Maybe everyone is sleeping in?" SpongeBob said as his legs trembled a little bit, with Pikachu going over to pat the sponges leg to calm him down.

"No Sponge, I don't think so." Danny said as he walked towards a littel bit looking left and right of the streets. "Usually people this time of day would be walking around, so this must mean they are hiding due to ghosts."

"WHAAATT!?" Everyone screamed, causing Danny to cover his ears.

"Ghosts here?" Inuyasha demanded. "I figured they would all be in that ghost place kid." He said irritated. Danny however glared his eyes at the half-demon.

"Well sometimes the ghosts often find a way to get out of there and enter here, for some odd reason they like my town more than the rest of the world." Danny said. "Either way, there must be a ghosts nearby so we must keep our guards up."

"DANNY!" Suddenly everyone tunred and saw two teens (possibly around Danny's age) run up towards them. One was a boy with black skin, wearing an orange shirt, green slacks, glasses, and wearing a red cap while carrying a device in his hands. The other was a girl whos appreance basically screamed 'GOTH". Thye both ran up and hugged Danny.

"Danny where have you been?" They boy asked with worry in his voice.

"Yea Danny, we have been searching all over for you."

"Sorry guys, I was with my other friends going over stuff." Thye both tunred and saw the group with mixed reactions. Jimmy, Timmy, Jenny, and Ash simply waved, Ruby shyly waved while looking away, Luffy was simply looking at them while picking his nose much to the goths disgust. Natsu and Aang both waved with a smile on thier faces with Happy hiding behind Natsu's leg, Pikachu waved smiling while laying on Ash's shoulder and Inuyasha just gave them a look and tunred away.

"Uhh Danny, who are these guys?" The boy asked. Danny then introduced them to his friends and he also explained about how Vald joined forces with other villains so they are working together to stop them. Both of them were surpised at some of the members, I mean what reaction would you get if your friends with a pirate captain, a wizard, a talking cat, a sponge, and a boy with dog ears on his head?

"Man Danny, sounds like you and these guys have been busy." The boy said.

"You have no idea Tucker, we just escaped form the Ghost Zone Prison and fought Walker, and let me tell you, some of the things these guys can do is simply amazing." He said with a smile.

This caused some mixed reactions in the group. Ruby and SpongeBob were blushing, Timmy just shrugged his shoulders, Jimmy, Ash, Natsu, Jenny, and Aang smiled sheepishly and rubbed the backs of their heads, Pikachu and Happy smiled, Luffy just gave a large grin, and Inuyasha, not used to getting complimented just simply looked surpiused abotu getting complimented just had a look of surpise, before tunring away in a huff..not before receiving a small smile on himself.

" _Heh, not used to getting complimented like this, espicially from a human._ " the half demon thought to himself."

"Anyway, Tucker, Sam, whats been going on?" Danny asked them now going by name?

"Well you see the people have-" But Tucker didn't get to finish as they all heard some moaning and groans coming from somewhere, they all turned and saw a majority of the citizens with blue-greenish like skin doing zombie shuffle walks. This caused SpongeBob,Happy, and Pikachu to get scared.

"ZOMBIES!" The Sponge screamed as he jumped in Rubys arms. The young huntresses was a little surprised by the Spong's surpise jump, but non the less she simply smiled and calmed him down.

"Don't worry Spongy. Theres nothing to be scared of."

"Yea, by the way, they are not zombies." Sam said. "They are people that were overshadowed by ghosts, I guess they must be on Valds payroll or something...anyway, the majority of the town is overshadowed, so you guys will have to deal with them before you can head up to Vlads castle."

"Yea, speaking of which, why is his castle where Casper High is usually located at? I thought he lived in Wisconson." Tucker said.

"MY guess is he probably wanted to be somewhere close in order to get me..." He said, then he tunred his back to his group. "Ok guys, we are gonna have to fight these people in order for me to get the ghosts out."

"OH YEA!" Natsu yelled as his fists ignited, causing Tucker and Sam to jump back in shock. "IM ALL FIRED UP NOW!" he said while giving a feral grin.

"DON'T" Danny yelled bonking the Dragon Slayer on the head. "Don't forget they are still civilinas in there, so no using your fire powers...at least not until we get all of those ghosts out of them got it?" Natsu agreed but pouted a little bit.

"Yea pyro, why don't you calm down a little will you?" Inuyasha said, however this just caused NAtsu to slam his forehead into the half-demons.

"WHO YOU CALLIN PYRO MUTT?" Natsu yelled, however his insult just pissed of Inuaysha.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT RIGHT NOW?"

"DO IT BASTARD!"

And with that the two started to fight eachother, blows and jabs and all. Danny, Jimmy, SpongeBob, Aang, Ash, Jenny, Tucker, and Sam were sweatdropping by the whole scene. But Luffy and the others were simply cherring on.

"KICK HIS ASS NATSU!" Luffy yelled out with a large smile on his face.

"AYE NATSU, SHOW THAT MUTT WHAT YOUR MADE OF!" Happy yelled back.

"KICK HIS BUTT INU!" Ruby yelled back smiling. Inu stopped for a moment to stare blankly at the thougth of what she called him. "Inu?" He thought, however that was interrupted after Natsu punched him. They then were about to go all out an eachother and screamed a battle cry and rushed towards eachother...that is until they got shocked by osme electricity, curtesey of Pikachu.

"Good work little electric mouse buddy." Danny said to the Pokemon as it chirped back to him smiling. Sam took notice and bent down to Pikachus level.

"Well aren't you an adorable thing?" She asked giving a smile. The elctric type Pokemon smiled back and his cheeks staticed. Meanwhile, Luffy and Happy were helping Natsu up, and Ruby and Ash were helping Inuaysha up.

"Can't you both quit acting like children and focus on the matter at hand?" Jenny asked them both, they simply glared at her but she didn't budge. "Oh don't give me those looks, if Pikachu didn't shock you both to your senses I was about to." She said crossing her arms.

"I don't know who is bossier, her or Katara at times." Aang thought to himself.

"Just like Nami." Luffy said to himself while sweatdropping.

Ruby looked over to Inuyasha ad saw his ears, of course this was the first time she saw them because she didn't have that much interaction with him. When she saw them he reminded her of Blake, except hers were cat ears and from what Natsu called him, they were dog ears. She begane to ask herself if he was a Faunus just like Blake, but Jimmy's voice brought her back to reality.

"Ok guys like what Danny said. Looks like we'll have to clean up the ghostly activity in the town furst befiore we can head to Vlads castle.

"We'll go on ahead of you guys to the graveyard, that will be a shortcut to the castle, we are also gonna head htere to make sure there are no ghosts nearby." Tucker said to them.

"Be careful you two." Danny told them. Sam then grabbed his arm.

"Dont worry, we will." She said smiling at him, at that point she and Tucker wen on ahead with Danny watching them. Aang went over to Danny and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure they can handle themselves." Aang reasured him with a smile on his face. Danny smiled back and agereed with the young Avatar.

Happy saw Sam grab Dannys arm and just couldn't help himself but snicker. "He LIIIKES HER!" He taunted, causing the ghost boys cheeks to blush.

"No I don't Happy, me and her are just frineds." He protested. But when Timmy made a remark about Danny blushing, Danny fired a blast at the boy, temporarily hurting his butt.

"Let's just focus on the matter at hand guys." Danny said as he took charge. "We will have to knock these people unconscious in order to get the ghosts out of them, so remember, do not use lethal force...Ruby, do you think you might be able to knock them out without your scythe?"

"Well I mean...I could try...but most of the time I rely mostly on Cresent Rose for fighting." She said in a sheepish voice. Danny thought to himself for a moment. "Ruby, since you told us that your scythe can turn into a sniper rifle, do youu have any ammunation that would just knock the civilians out rather than kill them?"

"I do." She asnwered with a smile.

"Alright then guys, let's do what we came to do." Danyn saiad as he took charge.

"Yea, let's send these things back to the ghost park." Luffy said.

"ITS GHOST ZONE YOU NIMROD!" Inuyasha yelled that they all took charge.

Natsu was having a hard time trying not to use his magic, but he managed to keep his cool and take out a few of the civilians. "MAn thi sis so easy, I could do this with my eyes closed."

"If you did that you would possibly destroy the town like on every job we take." Happy said to him as Natsu grumbled.

Luffy was taking them out without even breakign a sweat. " **GUM GUM...WHIP** " He yelled as he stretched his leg and kicked some fo them hard in the abdomen. He then turned and saw a few of the possessed people running towrads him, he smiled and started running as well. " **GUM GUM...GATLING** " He yelled as he rappidly punched them int he faces, knocking them all down. One of them somehow got behind him and touched his straw hat. Luffys eyes widened and he hit the assaliant hard in the face, they saw it go down and the res of the possessed people looked on as Luffy glared at them angrily.

"You bastards better keep your hands oiff my hat." He grolwed as he then activated his second gear and coated his arm with armament haki. Luffy realed his arm back and his fist caught on fire. " **GUM GUM...RED HAWK** " Luffy then sent a flaming punch to the crown of possessed people and they all went down unconsious. Luffy then smiled. "Well that was fun...now to go find some more food." He said as he walked away from the scene...oy vey.

Inuyasha was looking at a whole bunch of citizens and was really tempted not to bring out the Tessaiga. "IF these were demons then I could take them out...but like the kid said..I cant risk anything." He thought to himself while loking pissed, the only thing he could possibly do was just punch and kick all of them to unconsiousness. Luckily he was able to hold back from using his full power so he wouldnt be able to actually kill them.

Jenny, not wanting to seriously hurt the civilians, just simply punched and kicked hard enough to just knock them out. One of them got behind her and was about to punch her until he accidentally touched her with his boot, in a quick reflex, she morpeh her hand into an arm canon and shot the civilian far away and dissapeared into the sky in a twinkle like Team Rocket. "SORRY!" Jenny yelled out in worry and apologetically. "Hopefully Danny won't be too mad about this..." She said as she started blushing.

Jimmy was simply blasting them away with his Tornado blaster, after of witch he brought hout a laser gun and shot at them. Don't worry folks, he had it on a knock-out setting. "It's just amazing,I mean I'm seing real ghosts, I mean this totally defines all of science has to answer-"

"For crying out loud Neutron." Timmy said as he shot a cvilian with his Cosmo-blaster. "You want to marry one already?" He asked tauntingly. Jimmy just simply rolled hi seyes and continued his fight.

SpongeBob was mainly karate chopping a majority of them with his gloves. I mean they weren't the most effective he had, but they were working the best they did, it took him mostly a few minutes before he was able to knock any of them out. "Yea, I did it!" He said with a smile on his face, then he tunred and saw Ruby, who had a worried look on her face and who wasn't really doing so good since she didn't have Cresent Rose, and the civillians were closing in on her. SpongeBob noticed and m\panicked for a little bit trying to figure out what to do.

"I got it!" He said to himself, and like back in the prison, he got out his bubble solution and dipped the wand in a few times before he blew a really big bubble, that did not go unoticed by the other members.

"There he goes with the bubbles again." Inuyasha said annoyingly. Spongebob then blew a large bubble bomb and aimed it righ tat the people cornering Ruby.

"RUBY DUCK!" SpongeBob yelled as the young Huntress in-traiing heard and did as she was told, the sponge then threw his bubble bomb over to the enemies, adn just exploded after mkaing contact with them in a dust cloud. Ruby, who was hididng under her red cloak peeked out a little and saw the posessed people lying on the ground in a daze. Ruby then got up and ran over to Spongebob and gave him a huge hug...ehich was crushing him.

"Thank you SpongBob." She said happily as she hugged him tighter, which of course was turning his face blue. "How could I ever repay you?" She asked, still not noticing that she was crushing him.

"By not-crushing-me." He wheezed out, she then finally noticed what she was doing and she put him down.

"I'm sorry." She said as she was blushing from her mistake. But luckily the sponge laughed it off and told her it was ok.

Aang was dealing with a very small crowd so he simply just rather used his Airebending to simply blow them back into buildings and knock them out. "Oh yea, Avatar One." He said as he raised his finger and pointed up. "Ghosts zero." He said as he then made a circle with his hand while smiling. He then heard cheering and saw SpongeBob, Ruby, and Timmy cherering him on causing him to blush and rub the back of his head.

Ash meanwhile was also cornered by some fo the possessed civilians, but then he realized that he still had his Pokemon with him. Then he reached into his pocket and called out of of his partners. "GO SQUIRTLE!" He yelled and a small little turtle like Pokemon came out of the ball.

"Squirtle, squirtle." It said looking up to his master, and was also looking around not reconizing this as Orange Islands.

"Listen buddy, I'll explain to you and the rest in a moment, but for now I need you to give these guys a good bath." Ash excalimed. Squirtle nodded its head and tunred towards the crowd.

"USE **SKULL BASH** SQUIRTLE!" Ash comanded. Squirtle then ran towards the leading enemy and rocketed right iunto her gut, knocking her and the other enemies all into eachother.

"OK PIKACHU, NOW USE **THUNDERBOLT** "

Pikachu's cheeks started to spark as he charged up. "PikaCHUUUUU!" The electric type yelled as he shocked a mjority of the cirizens into unconsiousness. Pikachu then happily raised two fingers ans he went over to Squirtle and the two high-fved eachother. Asht ehn went over to them both and got out his other pokeballs, about to tellt hem about what is going on.

Danny was punching and hitting them all that was in his way into submission. One of htem tried to latch itself onto him, but luckily he phased through him and he socked the poessessed person right across the face. Danny really didn't like attacking innocent people, but he had to do what needed to be done in order to get the ghosts out. After a short while, all of them were down to the count, and it wasnt jsut DAnny, everyone managed to beat the army of citizens...except one problem..

"Wheres Luffy?" Jimmy said out loudly. Everyone searched around and couldn't find him, but then they heard a noise and they turned to the scource and who was it? Luffy patting his stomach with a stupid grin on his face.

"Man that sure was some good food." He said happily. He then noticed the surpise looks on everyone and he looked at them curiosly. "Whay are you alll looking at me?

...

 **BOINK KAPOW BAM BOOM**

Luffy was thne laying on the ground with a swollen face and a few welts on his head. The culprit? A very annoyed and ticked off Inuyasha as tick mark appeared on his head. "YOU WENT OFF TO FIND FOOD WHILE WE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING?" He yelled at him.

"I'm sowby, I wob bo it abain (I'm sorry, I won't do it again.) He yelled out weakley. But then he got off the ground and looked normally, much to the confusion of the others. "But I took care of a few of them and after I was don, I was pretty hungry."

"YOU JUST RAIDED MY FRIDGE NOT THAT LONG AGO LUFFY!" Danny yelled out while frantically waving his arms around. Danny then just lowered his head down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ruby was simoly giggling by the whole turnout, until she noticed something.

"Hey guys. Wheres Ash and his adorable mouse?" The huntress in-training asked worridly. At that point everyone looked around and were confused as well. Just then they heard Ash calling out to them and he was carrying Pikachu and Squirtle with him. Everyone lookeda t the new creature with awe and wonder. Ruby in particular was holding the water Pokemon and calling him adorable and cute, which cuased Squirtle to blush and smile at the same time.

"Ok guys." Ash said. "If your all wondering who that little guy is, he is one of my Pokemon named Squirtle." The Pokemon in name smiled and said his name again while still being cuddled by Ruby. "Your wondering why I'm telling you this? Well I have a few mire that I want to introduce to you." He said with a smile on his face.

Ash then went to bring out all of his Pokemon he had with him. One looked like a small dinosaur with a plant growing on his back named Bulbasaur, The other one he got out looked like a large bear with a white tummy and small fangs from his mouth names Snorlax, the other one (which surprised Natsu and Hapy the most.) looked like a dragon with a flame growing onhis tail names Charizard.

When Natsu sae Charizard, he immediatly got sparkles in his eyes, and he wasn't teh only one either as Luffy, Happy, Ruby, Timmy, and Aang also had them. They all commented on how Ash has a Dragon for a pet, but Ash reminded them that Charizard sin't actually a dragon type Pokemon. Ash then got out his Pokedex and pointed to said Pokemon to explain it.

All of Ash's Pokemon were weary about the new people as they werent familiar with them. but luckily Pikachu spoke on their bealf to remind them that they were Ash's new frineds and that they werent going to hurt them. This was made true as Ruby, Spongebob and Aang came over to them and treated them with care. Squirtle and Bulbasuar were already starting to like Ruby as she petted them and called them cuties, which caused them to blush. Natsu went over to Charizard and he got a smile on his face.

"Hey Ash, Can I fight Alucard?"

"His name is Charizard Natsu." Ruby corrected for him.

"That's Natsu for ya always forgetting peoples names." Happy simply said as he was now on Snorlax's shoulder.

"Thank you Ruby, and no you can't fight him Natsu, Pokemon can only fight other Pokemon...and plus because of the stuff that you have done I don't want my Charizard to end up at a Pokemon Center just because of your eagerness." Ash said as his arms crossed. Natsu dropped his head dowen and pouted, causing a sweatdropp from Ash, Jenny and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was eyeing all of them and wondering how such small animla scould be powerful, he would have to wait and see but he was really xuriose of their power, and to be honest...he did find a majoirty of them adorable, but of course if anyone heard him say that they would tease teh crap out of him till god knows when.

Jenny lookeat them in awe. Snorlax went over to Jenny and the robo girl simpyl smield and waved. "You know you remind me of the sister XJ-8...except your not a robot." She said sheepishly, Snorlax simply smiled and pulled the girl into a tight hug, which she smiled and hugged back.

"Ok everybody." Ash announced. "I know oyu all are noe fond of them but there will be more interactions when we are battling baddies, Ok guys, time to back inot your Poke-Balls." Ash said sas he threw all fo the balls and all of the Pokemon went in them after waving goodbye ro rhe heroes. The only one who doidn't go into such a ball was Pikachu.

"Hey Ash." Inuaysha said as his arms were corssed out. "Whats with the ball things? And why doesnt your mosue go into one as well?"

"Well the balls are desighned for capturing and training Pokemon. Trainers from my world capture and train them to participate in Leagues, which are mainly battel tournaments in diffrent reagions. And to answer the second one...I really don't know, for some reason Pikachu doesnt seem to like his ball for some reason, but that doesn''t matter because he sticks by no matter what, right buddy?"

"Pika." He said as he jumped back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Your Pokemon are so cool Ash, when do we get to see them in action?" Happy asked with eagerness oin his voice.

"How about after we are done saving the multiverse, I show you guys how a Pokemon battle is done?" Ash suggested. Happy, Natsu, Luffy, and Ruby nodded happily in motion.

Ok guys." Everyone turned to see Danny walking along with some unconscious people and placing them in a huddle pile, much to Natsu's confusion.

"Are you gonna make them have a cuddle party?" He asked with confusion.

"No Natsu...I mean placing them in huddle because then it will make me capturing them easier said and done." The ghost boy said. Natsu than jsut nodded hsi head in agreenemnt.

"Not really bright is he?" Aang asked Happy.

"Nope, not really." The Exceed said simply shrugging his arms.

Danny then got out what appeared to be a thermos much to the groups confusion. and opened up, after he pushed a button a blue beam of light shot out of it and zapped it at all of the civillians.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DANNY?" Ruby yelled out in horror. And with that she, Natsu, and Jenny tried to runt towards to stop him unitl they were held back by Aang and Luffy. "Let us go." The young huntress in-training pleaded. "He is zapping them."

"He is zapping the ghosts inside them." Aang said to her. "Just look." He pointed out, causing the three to look. Thye notice a bunch of green creatures come out of the civilians bosies and get sucked right into the thermos, and with that the sucking stopped and Danny closed it up with the lid. Everyone simply looked and was trying to process what just happened and Danny took the time to explain to them about the thermos and hw ot functions and how he has used oit to beat the ghosts before.

Everyone then decided to get on going to the cemetary in order to get to Vlads castle. They all stopepd at the entrance and met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Luckily there weren't any ghosts while we came up here, so you guys are lucky. Also good job for taking care of the ones possesseing the people." Tucker complimented.

"Man those guys were easy." Natsu said with a grin. " _Although I wish they were stonger...oh well hopefully this Vlad guy can make up for a good fight. Plus he will get it for kidnapping Danny's family._ " he thought to himself.

"Anyway, we will continue and stay here and keep look, you all just get ot the castel."

"Got it, alright guys, lets all go." Danny said, but before they entered, Sam gave a hug towards Danny.

"Please be careful Danny." Sam said with a worried look on her face. He returned her look with a reasuring smile.

"Don't worry Sam, OI have beaten Vlad before, and I'll do it again." Danny said.

"YOU LIIIIKE HER!" Happy said loudly with a mishciveous smile on his face. This comment caused thee two teens to blush a littel bit.

"I only like her as a friend Happy." Danny said reauringly while waving his hands around.

"Sure you do!"

"ALRIGHTLET'SGO!" Danny said fastly as he entered the cemetary in speed, everyone looked confused as they all entered, while leaving the two frineds behind.

"They were sure weird huh Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Weird...but nice." Sam said with a smile on her face

* * *

Cemetary/Entrance to Vlads Castle

Eveyone had reached the cemetary and SpongeBob, Pikachu, and Happy were shivering a little bit. "So uhh...how long does this go for?" SpongeBob asked with a shakey voice. With Pikachu agreeing as well.

"Don't worry guys." Danny said. "Vlad's castle is just up ahead, luckily my sences haven't been going off."

"Alright. Plus we are all strong guys and girls, what could possibly go wrong?" Oh Timmy...don't you know that you arent supposed to say that? Well it's too late now because just as they made it to the entrance to the castle. The ground started rumbling around the group. And they saw a large black hole in front of them and what emerged? A alrge scorpion-like creature with black skin crawled out of it, but the most disturbing thing about it was that the top aprt of it's body was all white with red markings, and the white part looked mnore like armor than anything which also had ten red eyes. Another traight it had was it's stinger, which was glowing. This was one of the many creatures of Grimm, appropratley named 'Death Stalker.'

Jimmy, and Timmy were both shocked and applaed by such a creature, as sure they have dealt with some beasts befroe. But this was something else entirely.

SpongeBob had a look that was basically saying 'Oh crap, get me out of here' as his legs trembled and shook. His pupils shrunk until they were like dots and was ultimatly shaking, He would have rather take his cahnces with the Alaskan Bullworm again rather than deal with this beast.

Danny looked a littel bit scared but non the lesss was able to keep a straight face. To him this was just another enemy and oppenent that got in his way of protectiong the people and frineds he cared about as his fists and eyes started glowing.

Jenny simply had a look on her face that said 'bring it on' as she got out her arm cannon.

Aang simply looked and had an 'Oh boy.' look as his eyes widened. Even the Unagi from Kyoshi Island would possibly be terrified over seing this beast, or even Flopsy, King Bumi's pet. But Aang remembered that this was another obstavcle they had to get past and got his staffa t the ready.

Luffy, Natsu, and Inuyasha were much diffrent however. While yes they were startled and a littel bit intimidated by it's appearence, this was the oppurtunity of a real fight. Luffy swung his fist in a circle while grinning towards it, Natsu adopted a large grin on his face as his fists caught aflame, and Inuyasha grinned feraly as he got out his Tessaiga.

Ruby however had a brave face on her look, as in truthg she had to deal with this particualr beast during her initiation inot Beacon, she however didn't see how team JNPR took it out as she and her team were dealing with a Nevermore. This was gonna be a bug battle.

Ash had a terrified lookon his face, even Pikachu was hiding behind Ash's leg in fright, as they have never seen such a beast ebfore int heir lives. Even the strongest Pokemon would possibly be terrified out of it's wits at seing this. He was just happy that Misty wasn't here as she would have litarally freaked out, but he got one of his balls out and summoned Carizard out and got on his back. The dragon in question just looked up and growled.

"OK guys, from what I can remember thi is monster is from Ruby's world. Ruby tell us about hti sthing if you will." Jimmy asked the her with his voice still trembling a little bit.

"No problem Jimmy, what you guys are looking at is a creature called Grimm, these are creatures of destruction who lack a soul and they also lack aura, but don't lt it fool you, they come in various froms, some stronger than the rest. This particular Grimm is called a Death Stalker, I have dealt with one before, but I was unlucky and a few of my other friends had to finish it off for me and my team...however I don't know how they managed it."

"So allw e gotta do it simply beat it up with everyhting we got right? Sounds like a plan." Ash said confidentally as Pikachu hopped on his shoulders. "I say we take it out as much as possible, long enought to figure out what weakness it has."

"Sounds liek a plan Ash." Jimmy said as he took the lead. "Ok team, LET'S GO!"

"YEA!" They all yelled as they ran towards the monstrous creature.

The Death STalker roared and tried to jab them with its stinger, which a few of them managed to jump away from. Timmy tried to shoot at it with his Cosmo-Blaster. But that just irritated the thing and tried to jab him, luckily Natsu grabbed him just in time.

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY FRIEND YOU SCORPION BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as he ignited his arms and jumped in the air, " **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"** He then swung his ignited arms at the Grimm, which then stumbled back and roared in pain. Danny and Jenny both flew up and blasted at it with their rays, but that did so littel as they just remembered that the white part of it's body must be some kind of shield. at athat moment the Griim just slpaed the two away. Luckily they didnt go to far and just got knocked baxk into the gate.

Luffy saw this and was pissed off. " **GEAR SECOND!** " His body turned pink and steam was coming from him as he then ran towards the large Grimm. " **Gum Gum...Jet Pistol!** " Like a bullet the punch came right into the GRimm and it stumbled back a bit in pain as it tried to pry him with it's pinchers, which he was unableto thanks to Luffy coating his arm in Haki. Ash then flew right on Charizard, with Happy carrying Natsu as they both flew towards the beast.

"USE **FLAMETHROWER** CHARIZARD!" The Fire-type Pokemon obeyed and a large stream of fire escaped, seeing this gave Natsu an Idea.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** " And with that the two comums of fire merged together to crrate a large collum and consumed the Grimm. Causing it to roar out in pain as Inuyasha ran in with his Tessaiga.

" **TESSAIGA!** " He yelled as he slashed at the white armor on top of the scorpions head, causing it to crack and split by only a littel bit, this caused it to screech loudly in pain but still able to fight. Jimmy saw all of this and tried to figure iout what this beasts weakness was.

He was currently taking a break and watching the fight trying to figure out any potential weak spots, he already saw that the white armor on it's head was one, but there must have been something else...hmmmm. He observed Ruby firing sevral rounds at it and it just using it's pinchers for the most part all while Aang was Earbending and chiucking several rock at it while it used it's pinchers to crush them all...that revelation hit Jimmy right off the bat. The stinger is what must have been it's weakness as he saw it trying to use avoid it at all times. He then got an idea.

"GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA!" Everyone tunred to him as while they were trying to defend themselves. "THE STINGER MUST BE IT'S WEAKNESS, IF WE CAN SOMEHOW CUT OFF IT'S STINGER AND JAM IT RIGHT INTO AN OPENING SOMEWHERE ON THE ARMOR, WE CAN POSSIBLY DEFEAT IT!" Everyone agreed with that and got to it.

Jimmy then ran towards the back of the beast an unleashed as large wind blast from his weapon, causing the Grimm to stumble forward a bit. At that moment Luffy and Natsu both charged in, with Luffy unleashing a **RED HAWK** and Natsu unleasing a **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST** right inbetween it's face, vcausing a massive blow and an even larger crack.

Danny then got back up and blasted at it froma ll diffrent directions, with Jenny also taking part in order to distract it., Inuyasha saw the oppurtunity and jumped up to the stinger and with a large slash from his TEssaiga, he cut off the stinger which then unleashed a large devastating screch that eveyone covedred their ears. The stinger then fell off and landed somewhere near Ruby.

"We got the stinger of, now all we have to do is make an opening." Ruby thought to herslef as she saw Ash comanidng Pikachu to unleash a Thunderbolt on it. Then he noticed the armor racking more a bit and got an idea.

"Pikachu, use you tail to slash more of the armor off." Ash told him. Pikachu obeyed and ran towards ikt and slashed it, causing an even bigger crack and a small piece of black was seen, this was not unoticed by Ruby, who then loaded some ammunation into Cresent Rose and started firing at the spot, she missed but was able to crack off more of the armor.

Natsu then grabbed the Stinger and ran twaords the beast and jumoed in the air, and with a might throw the stinger soared right tinot the Death STalkers body, which then sreeached again in pain, knowign that this thing atin deat yett Jimmt turned to Luffy.

"Luffy do you have anything that might be useful in taking this creature down?"

"Leave it to me Swirly hair." Luffy said with a grin as he ran and jumoed in tha air...al while Jimmy just sweatdropped at being called Swirly hair...

Luffy was high enough and put his right thumb in his mouth and bit on it. "T **HIRD GEAR!** " He then blew and all of a sudden his entire right fist grew almost like an inflatible baloon, he then coated it with Armament Haki. " **GUM GUM...GIANT PISTOL!** " And with that yell Luffy then dived forward with his fist sticking out and it all ended with his fist slamming right into the Stinger, causing it to go deeper into the Grimm.

The GRimm screeched, hollared, and howeld in pain and after only a few minutes, it stumbled back and it dies almost immedialty,with it's body vanishing away into nothingness. Everyone gathered around and looked at where the mosnter once layed.

"ALL RIGHT!" Natsu screamed out loud. "THAT OVERGROWN BUG IS DOWN AND OUT, GO TEAM!" He raised hsi fist in the air. With Timmy, SpongeBob, Luffy, Happy, Ruby, Ash, and Pikachu doing the same.

"But don't forget guys." Jimmy said as he stared up at the large castle. "There is still one big 'Ghost' we need to take care of first."

"I'm gonna kick his ass for what he did to Danny." Luffy yelled as he cracked his fists, with Natsu agreeing to him.

"Ok guys, let's close the portal for good and save Amity Park."

"YEA!" And with that they all started to run into the castle.

* * *

Vlad's Throne Room

Vlad was standing in froint of a monitor and was watching the whole event. And he wasn't the only one as he was accompanied by Doflamingo, Roman Torchwick and his associate Neo, and Giovanni.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffu. These little brats sure put on a performance didn't they?" Doflamingo asked with his usuall large sadistic grin.

"This was indeed a fun show. And while I am familair with little Red, however the others...they are simply of interest, right Neo?" Torchwick asked, as the young woman simply smiled and nodded. Giovanni was stunned by the ferociousness of this beast.

"It's a sad shame these Grimm creatures lack no emotion, with my scientists I could easily figure out a way to mind controll these creatures for my own ends." He said with an evil grin while petting his cat.

"Yes...that actually would be interesting to say the least." Torchwick asked as he puffed on his cigar. Vlad however had a large smile on his face as he turndd towards his fellow villains.

"If they are attempting to destroy my portal then they are mistaking, I have got several Syndicate bots in my cast;e guarding the generators." He said with his hnads behind his back.

"One rule of advice Mr. Masters." Roman siad as he handed his cigar over to Neo. "Neverf underestimate, espcially littel Red, she may be young, but her skills with her sycthe and sniper rifle, she is a force to be rekoned with."

"Don't need to worry about that, what's more important is that you all get abck to yuor worlds to gather up more energy for the device." Vlad said as he opened up a portal for his fellow villains to leave.

"Good luck dealing with them Vlad." Giovanni said as he left.

"You'll nedd it, com on Neo." He said as she gave a small bow towards the halfa and they both dissapeared. Doflamingo however looked down at him.

"When StrawHat comes, do not kill him. I want that littel bastard alive so I can kill him myself. Got it?" Mingo said in a dark voice that even made Vlad a littel intimidated.

"No problem." He said without hesitation, as Mingo left he turned back to the montors and readopted his evil grin.

"You want to fight me? Then ccoem and get me you little bastards"

* * *

 **AAAAAND htere we go folks, the chapter of their time in the two, and the nest chapter they will fight Vald in his castle, along withhis guards. No to those of you who have waited for a lont time for this chapter, I'm sorry. But like I said with work and all that stuff...yea. Also am I making the characters to OC? LEt me know bewcause I'm trying my hardest to make sure they are in I'm sorry if the fight scenes are a littel bland, I did the best I could and will do the best I can in the future. AlsoI do not own any of these characters, they are all owen by diffrent people and companies. So I'll see you all next time where we fight Vald :)**


	5. Battle in the Castle

**Whats up everybody? It's me backwith a new one, in thi sone our gang will be inside the castle, fidning and destroying the generators, and ultimatly, battle Vlad. Now Just in case non of you are aware here is a list of where each series takes place in the this timeline**

 **Jimmy Neutron (can take place anywhere after any episode)**

 **Fairly Oddparents (can take place anywhere before Poof)**

 **Danny Phantom (Sometime after Ultimate Enemy)**

 **SpongeBob Squarepants (Anytime pre-first movie)**

 **Avatar : The Last Airbender (during the 3rd season)**

 **My Life as a Teenage Robot (Anywhere afer any episode after Cluster Prime)**

 **One Piece (after the Dressrosa Arc)**

 **Fairy Tail (Post Edolas and before the 7-year Timeskip)**

 **Pokemon (during the Orange Islands series)**

 **RWBY (sometime at the end of Volume 1)**

 **Inuyasha (Season 3)**

* * *

 _Vlads Castle_

After their battle against the Death Stalker Grimm. Our heroes had finally entered Vlad's castle. Everyone looked around at the scenary in awe.

"This is that Vlad guys place?" Timmy asked. "Man he must be loaded to get something like this." Jenny however had a diffrent response.

"Well seeing as how he is the villain ...I guess he used his powers to steal money to become rich." She said with venom in her voice.

"Alright." Luffy said as he pounded his fists together. "Time to kick that Vlad guys ass!"

"I'm all fiered up now!" Natsu said as he ignited his fists. With Happy agreeing with him with an 'Aye'. Danny however put his hands on their perspective shoulders.

"Don't forget guys. We still have to shutdown his ghost portal, as long as that thing is up and running we can't beat him."

Jimmy was pondering something until he had an idea. "Vlad would need alot of energy coming from that portal...he must have some generators hidden in this castle somewhere."

"Guess that's why your the Boy Genius. Byayayayaya" He said and ending his speech with his laugh.

"Well that does explain it." Jenny said. " I mean most energy machines are always powered by generators...sounds cliche when you think about it."

"Agreed." Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Timmy, Ruby, and Ash said in unison.

"Let's find those generators and shut them down." Danny said. Knowing that Vlad must have some secret entrance down to wherever it is eh is at, it could also lead them to the generators. As they were walking down a narrow hall SpongeBob was talking with Ruby.

"So Ruby...you mentioned a while ago that you want to be a huntress...is that like a special position or something?" Ruby looked back at him and smiled as she started to explain to him and rest fo what hunters and huntress's do in where they protect the people in remnant from the Grimm and other evil forces. "I was inspired to be a huntress from the books my older sister Yang read to me as a kid." She said as she stopped the rest looked at her. "I knew I wanted to be just like the heroes in the book, people who fought for what was right and to protect teh weak and needy." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yea Yea Yea nice stroy and all that." Inuyasha said...way to spoil the moment there budddy... "Let's just find this Vlad person and get this over with." He said impatiently as he started walking ahead, Natsu wanted to punch him right in the face for hurting Ruby's feelings but Luffy stopped him, although the young pirate looked like he wanted to deck the half demon as well. Ruby looked down a little bit until Jnny came up and put her robot hand on her shoulder.

"I think you will make an amazing huntress one day Ruby." Jenny said with a smile as she started waling to where Inuyasha was going. Ruby also started to walk with the rest of the group and Danny and Aang looekd at her and they both gave her a smile and a nodd, both agreeing to what Jenny had said. As they continued down the hallway they notice a whole bunch of portraights of the Packers and the Dairy King.

"Vlad is so rich he was able to buy the whole team."

"HE BOUGHT AN ENTIRE SPORTS TEAM?" SpongeBob and Timmy yelled out surprisingly.

"Jeeze this guy is rich." Jenny muttered under her breath. Then hey all start to hear some cankling noise somewhere and drawed out their weapons/powers.

"Sounds like we got some company." Ruby said as he readied her Cresent Rose in it's sniper mode.

Thye saw a suit of armor walking towards them and they readied to go out...until the armor stopped for a moment, causing them all to look at eachother as if to say "What just happened?" The suit of armor raised it's face plate to find...Luffy under it.

"Hey guys, check out this cool suit of armor I found."

...

 **HEAD SLAP**

"Wha do you think your doing you idiot?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice.

While Inuyasha was irritated, the others found Luffy pretty funny, Ruby was giggling in amusement at the sight.

"Hey you should know that when there is a suit of armor laying around, you need to put it on, it's like fulfiling someones dream." Luffy said with determination. A tick mark grew on Inuyasha's head,

"Hey Happy. You think that's why Erza wears so much armor? To you know...fulfill someone's dream?" Natsu asked the Exceed.

"Beat's me Natsu, I always thought she wore armor because it made her look tough."

"Hey guys." Everyone turned and saw Danny. "As fun as this is but we really need to find Vlad's secret Generator room, Luffy as much as ou look funny in that you need to take it off."

Luffy groaned in a childish way and took off the armor. After that they all continued walking and then came upon a large bookcase.

"Ok I know how this is gonna work." Ruby said. "We figure out which book stands out the rest and we puiul it back and then we find-" However she was interrupted by a large fire blast coming by her and it colliding with the shelf...causing it to reveal a flight of stairs. Ruby looked back at Nastsu, who just smiled and blew the tip of his finger.

"Or...we could do that I guess." She said sweatdropping.

"Hmpf, show-off." Inuyasha said loudly, causing the dragon slayer to slam heads with him again.

"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME DOG BOY!?"

"I CAN TAKE YOU OUT ANYDAY!"

 **Boink**

They both fell to the floor as Jenny raised her fists over them.

"Now is not the time for fighting you knuckleheads. Now is the time to find and destroy some generators."

"Yes Ma'am." they both said.

After that...whatever the heck that was, they all went down the stairs into a large room where they came upon four large glowing generators.

"Alright. We found the generators." SpongeBob said with glee in his voice as Ruby was also gleeing with him.

"Don't get too excited yet guys." Jimmy said. "Don't forget these generators are what's powering Vlads ghost portal, we have to destroy these things before we can press on to fight Vlad."

"Leave it to me Jimmy." Natsu said as he ignited his flames and ran towards one of the generators. "I'll turn those things into smoldering ash." He said as he jumped up and was about to strike one of them.

"NOOOOOOO!"

As Natsu laid his hand on the generator, he all of a sudden felt a large bolt of electricity course through his veins and he fell back to the floor in pain while carressing his arm.

"Oh my gosh." Ruby said as the young Huntress ran over to him. "Are you ok Natsu?" She asked worriedly as she and Happy both were beside him to make sure he was alright.

"Y-Yea...but I don't understand...Why couldn't I destroy that thing?"

Jimmy rubbed his head in annoyance. "I tried stopping you. Look over their." He said and they turned to where he was pointing and saw a large computer-type machine, it had pics of the four generators on them and in large bold words it read on the screen.

 **GENERATOR DEFENSE SHIELDS ACTIVATED**

"The generators are being backed up by a defense shield that was activated by that computer. All we have to do is override it and the defense should go down."

But as soon as he said that a large light appeared and out came Robots that bared a large red 'S' on their chests, thye were also holding electric batons and had looks that basically was saying "We are going to mess you up"

"I'll try to overide the shield on the computer. You all try to hold off those Syndicate Bots." Jimmy said to the team.

"Alright, just want I need." Luffy said with a grin as he winded his arm. "A warm-up before we kick that Vlad guys ass."

"Darn right sir." Happy said as he flew beside Natsu, who had his hands ignited in flames.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW" He yelled with a large smile o his face.

"Now let's get them team." Ruby said as she got out Crescent Rose into it's Scythe form. Everyone then ran towards the robots to engage while Jimmy stayed by the computer to override the shield.

Ruby ran towards a few of them and hack and slashed her way through them. She then turned her Scythe into her Sniper mode and fired a few rounds into the robots heads, blowing them up into ash's. She was then knocked down after receiving an electric shock to her hip and looked up to find a Bot holding up one of it's electric batons with an evil smirk. As he was about to hit her again, Inuyasha rushed in and chopped of it's arm, then it's head, and finally...it's torso. He looked down and helped Ruby back up.

"You got to watch out there kid." Inuyasha said. Ruby looked down blushing and agreed with the half-demon. As he was about to rush back in the battle he quickly turned back to her.

"And by the way...this dream of yours to become a what you call it? 'Huntress' ?" Ruby then looked up to him with nervousness in her eyes. Was he gonna mock her for it? Was he gonna tell-

"I think with what you can do? I think you can do it." He said with a smile and ran off back into battle. Ruby's silver eyes widened in glee and she smiled brightly as.

"He- He complimented me..."

Inuyasha while running back into battle was thinking about what he said. " _I think hanging with Kagome for too long is starting to make me go soft..."_ He thought as he looked back on the others as they fought against the Bots. " _Still...I haven't been with these guys for long...as as much as they are annoying like that Sponge, the boy in the Straw Hat, and that pink hair doofus with his damn cat...I'm actually starting to like these guys._ " He said with a small smile as he continued to hash all in his way.

Aang was simply using his Airbending to send most f the Bots flying away. "Uhhg I wish I had Katara's water holder, then I could simply use my water whip on these guys." He said. As he sent another one flying, he noticed some sweat coming out from his head and all of a sudden he had an idea. He remembered when Toph and Katara got captured and Katara used her sweat as a replacement to bend. He then wiped some of the sweat off of his head and sent a small but sharp cut through the robots heads. They went down and Aang smiled as he waved the sweat off. "All in a days work for the Avatar." He said with a smirk.

Jenny as knocking them all back with her fists, or just blasting them from a piece of her arm canon. To her these guys were nothing, I mean after dealing with the Cluster for too long, she was so used to these robots that it was kinda getting pretty boring for her. "Is that seriously the best you guys got? I have hit things smaller than you." She taunted as she blasted more and more of them.

Timmy was blasting them all with his Cosmo-Blaster. After a few moments Cosmo turned into a mallet and Timmy was smashing his way on them. "Jeeze you rust buckets suck as security guards." He taunted as he continued smashing the bots that were coming his way.

Danny was flying next to Ash who was on Charizards back. With Danny shooting out plasma rays and Charizard blowing fire at the Bots, smoldering them into nothing but ashes. Ash called out Bulbasaur and had him use his Vine Whip[ attack an a few of therm. Ash then called out Squirtle to unleash his Hydro Pump, and then finally Ash summoned Snorlax to use Cannonball to smash them all.

SpongeBob was karate chopping them up like no one's business. And although he was a little afraid he knew that he would fight for his friends..and that gave him his bravery. He continued to chop them up and also blew some Bubble Bombs at them, blowing them up.

Luffy was rushing towards them with a Gum Gum Gatling and sending them flying like a football getting kicked by the quarterback. Luffy noticed another group of Robots coming at him and he activated his Third Gear. "COME AT ME METAL HEADS...I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU! **GUM GUM...GIANT PISTOL** " He then unleashed the large fist upon intact, knocking few of them back...and smashing a large bit of them.

Natsu was covering Jimmy as he was unleashing his dragon slayer magic on them. Natus was punching and kicking them in the gut, which was either making their bodies being dent, or just being burnt. " **FIRE DRAGON ROOAARR!** " Natsu unleashed a swarm of fire on them and blew them into ashes. Happy was over by Jimmy as Jimmy was still trying to figure out how to override the shield and Happy was watching in astonishment.

"Wow Jimmy, you seriously are amazing." Happy said as Jimmy gave the Exceed a smile.

"Well I'm not a Boy Genius for nothing Happy." He said as he was continuing typing with Happy watching. "Just a few more...I GOT IT!" He yelled in happiness as the computer screen displayed the words

 **SHIELDS OVERIDED**

 **"** Guys, Jimmy got the shields down." Happy yelled as they were fininshing the last bit of the Bots.

"Good, now we can take these suckers out." Natsu said with a grin and was about to unleash hell onto them until Jimmy stopped him for a moment.

"Wait a minute guys...I have been thinking...Luffy you and your crew did one giant attack when you guys were fighting zombies on Thriller Bark right?"

Luffy was thinking for a moment until he remembered. "Oh yea, I remember, that was a pretty fun day."

"Awe man, you fought zombies? No fair man." Natsu complained as he pouted and the others sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Jimmy had a smile on his face as he stared at the Generators. "Why don't we all combine our attacks in one and destroy these things?"

Everyone all pondered that...for a few seconds.

"NOW YOU READ MY MIND JIMMY!" Natsu yelled with excitement.

Everyone then huddled up in a line. from left to right was Inuyasha with his Tessaiga, Ruby with Cresent Rose in the ground aiming at the generators, Ash and Pikachu with his cheeks circuiting, Natsu with his fists ignited and Happy with a fish in his paws, Luffy with his fist coated in Haki, Jenny with her Arm Canon, Aang making a fighting stance, Jimmy in the middle aiming at the generators with his Tornado Blaster, SpongeBob with his bubble solution, Timmy with his Cosmo-Blaster, and finally Danny with his fists glowing. Everyone looked at the generators and they all got ready to unleash one hell of an explosion.

"Ready guys?" Jimmy asked.

"YEA!" they all yelled as they then unleashed their attacks

" **WIND...** "

" **CRESCENT...** "

" **PIKAAA...** "

" **FIRE DRAGON...** "

" **FISH...** "

" **GUM GUM...** "

" **LASER...** "

" **AIR...** "

" **TORNADO...** "

" **BUBBLE...** "

" **STAR...** "

" **GHOST...** "

" _ **CANNON STRIKE/CHUUUUU!**_ "

And with that they all unleashed their attacks and...oh boy they destroy- no no, no not destroyed... **OBLITERATED** all those generators into smoldering ash. Now that the generators were down and out they all noticed a large door nearby and they all walked towards it, with Danny in the middle. "Allright, that should do it. Now that the portal is out of commision, it's time to fight Vlad"

"YEA!" They all said as they ran towards the door

 _(Eyecatch featuring Luffy playing with Inuyasha's ears, much to the latters annoyance.)_

* * *

 _(Eyecatch featuring Happy, Timmy, Aang, and Luffy roasting Marshmallows using Natsu as a campfire, much to his annoyance.)_

 _Vlad's Throne Room_

Vlad was watching everything from his monitor and let's just say...he was really pissed, but he remained calm about it though. After his portal was shut off, he became furious about it, not only about the portal, but finding out that he basically was no longer able to receive any energy for something...but then he calmed down again, after all...since the other villains were also gathering energy, it would be fine. As Vlad was pondering on this, the door that leads to his throne were busted open.

He then turned around slowly and noticed the smoke and soot where the door usually is. When it cleared he noticed everyone walking towards him with their perspective weapons in hand and looking pissed off. He however clapped slowly and gave a cocky smile. "So...you little brats managed to escape from the Ghost Zone. And shut down my portal." Vlad then frowned. "Do you kids have any idea ho-"

"Yea spare us the story Vlad." Danny said as he walked up. "You lost your power and Amity Park has been saved, it's all over so just give up." Vlad however simply chuckled.

"Oh you so underestimate me Daniel. With the help of Calamitous and the rest of the Syndicate, I'll have the portal up and running once again...besides I think I already gathered enough ghost energy for our device." He said with an evil smirk.

"Our device?" Danny said with giving the older half-ghost a look. "The Syndicate is building something?"

" _Whatever it is, it can't be good._ " Ruby thought as he was holding her weapon.

" _So they are stealing energy for a device..._ " Jimmy thought to himself. " _We have to figure out what this machine is and stop them from getting more energy._ "

Vlad continued to glare at them. "Oh yes...and very soon, each and everyone of you will bow down to us." Luffy however glared hardly at him.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL OLD MAN." Danny looked back at Luffy and smiled.

"What Luffy said. We are not going to bow to you." Danny then turned back to Vlad and gave him a death glare. "Because me and my friends are going to stop you and your club." Vlad raised an eyebrow and gave another grin.

"Oh? And what of Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton?" He asked as he showed Danny and his friends the family, who were unconscious. Seeing them like this made Natsu's blood boiling. "Surely you wouldn't want to risk their lives now would you?" Vlad asked in a cocky smile. This made Natsu walk right next to Danny and ignited his fist.

"Your going to regret saying that you bastard." He snarled in anger. Danny looked at Natsu and shook his head in agreement.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you treat my family like puppets, get ready to PAY" He bellowed as he flew towards him in a flash and fired off several ecto plasma beams. Which Vlad simply phased out before they could hit him and vanished and reappeared in the back of Danny, while giving a hard chop to the boys neck (not strong enough to kill him but just knock him for a little bit down so don't worry.)

Natsu saw this and fought Vlad himself while using his dragon slayer magic. Vlad himself was surprised on how strong Natsu was but was smiling as he enjoyed a good brawl. "YOUR GOING DOWN VLAD!" Natsu yelled as he tried unleashed a barrage of fire punches on the ghost, who then just dodged and blocked most of them. That's when Luffy ran towards him after activating his Second Gear.

"NOW **GUM GUM...JEST PISTOL!** " Luffy then tried to use his technique against Vald, but he vanished and his attack went to Natsu who flew back into the wall. Luffys eyes bulged out in shock. "OH CRAP, I'M SORRY NATSU." He yelled out.

Natsu got up for a little bit and shot Luffy an angry glare. "Jeeze Luffy, I want to fight you as much as the next guy, but can't you focus on the enemy and not me?" Causing Ruby, Happy, and Jenny to sweatdrop. Vlad reappeared and laughed.

"Hahahah, this is rather getting really amusing." He then noticed Inuyasha running up to him while brandishing the Tessaiga.

"Heh, you won't be amused too long after I take you out freak." He said loudly as he tried to swing it at Vlad...only for Vlad to cat it with his bare hands. Vlad simply yawned and pushed him back a few ways before retreating into a large shield-like bubble. Seeing this, Jenny tried to shoot at it while Pikachu tried shooting electric shocks at it. Meanwhile Danny was starting to get up.

"I can't break it." Jenny said as Pikachu agreed with her. Danny looked at Vlad's shield and was pondering what he could do about it. He then turned to his unconsious father and looked down to see that he was wearing giant metalic gloves and then smiled as he got an idea.

"OF course, the Fenton Ghost Gloves. If I can overshadow my father, then I could use them to break Vlads sheild and then we can beat him." He said with a smile on his face as he flew towards his father and entered inside him...causing the older adult to open his eyes, which were now glowing green.

Meanwhile Vald shot a few blasts at SpongeBob, who wasn't very lucky and flew back into a wall, Timmy then ran towards and tried to smash the shield barrier with his Cosmo-Mallet, but the moment he tried banging it, an energy pulse threw him back and he skidded across the ground.

"I should have just stayed in bed today." Timmy thought to himself as he tried getting back up. At this point however, Vlad was simply smiling an evil grinn as his right fist glowed purple.

"I am getting tired of these games...it's time for your story's to end right here an now." He said darkly as he aimed for everyone else.

"Don't count on it Plasmious." Vlad turned around in confusion and saw a large metalic fist rearing back...

 **KA-POW**

The fist collided the shield and Jack Fenton? But he should be knocked out...why was he up? Jack then smiled angrily at Vlad and started beating him up

"This is for what you did to my home."

 **BAM**

"This is for beating up my friends."

 **KA-POW**

"And this..." He said as Vlad stared up weakly at him as Fenton looked on in anger. "Is for what you did...TO MY FAMILY!"

 **KNOCKOUT**

Vlad then got knocked up just like that. Danny/Jack then turned around and saw the others who were had surprising looks on their faces. Ruby however...was eyeing the gloves as if they were candy.

"Ohhhhh what are those? Are those gauntlets? They look so amazing." Ruby then started going on and on about how cool those gloves are but then Jenny came forward and grabbed the young huntress in-training by her red cloak and dragged her back a bit.

"Ow, Ow, Owww" Jenny, however, scolded her a little bit.

"Take it easy on the sugar Ruby, I think it's rushing to your head." Ruby just pouted. Happy flew up to the man and looked into his eyes.

"Hey guys, this man has the same eyes as Danny." However Danny/Jack laughed.

"Guy's it's me Danny."

...

"WWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?" Everyone shouted at unison. Danny meanwhile just laughed and began to explain to them that this was is overshadow ability, meaning he can take over people bodies at will. Danny explained to them that he has done it before...mostly to get revenge on bullies. Everyone looked in awe. Natsu was daydreaming about having that ability.

" _If I had that power I could take over Erzas body and make her do ridiculous things...pay her back fro all the times she has beaten me up._ " He thought as Happy flew over and asked him if he was ok.

Meanwhile, Vlad was slowly getting up as the others turned to him, and Danny got out of his father as the older gentleman fell back down. I...dodon't believe it." Vlad snarled as he slowly got up.

"Well you better believe it Vlad, you lost and we won." Danny smirked.

"Yea, we kicked your ass." Luffy said with a smile as he cracked his knuckles. "Want me to knock him around Danny? Pay him back for kidnapping your family?"

Danny smiled and rejected Luffy's offer. Vlad meanwhile snarled at them.

"You all will regret standing up to us...this is not over yet...NOT BY A LONG SHOT!" That last part he yelled out as he vanished.

"That mean old bully escaped." SpongeBob said while Aang put his hand on the sponges head.

"And if we run into him again...he will be with the others. But we wont worry about that for now so don't worry SpongeBob"

"Well let's not get to worked up, Danny's family is safe now." Timmy said as they noticed his family as they were beginning to stir. Danny however told Jimmy to lets all leave before they get noticed.

"But I wanted to know more about their ghost hunting technology." Jimmy complained. Ruby also protested.

"And I wanted them to show me some cool weapons." She pouted.

"Agreed on the weapons." Luffy, Natsu, and Happy said in unison

"Pika." Pikachu said while sweatdropping.

"Trust me guys, ghost hunter and ghost boys do not mix, besides Amity Park is all back to normal and we got other worlds to save right?" Jimmy sighed and agreed and he opened a portal and they jumped in and disappeared.

* * *

 _Retroville/Jimmy's Lab_

Everyone made it back to Jimmy's lab and he went over to the computer to put in coordinates for the next world. Meanwhile Ruby went over to Inuyasha.

"What do you want squirt?" He asked her.

"Well...I noticed your ears...and I was wondering...are you a Faunus?"

...

"A what?"

"A-A Faunus...in Remnant, Faunuses are one of the few creatures aside from Grimm. They look similar to humans...but they are distiguishable by having animal parts. My teamate Blake, she is a cat Faunus and has cat ears on her head."

Inuyasha stared in wonder as she talked more aobut these creatures. He however frowned as she told him about hw they are discriminated against due to them being diffrent. He knew how it felt to be different, after all he was half-demon and he too was discriminated against before...

"No...I'm not a Faunus." Ruby then looekd in awe,

"So...what are you exactly?"

Inuyasha hesitated a little bit. I mean it wasn't like he hated her or the others, he was just nervous that they would descriminate against him. OF course on the outside he would act like he doesn't care, but on the inside he did.

"I'm a...half- dog demon." Her said. Inuyasha was waiting to hear her scream in horror, but when he turned to look at her again, much to his surprise, she was smiling big and her eyes were sparkling.

"That's so cool." Ruby squealed in delight. This caused the young half-demon to blush a little bit but frowned.

"No...not really."

"Why?" Ruby asked in curiosity.

Inuyasha then began to explain his story, about his birth, him and Kikyo, the Shinkon Jewel and the treachery of Naraku. As he was explaining his story, Ruby started to get teary eyed at hearing this noticed this and he began to console her.

"Hey...there's no need to cry Ruby, it ain't worth it." Ruby however looked up at him.

"Yes it is...you got tricked by that horrible man...you have been descriminated against...it isn't fair that you have suffered." She said still crying. Inuyasha continued to star at the young huntress as her tears were starting to stain his clothes.

"She...actaully cares for me?" He asked himself. He had a small smile and looked at her. "But it isn't so bad...I have Kagome, Miroku, Sango...Shippo and Kiala." Ruby looked back at him as she was starting to calm down.

"Dont forget...you have me, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, and Ash's Pokémon...We all care about you Inu."

Inuyasha stared back at her and he gave her a big hug, all while giving a small smile. " _Oh jeez, Kagome really is starting to rub off on me. But she is right, even thought most of these guys are annoying as hell...I can't help but smile at them...especially towards Ruby_ "

Meanwhile Aang and Natus were discussing Natu's dragon magic.

"So you were adopted by a dragon? That's so awesome." Aang said with excitement. Natsu smiled back at him.

"I know, he also taught me My Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." He said with a smile on his face. Aang however looked confused.

"Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Aye." Happy said as he flew over to the two of them. "Dragon Slayer Magic is a lost type of magic that was used to kill dragons. But Natsu isn't the only one in our guild who is a Dragon Slayer. We have to others, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell. Gajeel is the Iron Dragon Slayer and Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer ."

Aang listened in awe. "I hope I get to meet these friends of yours, it sounds like everyone in your guild is so powerful." Aang said with a grin on his face .

Natsu smiled back. "That's why our guild is the number one guild in all of Fiore." He said. Happy looked back at Aang.

"So Aang can you tell us about your adventures in your world? I bet it is so awesome there."

Aang smiled and agreed. Natsu and Happy were really intrigued by Aang said description of the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom and the air Temples. They were also shocked aboit hearing the terror that is Firelord Ozai. When Aang told them about how his people were wiped out, Natsu was furiouse but also felt for Aang, but he smiled learning about Aangs team.

"Just no that you aren't alone Aang, u got friends to help you out, and major help to beat that Onion guy."

"His names Ozai..." Happy and Aang aid in unison while sweatdropping.

"You also got us as well Aang...me, Happy, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Luffy, Ash, Pikachu, Ash's cool Pokémon including t we some dragon one he has, Ruby, and Inuyasha."

Natsu than stood up and looked at Aang again. "In Fairy tail, we are considered family, and you guys are already become my family, my Nakama." He She with a smile hope walking away with Happy. Aang looked back and he himself smiled.

Jimmy then announced that he finished the coordinates for the next world, and with asked which world they would go next, he said they would g to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob gleed in delight as they would be going to his home next.

"Oh wait a minute." Jimmy said as he gave the people who weren't sea creatures little square objects. " This I my Neutronic Air Gum, it will make you guys breath underwater for 3 hours as long a you keep chewing."

Luffy quickly popped it in his mouth and was excited as he would be a to good er the sea without drowning but Jimmy gave him a black braclet much to Luffy's confusion.

"Luffy, since your Devil Fruit powers have a weakness against water, I designed this little bracelet for you, as long as your wearing I your powers won't become effected." Luffy aw this and widened his eyes and gave Jimmy the mother of all bear hugs.

"Jimmy your my hero" He said happily as he was literally squeezing the boy genius. "How can I repay you?"

"B-By not...crushing...my pelvis." Luffy then smiled and dropped Jimmy.

"It's a deal."

Jimmy then got back up and faced the team. "Ok guys, like I said, keep on chewing your air gum, and Luffy not only chew but keep wearing that bracelet for the time being."

"No problem Jimmy."

"Ok guys...of to Bikini Bottom!

"YEA!" And with that our heroes jumped into the portal to begine their journy into the world of Bikini Bottom

* * *

 **Sorry if this one too a long time everybody, but yea, they beat Vlad and now going to Bikini Bottom to fight Plankton. Also I have a question for you guys...What for you think the groups team name should be? I ask you because I'm afraid of naming something either stupid, cliche, or ridiculous...like I had the idea that the group be called**

 **Team Anicktoonime**

 **If you saw that it was to combine Anime and Nicktoon together, but Idk about this name however, if you guys could leave me some comments on what they should be called, let me know, and if you like this name then I will continue using it. Also I hope you liked that bit with Inuyasha and Ruby moment there, and in case you are wondering NOOO...I'm not making an Inuyasha x Ruby ship in this story. I'm trying to make Inuaysha still a little bit of a jerk, but mellow out overtime due to his exposure of the others, espcially Ruby since her kindness is like Kagomes. Anyways don't forget to read and review and next time we will be in Bikini Bottom. See you all next time :)**


	6. Bikini Bottom

**Helllo Fam. It's me back with a new Nicktoons and Anime Unite. In this chapter everyone will be in Bikini Bottom and fight against Plankton. Now remember how Ia sked you guys about if I should keep the team name Anicktoonime or change it? Well AFter some thinking...I decided to keep it, as I bleieve it kinda sounds creative and that's also what reader DB-20 also said (BTW glad your enjoying the story so far dude :)). So now it is official the team name will be officially be Team Anicktoonime. Anyway you all kno-**

 **Natsu: Hey guys, you all ready for some more Nicktoons and Anime Unite?**

 **What Wha-?**

 **Luffy: Just make sure that when you guys are reading you all turn the lights off in the dining room...or wherever yoiu are I guess.**

 **But you guys can't be in her-**

 **Ruby & SpongeBob: And don't sit too close to your Computers, Tablets, Phones, or however else you are reading this story.**

 **They all leave and I'm just standing here with my mouth open... Don't really know what happened there...but you all know what to do...I guess oh and by the way I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Happy: Darn right you don't own us buddy**

 **WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?**

* * *

Bikini Bottom

Everyone had came from the portal and looked around at the scenery...to be honest...they were breathtaking, but Luffy was the most excited.

When Luffy stepped into SpongeBob's world he expected to start drowning and feel weak, but he actually felt pretty good, and he was really really excited to explore another underwater city.

"Woah, so this is Bikini Bottom?" Timmy asked in awe. "I can't believe that we are all under the sea."

Happy was looking around and suddenly his eyes turned into fish as his mouth started to drool.

"Under water...Fish..." He kept on mumbling and mumbling while drool was coming out of his mouth which didn't go unoticed by Inuyasha.

"Hey Pinky, your cat is drooling." He said. Natsu turned around getting ready to slam heads with the half-demon again until he saw Happy in the state he was in and ran over.

"Happy, Happy, snap out of it buddy." He said desperately as he shook the Exceed. As he was shaking him Happy seemed to be coming out of his little spell and looked around confused.

"What happened? I felt like I was being knocked out."

"Pika Pi." Pikachu said while sweat-dropping.

"Everyone." Jimmy said as everyone turned to him. "Keep chewing your Neutronic Air Gum, like I said it will let you breathe in this environment for three hours."

"Great, just enough time for us to find this Plankton guy and kick his ass." Luffy said punching his right fist into his left palm.

"I cant wait to intorduce you guys to all my frineds." SpongeBob said in excitement. "There's Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Kr-"

"Uhh SpongeBob?" Aang said as he looked around. "Where...is everyone to be exact?" SpongeBob was also wondering that as he looked around as well.

"Now that you mentioned it Aang, it does seem a bit quiet." He said, but then he squinted his eyes suspiciously. "...too quiet."

Jimmy then adopted a look of worry. "If there are people missing then the Syndicate must be responsible."

"Seems legit." Jenny said simply as she continued to awe at the scenery.

"No Jimmy I think something even bigger is happening." He then leaned in closer and the others did the same. "I think someone...has prepared...A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR ME!"

...

Everyone was silent for a moment until the silence was broken by a ticked off Inuyasha. "Really Sponge? That's the most ridi-"

"AWESOME A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Luffy and Natsu yelled out in excitement. Shocking the rest of the group.

"Luffy, Natsu...is up to us to find out where the party is at. Now WHO'S WITH ME?"

"Aye sir." The Pirate and the Dragon Slayer both yelled in unison and then all three of them ran off to diffrent directions to find any guests...

* * *

"SURPRISE!" SpongeBob yelled when he went behind a house. "Hmmm nobody here." He said as he left

* * *

"LET's PARTY!" Luffy yelled when he was searching...under a rock. "Hmmm nobody here...oh well" He said with a smile as he ran off again.

* * *

"ALLRIGHT LET's ALL BRAWL!" Natsu yelled as he entered into a random persons home only to find no one inside. "Man nobody here.." He said sadly as he closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was watching as the childish members were searching in diffrent places looking for party guests and their reactions were mixed but they did share one thing...they were sweat-dropping at the sight. The only ones not minding it were Timmy, Happy, Aang, Ash, Pikachu, and Ruby as they were all on the ground laughing their tushes off at the sight, however the more seriouss of the group such as Jimmy, Danny, Jenny, and Inuyahsha were all jsut watching in disbelief ...with the latter gaining a few tick marks on his head.

After a few minutes, SpongeBob, Luffy, and Natsu came to the group again with some confused looks on their faces.

"Man they are all hiding pretty good, that it'll take us froever to find them."

"That's the spirit Spongey." Luffy said smiling. "Let's continue till we find the party.

"YEAAA!" SpongeBob and Natsu said in unison, unaware that a certain half-demon was approaching them with a balled fist...

 **BOINK POW SPOOSH**

At that moment all three of them were on the ground with welts on their heads looking dazed out while Inuyasha was standing over them giving them an angry glare.

"Can't you morons get that there isn't a party? If you havent noticed the-"

" _SURPRISE"_ Everyone tunred and saw a few Syndicate Bots surrounding them. Everyone had some angry looks on their faces as they took out their weapons...SpopngeBob and Luffy however had confusing looks on thier faces.

"Is it a costume party?" Spongebob asked.

"Hmm they are all dressed like those metal heads we fought over at that vampire guys castle." Luffy said.

"uh guys.." Danny said as his fists started to glow. "I don't think they are wearing costumes."

"HII-YAA" Thye all tunred and saw a SQUIRREL? Thats right...a man-sized Squirrel wearing what appeared to be wearing a spacesuit while weairng a large domew on her head wioth a pink flower on it, as she was taking down the robots the others except for SpongeBob had faces of shock and surpise. Danny, Timmy, Aang, Jenny, Ash, Pikachu, and Inuyasha had looks that were screaming 'WHAT THE HELL?' Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ruby however were looking at the Squirrle with their eyes sparkling like stars.

"SOOOOOO COOOL!" They yelled out as large smiles formed on their faces. Meanwhile, The Squirrel took care of all the robots and turned to face the team.

"Howdy SpongeBob, seems you and your little friends got yourselves into trouble." Earning a glare from Inuyasha.

"We could've took care of them you overgrown rodent." He muttered under his breath as SpongeBob's smile widened.

"Sandy, I knew you wouldn't miss my surprise birthday party." Sandy however had a deadpanned look.

"SpongeBob...your birthday isn't for another month..anyway might as well introduce myself. Names Sandy Cheeks, nice to meet you all, any friends of SpongeBob's is a friend of mine." She said with a smile.

" _She kinda sounds like Cindy.._ " Jimmy thought to himself as he walked up and shook the squirrels hand. "My names is Jimmy Neutron, over their is my friends and teamates. Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Aang, X-J9 'Jenny Wakeman', Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel and his Exceed Happy, Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon Pikachu, Ruby Rose, and finally Inuyasha."

Sandy took a good look at everybody and in her eyes were the oddest looking people she has ever laid eyes on, but then all of a sudden Luffy pounced her before she could even blink, she then looked up to him wide-eyed and saw him giving a big smile.

"You look so cool. How about you join my pirate crew?" He asked excitedly. Sandy looked at him for a few minutes and then looked at SpongeBob, giving hiom a look as if to say 'I want an explanation.'

"Well Sandy, it's a long story-"

"That we will tell you along the way to find Plankton." Jimmy interrupted as he went to pulled Luffy off of her and helped her up they started walking.

Jiimmy and SpongeBob explained to her about the villains joining together and now they (Jimmy's group) are joining forces to stop them. Sandy found thiis pretty interesting, and asked about Luffy's statement on 'pirate crew' SpongeBob explained that he is the captain of a pirate crew in his world, but that he is a frinedly pirate rather than a bad one. Sandy was also surprised by this as well as she smiled.

"My, you all have sure been busy so far." Sandy said with a large grin.

"So Sandy, what has been happening while I was gone?" SpongeBob asked seriously. Sandy then looekd over to him.

"I'll explain to you and your little friends as soon as we get to the Krusty Krab Resteraunt."

"RESTERAUNT?" Luffy and Nsatsu yelled in unison. "ALLRIGHT FOOD!"

Sandy looked at them while sweat-dropping and led the walk.

As they were walking they passed by particular looking houses, oen being just a rock, th eother one looking like a Tiki, and the last one being a...PINEAPPLE? Everyone in the group (minus Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Sandy) looked at said Pineapple and there looks...well let's just leave it to your imaginations.

"WOAAA A LARGE PINEAPPLE!" Timmy yelled out.

Luffy, Natsu, and Happy's mouths were watering.

"FOOOD" They all yelled and were about to run towards in until they were stopped by a few hands.

"Don't eat my house guys please.." SpongeBob pleaded...when he said that everyone looked at him

...

WhAAAAATTTTTT?"

"You actually live in a fruit?" Jenny asked curiosley.

"SO COOL!" Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ruby, and Ash yelled in unison. Causing the Sponge to blush. Aang was impressed on how the fruit looked like it was nowhere to look expired. Timmy and Inuyasha...well they weren't really impressed.

"Ehh I've seen worse." Inuyasha snorted.

"I bet you have." Natsu murmered under his breath which thankfully the half-demon didn't hear.

"I'm amazed that this fruit doesn't look anywhere to looking moldy." Ruby said in awe.

"Well since it is underwater..." Jenny started. "I'm guessing that maybe the water is making it stay hydrated." Some of the others (minus Luffy and Natsu) simply looked and nodded as if to say 'Yea sure'

Just then a small snail appeared form behind the house ans slithered over to them while giving a cat-like noise to them. SpongeBob gleamed in delight when he saw it.

"GARY!" He yelled as he went over to hug him. "How are you boy? I was so worried that they captured you." Everyone else turned to the Sponge and Snail and they walked over to them. SpongeBob smiled and turned to them. "Guys, this is my pet snail Gary." Ruby quickly ran over to pet the snail gently.

"Your so cute." She said smiling. Gary then slithered over to her and purred like a cat, surprising her. "In this world Snails must be sea counterpart of Cats...but then...who is the sea counterpart of Dogs?" Everyone petted the small snail while the more childish of the group were saying how cool Spongebob was and how cool the snail was, causing the said snail to blush. Sandy however got their attention again.

"Hey ya'll, I hate to break this up but we got to get to the Krusty Krab remember?"

"Thats right...FOOOOOOOD!" Luffy said as he and Natsu quickly ran ahead of the group.

"Morons." Inuyasha said as a tick mark appeared on his head. Sandy just sighed as she watched the two run in a distance.

"Well...might as well follow them to make sure they don't get into trouble."

"Seems like trouble tends to find us at the most troubling times." Timmy said

"HEY GUYS!" They heard a voice yell from far away and recognized it as Natsu's. "THERE'S A FEW ROBOTS NEARBY, HELP US OUT!"

Everyone turned to Timmy...who was sheepishly blushing. Jimmy made another remark about him jinxing them and they all ran ahead to help their teamates, not before telling SpongeBob telling Gary to stay back at the house.

They all arrvied to find Luffy and Natsu come face to face with a crowd of Robots, but they all easily took them out, with much help from Sandy of course. Sandy was easily impressed at their fighting skills, and when she saw Ruby's Crescent Rose she immediatly went starry-eyed, never in her life had she seen such a gorgeous and large weapon like that and especially in the hands of a child.

"W-Where did you get such a weapon kid?" Sandy asked Ruby, who blushed and smiled brightly.

"I made it myself when I was a student over at Signal Academy.

...

"YOU MADE THAT?" Practically everyone screamed?

"SO COOOOOL!" Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Jenny, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, and Sandy yelled out loud, loud enough to shake the trees. Ruby was simply blushing as they all started to bombard her with questions about the weapon and stuff, but Inuyasha noticed that she was getting overwhelmed so he came to her rescue and told the others to back off for a while. Ruby thanked him and everyone continued their journey to the Krusty Krab.

( _Eyecatch featuring Happy riding on Jenny's back as she is flying._ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Luffy stealing Rubys cookies, causing Ruby to pout_ )

Krusty Krab

Everyone had made it to the resteraunt and already Luffy and Natsu ran inside like little children, causing the others to either laugh or chuckle at them. They all followed them inside as Spongebob went to go to the back to cook up some Krabby Pattys...which didn't take too long as he came back out with a large plate full.

"ORDER UP!" SpongeBob yelled happily as he placed the plate down in front of everybody. They all looked at the burger as some hesitated. Luffy quickly took his burger and ate it whole and as soon as he did, fireworks started to pop off in his head as his eyes turned into stars, and to say the least... everyone else's expressions were pretty much the same thing.

"THIS IS SOOO GOOD!" Luffy yelled. "I MEAN I LIKE SANJI'S COOKING AND STLL BUT THIS...THIS IS AMAZING."

"MAN THIS SO DELICIOUS!" Natsu yelled out as well. "I MEAN NO OFFENSE TO MIRA...BUT THIS IS PROBABLY THE BEST BURGER I HAVE EVER EATEN!"

" I AGREE WITH YOU NATSU!" Happy yelled.

Everyone was then complimenting the Sea Sponge on how good the Krabby Patty's were, even Inuyasha was amazed on how yummy they were. Jenny politely declined her Patty, considering the fact that she was a robot and all. All of these compliments made the sponge blush in embaressment. Sandy however was trying to get them up to speed.

"Ok guys, here is the situation. Plankton has taken over Bikini Bottom, he has captured anyone who opposes his rule and the first few people he captured was Mr. KRabs and Squidward."

"Oh No!" SpongeBob worridly said. Sandy however had more to say.

"He is also capturing Jellyfish from Jellyfish Fields and is bringing them back to his fortress so he can extract power from their sting"

"Those poor captured Jellyfish." SpongeBob, Ash, and Ruby said in unison.

"But luckily I was able to come up with a plan and I need your help." Sandy said as she got everyone's attention...well mostly everyone, because Luffy and Natsu were still stuffing their faces.

"We'd be happy to help out Sandy, right guys?" SpongeBob asked the team, with them all nodding their heads.

"Ok first thing is that we will go into Jellyfish Fields and destroy all of Plankton's Jellyfish Harversting Machines, that should easily slow his plans down a bit." Sandy said.

"And save those wild Jellyfish." SpongeBob said determinly.

"Next, we will sneak inside his fortress and shut down Plankton's machines."

"And save not only the captured Jellyfish, but also the innocent people who were captured as well." Aang said. Sandy nodded and continued.

"Finally we find out where Plankton is and-"

"Kick his ass." Luffy said while pounding his fist in his palm.

"Uh...yea, do that and put a stop to whatever it is he is doing."

"And save Mr. Krabs and Squidward!" SpongeBob said happily.

"Cool, this is like a spy movie, do we have any secret agents?" Timmy asked.

"Your smart little beaver teethed boy, I already got an agent down at Jellyfish fields, it's up to you guys to make contact with him."

"How will we know this agent if you don't mind me asking?" Jenny asked.

"Don't worry robot girl, he is one of our best men, his codename is 'Agent Star'"

"Cool." most of them said.

"I wonder what kind of awesome weapons he has on himself." Ruby said while giggling to herself.

"You know we can hear you right?" Inuyasha asked her. She tunred and saw everyone else looking at her and sh eblushed and continued eating. Sandy got up.

"Anyway's I'm gonna go on ahead, I'll meet y'all at the Chum Bucket." And with that she left the resteraunt, leaving only the team finishing their meals.

"So SpongeBob." Ruby said as she finished her burger. "What's the deal on this Plankton guy?" Everyone turned to the Sea Sponge.

"Well...he and my boss Mr. Krabs are buissness rivals. Planktons goal in life is to steal the Krabby Patty fromula and shut down the Krusty Krab."

"Your burgers use a formula?" Ash asked.

"Yep, anyway Plankton has been doing this foryears, and because of whats going on now...I'm afraid he will actually go through it this time." SpongeBob said as he starts to get scared, until a hand rests on his shoulder and he looks up to see Natsu giving him a smile.

"We ain't gonna let that happen SpongeBob." He said smiling, SpongeBob cheered up for a moment and got back up and smiled at the rest of them.

"Alright guys are we all ready to go to Jellyfish frieelds and stop Plankton?"

"YEA!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh...but one things first Sponge." Inuyasha said calmly.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"THIS!" He shouted as he bonked Luffy so hard on the head that the pirate basically broke the table, spooking everyone else in the process. "THAT'S FOR STEALING MY PATTY YOU PIG!"

"Sorry..." Luffy said weakly as everyone present sweat-dropped.

* * *

 **So sorry if this chapter was a littel too short guys, thi swas just a little breif showing them a little bit of Bikini Bottom and such, but dont worry the next chapter is them going to Jellyfish fields and destroying Planktons Harvesters and meet up with a mysterious agent, and a mysterious ghost pirate. Who could they be? Whoi knows, you'll have to read the next chapter and fi-**

 **Luffy: Hey Spongey, you know I have also been to an underwater city before? And it was an Island.**

 **Oh geeze not again...**

 **SpongeBob: REALLY? Is it anything like Bikini Bottom?**

 **Actualyl I-**

 **Luffy: Well...sorta, but it's been a while since I have been there so yea. But I'm so pumped into kicking that Planktons guys butt.**

 **SpongeBob: Aren't we all Luffy?**

 **Oy Vey..**

 **Both Luffy and SpongeBob: Next time on Nicktoons and Anime Unite. Journey through Jellyfish Fields**

 **They both walk away and I start growing a tick mark on my head...Well anyway folks, don't forget that I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Happy: That's right.**

 **WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE STOP?**

 **Happy: And as he always say.**

 **Luffy and SpongeBob get in between me and looked at me, I shrugg and smile.**

 **Me/Happy/Luffy/SpongeBob: We'll see you all next time :)**


	7. Journey through Jellyfish Fields

**Hey guys, so I hope you enjoyed the little easter eggs I put out on the last chapter before, you know in the begining before the characters interrupted me? Anyway in case you all didn't know. I'm also retelling the story's of Battle for Volcano Island and Attack of the Toybots. Globs of Doom...I don't know because I wasn't really to fond of that game. But we got a while beforew e get to that point, so over time I'll think about it. But eithe ray sit back, grab some popcorn and soda, and enjoy as Team Anicktoonime go through Jellyfish Fields and stop the harvesters and meet a familiar ghost pirate :)**

* * *

 _Jellyfish Fields_

After our heroes got done eating, they all left the Krusty Krab and journeyed through Downtown Bikini Bottom first, with SpongeBob leading the way since he knew a shortcut through. Luckily SpongeBob made extra Patty's in case anyone got hungry...however everyone had to warn Luffy and Natsu not to steal it, causing the two to pout like children. After getting through Downtown, they all arrived at the entrance to the Fields.

"Here it is guys, Jellyfish Fields...oh I wish I brough my Jellyfishing net." SpongeBob said pouting.

"This sin't the time to Jellyfish SpongeBob." Jimmy scolded. "You heard what Sandy said, we have to destroy all of the Harvesters in the field. Then get to Plankton's fortress."

"Oh right.." SpongeBob said blushing. Then he openend the gates and they all entered and to say the least they were awed by the green and scenery. SpongeBob went tipy-toed however and had everyone stay quiet. "Very quietly guys, no one must know we're here unitl we find Agent Star."

"It shouldn't be that hard." Jenny started. "Aren't agens supposed to wear black suits and black sunglassess?"

"Those are in movies, I'm preety sure not all secret agents wear those." Danny said to her. The memebers who never heard of movies looked confused but decided to ask about it later. Just then a pink Starfish wearing glassess appeared at them and he looked happy to see SpongeBob.

"Hey SpongeBob, don't tell anyone, but Sandy made me a secret agent. Is that cool or what?" The Starfish asked but son a Jellyfish Harvester came up to him.

"PATRICK WATCH OUT!" SpongeBob yelled. PAtrick looked up at the Harvester and tried to run away but was sucked up by it.

"PATRICK NOOO!" Spongebob wailed. Natsu and Ruby both ran towards the harvester.

"LET HIM GO!" Natsu yelled as he tried unleashing a firey punch, however the harvest quickly sped waway before Natsu managed to lay a hit on it. Ruby tried shootinga t it but it got away.

"Shoot..." Ruby said. They both walked back to see SpongeBob blubering about what happened.

"Don't worry SpongeBob, we'lll get him back." Ruby said to cheer him up.

"Exactly." Danny said. "Now let's all stick to Sandy's plan, we'll take out these harvesters and then enter Planktons fortress, hopefully we''ll find PAtrick there."

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu yelled as he ignited his fists. "TIME TO BREAK STUFF!"

"Oy vey." Everyone (minus Luffy and Ruby) said in unison while sweat-dropping.

Everyone walked inside the fields and came upon one of the hervesters which they took down in a few seconds.

"Well that's one harvester, but how many more are there?" Aang asked. At that moment Sandy came running to them.

"Hey guys, glad you all managed to make it."

"Yea except he managed to get your 'Secret Agent'" Inuyasha said while making quoatations with his fingers while saying the last two words. Sandy was dumbstruck.

"Oh great...well then we'll just have to destroy the harvestes and rescue him then. Co'mon I saw a few more of them over there." She said as she pointed to another direction.

They all ran towards two more hervesters and destroyed them. They continued walking as they continued to awe at the scenery. Ruby was making comments how Nora would enjoy this, Luffy was mkaing a comment that he and his crew would enjoy exploring this erea. Inuaysha meanwhile took Jimmy to the back to talk to him where the rest of the group wouldn't hear them.

"Hey Jimmy...you say that you know about us because you did research on our...'worlds' right?"

Y-Yea why?"

"...does that mean you know...about me being a half-demon?" Jimmy then paused and looked at Inuaysha.

"Yes...but don't worry though, I won't tell anybody without your permission Inuyasha, I promise"

"Well...Ruby already knows, but I'll tell everyone else...when the time is right."

"Well...ok."

After that Jimmy went back up to the front and Inuaysha stayed in the back. "These fields sure are green, sure as hell alot greener than in my world and time era. I bet Kagome and the others would love it." He thought as his small smile turned to a frown. "So far Ruby is the only one who knows about my true heritage...I'll tell the rest when the time is right."

They all managed to find another harvester and destroy it and coninued walking, just then a Jellyfish appeared right in front of them causing SpongeBob to squee in delight.

"Oh...a Jellyfish guys." He said as everyone got close to it. Ruby suddnely turned int a Chibi version of herslef and squeeld in delight.

"Ohh it's so cute." And she flew towards it a littel bit until Inuyasha grabbed her by her collar and dragged her back aways.

"Easy squirt." Inuyasha smirked. Causing the young Huntress in-training to pout.

Luffy immeditaly went over to touch it.

"LUFFY NO!" Everyone screamed but then the Jellyfish let out a stinging sensation as it tried to electrocute the pirate but he looekd as if nothing happeend. Spooking not only the Jellyfish but also Sandy.

"Woa, you just got stung and you didn't fell that?" Sandy asked Luffy as he tunred his head and gave a confusing look as he picked his nose.

"No...was I supposed to?"

"QUIT PICKING YOUR NOSE!" Timmy, Danny, Jenny, and Inuaysha screamed.

"Oh yea forgot to tell you Sandy, but Luffy has rubber powers." Spongebob said with a smile. Sandy then looked over to Luffy as he was being berated by Inuaysha and she nodded her head as she made the revelation.

"Of course, rubber doesnt condone electricity." She said. The Jellyfish then nuzzeld into Luffy gently as he laughed.

"Hey stop it that tickles. Shishishishi" SpongeBob then looked back at Luffy as he told the Pirate that he likes him. The Jellyfish then stopped and floated away.

"Awwe I wanted to get a nuzzle as well." Ruby said sadly.

"Don't worry Rubes. Maybe we wlll see some naother cute animal that can nuzzle you." Jenny said as she patted the girls head

"Yayy" Ruby said in happiness.

"Alright Ya'll. There should be the last Harvester in sight." She said, anf they all made their way towards dsaid Harvester and destoryed it.

"Allright, we took down the harvesters." SpongeBob said happily.

"Yea, but now we got to figure out how to get inside Planktons fortress though." Happy said.

Just then they heard a mad cackling in the air and they all looked up to find a green ghostly pirate looking down on them while cakling.

"I'M THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!" He said as thunder cracked form somewhere. Luffy instantly got starry eyed.

"COOL A GHOST PIRATE? I'M A PIRATE TOO!" Luffy yelled up at the ghost, causing said ghost to lower his head and look at him.

"Really?" Causing Luffy to grin.

"Yep, my name's Luffy, Captian of the Straw Hat Pirates and future King of the Pirates."

The Dutchman then smiled and cackled again. "So how big is your bounty kid?" The Dutchamn asked in curiosity.

"Five-Hundred Million." He said smiling. Causing everybody and I mean EVERYBODY'S eyes to widen and their jaws drop.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Five-Hundrend Million? What did you do?" Danny asked him. Luffy then went on to explain on how he and his crew helped save the kingdom of Dressrosa from Doflamingo. The Dutchman was surprised and laughed.

"A pirate saving a kingdom, now I've seen everything Hahaha. You and your crew must get into alot of hijinks don't ya boy?" Luffy smiled and agreed.

"Hey Mr. Dutchman." SpongeBob happily waved. Jus tthen the Dutchman tunred and instantly had an annoyed look on hsi face.

"Oh jeeze, it's you, well you and the Straw Hat can leave...but your frineds stay here as they are now cursed to beocme members of my crew." Spongebob then gave him a surprised look.

"No please don't take them, take me instead. They still have somuch adventurrs that they have to go on together...but if it's ok can I come back after I hrelp them out with one important mission?"

"NO!" Everyone turned and saw Luffy standing there with his hat shadowing his eyes...they felt something something from him...something heavy...what was this power? Luffy then walked right up to the Dutchman and glared at him, causing the ghost's eyes to shrink.

"Your not taking my friends...do it and I'll kick your ass." Luffy said in a calm yet scary voice that would make anyone feel like they're about to...well you know.

"Y-yes sir." The Dutchman squeaked. Luffy then smiled and simply said good. The Dutchman then sighed. "If only I had my own crew back, then I wouldn't need any of you land-lubbers."

"You lost your crew huh? We'll go get them back for you." Luffy said simply as his anger had somehow vanished just like that.

"WHAT?!" Everyone (minus SpongeBob) screamed at him. The Dutchman simply laughed.

"Although yous is a Pirate too with an impressive bounty, they won't listen to you"

"Just leave that to me." Danny said. "I have experiance with convincing ghosts to do what I say."

"And besides..." Luffy started. "No pirate deserves to be alone without his or her crewmates."

The Dutchman looked and it looked like he wass about to cry of happiness...but he quickly shook his head furiosly. "Fine then, if you can find and defeat my six crewmates and bring them back. Then they'll sure to come running back to me. But if you don't then you all will become members of my new crew for enter-" He was interrupted by Luffy glaring at him, causing the DSutchman to shrink back. "Or- you can think about it..." He squeaked.

"Alright guys." Luffy said. "Let's get Dutchy's crew back."

After they all agreed (although bergrudgely except for SpongeBob) they all started to walk near the Dutchman's ship. It was big (kinda like the same size as the Sunny.) glowing green and for some reason...had alot of scratches.

"Hope he has a good Shipwright on his crew." Luffy muttered.

"Wonder what happened to it." Ruby said. SpongeBob gave them an explanation.

"Well you see me and Patrick became temporary member of his crew...and well Patrick kept driving the ship through rocks...it was a pretty weird day." SpongeBob said as he looked at the scartches. "I thought he had gotten those fixed by now."

"Well anyway let's just find those pirates and hopefully we can get them to rejoin the Dutchman." Inuyasha said annoyingly.

"And if they don't?" Timmy asked. Danny's fists glowed green.

"Then we just show them that we mean buissness. Besides Luffy might be able to convice them, he is a pirate Captain afterall with an insane bounty right Luffy?"

"Yep!" He said smiling. Aang however was shuddering.

"I just hope that these pirates are soo much diffrent than the last pirates I dealt with." He muttered under his breath. Thyeall walktowards the ship to hear some laughter going on.

"From the sounds of th elaughte,r I think we found our pirates. YOu guys ready to convince them to go back to the Dutchman's crew?" Sandy asked them.

"Oh yea." Luffy and Danny said as they al walked unto the ship.

When they all got to the ship they looked around and saw the six crewsmambers all siting around and laught=ing aobut not being with the Dutchman anymore. Jenny then turned to the team.

"Ok everyobdy here's what-"

"HEY GO BACK TO THE DUTCHMAN!" Luffy yelled out. Jenny thena headlaspped him.

"DON'T DRAW ATTENTION JUST YET LUFFY!" JEnny yelled at him. The ghost pirates then looked and got up and walked right over to them, Luffy pushed Jenny lout of the way as the lead pirate came up to his face.

"Waht did you say boy?"

"You heard me, go back to the Flying Dutchman." Then the pirates just laughed their...their...whatevers off.

"You actaully expect us to go back to the Dutchman?" oe of then asked, clearly taking it as a joke. Danny howeverf came up to said pirate and his fist glowed bright green.

"Yes we do, because then he will take up and I do NOT want to spend the res tof my life as a member of that guys crew...besides our frined here." He said pointing to Luffy. "He is also a pirate and his bounty if over Five-Hundren Million."

...

"WHAAAAAT?"

"How old are you kid?" Luffy smiled and answerd

"Ninteen." The pirates then looked like they were about to have a heart attack. I mean a pirate having a high bounty at only ninteen years old? That's pretty impressive...however it still didn't change their minds abotu the Dutchman.

"Still though, as impressive as your bounty...We ain't going back to the Dutchman, so you scallywags will ahve to serve as his new crew members."

Luffy then glared at all of them angrily and they lal shrank back as they quivered in fear. "Dutchy is not taking my frineds away...eithe r you go back...or I kick all of your asses." One of the ghosts then just laughed as the others tried shushing him.

"Oh yea twerp? We'de like to se you try!" He said cockily.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

All the ghost pirates were floating in front of the Dutchmna much to the latter surprise, not because they came back...but because of their state. All of them had bandages on their heads and they were all supporting black eyes. The crew begged the Dutchman oif they can come back to his crew and he agreed, as such he had let all of them go. and the Dutchman and hsi crew all got back on the ship, but not before thanking the team froi getting back the crew as they floated away.

"So long Mr. Dutchman!" SpongeBob said.

"Take care Dutchy" Luffy smiled at.

The Dutchman looekd back and waved goodbye as his ships ancor crashed upon a large gate open.

"Wat where you's going you barnacles" The Dutchamns said.

The ship then left the sight as the team and Sandy looekd at the gate which lead to Planktons fortress.

"Well we found our way in team." Ruby said.

"MR KRABS, SQUIDWARD, PATRICK, ALL THOSE INNOCENT JELLYFISH AND CIVILLIANS, WE'RE COMING TO RESCUE YOU!" SpongeBob yelled loudly as h eran ahead of the group. Sandy stopped the rest before they went further though.

"I'll stay here in case anymore Harvesters come back, y'all better go in their and stop Plankton." She said.

"Thanks Sandy." Jenny said.

"No problem, like I said. Any frined of SpongeBob is a friend of mine." She said with a smile.

Tnhey all said goodbye to SAndy and they continued to walk towards the fortress. Aang walked up to Luffy and talked to him.

"Hey Luffy...thanks for sticking up for us back there...I mean about not letting that Dutchman guy making us his new crew members."

Luffy laughed. "Don't worry Aang, I wasn't about to let Dutchy take you guys easily." Luffy looked Aang in the eye. "Even though you guys are not part of my world...I consider each and everyone of you honorary members of my crew." Luffy said with a large smile and continued to walk ahead.

" _Luffy really is something_..." Aang though to himself as he smiled. " _I wish those pirates me and my frineds met before were more like him._ "

Everyone continued to walk until they all stopped at the entrance of the fortress. Jimmy turned to everyone. "Ok guys, this is were we once again take down a villain. ARe you all ready?"

"I know I'm ready Jimmy." Natsu said as he ignited his fists.

"Aye Jimmy." Happy agreed as he floated next to Natsu.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu said as he did a peace sign.

"LET'S GO!"

"YEA!" Everyone yelled as they all ran inside the fortress.

* * *

 **That wraps up fro this other chapter. If you guys were not interested in Bkini Bottom I'm sorry, i was kinda hard to write for it, but don't worry because now we get to the beating of the bad guys booty. So don't forget to read and send some reviews as we continue on the next chapter. See you all next time :)**


	8. Chum Bucket Battle and Robot Revelations

**Hey everybody, so I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be doing all the original Nicktoons gameswith these anime characters in it. There might be some new additions to the team in the future but for the time being they are fine where they are at Anyway I do no town any of these characters seen in the story**

 **Spongebob Sqaurepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nicklodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airebender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** ** _Weekley Shonen Jump_** **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** ** _Weekley Shonen Magazine_** **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adeventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** ** _Weekley Shonen Sunday_**

 **Just wanted to let all of that out and now lets get rolling on the stroy :)**

* * *

Opening

(Cues RWBY's Time To Say Goodbye)

 **There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks** (Jimmy stands in his lab looking over the other members of Team Anicktoonime on his computor)

 **There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take anymore** (Jimmy types on his computor)

 **There's a line that we'll cross and theres no return** (Portals appeare in front of Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, and Inuyasha)

 **There's a time and a place no bridges left ot burn anymore** (the ten individuals get sucked in and ppaeare in front of Jimmy)

 **We can't just wait with lives at stake** (Team Anicktoonime are standing together as an army of Syndicate Bots, Grimm, Fire Nation Soliders, and Team Rocket agents are approaching them)

 **Unitl they think we're ready** (Team Anicktoonime ready their weapons and run to attack)

 **Our enimeis are gathering** (The Evil Syndicate are looking above a large cliff while looking down on the heroes while sporting evil grins)

 **The strom is growing deadly** (Lighting flashes in the background as the heroes begine to fight of the hord as Natsu unleashes the first attack by unleashign a Fire Dragon Roar)

 **Now it's time to say goodbye** (Luffy unleashes a **Gum Gum Gatling** on Fire Nation Soliders while Ruby is runnig while shooting a few Grimm with Crescent Rose in it's Gun mode)

 **To the things we loved** (Inuyasha unleashes a giant **Wind Scar** on a horde of Team Rocket agents and that knocks them back with Aang Airebending at them while Ash is coomanding His Pokemon to battling a battleon on Syndicate Bots)

 **And the innocence of youth** (SpongeBob is chopping the Syindicate Bot's heads off while Timmy, Danny, and Jenny are shooting at Grimm frm their perspective weapons)

 **How the time seemed to fly** (Team Anicktoonime beats all the grunts and looks up to see the Synidcate, both groups sporting angry looks)

 **From our carefree lives** (Team Anicktoonime start to run to the cliff and jump up in the air and start to unleash an attack)

 **And the solitude of peace we always knew** (The title card appeares)

(Song ends)

* * *

Chum Bucket

After they defeated all of the giant harvesters and reunite the Fyling Dutchman and his crew, Team Anicktoonime finally made it inside the Chum Bucket, and tos ay the least...it looekd pretty dead.

"This is it?" Timmy asked unimpressed. "This is his secret lair? It's just an empty resteraunt."

"Yea." Jenny said. "And it looks liek it hasn't been open in...years."

"I wonder if they have good food." Luffy said as he started to walk off...unitl being held back by Inuyasha.

"You ai'nt going anywhere Luffy.

"But I'm hungry." He said while pouting

"YOU JUST ATE NOT LONG AGO"

"Will you both stop fighting please." Ruby pleaded while waving her hand sin thw air trying to diffuse the situation. While Jenny came up and bonked two of them on the heads while sporting a tick mark on her metal forhead...wait how does a robot get a tick mark? OH forget it let's just get back to the story...

"Will you two like for once stop bickering like little babies?" Jenny asked irritatingly

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" They both yelled out in anger.

"GUYS SHUSH!" They all turned and saw SpongeBob walking over to a button over by the side and looked at it. Luffy then noticed and ran over to it immeditatyly.

"Ohh a mystery button." He grinned as he pushed it...cuasing the floor around everyone to collapse and them fall down into the hole in the collapsed floor.

Everyone kept on falling down for at least two minutes befre they all fell on top of eachother.

"Nice thinking Luffy." Inuyasha said sarcastingly.

"Really? Thanks Inu." Luffy said with a smile.

" _That wasn't a compliment._ " The half-demon thought in his head as once again a tick mark grew on his head. Everyone got off of eachother and looked aorund, to their surprise they see a large room with two tanks, one filled with Jellyfish and the other ones with a bunch of citizens of the town.

"Well we finally made it to where the Plankton guy is keeping the Jellyfish and civilinas at." Danny said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Natsu said as his fists ignited. "Let's all bust them out of here." He said as he ran towards the Jellyfish tank and tried to punch it...unitl he got shocked again..

"Oh great...another force field." Jimmy said. "Well let me just go and-"

"I'll bash through the tank things." Luffy simply said. Causing Jimmy to gap at him.

"Luffy you ca- oh wait...electricity doesn't work on rubber...good thinking Luffy, you get the Jellyfish out, SpongeBob go get the civilians out.

"Got it!" They both sad at the same time and they both ran off in diffrent directions. Luffy approached the Jellyfihs tank and gave a hard stare at it. The Jellyfish in there just continued to buzz...but I bet they are thinking "what is that kid gonna do?"

Luffy then bit his thumb as he blew air into it. "Alright go **THIRD GEAR!** " He said as his arm bloated up and he realed it back...causing the Jellyfish to back farther way from the tank. " **Gum Gum...ELEPHANT GUN!** " He yelled as he hit and shattered the entire tank. freeing all of the Jellyfish and all of them going over to Luffy to nuzzle on him, causing him to laugh.

"Hey stop, that tickles!"

But they just didn't nuzzle him however, they also went over to nuzzle at the other heroes, Ruby was squeling in delight as they nuzzled her head, Timmy and Jimmy were trying to be soft so they wouldn't get stung, Natsu, Jenny, and Danny were simply petting them with smield pn their faces, and Aang and Ash were rubbing their heads, with Happy and Pikachu high-fiving them without getting stung.

Meanwhile Spongebob was over to where the civilians were and was trying his hardest to bust down the door that was keeping them in, with Sandy helping him out.

"Darn it, why isn't this thing coming down?" Sandy asked in irritation.

"Hey guys." The two tunred and saw Natsu coming over with a grin on his face and his fist ignited. "You want me to burn it to ashes?" Seing the fire in his hands caused all of the civilians to shrink back ino the tank in fright, causing Sandy to bonk Natsu on the head.

"You do that you'll burn everyone in their you barnacle." Sandy scolded as she tunred back towards the tank. "There has to be a way to get them out."

"I think I can help with that." Jimmy said as he walked over ot he tank. "My Neutronic Laser can cut through any metal, stone, or glass." He said as he pointed his laser at the tank and was creating a giant hole in the tank. With this done all of the citizens started piling out and were thanking everyone before they all ran out of the Chum Bucket. Jimmy meanwhile gathered everyone else (Happy was missing from the group for some reason)

"Ok guys, now we hav-"

"MY LEG!"

Everyone turned and saw Happy biting the leg of a greenish-brown fish wearing nothing but brown pants with a black belt with a gold-colored belt buckle. The said fish was trying to shake Happy off of him until Aang came over to help him out. Aang got Happy off of him and smiled at the fish sheepishly.

"Sorry about that sir." He said with a blush, while the fish simply just ran away. Aang brought Happy back over to the group.

"Happy, don't go biting other people slegs, especially of they're fish." Aang scolded him.

"I can't help it Aang, fish is my favorite food." Happy said while rying to defend himself.

"Ok guys." Jimmy said as he intrrupted the Exceed. "I think we got all of the Jellyfish out and the civillians, Now all we need to do is destroy the machine htat contains the energy."

"And save Patrick and Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob said.

"And kick that Plankton guys ass." Luffy said with determination.

"Uhh yea...anyway, I'll be that once we get to the next room, we will destroy that machine and hopefuly we'll find Patrick and Mr. Krabs there."

"Alright, let's go team." Ruby happily said.

( _Eyecatch featuring Ruby looking a tthe camera and smiling while the camera panns down to her Crescent Rose and a plate of cookies_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Inuyahsa looking into the camera with a scowl and the camera panns down to see the Tessaiga and a bowl of instant ramen_ )

After everyone got all of the Jellyfish and civillains out of the Chum Bucket, they all entered the next room, which was home to a large energy tank filled with energy contracted from the Jellyfish, and to Ash's surprise, there were Team Rocket agents guarding it.

The agents were all wearing greay uniforms with the Team Rocket logo in the center, had black pants with great boots that went up to there knees, and were wearing greay caps, oh and they also had blasters and tazers. The team glared and huddled.

"Ok guys." Jimmy said. "We should all go in and simpl-"

"HEY JERKS!" Luffy yelled as he and Natsu were in the center staring the agents down.

" _Those idiots._ " Everyone (minus Ruby and SpongeBob) thought. Well there wasn't any point in strategizing now so everyone else came up to Luffy and Natsu and got together in stances. The agents looked in anger.

"Hey, those are the guys who are trying to dissrupt the bosses plans!" One of them said. "Let's get them!

( _Happy and SpongeBob are cooking some Krabby Patty's unitl they both turn to the camera and say. "And here's what happened next!"_ )

* * *

All the Team Rocket agents were layed out onto the floor, a few were knocked out while the rest were on the floor in pain.

"Well" Natsu said as he brushed dust off of his shoulder. "We took care of that."

"Darn right we did Natsu." Happy said with a cheer in his voice. Jimmy then walked over to computor to shut off the machine.

"Alright, I just have to do some typing here and hopefully the machine will be turned off."

"But what about the poor Jellyfish?" Ruby asked sadly

"Don't worry Ruby, The Jellyfish will get their energy back after I'm done here."

"But also...what about Patrick and Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob asked.

"MMpfffffff" They all turned and saw PAtrick tied up and gagged. Sandy ran over and ripped the rope and gag off and PAtrick laid on the floor coughing.

"Are you alright Pat?"

"Yea, I think so!"

"PATRICK!"

"SPONGEBOB!"

They both ran over and hugged eachother tightly, whih the other member all smiled about.

"Oh by the way, if you guys are looking for Mr. Krabs, he is with Plankton, they are both in the next room or something that the stairs lead to."

"Alright, I just fininshed the computor and all the energy is gone." Jimmy said as he walked over to the rest of the group

"Sandy, you and Patrick leave and see if there are any other people or Jellyfish we missed, we'll go stop Plankton and save Mr. Krabs."

"Alright SpongeBob." Sandy said as she hugged him and him blushing a little bit. "Be careful!"

"Yea." Patrick said as he also hugged him. "Be safe SpongeBob.

And with that they both ran off into another direction as SpongeBob smiled and looked at them.

"You like her." Happy said mischiveiously, causing the Sponge to simply blush and try to deny it.

"Alright." Timmy said. "Now that we rescued the Jellyfish, Civilians, Patrick and shut down the energy core. It's time to fight Plankton."

"HOLD ON MR. KRABS, WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Spongebob yelled as he ran ahead of the group with Luffy and Natsu following.

"AND WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS PLANKTON!" Luffy yelled out loud.

* * *

 _Top of the Chum Bucket_

Everyone reached up to the top of the Chum Bucket to hear some gloating and tunred around to see a little green creature and a krab wearing a suit strapped to a machine, in which said machine was pulling onto some money from the krabs pockets.

"I tried reasoning with you Krabs." The small creature said. "And I tried unreasoning, and yet you till refuse to give me the KRabby PAtty formula...why do you resist? Why don't you just give me that formula?"

"NO MR. KRABS, DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM!" The creature turned and was surprised.

"WHAT? SpongeBob? How did you get oast the agents?

"Plnakton. you have gone too far this time."

"Wait..." Timmy started. "That small...tiny...jellybean is Plankton?"

...

At that point everyone (minus SpongeBob, Jenny, Jimmy, and Danny) just laughed.

"HAHAHAHA THAT SMALL JELLYBEAN IS ACTAULLY PART OF A BIG GROUIP OF BADDIES? HAHAHA" Ruby yelled as she was on t he floor grabbing her stomach.

"I KNOW It'S JUS TOO FUNNY! HAHAHA" Luffy said as he too was also on the floor laughing. Natsu didin't say anything as he was trying to breathe. Inuyasha didn't really laugh, but rather smirked. Meanwhile Plankton was seathing with anger.

"Hmpf, he doesn't look tough." Inuyasha sneered. "All I gotta do is simply step on him and then we can just be on our way."

"Oh I don't think so you half-breed!"

Inuyasha's eyes shrunk for a moment...until he literally exploded, causing the others to stop laughing and look at him with shock, also causing Danny, Jenny, Natsu, and Luffy to run over and restrain him.

"COME DOWN HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" The half-demon yelled in anger as the rest tried their hardest to restrain him.

"Ohh I'm so scared Hahaha." Plankton said tauntingly and laughed. Spongebob appraoched him.

"Plankton, you have gone too far this time, what would your mother think?"

Plnakton sneered at this question. "Well I'm sure that she would be very proud of me, I was always her favorite. Prepare to be crushed all of you!" He said as he activated a button and out came a large crab-like robot with Plankton jumping into the cockpit, everybody looked up and immeditley took stances.

"Allright, time to kick some butt." Natsu said as his fist ignited.

"Aye sir." Happy replied carrying a fish.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Jimmy said.

Everyone agreed and ran to the robot, which jumped down and started to attack.

The bot fired a plasma beam straight at Ruby, but luckily she used her semblence to speed away from the blast and fired some shot at it...but to no avail. Jimmy then tried firing some wind at it...but to no avail.

"I have got to get another weapon as soon as we get back to the lab." Jimmy thought to himself.

Danny was trying to blast at it from up top but his blasts were doing no avail. "Unofrtunatly the crab slapped him and he skided a few feet back. Luffy then ran up to the robot and jumped up.

" **THIRD GEAR!** " Luffy blew air into his thumb and his fist became enlarged, while also coating it with Armament Haki. " **Gum Gum...ELEPHANT GUN!** " The Krab-Bot simply jumped out of the way in time before Luffy was able to land a hit. Inuyasha then ran up and tried to slash at teh robot but became shocked as his attack wasn't doing anything.

"Damn..it isn't scratching, just what the hell is this robot thing made of? He asked himself. SponeBob then had an idea. He quickly reached into his pocket and brought out his handy dandy Bubble Solution and blew it to create a Bubble Bomb. SpongeBob picked up the bomb and was carefully trying to aim for the center...and when he aimed just right he trew the bomb at the Krab-Bot.

"Hahaha, you think that pathetic lit-" But unfortunatly the bubble exploded...which caused the Krab-Bot to turn upside down. Jimmy noticed this and announced to the team to try to hit underneath the bottom of it. Casusing the said robot to startt o get busted and ultimatly explode on impact, causing Plankton to fly out and land right in front of the heroes, with Spongebob at the front.

"Well Plankton? What would your mother think now?" SpongeBob asked. Plankton than looekd up with a sympathetic look on his tiny little face.

"Your absolutly right Spongebob, my mother would be soooo furious, being an evil villain just isn't the way to live."

"That's right, go on." SpongeBob scolded.

"I can change..really I can. I'll quit being evil and spent the res to my life helping others." Plankton swore and SpongeBob smield at this, and Luffy also smiled.

"Alright, he promised not to be abad guy anymore." Luffy said with a big grin on his face. Danny, Jenny, Ash, Ruby, and Inuyasha however...were not convinced.

"I'm not sure if he's telling the truth." Danny started. "But at least Bikini bottom is safe now."

As soon as they staqrted to walk away Danny was all of a sudden hit from the back, causing him ti skidder foward, they quckly turned to see Plankton now back on top of the Chum Bucket somehow holding a remote and having an evil grin.

"Oh I wouldn't think that Ghost kid." He sneered.

"YOU BASTARD!" Luffy then ran to unleash a stomp on him but Plankton launched a net rrap a tLuffy which made him...somehow weak? Luffy then felt tired and was slooping back.

"What did you do to him?" Jenny asked angrily. Plnakton gae them an evil grin.

"A net made from Sea-Prism Stone, gotta hand it to that Mingo guy, he relaly knows his stuff." Plankton said. "Anyway I can't believe you all fell fro that, and you especially you Spongebob who bought the lie about my mother? When will you saps learn?"

Before another fight could break ou they all heard a scream falling from the sky and something big and pink landed on Plankton and it was...Patrick?

Patrick then got off of Plankton and walked over to the team. SponeBob asked him where he came from and he simply pointed up in the sky, causing the team to look up in confusion...

Anyway Plankton then got back up. "Blegh, now I need a shower...you may have stopped my plans but the Syndicate is still getting energy from the other worlds, soon we will have enough power to complete the machine and you will all bow before me, nothing can stop the Syndicate...NOTHING!" And with a push of a button he vanished. Meanwhile the team were helping Luffy out of the net.

"There he goes about a machine." Ruby said worrindly.

"Still makes me curiose on what kind of machine it is." Ash said.

"Don't worry guys, we're heroes, and we ain't gonna let a bunch of bad guys like them stop us." Timmy said.

"Damn right Timmy." Natsu said as his fist ignited.

"Ok then guys." Jimmy said as a portal appeared right behind them. "Let's head back to the lab and get to the next world." And with that, everyone went through the portal and vanished.

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

Everyone had mad eit back to the lab and Jimmy pulled Ash aside for a moment. "Hey Ash, I want to give you something before we head to thenext world." Jimmy said as he gave Ash a pair of gauntlents, shocking both the Pokemon trainer and the little electric type Pokemon. "these gauntlents pack a good whallop, so that way you can fight alongside Pikachu and your other Pokemon without standing by and watching."

Ash looked at the boy Genious and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much Jimmy, you hear that buddy?" Ash said talking to Pikachu. "Now I get to kick some butt with you rather than just sitting on the sidelines."

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was in a corner and if one could look, he looked really pissed off about that little comment Plankton made about him.

"Stupid little grape!" Inuyasha thought angrily. "Next time I see shim I'll squish him to oblivion."

"Hey Inuyasha." He turned and saw Natsu standing before him, and not only him, but also Luffy and Danny. Inuyasha was surprised that Natsu was actually calling him by name...what was going on?

"Waht did that little jellybean call you a Half-Breed?" Natsu asked him. Inuyasha flinched at the word but was able to keep it cool.

"It's nothing you should be worri-"

"Inuaysha please?" Danny asked. "We're your frineds, you should be able to trust us...please?" Inuaysha looked in the ghost boys eeys and was really itching to tell them...but he didn't want to tell them...at least not yet.

"I will...but not now." Inuaysha said as he walked away, which annoyed Natsu.

"Hey wer-"

"Let him go.." Luffy said as he held back Natsu. "If he doesn't want to tell us...we shouldn't push it."

Natsu looekd as he wanted to protest but decided to let it go...for now. " _What are you hiding Inuaysha?_ "

Ruby was looking over her scroll and was surprised to find texts coming from the other members of Team RWBY. Most of them were questions like "Are you doing ok?" to things like. "Whoever you are with better be treating you nice." Ruby smield and she started to text them back, telling them about how much fun she is having with the group and also explaing on her feelings towards them all.

For the short time she has been here...Ruby has immediatly taking a shining to all the members. Jimmy for his genious and inventions, Timmy for his floaty frineds and pink hat, Danny for his awesome powers, SpongeBob for his karate and humor, Aang for his element bending, Jenny fro her awesome robot weapons, Luffy for his naievety, Natu for his fire powers, Happy for being adorable, Ash for being a good trainer to his Pokemon, Pikachu for the same reason as Happy, and finally Inuaysha for while being mysterious, but also very kind. But one thiing Ruby loved abotut hem all was their kindness for one another. Ruby finished her texting and promised her team that she will be back soon.

"What is that thing?" Ruby turned to see Jenny looking down on her.

"This is my scroll, this what hunters and huntresses use in Remnant to display thier Aura's, and also to stay in contact with their teams." Jenny then took the scroll and took a good look at it, amazed by such technology.

"Remnant sounds like a good place to live." Jenny said with a smile.

"Yea...I mean if it were'nt for Grimm attacking people everyday...or Faunes's getting discriminated against...or the White Fang attacking innocent people, but still it is a good place to live."

Jenny looekd at her and asked what a Faunes was and waht the White Fang was. Ruby then went on to explain about what a Faunes was and who the White Fang were. and Jenny was shocked and horrified about them being so descriminated against that they would resort to attack civilians.

"Wow...that's just...wrong." Jenny said with an angry voice.

"Yea...But in your world I bet everybody admires you because you sae the day and have cool gadgets right?" Ruby asked excitingly. Jenny however looked at her and back down to the ground, causing the young huntress in-traiing to worry. "Wa sit something I said?"

"No!" Jenny excalimed quickly. "No it isn't that...it's just...I'm not really respected much in Tremorton..." Jenny said in sadness as Ruby looked at her.

"I'm considered a laughingstock of the whole town, because whenver something dangerous happens and when I get done saving the earth do they thank me? No...they never thank me or nothing and they all assume the worst of me...that's all they see me as...A NIGHTMARE!" Jenny yelled and smashed a counter, causing everyone in the lab to jump back in horror and shock. Jenny calmed down and looked around to see everyone giving wide-eyed looks and she put her hand over he rmouth as tears started to build in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Jenny said as she started to cry softly, causing everyone to come closer to her and Ruby to give her a sisterly hug.

"What happened..." Natsu asked. Jenny looked up and tried to deny anything but Natsu took no for an answer.

"Tell me Jenny." Natsu said sternly. "I don't like seing my friends cry."

"Same." Luffy said as everyone got down to the robot girls level. Jenny told them all what she told Ruby..and that wasn't all.

"It's just...no matter how many times I save everyone...I'm always treated like garbage...I was programmed to save the earth, but how can I...if I'm being treated like scum?" Jenny asked as more tears came out of her eyes. "Maybe they're right...maybe I am just a nightmare to them.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Jenny jumped back a little as Ruby gave her a look that was mixed of anger...and sadness as tears came out of her own eyes. "Your not a nightmare Jenny, I might have known you for a short while, but you have become one of the greatest people I know...even if you are made of nuts and bolts and not filled with squishy guts."

Jenny looekd in shock. But Ruby wasn't the only one.

"Ruby is right Jenny." SponeBob said as tears were also coming down from his eyes. "I have dealt with some robots made by Planton...but your the first robot I have metal is very kind and sweet and ur weapons are awesome.

Natsu came up. "Jenny...I don't know much about robots...but Ruby and Spongey are right...the people in your town are either stupid or crazy for thinking your a nightmare. I think your really nice and cool."

"Yea and besided Natsu usually destroys part of a town whenever he goes on a job." Happy piped up, causing the Dragon SLayer to grumble a little bit and causing Jenny to giggle. Everyone around her agreed. Jimmy who was over by the portal smield at the group and nodded.

Jenny meanwhile looekd up to everyone and was crying again, while sporting a smile on her face. "Thank you guys...so much." Jenny said again as everyone gave her a hug, even Inuyasha who had a small smile on his face. Jimmy meanwhile had to cut the hug short as he announced the next world.

"Ok guys, for the next world We're going to Luffy's world."

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy yelled as he put his fists in the air. "Just wait you guys, you'll all love my crewmates and you'll love our ship as well." He said with a big smile on his face as he quickly went through the portal. Everyone followed him and Jenny still had some tear in her eyes as she eyed everybody.

" _Even if everyone in Tremorton hates me besides Brad, Tucker, Sheldon and my Mom...I know that these guys like me as well...and I can live with that._ " She thought with a smile as Ruby put her hand on the robot girls shoulder and smield along as well. Natsu meanwhile had a worrid lookon his face.

"Wait...did he say a ship?" At that point Natu's face turned green.

 ** _A few seconds later..._**

Inuyasha was pulling Natsu by the legs towards the portal.

"I don't care if you puke pinkie, your going whether you like it or not." The half-demon said irritatingly.

"NEVER!" NAtsu yelled as he was pulled into the portal, causing everyone else to laugh. Timmy was also wallking until a thought came to his mind.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Wanda said as she poofed next to him.

"Yea Timmy!" Cosmo said as he also poofed next to him. "You look like a thougth came to mind."

"Yea.." Timmy said. "It's just...somewhow it feels like we forgot something...

* * *

 _Bikini Botttom/Top of the Chum Bucket_

Mr. Krabs was still on top of the Chum Bucket tied up.

"Well even though the lad and his weird friends left up here...I still got me money Argargargargare!"

* * *

 **And that wraps up all that. Sorry if the fight scene with Plankton was a buzzkill...promise to do my best when they go up agaisnst Doflamingo though.**

 **Also I hope you all like the opening I did, I just did it for fun and all that good stuff. I also hope you liked that moment with Jenny because in my opinion I always hated how nearly everoyne in the show treated her like absolute shit (besides Brad, Tucker, Sheldon and her Mom) and I wrote thtat to show her how the others care for her and how close they are becoming as a team...trust me when we get to the ending of Tremorton expect an irate Natsu, Luffy, Ruby, and SpongeBob. Anyways I have said what I wanted to say for now. Stay tuned as our heroes go to the Grand Line and meet Luffy's crewmates.**

 **One more thing...did any of you catch the little Easter Egg I placed in the story?**

 **Also let me know if I should do the location to be at either Dressrosa or Fishman Island please? Ok guys all of you take care and I'll see you all next time :)**


	9. Team Anicktotonime meets the Straw Hats

**Whats up guys and dolls? Now for this chapter this is when Luffy and the team are transported to the Grand Line and meet Luffy's crew. Expect the team fighting the Marines**

* * *

 _Thousand Sunny somewhere in the Grand Line_

Aftert their captain went through a mysterious green glowing circle, the Straw Hat crew were continuing on sailing through the New World. Zoro was sleeping ont he railing, Nami and Robin were sunbathing, Sanji was giving them drink while addressing them as "Nami-Swan and Robin my dear" Usopp and Chooper were fishing, Franky was at the helm and Brook was playing amelody on his violin. Usopp meanwhile was getting a little worried.

"I'm a little worried about Luffy you know Chooper?" Usopp said to the little reindeer. "He's been gone for quite a while." Chooper however wasn't that scared.

"This is Luffy were talking aobut Usopp, he can handle anything." Usopp had to give the reindeer some credit as that statement was true.

"Yea you right Chopper." Usopp said as continuted on fishing..but at that moment a green light appeared in the middle of the Sunny as everyone stopped what they were doing and looekd towards it...with Usopp and Chopper freaking out.

"AHHH IT'S THAT CREEPY GLOWING LIGHT AGAIN!" Usopp cried out in horror.

Everyone got into fighting stances as a group of figures started to come out. One of which was their captain and a group of twelve individuals who they werent familiar with.

"LUFFY!" Chopper yelled as he and the rest of the crew went right up to him. "We were getting worried, that I was starting to think the worst."

Luffy simply laughed this off. "I told you I was coming back wasn't I Chopper? Shishishi." The crew simply smield as Usopp took notice of the eother group Luffy was with.

"Hey uhh Luffy?" Usopp began. "Who are these guys?" Liuffy then notcied and his grinn grew large.

"Oh, these are my new friends. Thats Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, and Inuaysha" Luffy said as pointed to each individual. Jimmy came up to the group and intriduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Jimmy Neutron: Boy Gen-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Timmy said interrupting him. "I'm Jimmy Neutron I have a big head and I'm so smart, just cut to the chase Neutron." Jimmy glared at him while Luffy simply laughed at the display.

"Anyway you all might want to sit down because...it's a long story."

Jimmy then went on about telling them about how Doflamingo was allied with their perpective enemies and that they asked Luffy's help into combating them, also Luffy was telling them about the worlds he has been in. The crew were all taking interest in this story.

"This is one super story you got there big headed little bro!" Franky said while doing his pose, something that made the other team members either giggling or sweatdropping at. Luffy then gathered the team together and introduced them to his crew.

"Guys, meet my crew. Zoro my swordsman" Luffy said as he pointed to the green haired swordsman.

"Nami my navigator." He said pointing to the orange haired woman, who simply smiled.

"Usopp my sniper." He then pointed to the long nosed sniper (which made Timmy, Danny, Aang, Ash, and Ruby try so hard not to laugh at.)

"Sanji my chef." He poitneda tthe chef who then went over to Ruby and Jenny.

"My dears, would wither of you lovely ladies desi-"

"They're fifteen!" Inuyasha said with a tick mark on his head. " _Jeezes I already got to deal with that pervy monk Miroku, I don't need to deal with another pervert like this swirly-browed weirdo_." Sanji then went inot shock and all fo a sudden he was moping by a corner.

"Only fifteen, life is unfair." Sanji said moping.

"GET OVER IT!" Zoro and Inuyasha yelled. Luffy simply laughed and introduced the rest of the crew to the team.

"This is Chopper our doctor." Ruby went up to Chopper with a girlish squeal.

"Oh my gosh...your so adorable!" Chopper looked up and blushed as he did his usuall happy dance.

"Oh stop you big jerk, flattery like that won't make me happy at all." He said happily.

"He sure looks happy." The team (minus Ruby said) Ruby looked somewhat a little bit sad.

"But...I just said." Nami then went over to put her hand on Riuby in a reasuring way.

"Don't worry aobut him, he is just not used to handling his emotions but he appreciates the comment." Nami said in a kindly way. Ruby then sighed in relief.

"Robin our archeologist." He said pointing to the other woman who simply smiled bakc and waved.

"Franky our shipwright." The cybporg then smiled down at the team.

"And lastly our musician Brook." Brook thern bowed respectfully at the team.

"Yohoho, any friend to Luffy is a friend to me." Luffy smield and walked over ot the center.

"And together, we are the Straw Hat Pirates!" Luffy proudly said. The team looekd aorund and smiled, they seemed ot be nice enough to be pirates so they can trust them...Aang however was stilla little bit sketchy, of course since he and his frineds had encountered pirates before and it didn't end well.

"You guys don't seemt o look like pirates to me." Timmy simply said, which caused everybody to turn towards him.

"What are you talking about squirt?" Inuaysha asked him.

"I have seen movies about praites before, and I always thought they wore eye patches and peg legs...oh and also had parrot s on their shoulders."

"Those are only movies Timmy." Danny said. "And besides this is another dimension so pirates might dress diffrently."

"Hey Luffy?" Chopper asked as he looked up at his captain. "What's a movie?"

Luffy thought hard

...

"No idea!" He said with a smile.

"Of course he would say that." Usopp muttered under his breath. Jimmy then looekda round and to his surpsie they were one memeber short.

"Uhh...where's Natsu?"

"OVer there." Happy said as they all turned to see Natsu leaning over the railing looking ready to puke his guts out.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention." Jimmy said. "Natsu has bad motion sickness...and I rmeember I made him a patch to remedy that...but I forgot it back at the lab."

"Of course you would Neutron." Timmy said. Causing Jimmy to glare at him. Chopper then walked over to Happy in amazement.

"Wow..I never met another animal who could talk like me!" Chopper said with estatic glee. Happy also became...well happy about the statement.

" And I never met an animal that could talk like me!"

And that moment a frinedship was born

Meanwhile Nami was holding onto Pikachu. "Oh your just so adorable." She cooed, with the electric Pokemon happily chirping.

"I do admit, he is rather adorable." Robin said as she petted it's head.

Franky was getting a good look at Jenny was was amazed. " So your an acutall robot hey robot sis?"

Jenny simply smield and agreed. "Mmmhmm, I was built by my mother." Franky smield big.

"Now thats what I call SUPER!" Jenny then prceede to show Franky all of her weapons, which made the cyborg smile widely at and take anotepad to kmake some notes. Jenny was also impresseda that this man is a cyborg, and he showed her his own weapons, which made Jenny smile big at.

Zoro was talking with Ruby asking her what her weapon was.

"Well..I got this." She said as she took out Crescent Rose and turned it it into her scyth form, and Zoro wasn't the only one who saw it, the rest of the crew saw it as well.

"WOAH IS THAT A SCYTH?" Usopp. Chopper, and Franky yelled out. Ruby smiled.

"Yep but that ain't all it is though." Ruby said as he picked it up and looekd over to some rocks nearby and fired some rounds from it. "It's also a gun."

Franky was literally drooling from seeing such weapon. "I have got to see if I can make a weapon like that."

Usopp was imagining his Kabuto turning into a sword.

Zoro was amazed at seeing such a weapon and this kid for being able to carry it. "I'm amazed that someone so little can carry a large wepon like this." He teased. Ruby pouted until Sanji came over to cheer her up.

"Don't let Moss-head make you feel bad, he is just jealouse because he can't weild something like that even if his life depended on it." oro then slamemd his head in Sanjis head.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU CRAP-COOK?"

"SURE YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN!" And then they begane their usuall brawl, much to the sweatdropp of everyone (minus Robin)

"Do they always act like this?" Ash asked Nami.

"Every single day." She said with a sigh as she put her hand on her head in annoyance.

Spongebob and Brook were talking.

"You know I happen to play some music myself." SpogneBob said.

"Really? what instrument do you play?"

Spongebob smiled and started playing his nose...and it sounded like a flute. Such a tune was amazing to Berooks ears...well they would if he had ears.

"My, such wonderful music coming from your nose."

"Well I try. And I play a little bit of guitar" SpongeBob said sheepishly. But all the calmness would cease as they heard some banging coming from nearby.

Usopp quckly ran over and noticed a few Marine ships coming there way.

"Oh crap, we got a few Marine ships coming our way." See I told you.

"Marines?" Spongebob asked.

"Marines are esentially the law enforcement her eon the Grand Line." Robin said.

"Oh yea...and since you guys are pirates..." Ruby said dejectly.

"ALLRIGHT!" Natsu said as Happy was holding him while flying. (" _It can fly too?_ " The crew minus Robin were thinking) "I'm all fired up now, let me handle these guys."

"Hah as if Pinkie." Inuaysha said looking up at him. "I'll show these bastards how it is done."

"Please no fighting you two." Ruby pleaded.

"Jimmy, what should we do?" Timmy asekd the genius.

Jimmy was pondeirng really hard aobut this...they might be heores, but if they were to fight the Marines then they get bounties...but thye were here to stop the Syndicate so...

"We fight them." jimmy simply said.

"WHAAT?" Timmy yelled as he grabbed Jimmys shirt collar. "Have you lost your mind? I don't want to be arrested."

"Timmy, we are here to stop the Syndicate...the least we can do is help get these Marines off of their backs." Jimmy said as he pushed Timmy away and went up to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, let me and the others deal with the Marines. Besides I want to show them that they can trust us like you did."

...

"Ok Jimmy." Luffy said with a smile.

"Luffy are you nuts?" Nami said. "I mean they look young, I don't think-"

"Thye can handle it." Luffy said. "I have been with these guys for...hours? either way I have seen them and they can fight, besides I want you all to see how awesome they are."

Nami was still a little bit hesitant btu reluctatnly didni't push it.

"Alright guys, let's deal with these guys and show Luffy and his crew what we can do despite a few of us being younger than the rest."

"Well I usually don't foght law enforcement." Danny said as he glowedd his fists. "But since we are here...I got no choice."

"Same" Jenny said as she readied herself.

"Now let's do it team." Natsu yelled.

"YEA!" the team yelled. With Spongebob being a littel nervous

( _Eyecatch showing Chopper and Happy dancing with chopsticks up their noses_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Brook playing his violin and Spongebob playing his nose like a flute_ )

"Hey Luffy, are you sure your new frineds can handle the Marines? I mean don't get me wrong but a few of them don't seem like fighters." Usopp said with worry. Luffy looked back to him and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Usopp, they can all kick ass, just wait and see."

At that moment the ships came close to the Sunny as they heard a noise through the loudspeaker.

" **STRAW HAT PIRATES SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!** "

Luffy simply looekd back with a cocky grin and ran right up to the railing. and with a big breath he said. "GOOD LUCK, MY NEW FRIENDS ARE GONNA KICK ALL OF OYUR ASSES!"

A few marines, who were watching him were looking at eachother looking like what?

"HEY LOSERS!" They all turned to see Timmy looking at them smuggly. "Have a taste of STARS!" He shouted as he fired off a few rounds from his Star-Blaster at them, a few knocking the marines back and a few of them turning the marines into objects, animals, or other things. One Marine saw this and turned to his men.

"GT DOWN THERE AND GEt THAT KID!" He yelled and a few men replied as tey ran down to go after him...until they were stopped by Natsu who ran ahead of Timmy with his fist igniting flames, spooking a few of the Marines.

"What the hell? his fist is covered in flames.."

"Did he aquire Flame-Flame Fruit?"

Natsu smirked as he reared his fist back.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He then thre a punch at the lead MArine, which knocked them back a few. Meanwhile Ruby was hitting numerous of the MArines with Crescent Rose, with a few of them frekaing out over the sizer of it while also getting pummeld by it. A MArine however got behind her and kicked her hard, causing her to fall head first into the ship, she turned around to see the Marine and aim at her with an evil grin.

"Say goodbye pirate scum."

 **BAM**

Inuyasha punched the Marine hard in the face while giving said Marine a really evil look while the MArine was shivering in horror.

"You hurt her.." the half-demon said as his Tessaiga grew and pointed it at the Marine. "And I'll kill you" Inuaysha said dangerously. The Marine shrieked and jumped overboard. IKnuyasha looekd towards Ruby and helped her up.

"You ok squirt?"

"Yea, thank you Inu" She said as she hugged him. Causing him to blush a ltttle bit.

"Yea, Yea, no come one" He said pushing her off. "We can't the others have all the fun."

Aang was using his waterbending on a few of the Marines as they were sent back a few, and also used some of his airebending on them as well. " _I do feel bad for huritng these guys, considering the fact that they are law and all that._ " He thought to himself.

Danny was in the air firing plasma rays at them, with a few running and few getting blasted like hell. A few Marines tried aiming their guns at him but were then incapacetated by Pikachu who unleashed a **Thunderbolt**.

Oh yea speaking of... Ash was using his new gauntlents as he was punching a few Marines right in the kissers. "This feels good, no wonder people do this." Ash said as he continued pounding Marines.

Jenny turned her hands into her Fists of Fury and was also pounding a few Marines, many tried shooting her but the bullets deflected off. She then tunred towards them and smiled. "Oh yea by the way...I'm a robot" She said as she punched them.

Spongebob was simply karate chopping and using his bubbles on them, while he was nervous, he was also ready to fight with and for his friends.

Meanwhile The Straw Hats were watching in awe at these guys and their skills. Usopp's jaw dropped as he stared at them.

"I guess I was wrong..."

"Darn right you were wrong, these guys are awesome especially that Natsu guy." Chooper squealed in delight wathcing the battle.

Zoro was watching Inuyasha fight with the Tessaiga and whistled at it's Transformation. "I wonder if that dog eared guy would want to have a little spar with me." He said to himself smiling.

"That girl in red is really something." Nami said as she was blown away by Ruby's fighting. "She is swinging that scyth thing as if it was weightless."

"Robot sis is totally kicking some serious ass with those big fists of hers, next fight I'm totally joining her." Franky said.

Sanji was over his littel crush on the girls since they were undeerage but was still praising them. "Ruby and Jenny are really amazing." He said with a smile.

Brook was blown away at Danny's powers. "My, such power the boy with white hair has, it's making my eyes glow...well they would if I had any eyes."

Luffy looekd back at his crew with a smile. "Shishishi, I told you guys they were awesome."

At that moment all of the Marines were beaten by the team and the head Marine weakly looked up a them. "Y-You will pay for this." He siad weakily and then collapsed.

"Well that takes care of that, let's all head back to Luffys ship." Happy said.

" _Where was he during the fight?_ " Danny asked in his mind. At that point they saw two streatchy arms grab on to them...

" _OH CRAP!_ " They all screamed in their heads as Luffy pulled them all back to the ship...while casing their heads to bump on the mass and fall on the ship with a loud thud.

Luffy laughed and tjunred his back on them to turn to his crew. "See I told you all that they were awesome."

 **BOINK POW KABLAM BOOM**

Luffy was once again on the ground with a black eye, a large welt on his head, and a few samaller welts on his head while blood is oozing from his nose...the culprit or culprits? A very pissed off Danny, Jenny, Natsu, and Inuyasha.

"Now I feel even more sorry for them having to deal with Luffys idiocy." Usopp whispered to Nami who shook her head in agreenment while face-palming to herself.

"Just great." Spongebob said worridly. "We are here for not even en hour and we engaged in law enforcement...oh boy."

"Don't worry Spongey" Natsu said happily. "Thye come for us again and we'll kick their asses.

"Darn right sir!" Happy said.

Jimmy was thinking of something which caught Dannys attention.

"Waht are you thinking about Jim?"

"It's just...well during my research on this world...theres countless of Islands...and I don't know which of them Doflamingo is on."

"Well we can ask Luffy's crew, since they did inface encounter him befoe right?"

"Good point." Jimmy said as he walked back over to the two groups.

"Hey Luffys crew?" Jimmy said to them. "Since me and the team are battling the Syndicate and Doflamingo is part of them, do any of you have an idea of what Island he might be on?"

"I might have an idea." Nami said. "Dressrossa."

Natsu blinked a few times. "Dress...pasta?"

"Not even close." Zoro, Danny, Happy, and Inuyasha said.

"Dressrossa is an idladn we just recently left, Doflamingo upsurped the throne there and we took him down...but last we encountered him...he said that h ewas being transfered to Impel Down until he was set free by a short littel man in a lab coat and a vampire."

Danny then narrowed hiis eyes. "Did h emention what this 'vampire' looked like?"

"Notmuch but he mentioned a blue face.

"Vlad." Danny muttered under his breath.

"You look troubled, is something worng?" Robin asked the young ghost boy.

"Yea..that vampire he mentioned is actually my enemy, and no he is not a vampire...he is a half-ghost."

"We encountered that guy back when we were at Danny's home, he kidnapped his family and turned everyone in town into zombies, but we managed to kick his ass." Luffy said happily.

"We sure did Luffy." Danny said smiling.

"Hey Jimmy?" Robin. "You mentioned that Doflamingo was a part of this Syndicate and such...what exactly is his role in this?"

"I'm really not sure, but as far as we know, he and the other memebers are stelaing energy from our worlds for a machine. We don't yet know what machine it is but it possibly isn't good." Jimmy said as he continued. "You all metnioned a short man with a lab coat right?"

The whole crew shook their heads ans Jimmy continued. "That was my enemy Professor Calamitous, he is the leader of the Syndicate, and because I dont really know where his lab is, our leads are lying in each of the worlds, we are currently stopping them from draining the energy first to slow their plans down."

"And that's where we come in." Aang said. "But since we are here now we should go ahead and figure out where Doflamingo is."

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy yelled as he was on top of the mast with everyone looking up. "SET A COURSE FOR DRESSROSSA!"

"Just let me take care of one more thing first." Jenny said

 **A few seconds later**

"WWWWHHHHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

The Marine ships were then sent flying over the distance, courtesy of Jenny as she rubbed her metalic hands and flew back towards the Sunny.

"SO AWESOME!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chooper said.

* * *

 **So originally I wanted this to be longer, you know with them sailing towards Dressrossa, but I felt like it would have been too long, so the next chapter will be about that and the memebers of Team Anicktoonime are going to learn more about the Straw Hat Crew...and also... "chuckles" I plan on having Team Anicktoonime get bounties too...what will their bounties be? Tune in next time and find out :)**


	10. Sunny and Bounties revealed

**Now here we go for this chapter, the entire squad are sailing towards Dressrosa and will have some interactions with the crew and also get to see wha their bounties are. I know bounties usually take a day but for this story I'm winging it to make it get a day, plus I'm super ecited to announce what the bounties are**

* * *

 _Thousand Sunny_

After the heores arrived and had an encounter woth Marines. They managed to escape and have now had set their course for Dressrosa once again...but first the group were givin a tour of the Sunny...except for Natsu due to his motion sickness so he was missing out on the tour...poor little Dragon Slayer.

Luffy and Franky took them to many of the rooms aboard the Sunny and each memeber of the team was amazed by such rooms and craftsmen ship. Ruby herself was partcually awed by the libaray and was thinking that Blake would be in here if she was here, Happy was also thinking that Levy would also enjoy this library. SpongeBob and Ash were awed by the kitchen/dining room and SpongeBob was muttering to himself that the kitchen looks nicer than the one at teh Krusty Krab, but he would never tell his boss that. But the room that everyone was blown away by was the aquariam bar. Upon entering that room everyones jaws dropped to the floor and was completly awestruck.

After that everyone went back to the deck and came to Natsu...who was still leaning over the ledge trying not to puke.

"Dude, you need to take some medicatioon or something for that sickness of yours." Danny said.

"Not my fau-" Natsu tried to say but then leaned his head back over the railing.

"I'll see if I have anything that might help his stomach." Choper said as he walked to his office.

" _So cute!_ " Ruby thought to herself. At that moment Franky came up to her.

"So Ruby, may I ask where you got your badass scyth?"

Ruby giggled. "I made it."

...

"AWESOME!" Franky yelled out, causing the ship to tumble a bit.

"Hey stop rocking the shi- oh jeeze." Natsu said as he put his head back down the railing.

"Whats with the screaming Franky?" Nami asked irritatingly.

"Cloak sis just told me that she made her weapon."

"WOA REALLY?" Luffy and Usopp said. Ruby smiled and nodded her head in agreament.

"SO AWESOME!"

"Thats what I call SUPER!" Franky yelled doing his signature pose, with Ruby laughing at their antics.

Brook was simply marveld by Jenny (he was told about her being fifteen so he wouldn't ask her if he could see her panties, lest he want to face the wrath of both Nami and Inuyasha)

"Never have I sene a robot with apersonality like you before miss Jenny...in fact...I've never seen a robot before period. Yohohoho." Jenny was still a little bit unerved by the skeleton. in face everyone on the team was a little bit shocked and surprised about seing a skeleton walking and talking (except for Jimmy because he looks up the worlds.)

Jenny while still a little unearved was mkaing chit chat with the skeleton nicely. "Thank you Brook, muy mother actually was the one who built me."

"Really? my word, my eyes would bulge out of the sockets from hearing that...well they would if I had any eyes."

Jeny giggled but stopped as Brook had to ask her a question.

"Do your think your mother...would show me her panties?"

...

 **BAM**

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU CREEP!" Jenny yelled as she gave a powerful blow to Brook, who flew back a few feet and skidded to a halt. Jenny was now staeming as she was really pissed until Ruby came over to calm her down.

"Jen? Are you ok?" Ruby asked her frineds concerningly. Jenny breathed for a moment and tunred her attention to Ruby.

"Just...peachy." Jenny said trying to calm down, at that point Nami came over to the younger girls.

"Did Brook ask you about panties?" Nami asked her to which the young robot girl nodded in reply and causignt he navigator to sigh in fustration.

"Don't worry he does this all the time...if he or Sanji ever give you trouble just hit them, or come to me."

"Ok, thanks Nami." Jenny said with a smile, with Ruby also returnign the smile.

Inuyasha was leaning agaisnt a railing with his eyes closed until Zoro came up to him.

"That was cool seing you tkaing out the Marines like that."

"Eh, I've taken down demons before, these Marines or whatever you call them don't scare me."

Zoro's eye widened when Inuyahsa said that he took on demons. "You fought demons huh? Nice."

"Ehh, they are nothing but small fry."

"I bet, so your sword...does it have a name?"

Inuyasha lookeda t him. "Yea...the Tessaiga." He said as he took out the sword, which grew into it's True Fang form, whick made Zoro whistle in awe.

"I ain't seena sowrd like that,where didi you get it?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment, he still hasn't told anyione aobut his helf demon heritage so he said that it weas a family heirloom (but didnt reveal that it was foreged from his fathers fang.)

"Impressive, you and me should have a sparing match sometime." Zoro said as he got up and walked away leaving Inuaysha ocnfused. Zoro continued to walk and thought about the dog eared boy.

" _There's something about him, with those ears he obviously isn't human...but I can sense something...what is he?_ "

"Hey Nami!" Luffy called out while sitting down on his special spot, with Natsu, Happy, and SpongeBob with him. "How much further till we reach Dressrosa?"

"Just give it a while Luffy ok? We just left a week ago so it will take us some time."

"Ok!" Luffy said while smiling.

"Man this really is a good place to sit and watch." Spongebob said with happiness in his voice.

"I know right? It's my special seat."

"This Mingo giuy is getting his ass kicked." Natsu said pounding his fist

"I'm the one who is ognna kick his ass." Luffy complained.

"I called dibs."

"He is my enemy, I fight him."

"No fair."

"Easy up Natsu, don't forget you get to kick Jose's butt when we get baclk to Magnolia." Happy reasured his friend.

"Oh yea, now I remember." Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"Hey Natsu." SpongeBob said. "What is your home like anyway."

"Magnolia? Well it's a place filled with magic, and my guild Fairy Tail is there as well...I'm telling you guys once we get there your all going to love it." Natsu said happily.

"I'm excited, I get to meet poeple with magic." Luffy said with excitement in his voice.

They all smiled big and continuted to look out to the sea...until Natu's face turned green.

"Oh jeeze." Natsu said weakily as he put his head down towards the ocean and puked his guts out. Causing SpongeBob and Happy to look disgusted while Luffy simply laughed.

Meanwhile Danny was talking to Robin and Chopper about how he got his powers.

"So basically I went inside my parents ghost portal to figure out what wrong with it right? Unfortunatly I accidentally hit a buttion which thankfully tunred the portal on, but there was a blast and one thing led to another and ehre I am with ghost powers."

"Fascinating." Robin said smiling while sipping her tea. "If I do ever manage to come to you world, I would love to see what your portal looks like."

Chopper meanwhile had sparkles in his eyes. "It' sso amamzing, dos that mean tour a superhero?"

"Yep." Danny said while smiling at the reindeer. Who then simply ran off somewhere startling Danny, Chopper came running back with a book and pen in his hand- I mean hooves.

"Can I have your autograph?" Chopper asked. Danny's eyes widenend in surprise as no one ever asked for his autograph, but he simply smiled and accepted.

"No problem little buddy." Danny said as he grabbed both the pen and book and opened it up to sighn his name and gave it back to Chopper.

"Yayyy, I gotta go get the otheres as well." Chooper siad as he ran off to find the rest of the team. LEaving Danny and Robin alone.

"You know I met two ghost pirates." Danny told Robin, who's eyebrows were raised in awe.

"Oh really? What are they like?"

"Well...the first one is my enemy and is kind of a bratty little twerp and the other one technically knows Spongebob...and he doesn't seem to like him, you guys on the other hand are much diffrent the the pirates I met or seen on TV."

"Well thank you Danny, may you tell me wha texactly TV is?"

"Welll it-"

"I got you adrink Robin my dear!" Sanji said with hearts in his took the drink and smiled.

"Thank you Sanji. Mind if you get one for Danny as well?"

"No problem!" Sanji said happily as h eran to the kitchen.

Danny meanwhile was a little bit weirded out. "Uhh...does he always do that?"

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about though." Robin said smiling.

Meanwhile Franky was showing Jenny the cola barrels for the Sunny, something which the robot girl found impressive.

"I never heard of someone using soda as a power scource." She said.

"Well now you have sis, I'm also powered by cola." He said as he opened his chest and showed cola in it, making Jenny awe in delight.

"My mom would absolutley love to meet you." Jenny said causing FRanky to smile.

"So Franky, if you don't mind em asking...how did you become a cyborg?"

Frankys smile then turned into a frown. Jenny noticed and looked qorried. "Oh no I didn't mean to-"

"No...it's fine Jenny." Franky said reasuringly. "It's just...something that I don't like to remember, but I'll tell you."

Franky then told her about his life with his mentor Tom and his frined Iceburg, how the World Government came and took Tom away and how Franky tried to stop the train and ended up getting injured and he then went on to explain on hwo h ewas first enemies tot he Straw Hats but then later on befriended them and joined their crew (although he left out the part where he was ' _pressured_ ' into joining by a certain archealogist).

"And that's what happened to me, after a person named Kuma seperated us all for two years, I decided to give myself an upgrade in order to combat the terrors of the New World."

Jenny was simply looking at him, she was saddend by the story, but was smiling on how he decioded to upgrade in order to better help his frineds. "Wow...you sound like you had a hard life."

"Ehh it's all in the past now robot sis, so theres no need to feel sad about it. Now let me show you the solider Dock systems." Franky said as he started to lead her to the Docks.

Aang was leaning over the railing looking in awe over the beauty of the water. "I do miss Katara and the others...but I'll be back with them soon, after me and my new frineds save the world that is." Aang said to himself smiling. Usopp and Chopper came on over to Aang.

"So Luffy said ythat your able to do this thing called "bending" can you demonstraight it to us please?"

Aang smiled at the pair. "No problem." He said as he created his Air Scooter (to the amazement of the two pirates) and started to ride it aorund the ship, Aang was trying to stand clear over not hitting anyone, but he did accidentally bump into Inuyahsa littel bit.

"Watch where your going Arrow-Head!" The half-demon said angrily.

"Sorry Inuyasha!" Aang called back sheepishly, but unfortunatly as he was looing back he didn't see where he was going.

CRASH

Aang laded face-fkirst into one of the Sunny's walls and fell down. Luffy, Natsu, Inuyasha, and Timmy were laughing at this, while the others were worried...but smirking a little bit trying not to lose their cool. Except for Ruby who she ran and helped the young monk up.

"Are you alright Aang?" She asked worridly.

"I'm good Ruby, don't worry."

"Hey whats that?" SpongeBob asked as everybody turned and saw what appeared to be a seagull wearing a hat and also carrying what looks like bags that are holding what appears to be paper.

"Oh it's a News Coo!" Nami said smiling.

" A wha-?" Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Natsu, Ash, Ruby, and Inuyasha said while raising their eyebrows.

"Thye are birds who travel all around the world to deliver Newspapaers and stuff like that." Zoro explained to them.

"So cute." Ruby said while her eyes were sparkling.

Nami went over to the Coo and she took out eleven pieces of paper and gave te Coo some currency, much to her displesure.

"Yoiu keep on riasing the prices I ain't gonna get these anymore." She said to the bird who simply sweatdropped.

"She must really love her money huh?" Ash asked to Zoro.

"In more ways than you can count kid." Zoro said as he looked irritated at Nami.

At that moment the Coo flew away, and Nami organized the papers. "Now let's see what we got today." She said as she looked a tthe papers and a that moment...her eyes widened, which didn't go unotinced by a certain chef.

"Are you alright Nami-Swan?" He asked worridly, causing Inuyasha to look irritated.

"He and Miroku woudl get along perfectly." He said sarcastingly.

Nami then looked at Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy...you and your frineds might want to come over and see this..."

The team (minus Luffy and the other Straw Hats) came over to see what Nami was freaking out about and toook a good look at the papapers.

...

...

...

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT!?"

Luffy and the res to fht e crew came over.

"Whats wrong guys?" Luffy asked his teamates and they all looked really shocked. Well the only ones shocked were Danny, Timmy, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, and Ruby. Jimmy had a look that was basically saying "I knew this would happen" and Natsu and Inuaysha smiled big at these posters.

"We- Were wanted..." SpongeBob worridly said.

( _Eyecatch featuring Luffy stealing Inuaysha's Ramen, causing the latter bonk him on the head in anger._ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Ruby and Usopp together firing from their perpsctive weapons and giving eachother a high-fivein happiness._ )

When Luffy heard from Spongebob that they are wanted Luffy smiled big. "Alright, you guys got bounties, what do they look like? Show me. SHOW ME!" He said with excitement in his voice.

They all wenowards a bench and put the papers down to se wha tthe bounties were,

 **"Boy Genius" Jimmy Neutron - 80,000,000 Beli**

 **"Beaverteeth" Timmy Turner - 80,000,000 Beli**

 **"Ghost Boy" Danny Phantom - 200,000,000 Beli**

 **"Sqaure Sponge" SpongeBob Sqaurepants - 90,000,000 Beli**

 **"Elementalist" Aang - 300,000,000 Beli**

 **"Robot" Jenny Wakeman - 400,000,000 Beli**

 **"Pyro" Natsu Dragneel - 500,000,000 Beli**

 **"Fish Lover" Happy - 200 Beli**

 **"Gauntlent" Ash Ketchum - 90,000,000 Beli**

 **"Electric Mouse" Pikachu - 100,000,000 Beli**

 **"Red Cloak" Ruby Rose - 95,000,000 Beli**

 **"Man-Demon" Inuyasha - 500,000,000 Beli**

Luffy's eyes went wide and so did his smile. "ALRIGHT!" He shouted. "You all got bounties."

Zoro took a look and whistled iin aproval. "And not bad either, especially for rookies." Zoro said as he smield and patted each and everyone of them on the backs.

"I can't beleive I'm wanted." SpongeBob said as he suddenly felt sad. "I'm way too young to go to jail."

"Hey don't worry Sponey." Aang said. "They don't know about our worlds so we should be good." Aang then turned his head and had a displeased look on his face. "Kataqra and the others are not going to like this." He thought.

Ruby was also shocked, I mean she was expecting it due to thse mairnes trying to hurt her firneds but she always wanted to help people. and that meant working with the law. Ruby said this and Usopp came over to console her.

"Don't worry aobut it Ruby, the MArines in htis world are corrupt tot eh core, so you shouldn't have to feel bad about it." Ruby cheered up a little bit but that sidn't relaly make her feel better.

Luffy on the other hand was smiling. "Sanji, make alot of food, we have to celebrate!"

"Got it." Sanji said as he walked towards the kitchen. Natsu was smiling and boasting.

"Hahaha, five-hundred million, man I an't wait to rub this in Gray's face."

"Awe man.." Happy said as he looked sad. "Only 200, i fought like a real man back there." Chopper came up to console him.

"Don't worry Happy, but hey your bountie is more than mine, mines at one-hundred."

"Jimmy." Timmy said in a calm yet a littel bit angry voice. "Wwre you aware about this happeneing?

...

"Yes!"

a few minutes later...

Timmy was being held by Danny to keep him from continuing to throtle Jimmy.

"You done up this time Neutron, when I get out of Danny's handsyour gonna feel my wrath." Timmy said angrily as he was still being held by Danny who walked away. Jimmywas helped up by Chopper and SpongeBob.

"You ok Jimmy?" SponeBob asked.

"Yea...just fine..." Jimmy said with some sadness as not only aobut the bountie but also for Timmy being mad at him.

"Like Usopp told Ruby, most of the Marines here are corrupt, so you shouldn't feel bad about fighting them. Plus you'r bounties are amazing."

"Yea." Franky said as he walked to them. "I'ma amzed that fire-bro and dog-ears bro got bounties that high, that is high enough to make them elite pirates."

"ALRIGHT FOODS READY!" Sanji yelled out. Everyobdy gatehred around the didning room and the team's eye's widenend over the large amount of food. Sanji got word of Aang's vegetarian style so Aang was given a salade and vegetarian meal, much to his happiness.

Luffy sat at teh other end of the table and announced something. "Jimmy, you and the rest of the team have gotten your bounties today. That is a righ tof passage and I'm happy for all of you, as of today you all all Straw Hat Pirates." He said with a biog dsmile on his face as he raised his glass, and the rest of the crw soon followed.

"Now KENPAI!"

"KENPAI"

Jimmy and the team though honored with the feast, were still a little bit down about the whole bountie issue (excpet for Natsu and Inuyasha).

"But what oif they try to hurt us?" Spongebob asked with some fear in his voice.

"Then we kick their asses, what sdo you think Sponge?" Inuyasha asked sarcastingly.

And so they all ate and drunk up tot heir hearts content.

* * *

 **So...what do you all think? Anyway net chapter they will all finally arrive at Dressrosa. Don't froget to leave a review and all the usuall stuff and do you alike the bounties I placed? Anyway like before I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to their perspectove chreators and companies. See you all next time :)**


	11. Dressrosa

**Well here we are folks, back again with another chapter. So in case you all forgotten this si where everyone finally arrives in Dressrosa to find and beat Doflamingo. This might be in two chapters, mind you. Maybe it will be, maybe it won't be. But sit back get some popcorn and enjoy:)**

* * *

As the Sunny was still sailing through the ocean, Inuyahsa was getting a little bit impatient.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" He asked impatiently.

"Quit being so impatient Inu." Jenny said walking up to him. "Most of the time these ships tend to go at a pace, we just have to be patient."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he turned his head back to the ocean. Jenny sighed.

"You are some piece of work you know that?"

Inuyahsa looked at her confusingly." What do you mean by that Jenny?"

Jenny looked at him and stuck her...metalic tongue?...at him. "Oh it's nothing" She said walking away, with Inuaysha going after her to explain what she meant.

Meanwhile Aang, who was sitting at in a meditative pose in between Nami and Robin (who were both sunbathing) opened his eyes in realization.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" he asked himself before running to the front of the ship, causing Nami to look up at him with a questionable look. Aang closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes and riased his hands up, causing all the water around them to start moving.

"Uh...whats going on?" Usopp asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I don't know but I can't stand the fe-" Natsu couldn't finish because he flung his head down over the railing to hurl again.

Aang was moving his arms and hands in a way like if he was pushing somehting. Nami reconized this and realized that the ship was moving faster than normally.

"We-we're moving at a faster pace." She said in awe.

Jimmy came up and explained to both her and Robin and explained his bending. "That's right, Aang is able to controll three of the four elements Air, Water, and Earth." He told them, causing both to look at Aang with awe.

"What about the fourth element Fire?" Robin asked.

"He still has to work on that." Jimmy simply explained.

Luffy, who was still sitting on the mast along with Natsu (who is still puking) Happy, and SpongeBob was simply laughing and raised his arms up.

"ALRIGHT, DRESSROSA HERE WE COME!"

* * *

 _Dressrosa's Royal Palace_

Doflamingo was in the Palace's rebuilt Hall of Suits, sitting down with fellow villains Roman Torchwick (with Neo) Giovanni, and Vlad Plasmious.

Dolfmaingo had alarge sninster smile as they were talking about the SMILE factory.

"Fufufufufu, thanks to Calamitous the SMILE factory machine has been rebuilt here in the palace, the artificial Devil Fruits will make use for the device."

"I have to agree Doflamingo." Giovanni said as he was petting his Persian Pokemon, with the said pokemon purring in satisfaction. Vlad then tunred to Torchwick and Neo.

"Mr. Torchwick have you been able to get your hands on more dust?"

"I have Mr. Masters...but unfortunatly Cinder has been on my case because I haven't been giving any of it to her, and only for the device that me and Neo are only aware of."

"Don't worry." Doflamingo said as he continued to smile. "You won't have to worry about serving everyone else once we have conquered our worlds." He said with teh others agreeing with him.

"So what do you want us to do about them?" Vlad asked as he pointed to four figures who were tied up as they were thrashing. Doflamingo's smile grew larger.

"Leave them to me...we have some catching up to do." He said as he walked over to them. At that moment two Team Rocket agents came upon all of them carrying a alrge bag which was carrying a bunch of little people.

"Hey boss, where do you want these dwarfs?" The agent asked as he held up the bag. Doflamingo looked back and smiled even more wickedly.

"Throw them down in the dungeon...and feed them to the "pet" I have down there.

The agent nodded and proceded to take them away, but not vbefore one of them shouted. "Gues again Mingo, the boss beat you last time and I'm sure he will do it again."

Doflamingo laughed at this statement. "Oh you think that littel bastard is gonna beat me again?" He asked. "Well guess what." He asked as he glasses started to glow.

" I. Think. NOT!"

* * *

 _Dressrosa/Acacia_

Team Anicktoonime and the Straw Hat Crew arrived at Dressrosa's port town Acacia. This area is known for it's Oikawa Cafeteria resteraunt, and the Una muchacha del baile (to those who don't know it's spanish for "A girl of dance".) But the most iconic place is the Corrida Colosseum. This is the place where Doflamingo had pitted several fighters here for one of them to get the Flame-Flame Fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit that originally belonged to Portgas D. Ace, the older adoptive brother to Luffy. But after his death at the hands of the then-admiral Akainu, his fruit was recovered by Doflamingo. It was later then eaten by Sabo, the Cheif of Staff for the Revolutionary Army and Luffy's other brother.

Once the ship stopped on the port. Natsu imediatly jumped off the ship and started to kiss the ground (much to the disgust of the others.)

"Oh sweet ground, I have missed you so much." Natsu sais happily.

"Such a baby" Inuyasha said snarkly.

"Does he always act like that?" Nami asked Happy who was currently being held by the navigator.

"Aye. Natsu's magic has a side effect that makes him get terrible motion sickness." The Exceed explained.

"Sounds kinda pathetic if you ask me." Zoro said, causing the Dragon Salyer to go up and face him.

"You want to repeat that tough guy?" He growled.

Zoro glared at him. "If you tried to fight me you would be another victory."

"Oh yea? Well let's test that theory out shall we?" Natsu said as his fists ignited and he adopted a feral smile.

Zoro gave a similar smile and took his swords out and he ut the third one in his mouth (much to the confusion to the team except from Ruby and Jimmy, the former who was squealing in delight.) "Come and get me then pinkie."

 **BOINK KAPOW**

Zoro and Natsu both fell on the ground with welts on their heads, the culprit being an annoyed Nami.

"Seeing Natsu pummled by someone else besides me is making me feel a littel bit better." Inuyasha said to Danny, who promptly agreed with him.

"You two idiots knock it off will you? We came here to find Doflamingo and that's what we are gonna do."

"Aye Ma'ame" The two said.

"Why are you two imitating Happy?" Aang asked as the cat in question was simply eating a fish he pulled form somewhere?

Nami then looked towards everyone else. "Okay everybody, Dofalmingo is definatley somewhere in Dressrosa, all we hav-

"MINGO!" Luffy yelled as he began to run down a path. "I"M COMING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" And he dissapered from sight.

"Moron." Timmy, Danny, Jenny, Inuyasha, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro said in deadpanned voices.

"Well since Luffy is going off by himself, what about the rest of us?" SpongeBob asked.

"Dressrosa is divided by five cities Acacia which is where we are at right now, Seibo, Primula, Carta, and Balsa. So we will have to form teams to search each of them." Nami explained. "So we will have to go into teams to each city.

 **Team 1. Danny, Robin, Chopper, Jimmy, Sanji, Usopp, Aang**

 **Team 2. Natsu, Inuyasha, Ruby, Jenny, Franky, Zoro**

 **Team 3. Ash, Pikachu, Nami, SpongeBob, Timmy, Brook**

"Ok guys, that will be all of the teams. Team one will explore this area of Acacia, Team Two will explore Seibo, and Team three will go to Primula." Nami said.

"But who's gonna watch the Sunny?" Usopp asked.

"I can help with that." Ash said as he got out two of his Poke-balls. "Come out Squirtle, Bulbasaur." The two Pokemon in question came out and appraoched the group, causing some of the Straw Hats to go wide eyed

" _Cute._ " Nami and Rboin thought to themselves.

Guys, can you stay here and guard the ship?"

The two Pokemon nodded their heads in agreenemtn.

"Can also hlp with that." Jimmy said as he activated his watch. "Goddard, come to my location in the Grand Line/ Dressrosa in the town of Acacia." And after a few minutes a green portal appeared and the robot dog jumped out.

"It's that dog thing." Zoror said.

"He isn't a thing." Jimmy said in a ticked off voice. Het hen turned back to Goddard. "Goddard, stay here on the ship with Squirtle and Bulbasaur and contact me if you have any trouble ok?"

"Bark Bark." The robot dog said as he and the two Pokemon went and jumped up to the ship. With that everyone simply smiled and they all went seperate areas.

* * *

 _Team 1._

The first group was walking around the port town to figure out any leads on Doflamingo. When they got there they were mostly surrounded by civillians who were happy and overjoyed that their saviors have returned.

"Oh my lovlies, your knight in shining armor has returned at last!" Sanji said as hearts formed in his eye and he twriled al around the place. Causing everyone (minus Robin) to sweatdrop.

"That's...really weird." Danny said with an unimpressed voice.

"Sanji does this all the time so you'll have to get used to it but yea it is a little weird at most times." Usopp said to him.

A radom female civilian took notice of the newest memebers of the Straw Hats and pointed at them. "LOOK ITS THE BOY GENIEUS, GHOST BOY AND ELEMENTALIST!" And at that point a majority of the females of the townspeople surrounded the two dimensional travelers and commented on how cute htey were or how handsom. Jimmy started to blush at the sign of affection thta the civillians were giving him and so was Danny and Aang. Sanji saw this and was starting to fume in jealousy.

" _They are getting affection and they havent even been here that long?_ " Sanji thought to himself as he was getting fumed by jealousy.

"Hopefully Katara doesn't find out about this..." Aang thought to himself sheepishly

"Uhh ladies, listen me and my friend really appriciate the uh...questions but I-" Danny was then interrupted by Robin who simply gave him a smile that said. "Let me explain."

"Everyone!" Robin said in a loud voice that got everyones attention. " Know your all excited to see us again, espicially to meet our new crewmembers, but we have a few questions if that's alright?" Everyone stopped to look at the Archeologist even though some of the girls were grumbling a little bit. "I'm sure you all heard about Doflamingo's escape right?"

Everyone in the town went silent and went all wide-eyed in their minds they were worried that that hirrible man was here and again in Dressosa again, and it was not good. Everyone then started to panick until Usopp stopped them.

"Do not worry everybody, I the great "God" Usoppp will save you all from the wicked Doflamingo." He said raising his slingshot Kabuto. At that moment everyone cheered for him.

"Allright God Usopp." Yelled one person. "He and Monkey D. Luffy are our saviors!" Another yelled.

Danny turned to the other Straw Hats and asked them why they are calling him a God, and they explained that it's a long story that is a littel complicated.

"Now do any of you know where Doflamingo might be at?" Usopp asked.

Everyone looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders, as they have not seen or even heard from Doflamingo ever since his defeat a few weeks back.

"Well I guess we have-" Usopp was starting to say until he was interrupted.

"SOMONE HELP!" A young boy screamed and was being chased by nine Beowolfs, something which made Jimmy and Danny glare at them adn the other Straw Hats while looking confused no doubt look surprised as they have never seen such a creature before.

"EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY!" Danny yelled, and the people instantly ran off as if to say "You don't have to tell us twice!" After they scattered the team got rady to face them until Danny got an idea.

"Wait guys...I might have an idea on how to get rid of them faster." Danny said.

"How Danny?" Chopper asked him. DAnny smirked at the littel reindeer and he started to clamy walkvover to the Grimm, causing the others to look either horrified or shocked.

"He's gonna get kileld by those things!" Usopp said as he was freaking out.

"Get back here kid or you'll get killed!" Sanji said to him loudly.

Jimmy however didn't say a word as he knew where Danny was going with this and Robin looked hte same because after what Danny has been telling her, she knew tha th ecould possibly take care of it, but rather raised an eyebrow on where he was going with this.

Danny then looked at all the GRimm, who in turn were looking at him snarling their teeth. Danny took a big breath and leaned back.

"I was plannig on using this as a last minute resort." He thought. "But I might as well get this over and done with as there is no time to waste."

" **Ghostly...WWAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLE!** " Danny bellowed as green energy beams came out of his mouth along with a ghost-like moan and everyone present covered their ears and the beans surrounded the Beowolfs, who all screeched and were instantly destroyed by the attack. When Danny finished, he felt weak and tipsy and he reverted into his normal attire and started to fall to the ground.

" **Cinco Fleur!** "

Five arms sprouted on the ground and caught Danny before he could fall first hand on the floor. The arms gently placed Danny on the ground before Usopp and Chopper ran over to check on him.

"Danny, are you ok?" Usopp asked worryingly with . Danny got up, still fealing a little bit weak.

"Sorta...that was my most powerful attack...I forgot when I use it it nearly drains all of my energy when I use it." Danny said weakly. Chopper then told DAnny that he needs to rest a bit before getting back up.

"I got him!" Sanji said loudly as he came over and picked up Danny and hauled him over his shoulder. The young boy came over to everyone and looked up to Danny.

"Thank you for saving me Mr. Ghost Boy." the boy said with a smile, Danny smiled back.

"All in a days work for a superhero little buddy." Danny said weakly while smiling.

"You mind telling us where those things came from?" Robin asked as she kneeled down to the boys level.

"Y-yea, I believe they came from that way." He said pointing to the left. Everyone turned and the Straw Hat's eyes furrowed.

"That's the way towards the Royal Palace!" Chopper said with seriousness in his voice.

Sanji's eye then turend inot a heart as he started to run twards the path. "VIOLA MY DEAR, YOUR PRINCE HAS ARRIVED TO SAVE YOU!" He yelled as he ran towards the path while stil carrying Danny.

"Sorry if you gys are a littel weirded out by Sanji." Usopp told Jimmy.

"I'm used to it actually..."

* * *

 _Team 2._

"Com'on, I want to kick some butt here not walk around." Natsu complained. The others were walking around Seibo asking around if anything has been happeneing in Dressrosa recently. Everyone in the town got a good look at the new faces and instantly got up to them with awe and delight, some of the women wer ecomenting how cute Inuyasha was and actually petted his ears...much to his irritation and to Natsu's laughter. Ruby felt a little bit uncomfortable with all the attention but blushed a little bit at the regconition.

Jenny was a lttle surpreised at how people asked her if she could show them her weapons and other cool skills, with the more excited ones coming from little children. Jenny was pretty amazed and shocked that they werent calling her a freak or a nightmare, but actually showing an interest in her, unlike the rest of the people back in Tremorton.

After a while the citizens let the pirates go there way and they continued to walk around to look for sighns of Doflamingo. Thye were continuing on walking aorund much to Natsu's irritation as he wated to fight.

"Stop complaining Pinkie." Inuyasha said in an irritatiing voice. "All we gotta do is find this mingo guy and then we will get done."

"But I want to finght NOW?" He whined, causing the group to sweatrop or face-palm (minus Ruby).

"Does he always act like this little cat bro?" Franky asked Happy who was currently riding his large metalic shoulder.

"All the time sir!" Happy chirped.

"Well get over it pinkie." Zoro said in an irritatiing voice. "Doflamingo Is not around Jeremy o the only thing we can do is keep searching."

Natsu growled in frustration and made a mental note reminding him to deck the swordsman in the jaw at some point.

"Co'mon bros, let's not fight right now." Franky said as he waved his matalic hands in the air as if to say "please stop."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" a voice yelled out loud. When they turned around they saw a little girl running out from no where while flailing her arms. She was being chased y what appeared to be men wearing grey uniforms bearing the letteer "R" in the center.

"Team Rocket Agents!" Natsu snarled as he ignited his fists.

"You all know these guys fire-bro?" Franky asked.

"Mmmhmmm, we ran into them not long ago actually." Jenny said as he readied her arm-cannon.

"Ahaha, you all thnk you can take us? Well come and try it." The agent smirked

( _Eyecatch showing Franky teaching Happy his pose)_

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Zoro sleeping and Luffy and Natsu doodle on his face_ )

All the team rocket agents were then sprawled across the ground looking like they went through a ringer and mangled. Jenny went over to one of the agents and looked at him angrily in the eyes.

"Ok pal, your gonna give us answers and now...where is the man Doflamingo?"

The agent spit in her face as he laughed. "Ha, like I',ll tell you anything you metalic bitch." He said sneeringly.

Jenny became enraged and transformed her right fist into her Fist of Fury. "IF you don't tell me I'll smash you like a pancake." She threatened until Zoro came up and patted her behind.

"Let me hadle this squirt." Zoro said as he gently shoved Jenny to the side and went up to him, the agent snarkly pointed his gun at Zoro and tried to fire, but to his horror, Zoro blocked the bullet without even flinching. Also shocking most of the inter-dimensional travelers.

"So cool!" Ruby said with awe in her voice. At that point Zoro seemed to have zipped super fast by the agent as he calmly sheathed his sword and the agents gun was chopped in half. The agent then looked nervpus and got on his hands and knease and surrendered.

"Ok, Ok I'll talk, I'll talk. Doflamingo is at the Royal Palace, I don't know what he is doing there but that is all I know is that he is at the palace, please don't kill me. I got-" He was then silenced by Inuyasha who simply slapped him on the back of the head.

"Finally that shut him up, anyway let's all get to this palace or whatever and find this minog guy and get this over and done with."

"Right, lets go everyone." Zoro said as he lead the group into a direction...that was diffrent from the actual path to the palace...

* * *

Team 3.

Brook was playing some of Bink's Brew with SpongeBob playing along using his nose as a flute. Everyolne was simply smiling and bobbing their heads to the music as they kept on walking. When the inter-dimensional travelers started to hear hte son g they became instant fans of the so called song and SpongeBob asked Brook if he could teach him the song, a request the skeleton happily obliged to.

" _Gather up all of the crew_ " Brook sang.

" _It's time to ship out Bink's Brew_ " SpongeBob sang happily.

" _Wave goodbye._ " Ash sang

" _But don't you cry._ " Timmy sang.

" _Our memories remain._ " Cosmo and Wanda sang as they were strapped to Timmy as blasters (oh by the way in case you are all confused, Timmy told the crew that his weapons are programs that can take any form."

" _Our days are but a passing dream._ " Nami sang.

" _Everlasting though they seem._ " Timmy sang.

" _Neath the moon we'll meet again, the winds our lullabye!_ " SpongeBob and Brook both sang together. After that they all stopped and laughed.

"I SpongeBob Sqaurepants officially delcare that Bink's Brew is now and forever will be my number #1 favoirte song." He said with a happy smile.

"Yohohoho, a fine choice of words young Sponge." Brook said to him.

Nami, while enjoiyng this peaceful little moment was starting to wonder where Doflamingo should be at. When they first came to this part of town everyone came out to greet them again, and they also got a chance to meet the newcomers, the women all grabbed and held unto Spongebob much to his confusion yet happiness and the others were petting Pikachu and calling Ash cute, which made the boy blush. Timmy wasno diffrent despite some comments about his teeth.

but the citizens actually didn't know About Doflamingo's return and so they were all a littel bit worried as a result, but SpongeBob reasured them that they would defeat theat mean old mingo, much to the citizens joy.

Nami was also curriose because as far as she could tell...she hasn't seen any sighn of the dwarfs recently, so she was a litel bit worried thath they might have been captured.

"Ok you guys." Nami said as they all turned to her. "I think we should try out the Royal Palace, and talk to King Riku

"King Boo Boo?" SpongeBob asked in confusion casuigntn he navigator to giggel at his confusion.

"No SpongeBob, _Riku_. He and his family are the rulers here in Dressrosa, they might have a lead on where Doflamingo is at."

"Well where do we go?" Timmy asked. Nami looked down at him and smiled.

"Just follow me." Nami said.

"Oh Nami, your so amamzing with your skills...that being said would you be interested in showing me your panties?"

 **BOINK POW SLAM BOOM**

A few seconds later Brook was on the ground in pain with welts on his head and Nami standing over hiom with a pissed of look that make Vicky the Baby-Sitter quiver in fear.

"STOP ASKING ME!" Nami said angrily as she started walking to the palace in fury, much to the others horror.

" _Scary!_ " Timmy, SpongeBob, Wanda, Cosmo, Ash, and Pikachu thought as they helped up Brook and followed the irate navigator.

* * *

 _Dressrosa's Royal Palace_

Luffy was now at the front of the Palace panting, he had been runnig around for thirty minutes trying to find Doflamingo and so where else to look? The PAlace of course. Anyway Luffy was now on the ground panting in relief.

"Man, I wish I had Spongey come with me so I can have some of his delicious Krabby Patty's, I'm so hungry." He complained as he rubbed his stomach. At that moment he saw teams 1. and 3. come up...but where was team 2?

"Hey guys you made it!" He said smiling and waving.

"Yea no thanks you you rubber boy." Timmy muttered under his breath.

Luffy then looked confused. "Hmmm? Wheres Zoros group?

Everyone looked confused until the resident Straw HAt members paled in horror.

"Oh jeeze..." Thye said paling, causing the inter-dimensional travlers to look in confusion (minus Jimmy)

"Wait what's wrong?" SpongeBob asked, not fazed about the situation. Jimmy then explained.

"Well you see...their swordsman Zoro...he has a really bad sense of direction, so I'm guessing they got lost on their way here ot the palace.

...

They all just went droopy looking. "Oh Great!"

Timmy turned to his fairy/weapons. "Cosmo Wanda, you guys think you have enough magic to poof them here?" He asked hopefully.

"We can try sport." Wanda said as she and Cosmo raised their wands...

* * *

 _Forest somewhere in Dressrosa_

Inuyasha and Zoro were glaring at eachother while the rest watched in dread.

"NICE GOING YOU GOT US LOST MOSS-HEAD!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I DIDN"T GET US LOST, THE CITY HAS CRAPPY DIRECTIONS!"

"THEY WERE FINE. YOU JUST SUCK AT DIRECTIONS!"

Zoro growled and took his swords out. "YOU WANT TO GO DOG BOY?"

Inuyasha then grabbed Tessaiga. "LET'S GO TOUGH GUY!"

 **POOF**

* * *

Royal Palace

 **POOF**

Team 2 poofed outta nowhere and just as Zoro and Inuyasha was about to go at it, they looked around and noticed the others looking at them with questionable looks.

"Where have tou all been?" Nami asked impatiently.

"We would have been here if Scarface over there didn't get us lost."Natsu said irritatingly.

That comment made Zoro snarl at Natsu. "You want to go too Pinkie?"

"Bring. It. ON!"

 **POW BLAM**

The two idiots wer enow on the floor and their heads covered in welts, the culprit? Nami...go figure.

"Knock it off you two,lookjt heimportant thing here is that we are all here together now we can go see King Riku and the others.

"Your so amazing when your beating up that moss-head Nami-Swan" Sanji said while twirling around with hearts in his eye.

"Oy vei." Everyone said to themselves.

"Alright." Luffy said raising his fists in the air. "LET'S GO!

"YEA!"

* * *

 **AAAAAANDthat is a wrap, sorry it took this long,I have been super busy with stuff. Now to be honest I only saw a little bit of Dressrosa but not all of it, so I'm doing my research off of the One Piece Wiki. Also I might put up a chapter or two at some point where the Syndicate first meet up or something like that. But anyway next chapter, will have everyone in the palace, rescue the mysterios figures and destroy the machine and then thefight with Doflaminog...or is it? Anyway don't forget to read and review if you want to and I'll see you all next tiem :)**

 **Re:update: Now two fo my readers said that Aang was not in this chapter, but do not worry I have fixed it :)**


	12. Storming The Castle Pt 1

**Hey everybody, so for this chapter the team is going to go insdie the palace to find Doflamingo, this isnt going to be the final battle between Mingo though just an fyi, so sit back, grab a popcorn or soda and lets begine :)**

* * *

After the entire squad got together again, they all went inside the RoyalPalace, hopefully there they would be able to find Doflamingo. When they got inside they looked around hoping to figure out where they should go.

"Ok so no guards at the entrance, we come inside and it's all quiet like a libary." Timmy said with a deadpanned voice.

"It's creepy." Usopp said nervously with Chopper and SpongeBob agreeing with him. Luffy however didn't seem to mind as he had other things to worry about...like kicking Mingos butt.

"WHERE ARE YOU MINGO!" Luffy yelled much to the ire of the others.

" _Dosn't he ever stop and think before he speaks?_ " Danny, Aang, Jenny, Nami, and Usopp think ot themselves dreadly.

"YEA!" Natsu yelled as he ignited his fists. "I'm ready to kick some butt already."

"NOT YOU TOO!" Nami shireked.

"Fuffuffuffuffu, well isn't this a surprise." A familiar voice came form out of nowhere. Everyone tunred and saw Doflamingo himself standing near a doorway giving his sadistic grin. "You all barging in inside my castleuninvited.

"THERE YOU ARE MINGO!" Luffy yelled as he ran towards him to deck him right in the face. before his fistmanaged to make contanct, he suddenly vanished, causing Luffy to crash into a wall.

Danny, who had been watching had noticed that his ghost sense was going off, and was looking around trying to see if he would be able to find the said ghost. MEanwhile Luffy had gotten back up a nd was now looking all around for where Doflamingo might've went.

"WHERE ARE YOU MINGO! COME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy yelled out loudly.

"FUFFUFFUFFFUFFUFFU." His voice laughed out of completly nowhere. "AREYOU REALLY INTRESTED IN GETTING ME? OR WOULD RATHER SAVE RIKKU AND HIS FAMILY...INCLUDING TEH DWARFS?"

Luffy and the rest of the crews eye's widened at that statement.

"LET THEM GO NOW!" Luffy roared loudly getting even more pissed off. Doflaminog'svoice laughed even more.

"COME AND GET THEM THEN!" He said with a snark as the place was now silent as the Chum Bucket itself.

"Alright, now let's go get the old guy." Luffy said. "And then I'm gonna kick Doflamingo's ass."

"Wait Luffy, for all we know Doflamingo could hvae hidden them anywhere, plus remember he is able to make copies of himself.

"Well then I guess we don't have a choice, we have to split up again." Danny said.

"Let's just hope that Zoro doesn't get lost again." Happy chirped up, annoying teh swaordsman and amusing Sanji.

"Zip it furball." Zoro grumbled.

"Ok guys, this time we-" Nami started before being interupted by a Tema Rocket Agent hwo was walking towards themin a calm manner while holding a paper, everyone got out their perspective weapoms before said agent stopped them.

"Calm down, Mr. Doflamingo wanted me to give you all these." He said before Luffy knocked him out.

"LUFFY!" Nami said loudly.

"He is with Mingo, ergo i knocked him out." He said.

Nami sighed and started to read what was on the paper.

 _Well it seems you all made it so far, Fuffuffuffuffu. LEt's make this more interesting shall we? On the first floor you will find the dwarfs...well that is if you can save them, on the second floor in the Hallof Suits is where you can find Riku and his patetic family, and finally on the third floor...well just a little something from me to you...let the show begine_

Everyone read the note and Luffy slamed his fists together. "Alright everyone let's go." He said as starts to take off.

"Sorry fi you had to put up with him all day." Nami said to Danny.

"It's fine we are used to it." DAnny said who tunred his head facing away from the rest " _Except for hen he raided my fridge.._ "

OK guys Luffy seems to be going to the first floor, so let's go." Nami said as everyone ran to the stairs, when Timmy lookd back he saw Zoror going another way, much to his bemusement.

"Hey samurai boy, your going the wrong way!" Timmy said loudly, causing the other Straw Hat's (minus Robin) to groan in annoyance. Zoroin question looked back.

"You sure?"

"HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU SCREW THAT UP? THE STAIRS ARE RIGHT HERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Natsu yelled at him.

Zoro grumbled. "OH zip it, Pinkie." He said as ran back to the rest of the group and they continued theire way to the first floor to follow Luffy.

( _Eyecatch featuring Zoro and Inuyasha clashing swords_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Natsu, SpongeBob, and Happy getting bonked on the heads by an irate Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp_ )

 _First Floor/Pool Area_

Everyone had went up the stairs to find Luffy, who they saw was in the pool area just standing there. When they got inside the place was seemingly deserted...alsomst like no sound whatesoever. This spooked Usopp,Chopper, and SpongeBob.

"Uhh...this doesn't feel lright...it's too quiet." SpongeBob said while shaking a little bit.

"I agree with SpongeBob here." Usopp agreed while he was shaking his legs a little bit.

"Quit being a bunch of wimps." Inuyasha said to them snarkly. While he was scolding them, Danny's ghost sense went off again as the blue mist escaped his mouth.

" _Where is that coming from?_ " Danny thought. " _There's a ghost here...but I don't see it._ "

"It's been a long time ghost boy." A voice out of nowhere said. Everyone looked confused or frightened (Usopp, Chopper, and Spongebob) but Danny however narrowed his eyes.

"I reconize that voice anywhere." He said with venom in his voice. Everyone turned to see a large metalic man wearing a black tank-top with black pants, he also had a gray shoulder guard on his left shoulder, while also sporting a gray belt. On his hands were gauntlents and boots and his beard and hair were both green and looekd electric like.

"It's been a while has'nt ghost boy?" The mana skedwith a smirk.

"Skulker!" Danny said with his eyes glowing.

"Oi Danny, you know this guy?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yea, this is Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, he usually goes aorund capturing rare creatures such as myself."

"Well it seems you made yourself some interesting new frineds Ghost child, I heard that you were with a unique group from Vlad and I'm amazed to see it myself.

"Yo-your friends with that Vlad guy?" Spongebob asked fearfully. Luffy however narrowed his eyes.

"So he is a bad guy then." He said simply.

"What was your first clue genius?" Danny, Timmy, Jenny, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Inuyasha asked with deadpanned voices.

"Well if you all don't mind." Skulker said as he shot out a rope to Danny, who wasn't able to get away just in time and was caught and broughgt forawrds to Skulker. "I'm gonna be on my way with my pray now. Luffy then got a pissed off look.

"He doesn't belong to you or anyone else." Luffy saisd as Natsu all of a sudden ran towards woth his fist ignited.

"LET GO OF HIM. **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"** Natsu attempted to punch him but Skulker tunred invisible and and Natsu simply went right through him and crashed into a wall. Then Skulker tunred tangible again and noticed SpongeBob, who was in his fighting stance but looked a littel bit nervous as well.

"Hmm, Vlad mentioned something about a litttle sponge..." Skulker then shot out another rope that grabbed onto SpongeBob and propelled ti back to him. "Now I got two prey eith me."

Luffy then ran towards Skulker with a Haki imbued fist. "LET GO OF MY FRIENDS NOW. " **GUM GUM PISTOL!** " Luffy yelled, but when Skulker tunred intangible again he was actually hit right in the face, as he fell down, and fortunatly this released both Danny and SpongeBob (the latter who then ran right back and hit behind Inuyasha, much to the half-demons annoyance) Danny however got up and stared at walker with an angry look in his eyes.

Danny then tunred towards teh others, you all keeep going. I'll deal with Skulker." Ruby looked like she wanted to protest but Zoro stopped her.

"Ok guys, lets go find and kick Mingos ass!" Luffy declared as he gathered up everyone and started to head towards the door, but not long before Ruby looked back.

"Please be careful Danny." She pleaded. Danny then returned her glaze with a smile.

"Don't worry Ruby, I have dealt with him before." He said with a smile. Ruby nodded eith a smile on her own and went to catch up with the others.

Danny and Skulker then faced off against eachother.

"So Vlad once again sent youi after me right?" Danny asked coldly,

"Yep!" The hunter replied with his grin still on his face.

"And from what you mentioned about my frineds you are working for the Syndicate?"

"I'm only taking order from Vlad, but I do know them. And they say that you and your friends are starting to become thorns ino their sides."

"So what?" Danny asked as his fists glowed. "It donest matter what you are all planning, we are going to stop you." He said as he flew towards him while Skulker tried shooting him with a lader form his gauntlent which Danny thankfully dodged. Danny fired several blasts from his glove but Skulker dodged them all and flew towards Danny really fast and gave him a punch to the jaw, making the ghost child skid back a few into a wall.

Danny got up to notice Skulker flying towards him with his gaunlent glowing, but Danny rolled out of the way in time befofe Skulker crashed into the got out and brushed some of the debris off of his shoulders.

"I'm really starting to get annoyed by these futile attempts child." Skulker said. As soon as he was about to fire another laser at Danny foer some reason his technology somehow was staticing up and short circuited. Danny looekd in confusin and Skulder was the same.

"Waht the heck is going on?" Skulker angrily asked as he pushed several buttons

* * *

Amity Park

Tucker was going thorugh his PDA as it was going a littel haywire and he was pushing random buttons at will.

"Co'mon baby, please work." Tucker said with worry as Sam just face-palmed herself in the backround.

* * *

First Floor/Pool Area

Danny had a deadpanned look, grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked in Skulkers blobby form, leaving his armor behind...but not before destroying it completly with an ecto blast.

"Well that takes care of tha-"

"Wait." A voice said out of nowhere. Danny looked around to find the scource of the voice but couldn't.

"OVer here ghost boy!" The voice said again.

"Look if your a ghost I really don-"

"No we aren't ghosts, we are friends of Straw Hat!"

"Luffy? Alright I'm coming, just keep saying stuff so that I can follow your voices and find you." Danny said as he started walking around.

"We saw you take on theat big guy, you were pretty awesome...sorta."

Danny made a frowny face as he was still followign the said voice. "Well he is...oh nevermind...so you mind telliugn em how you are frineds to Luffy?" He asked as he stopped so he can hear the voice again.

"The boss helped us out last time that Doflamingo was here." The voice said as Danny turned and walked into the right direction. Danny then made it to a small compartment and opened up to find...a sack?

"Uhh...is your voice coming from the sack? Or is the sack actually talking to me?"

"We are inside the sack, open up and let us out Ghost Boy!" the voice said a littel impatiently.

"Ok, ok just telax and I'll let you out in a jiffy." Danny said as he opened up the bag and when he looked inside and saw who was inside...well I'll let you reader imagine what his face-fault will look like.

"Yo-your all tiny!" Danny said in a loud voice.

"Well we're dwarfs."

Danny while still being shocked, opened up the sack and all the dwarfs piled out of there. The first dwarf who went up to him had a large fluffy tail and a pointy nose. He was also weairng what appeared to be a green jumper with brown boots, glovees, and a red tie.

"My name is Leo, the captain of the Tonatta Pirates." He said as he extednded his small hand towards Danny. Dany, not really sure how to shae a hand tehat tiny, simoly just extended his pinky finger and shook.

"So you guys are all frineds to Luffy?" Danny asked.

"Thats right Mr. Ghost Boy." Said a female dwarf coming up to him. her haire was all blue along with her tail, she wore a large blue hat and dress with a white scarf. "My name is Wicca." She said ss she and Danny also did a handshake (or a pinkie-shake for Dannys sake.)

"Did Doflamingo do this to you?" Danny asked sternly.

"Yea, Mingo came back here to the palace along with some other weirdos and they put us in sacks and also captured the royal family as well, and they are up on the second floor. But you should know how strong the boss is." Leo said

"Yep I do, anyway you want me to escort you out of here?"

"No thanks ghost boy, we can get out, thanks for saving us." Wicca said with a smile.

"No problem, now all of you get out of here before Mingo comes back." Danny said sternly.

"Co'mon crew, lets move out." Leo siad as he and the rest of the dwrfs cleared out. Danny then used his tangibility to get to the second floor.

" _Hope they havent started without me._ " Danny said to himself

* * *

 **So so far thats gonna be it for now, I might not upodate for a while becaus I havebeen sick for a while now, but I promise I'll upfate another as soona s I get better. I promise, see you all next time :)**


	13. Storming the Castle Pt 2

**Hey everyone so I know I said that I would update after I got better, but I have enough strength to write this particular chapter up. So in this chapter Everyone will be on the second floor and will battle with one of Doflamingos copies, but this is NOT going to be the final battle between Doflamingo, that will be for the next chapter. Just wanted to clear all of that up.**

* * *

 _Second Floor/Hall of Suites_

After battling Skulker and rescuing the dwarfs. Danny had used his powers to go through the celing and up to the second floor. He finally got to the second floor room and met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey Danny's back!" Chopper said happily. Luffy also looked happy.

"Hey Danny, did you kick that metalic guys ass?"

"Uhh yea." Danny said while sweatdropping. "Anyway, I rescued those dwarfs, they said they were frines of yours...the leader went by the name of Leo?"

"Oh yea that guy." Luffy said with a smile on his face. "Thanks for rescuing them Danny, I actually forgot about them."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Nami and JUsopp yelled.

Danny however sweatdropepd and sighed. "Well I rescued them...so now what?"

"Remember in the note it said that Doflamingo was keeping the royal family here somehwere in this room?" Jimmy explained, with Danny nodding. "Well We have been loking for a while...but we havent seen anything or anyone yet."

Timmy then gave a yawn which alerted everyone as they looked towards him as he was walking to a vase. "Boring conversation. Can't focus." He siad as he put his hand on the vase...which then fell off and shattered into pieces.

"Good job Turner, you broke something that wasn't ours." Jimy said sarcasticly.

"Don't blame me Neutron."

"Would both of you runts give it a rest?" Inuyasha said irritatingly. "It's bad enoigh I got to deal with Pinkie here bu-" Natsu then went over and slammed his head into Inuyasha.

"What did you call me Dog Breath?" Natsu snarled.

"Aww did I hurt Pinkies feelings?" Inuyasha taunted.

...

 **SLAM**

Inuyasha was sent flying back into a wall, courtesy of Natsu. Inuyasha got up and looked at Natsu with a furios glare.

"THAT'S IT, YOUR DEAD FIRE BOY!"

"BRING IT DOG!"

Inuyasha and Natsu started going into another fight, causing ahuge dust cloud over them and everyone around sweat dropping.

"You sure found an interesting group of people Luffy." Robin said in amusement.

"I know, they are all funny." Luffy said as he was laughing at his two friends fighting.

At that point Jenny simply had enough and flew over there...

 **POW KABLAM**

Once again two guys, lots of welts on the heads, one annoyed robot girl...oy vei

"Can't you both just stop...for like one moment?" Jenny said with some annoyance and in her voice. "Like is that really too much to ask fo you both?"

"Wow, she took them both out just like that." Usopp said in surprise.

"That's Jenny for you." Happy simply said eating some fish.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu, so you all finally came." A familiar voice came out of noewhere. Everyone all got into their fighting stances (including Natsu and Inuyasha who somehow just recovered) At that moment Doflamingo came out of nowehere and stood right in front of everybody. Luffy lookiing the most eager to fight him.

"You all managd to get here." He said as then he looked over at Danny. "And you, well I guess that pathetic hunter did a poor piss job in mkaing sure you didn't save the dwarfs."

Danny snorted at this. "I have been facing Skulker for awhile now Flamingo boy, he's nothing but all talk. So whay don't you tell us where your keeping the royal family at before Luffy here kicks your sorry butt into next week."

"Yea...wait what?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Well if your all wondering where the family are at. Look over there." He said as he pointed towards a large cage being suspended over a large dome of green looking sludge. Doflamingo looked back with an evil grin. "Battery Acid...quit dangerous isn't it?"

"Uhh Battery Acid is dangerous right?" Luffy and Natsu asked confusingly. With the result of two slaps across the heads by Jimmy and Chopper.

"Of course it's dangerous." Jimmy said.

"True, Once they go into that Acid then they will instatnly melt." Chopper said worridly. Luffy then looked bakc to Mingo with anger written all over his rubber face.

"LET THEM GO MINGO!" Luffy yelled as he ran to punch Doflamingo, but s soon as his Haki imbued fist colided with Mingo's face...Mingo vanished. Luffy then fell back to the floor and looked around in anger.

"COOME OUT AND FIGHT ME MINGO NOW!" Luffy yelled. Jus tthen an evil laugh came out of nowhere.

" _You should know that's no way to talk to the king of this kingdom Straw Hat_."

"YOU ARE NOT THE RULER HERE MINGO!"

" _FUFFUFFFUFFUFFU! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE THEM THEN TRY...BUT ONE THING FIRST!_ " Just then large set's of wires came up and snared all the members of Team Anicktoonime and flung them to the wall. The rest of the Straw Hats looked shocked and Luffy looked even more pissed off.

"LET MY TEAM GO!" Luffy roared.

"Luffy!" Jimmy said. "You and your crew just focus on saving the royal family. I'll get us out of this."

"Hell no, I'm not abandoning you guys."

"We're just stuck to the wall, I'll figure out a way out of this and you all just focus on rescuing the family."

"Save them if you can." Doflamingo's voice said as then a large group of Beowolf Grimm came out of nowehere all over the room and surrounded the Straw Hat Creew.

"W-what are these things?" Usopp said a little scared. Zoro however grinned as he took out his swords.

"Just more obstacles."

"These are called Grimm, but seing as how you are all awesome, you shouldn't have any problem with them." Ruby called out as she struggled with her restraints.

"Grimm huh?" Zoro said as he grabbed his third sword and put it in his mouth. "This'll be interesting."

"YOUR WAY TO IMPRESSED BY THIS!" Usopp and Choopper yelled at him.

"Alright, let's go." Luffy said.

"Yea!" Said the rest of the crew as TEam Anicktoonime was still struggling in their restraints.

Zoro quickly ran towards teh first group and started hacking and slashing without a glance. He then notcied three Beowolfs coming at him and raised two of his sowrds while the third still remained in his mouth. " **Three Sword Style...BLACK ROPE TWISTER!** " He swung his sowrds down and all of a suden, a twister came up and caused the Grimm to goflying in the air, all while hurting them with air slashes.

Sanji was running towards another group and was kicking them all away as if they were ragdolls. He noticed Zoro taking them out and got infuriated. " _I can't let that mosshead best me!_ " He thought to himself, he then spun rapidly around and jumped in the air, now both of his legs being caught on fire as he looked down on the particular Grimm and begane his attack. " **POELE A FRIER: SPECTRE!** " He yelled as he unleashed a torrent of fire blasts from his feet onto the GRimm, which started to burn up. Sanji then got back down and quickly turned to Nami as hearts filed his eyes. "HOW WAS THAT NAMI MY DEAR?!"

Nami, who was dealing with two Beowolfs rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did really good Sanji." She said as Sanji did a happy dance. Nami then looked back towards the Grimm and spun her Clima-Tact. " **THUNDERBOT TEMPO!** " She yelled as then all the Grimm in front of her got electrocuted and went down. "You don;t mess with a weather sorceress." She said as she playfully stuck her tounge out at them.

Usopp was firing several rounds of his ammo into the Beowolfs. " **FIREBIRD STAR!** " He then fired at a alrge group of them, which burned them all. "Great, now since that's taken carre of, I hsould try to focus on rescuing the others." HE said as he ran over to tEam Anicktoonime to help get them out of the chains.

Franky was giving Beowolfs several punches righ tto the face and firing fro his hands. "You Grimm bastards are no match for the SUPER cyborg." FRanky said cockily as he raised tow of his metalic hands together. " **Franky...RADICAL BEAM!** " And with that the GRimm were all blown back and were thrown right into the wall.

Meanwhile the rest of the TEeam were looking at the pirates with awe.

"Woa, they are super awesome." Timmy said with a smile on his face.

"I want to fight them!" Natsu said loudly giving of his grin. All for this they noticed Usopp coming over to try to pry off the wires that were tangled on them.

"Don't worry guys, I the great Captain Usopp try to get you all out of here." Usopp said with determination as he tried to pry them off of Ruby.

"Wait I thought Luffy was the captain?" SpongeBob said confusingly.

"He's lying." Inuyasha told SpongeBob irritatingly.

Usopp was trying as hard as he could with prying off the wires but he just couldn't get them off. Meanwhile the rest of the crew had finished getting rid of the Grimm and Luffy ran over tot he cage to rescue the royal family.

A familiar pink haird girl noticed him and was downright excited. "LUCY!" She said in a happy voice, as Luffy smiled back at her.

"Heya Rebecca." He siad with a simple smile, as he got her and the rest out of there. He was then approached by Riku Dold III, who is the king of Dressrosa who Luffy helped the first time Doflamingo tried taking it over.

"Thank you for saving us Lucy." King Riku said with a smile.

"Shishishishi, leave it to me and my crew." Luffy said.

Viola noticed the Crew...and also noticed the newcomers they didn't reconize. "Are they with you Lucy?"

Luffy then looekd confused and then smiled back. "Oh yea, I'll tell you all everyhting as soon as I deal with these Grimm things." Luffy said as he ran back to join his crew in combat.

Kyros (Rebeccas father) smiled back at them. "I always thougth we would see him and his crew again." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile the team were still struggling with the wires and Usopp was not getting to far with it. At this point Danny just thought of somehting...which he didn't think about till now.

"WAIT!" Danny yelled out, causing everybody (including the GRimm) to look at him. "I...well just thought of something." Danny said as he then turned intangible and slipped out of the wires, and then blasted the rest of the wires off the team. Everyone looekd at the ghost boy with deadpanned glares.

"I totally forgot about that for a moment." Danny said sheepishly.

"Remind me to smack you upside your ghost head later." Inuyasha said in a pissed off tone, making Danny go a littel pale.

"Well now we are free, so let's help our new friends." SpongeBob said with the team agreeing.

( _Eyecatch featuring SpongeBob accidentally getting chopped up by Zoro, much to Luffy's horror_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Ruby, Nami, and Robin having Jenny try on diffretn oufits, much to teh robot girls awe and excitement_ )

So once the team were released, they quickly took out the remaining Grimm. With Danny, SpongeBob and Aang breathing as they where up agaist a while and trying to catch their breaths.

"I'm telling you guys, these Grimm things are starting to irritate me." Timmy said with annoyance in his voice.

"Agreed" The entire team said.

"Well at least the royal fmily are safe now." Jenny said as her guns turned back in to her hands.

Jimmy and the rest of the team went forward to the Royal Family, who was looking abck at them as well.

"So it appeares that Straw Hat has picked himself up somenew crewmates." HE said with curiosity.

"Well you see-" Jimmy was about to explain until he was cut off form Luffy.

"I'm part of their team where he have to beat a bunch of bad guys assess and apparntly save all of our worlds or something. I'm a little confused why Jimmy sees me as a hero when I'm just a Pirate."

Jimmy simply sighed. "Luffy...I did research on you and your actions thorught the world over the past two years, you and your crew are heroes, maybe not by your own desighn, but heroes are heroes...well in there own special way."

Luffy looked at Jimmy confusingly. "So I'm a diffrent kind of hero?" Luffy asked confusingly.

"You should jsut drop it Jimmy." Nami sais. "Both he and Zoro have way to much pride to cal themselves heroes."

"HEY!" Zoro yelled.

Riku simply looked back and was intigued by what Luffy said. "IS this true young man?" He asks the boy genius, who nodded in agreenement.

"If it's alright your majesty would you be able to tell us where Doflamingo is?" Jimmy asked.

"Ufortunatly I do not, But I do recall hearing that he-"

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Inuaysha who begane sniffing the air in a dog like fasion. "I smell something" He said as he continued on sniffing. "It smells like that weird machinery we saw back in the Chum Bucket."

Jenny narowed her eyes. "If that's true then Doflamingo could be-" As soon as she was about to finish they all heard an explosion which shook up the castle a little bit.

"What the heck was that?" USopp asked a little fearfully.

"I don't know."Ash said a littel worridly as Pikachu burried his cute litel head into Ash's shoulders.

At that point Danny noticed a familiar sight. The dwarfs, led by Leo all came into the roomm everyone else was in, and a few of them were covered in soot, while th eothers were covered in something...sticky?

"LEO!" Luffy yelled out happily as he ran and got on his knees to meet his friend.

"Hey boss." The smal dwarf siad happily as he was shown carrying a flintlock pistol over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about forgetting to rescue you guys." Luffy said.

"No problem boss, the ghost child helped us out after he took care of that big metalic man."

Danny simoly rubbed his neck. "Well nothing to it I guess."

"Showoff." Timmy and Inuaysha muttered under his breath.

Leo then looked back ot Luffy. "Anyway if you are wondering aobut that explosion...it came from us. After the Ghsot Boy freed us, we noticed tow figures wearing these wierd unifroms wiht the letter 'R' on them."

" _Team Rocket!_ " Ash thought to himself as he clenched his fist tightly, whcih caused Ruby to og over and pat him on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"Anyway we followed them and noticed htem al carrying crates of artificial Devil Fruits to a big machine. I don't know what it was for but it looks like it was bad so me and my crew decided to take them down and destroy that machine and the artificail fruits." Leo said prudly.

"Well that made our job of stoping the energy easier." Natsu said happily.

"Aye sir." Happy said as he was currently being held by Rebecca.

"Thanks Leo!" Luffy said happily.

Just then everyone heard a loud scream coming from nowhere as everyone turned and saw Doflamingo and he looked really mad. "DO YOU BRATS KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?!"

"DAM RIGHT WE DID, NOW YOU STAY THERE WHILE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy yelled back as he ran towards Doflamingo, but before he was aable to kae contact again. Mingo pulled back his fist, which was seen glowing and decked Luffy right in the face. Causing him to skid back.

Doflamingo nseered and laughed. "FUFFUFFUFFUFFU, don't make me laugh...you have yet to see what new power I have...but if you want to try...come to the Collisseum. Oh and littel boys." He said pointing at Jimmy and Ash. "You both should come to because...well." He said as he brought out a device which showed them Goddard, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur and form the loosk of it...they look pretty beat up.

"GODDARD/SQUIRTLE, BULBASAUR!" The two kids shouted in horror. Jimmy looekd to Mingo in anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOG?"

"AND WHAT DID YOU TO TO MY POKEMON?" Ash also yelled out loudly.

"Don't worry, they are fine...for now at least." Doflamingo said as he dissapered into the air.

"COME BACK NOW!" Ash yelled as he ran towards Mingo, with Jimmy following close behind, but it was too late and the evil pirate dissapered. Ash, who was now looking terrified and angry at the same time unleashed a loud yell which caused everyone to cover their ears.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled as hit the floors with his gauntlents, causing the floor to crack underneath him, and he continued to hit and hit and hirt untikl he was out of breath...until his arm was grabbed by Luffy, who was also holding onto Jimmys arm.

"Don't worry." Luffy said, his voice calm yet terrifying at the same time. "We wiellg e tthem back safely." He said as he let go of them and looekdup at the celing.

"YOUR GONNA PAY MINGO!" He yelled out loudly. He then turned towards Leo. "Leo, stay here and protect Rebecca and the family.

"Got it boss."

Luffy nodded and looked towards his crewmates and his dimensional teamates. "Let's go!"

"Right!" They all said as they started to follow Luffy, but not before Danny and Jenny helped up Jimmy and Ash.

* * *

 _Acacia_

A Marine ship is shown porting at Acacia and walking from itwas a man with grey hair smoking two cigars, and closely following him was a woman wearing glasses, and the similarity between them was thath they were both wearing MArine cloaks on thei rbacks, also they were being followed by a posse of soliders.

"I swear wherever something bad happens, that damn Straw Hat is lways at the scene." He said irritatingly as he was holding team Anicktoonimes bounties. "MAkes it worse now that he has aqquired new crewmates."

"I agree Admiral Smoker, but never would I have seen him recruiting little kids." She said with aix of anger adn disgust.

"Calm down Tashigi, they won't be escaping this time." Smoker said as he continued walkign while looking at the bounties, but was particualr curiose and interested in Inuyasha's bountie.

" _For some reason I havent met this Man-Demon...yet for some reason I sense something alsmost dark about him._

* * *

 **Well that's it, sorry if this took me long to type. I was down with the flu all week and so...yea that was fun. Anyway SMOKER AND TASHIGI ARE HERE! and once they meet the team...wellit willb e a littel hostile. Also next chapter not only will the team finally fight Doflamingo but...it's gonna be a little bit dark at the ending. Why? Well let's jsut say that it involves Inuyasha...so yea...just a warning**

 **OH by the way, I had an idea of maybe having Smoker and Tashigi join the team to help them save the multiverse...but ti's jsut an idea, let me know what you all think and I'll think about it. Anyway see you all next time :)**


	14. Colosseum Battle

**Hey everybody, so I'm just gonna make this real quick. As we all know the dwarfs destroyed the machine was was housing energy for the Syndicates device. And in this chapter the team will finally go to The Corrida Colosseum to not only rescue Goddard, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, but to finally defeat Doflamingo...also...things are gonna get a little bit dark near the ending, all I'm gonna say is that it involves Inuyasha, read on and find out why. Also big shoutout to princessbinas, who has been helping me with information on things Inuyasha related, so thank you princessbinas for helping me out so far :) Let's roll the story.**

* * *

 _Acacia_

Team Anicktoonime and the Straw Hat Crew were all running through Seibo as they were all running to get to the Corrixda Colosseum. While everyone was piswed at Doflamingo for tricking them, the ones that were pissed the most were Jimmy and Ash. The team never seen the two boys this angry before all of this.

"I swear I'm gonna blast Doflamingo away when we get there." Jimmy said with extreme anger and venom in his voice. Ash was no diffrent.

"And I'm gonna beat him right ot a bloody pulp." Ash said as he balled his gauntletns tightly

"Calm down guys." Luffy told them. "We will get them back, I promise."

While Jimmy and Ash both didn't deny Luffys claim that they would get them back, but at the same time they were really angry beyond reason, but then Jimmy remembered something important.

* * *

 _Flashback/Jimmy's Lab_

 _Jimmy was going through his computor on the creatures of Grimm in the world of Remant. When Jimmy was first studying this world, he was intrigued by the histpory of Huntresses, Hunters, Dust, Semblance, and weapons that can turn into guns. When he was reading about the Faunes, he felt a little sympathy on how they were discriminated against, but at the same time he was interested in their biology. He was now reading abotu the creatures of Grimm and their orgins._

 _Jimmy was shocked on how these things were created by an entity called the God of Darkness who created them to destroy anything, and that they are like no cratures that Jimmy has ever seen before._

 _"These Grimm are attracted to negative emotions such as sadness, hostility, anger, and fear." He said as he was reading on. Goddard was also reading alongside his master and when the robot dog heard what Jimmy said about the negative emotions, Goddard barked with his robotic eye-brows raised._

 _"Leapin Leptoms, these creatures are even worse than the other hostile species I deal with, right boy?" Jimmy said as he looked at his robotic companion, who barked back in agreenment. Jimmy then sighed. "Well at least these Hunters and Huntressess are able to beat them."_

 _Jimmy's shocked expression changed to into a more excited one. "But still thoguh, the use of this Semblance, Dust, and their weapons changing into guns...this is some amazing science." Jimmy said as he continued to read on._

* * *

 _Present/Acacia_

Jimmy's flashback ended as he remembered to hkeep himself calm, less they want to attract a Grimm...that was something else. How exactly are the Grimm able to get to their worlds other than Rubys? From what he has read, these Grimm don't seem like they can be tamed so obviously the Syndicate are not controlling them...so what was it that was attracting them? The negativity that the villains in hte Syndicate are showing? Maybe...but that still doesn't seem to understand on how they seeminglky were able to get into Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, or here in the Grand Line...

"I gotta fidure out how they are getting ino the other worlds." Jimmy thought to himself.

Ash, who was still fuming that Bulbasaur and Squirtle getting captured. Was remembering a conversation that he and Ruby had earlier back in Jimmy's lab.

* * *

 _Flashback/Jimmy's Lab_

 _After they saved Amity Park. Everyone was waiting while Jimmy was putting in the corrdinates for Bikini Bottom. Ash was sitting on the floor with Ruby, who was holding Pikachu._

 _"Pikachu you are just so adorable!" Ruby said in a childish voice as she was craddling the electric type Pokemon, who was chirping back as the red electric packs on his cheeks flared up._

 _Ash was watching and was smiling at their playtime. "Pikachu is my first Pokemon." This caught Rubys attention._

 _"Really? He is the first one you ever caught?"_

 _Ash simply rubbed th back of his head. "Yea, you see I woke up late and had to rush to Professor Oakes to get a starterr Pokemon, but they were all out, but luckily, Professor Oak gave me Pikachu." Ash said as his face turned into a deadpanned one as he startedat the mouse. "We didin't get along at first, what with him shocking me and refusing to go inside his Pokeball. But now he is my best friend." Pikachu chirped at his buddy as Ruby's silver eyes widened in awe._

 _"Wow, no wonder you both work as a good team." She said with a smile on her face._

 _"Yep, so what exactly are Grimm?" Ash asked in a curiose voice. "I was just wondering since we had to deal with that big scorpian looking one back at the vampire mans castle."_

 _Ruby looked to the younger boy with a serious look. "Grimm are basically monsters with no soul, they usually terrorize Remnant and it's up t the Hunters and Huntressess to stop them form hurting inocent people." Ash and Pikachu were both nodding to understand. "Thye are attracted to negative emotions as well."_

 _Ash looked confused. "Negative emotions...like anger, sadness, etc.?" Ruby nodded her head._

 _"So in case we encounter anymore, everyone should try not being negative ok?" Ruby said to him, and he nodded his head. "Good." Ruby said now happy again._

* * *

Ash remembered what Ruby told him and he made a note to himself that he had to remain calm, he didn't want a Grimm to come to them and block their path to the Colosseum. Ruby put her hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Don't worry Ash." Ruby spoke in a calm voice that was almost reminded something of an older sister comforting her little brother. Ash smiled back and told her that he was fine.

"At least those dwarfs were able to destroy that machine for us, that saved us extra time." Timmy said as he had his Cosmo-Blaster in his hands.

"Agreed, with the machine and the power scource out of the way we can now deal with Doflamingo."

"Hey kid." Zoro said to Jimmy. "What exactly does Doflaminog and these other people need energy for?"

"We don't know, all we do know is that it is for some machine. We don't know what kind of machine it is yet, but whateer it is, it might not be good."

"Who cares?" Natsu said. "If it's some machine. then we can just blow it up then."

"Somehow i don't think it might be that easy." Danny said in a worried voice. As everyone was running through the town to get to the Colosseum, a loud voice suddenly stopped them.

"STRAW HAT!"

Everyone turned to see a man with a muscular physic, wearing a thick white and blue jacket that is showing his entire chest, blue jeans and brlown boots, and he also had slicked back white hair with the sideburns seemingly shaved, the most noticible was that he was wearing a marine cape over his jacket while also carrying a large Jutte straped to his back. He was accompanied by a beautiful woman with long hair held with a clip, wearing a purple shirt with flowes on it, blue jeans, and dark pink boots. Like her companion she was also wearing a pink marine cape over her shirt, however hers was pink rather than white, and she was also wearing red rectangular glassess, straped to her waist was a sword. Thye were also accompanied by a large force of marines.

While the Team looked at the group of marines in the back, they were a littel confused on the two at the front. Except for Luffy as he was smiling.

"Hey Smokey!" Luffy happily waved. Ans his smile continued even as the man pulled his weapon out and pointed it at him.

"Why is it that whenever there is trouble, you damn Straw Hats have to be involved somehow?" The man greunted annoyingly.

Luffy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Hmmmm...I don't know."

"DON'T TAKE IT SO LIGHTLY!" The man comically yelled.

Sanji notcied the female marine and his eye tunred into a heart. "Tashigi my dear, oh how your beauty captures my hear at this vdery moment." He siad while twirling around.

"Does he do this to every girl he meets?" Aang asked.

"More ways than you can count." Usopp and Chopper said in uniosn in deadpanned voices.

"YOHOHOHO! My dearest Tashigi, how lovely is it to see you again." Brook said as he walked over to Tashigi, who looked angered and had her hand reaching for her sword. "Now that your hear, perhaps you would be interested in showing me your panties?"

 **BAM**

"GO TO HELL!" The swordswoman yelled with a blush on her face, Brook then landed on the ground with a alrge welt on his skull, shocking the inter-dimensional travelers.

"How does he have that without skin?" Danny, Timmy, Jenny, and Ash ask themselves.

Luffy then looked over to Smokey. "Hey Smokey, listen I kinda have to go kick Doflamingos ass right now because he took some friends of ours, do you think we can settle this later?" What was the response? A Jutte poited right at Luffys face.

"Not on your life brat." He growled.

"WAIT!" Everyone turned and saw Ruby going right up to Luffy and the Marine Vice Admiral. "Mr. Smokey sir, just listen, we arent here to cau-" But she was cut off by Tashigi pointing her sword at the young huntress's face.

"Back up Red Cloak!" Tashigi said in a voice that made Ruby quiver a littel bit and back up. As Tashigi was threatening her. She failed to realise that a certain dog-eared teenager was coming up from the side and unsheathing his sword. Tashigi was still glaring at Ruby, until she felt a cold shoulder, she tunred to her side and saw the Man-Demon giving her a look that would possibly even make Vicky the Babysitter afraid and he pointed his sowrd over her neck (at least that's what Timmy thought).

"Hurt her...and I'll run you through." He said in a low voice that almost sounded demonic. Usopp and Brook were trying to restrain Sanji, who wanted to stomp over there and beat the half-demon for threatening the female marine.

All of a sudden a gust of wind was blown at everybody, not striong enogh to knock them back but enough to have them drop their weapons, theyall turned to the culprti and saw the young monk with his staff in hand. "Mr. Smoker, just listen, we are only here to stop Doflamingo, he took some of our frineds and we are just here toget them back, we are'nt here to cause trouble, I swear." Aang said with sincere and worry.

Smoker tunred to look at the bald monk, and then back at the MAn-Demon, who was still having his sword pointed at his subordinates neck, and then back at Luffy, who was simoly shaking his head in agreenment. Smoker sighed and put his jutte down. "Tashigi, back away."

"Y-yes sir!" She said fearfully as she quickly back away form Inuyasha and Ruby, who instantly hugged him and thanked him, in which the half-demon blushed and simply pushed her off while trying to keeop it cool, causing her to giggle.

"What is this about Doflamingo Straw Hat?" Smoker asked suspiciously.

"OH you see he teamed up with other jerks from other wo-

 **BOINK KAPOW SMASH BOOM OUCH**

"DON'T TELL HIM YOU MORON!" Inuyasha, Timmy, Danny, Jenny, and Natsu yelled at the pirate, who was on the ground with a black eye, bloody nose, and a few welts on his head.

"Sowby." Luffy weakly said.

"Now I feel even more sory for them." Usopp said. With Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, and Brook nodding their heads in agreenemnt while Robin just simply giggled.

Smoker however glared suspiciously at the four and narrowed his eyes at Danny. "What was he talking about Ghost Boy?"

"Nothing...really." Danyn tried to explain but Smoker got out his jutte agian and pointed at the boys neck.

"I ain't buying that crap you little brat, you better tell me or else." He said in a threatening tone.

Danny however had his eyes glowing as he raised up his fists, which glowed as well. "Sorry Mr. Snoker but it's none of your buissness." Smokers grip on the Jutte hardened.

"Well then... **WHITE BLOW!** " He yelled as he fired a cloud of smoke at teh ghost boy, in which heh simply phased out of, then Danny flew into the sky as his fist glowed.

" **ECTO BLAST!** " Danny yelled as he fired an ecto beam from his hand, which hit the vice admiral, but no to hard as he skidded back a littel bit. Smoker looked upin fury as he used his smoke to jumpup, with his jutte in hand as he prepoared to strike the ghost child. Smoker slashed the jutte at him by the head but Danny was lucky enough to dodge it. Danny then ahd his first glowing again. " **ECTO PUNCH!** " Danny punched Smoker right in the kisser as the marien was sent flying back down and crashed into the ground.

" _SUPER_ punch there ghost bro!" Franky called out sporting a large grin.

"Hmpf, my punches are stronger." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Smoker got up and stared at the ghost boy with fury, and Danny just looked back. Smoker then got up and pointed at him.

"Your gonna wish you haven't done that boy." He growled.

"Vice Admira look!" one marine grunt pointed, they all looked upwards at the the top of the Colosseum, there appeared a alrge screen woith Doflamingo on it allw hile giving his usual grin.

"Well isnt this amusing? Not only does Straw Hat and his crew arrive...but also Vice Admiral Smoker to, Fuffuffuffu." He said while Smoker stared inot him with anger.

"Don't get to cocky scum, I only came here to get you and bring you back to Impel Down, but since you and Straw Hat are her,e I might as well take you both."

"FUFFUFFUFFUFFU, YOU THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME SMOKEY? THEN COME AND GET ME!" Doflamingo said as the screen turned off. Ash and Jimmy instantly ran right into the Colosseum, much tot he others chargin.

"Guys wait!" Ruby called out, but they both either ignored her or didn't hear her as they continued running.

"Look sir." Aang said. "I know you got lots of questions but that can be saved for later, for now we should all work together to beat Doflamingo." He pleaded.

Smoker pondered for a moment and then sighed. "Alright Elementalist." Smoker said as he started waling, with Tashigi and the otherl soliders following him, and stopped and looekd back towards Luffy. "I'll work with you and your crew...for now...just until we get Doflamingo, after that your asses are mine you hear?" He asked.

"YAYYYY, Smokey is gonna help us." Luffy said happily.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME/HIM?" Practially everbody: hero, pirate, and marine alike shouted at him.

( _Eyecatch featuring Natsu and Inuyasha butting heads as the rest of Team Anicktoonime sweat drop_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Pikachu resting in Rubys lap as she smiles_ )

 _Corrida Colosseum_

Everyone all ran inside teh Colosseum to ntice that the place seemed a little bit deserted. Natsu sniffed teh air and his eyes narrowed.

"Ash, I can smell your friends." He said in a serious voice. Ash looked at the Dragon Slayer with hope.

"Really? Where?"

Inuyasha sniffed as well and turned towards what appeared to be a cloth that was on something that was shaped sqaured nearby.

"Hey, look over there." He said, getitng everyones attention. Imediatly Jimmy and Ash ran over to the object, pulled off the curtain to find their beloved friends. Much to their happiness.

"Bark Bark!" Goddard barkd theorugh the cage.

"Don't worry boy, I'm gonna get you and the others out of here." The Boy Genieus said, he stood back as Ash looked confused, and Jimmy pushed a buttion on his watch and out came a laser, which cut the steel bars off like butter, which freed the robot dog and the Pokemon.

Squirtle and Bulbasaur instantly jumped Ash and hugged him, as Ash embraced them both, same went with Goddard as he embraced Jimmy. In the background SpongeBob and Chopper had tears in their eyes as they watched the scene.

"They are reuinited with eachother." SpongeBob said as tears go down his eyes.

"It's so heartwarming." Chopper said as tears went down his eyes as well.

"WWAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone tunred and saw Franky bawling his eyes out. "I LOVE THOSE KIDS AND THEIR COOL ANIMALS!"

"QUIET!" Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Smoker, and Inuaysha yelled while covering their ears. Luffy meanwhile laughed, but then stoped for a moment.

"MINGO!" Luffy yelled out whi;e looking all around. "COME OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Fuffuffuffuffu." They al looked to see Dolfmaingo looking right at them, and behind him was an army of Team Rocket Agents and few men who was wering particular armor with a fire emblem on them. Aang saw this and norrowed his eyes.

" _Fire Nation soliders, surprisingly this is the first time since this mission that I have seen them._ " Aang thought to himself.

Doflamingo looked over at the heroes, and mairnes as his smile never lef this face. "So not only did you manage to save Riku and his family, but you also got those pathetic dwarfs to destroy all the artificial devil fruits and destroy my machine." He said with a sneer.

Jimmy walked up to stand next to Luffy, who kept his glare straight to Doflamingo. "Doflamingo, what is the Syndicate planning?" Jimmy asked.

Doflamingo raised a brow, but then lowered it again. "Calamitous is planning something big for this world brat, we plan on unleashing an ultimate weapon which wil make us becaome unstoppable...but unfortunatly you all won't be here to see it happen." He said as he took out a small jewel shard from his pocket, which caused Inuyasha's eyes to open up.

"He has a jewel shard!" He said to himself as he gritted his teeth. Ruby took notice and worried.

"Is something wrong Inu?" The young Huntress asked him. Inuyasha lookd back at her.

"It's nothing squirt, let's jsut say that that mingo or whatever the hell his name is has something that belongs to me." He said as he glared back at Inuyasha.

"Oh? Your all probably wondering what this is...well except for Dog Ears over there." Doflamingo taunted while Inuaysha's grip on Tessaiga hardened. "This is a piece of the Shinkon Jewel."

"Jewel?!" Nami said as her eyes turned into beli signs.

"That is not the kinda of Jewel your thinking of stupid." Inuyasha barked at her (Luffy told the group of Namis greediness and love of money at some poin inbetween chapters)

"Don't call Nami stupid you crap dog." Sanji said butting his head with Inuyashas.

"Bite me you crappy ass cook." Inuyasha snarled right back. Sanji snarled as Zoro laughed at the insult.

 **Bonk**

Jennys robotic fists impalnted themselves on Sanji and Inuyasha's skulls. "Knock it off you two."

Inuyasha rubbed his head before shooting Jenny a glare, then back to Doflamingo.

"The Shinkon Jewel is a powerful jewel that can grant power to demons." Inuyasha said.

"DEMONS?!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and BRook all said in a frightened voice.

"Yes...however I never seen what happens when a human is in possesion of it."

Doflamingo gave a large laugh as he put the jewel bakc in his pocket. "Ha thats right, now that I got this, theres nothing to stand in my way now." He turned to the agents and soliders. "KILL THEM ALL!"

The grunts yelled and ran towards teh group Smoker turned his head towards his men. "Men you handle those grunts and lead them out of here but don't let any citizens get in the way."

"Right sir!" They said as they led the agents and soliders out of the Colosseum, leaving the team, Straw Hat Crew, Smoker, and Tashigi for Doflamingo.

Inuyasah drawed out Tessaiga and ran towards Doflamingo. "HAND ME THE SHARD YOU BASTARD!" Inuyahsa jumped and swung the sword onto Doflamingo, who simply blocked it with his Haki coated arm, and gave a strong kick to Inu's stomach, causing the half-demon to stumble back a bit.

"INU, MINGO IS MINE TO FI-" Luffy yelled in anger, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"LET ME GET THE JEWEL FIRST AND THEN YOU CAN KICK HIS ASS YOU MORON!" HE yelled back as he ran back towards Doflamingo. " **WIND SCAR!** " Inu yelled as he unleashed his signature wind attack, which Doflamingo simply aovided.

" **Black Knight!** " Doflamingo yelled as al fo a sudden a few copies of himself appeared on the battle ground some of them crouding Team Anicktoonime, while the rest were manhandeling the Straw Hats and Marines, one of them swatted Inuyasha away and the real one looked at Luffy.

"THE TITLE FOR PIRATE KING IS MINE!" Doflamingo roared as he ran towars Luffy.

"THE HELL IT DOES!" Luffy roared back as the two clashed fiata, which made a small wave through the Colosseum.

* * *

Jimmy was firing off several tornado wind blasts at the Minog copy, however when the waves toughed him, the copy simply didn't even flinch and sneered at the boy genius. Goddard tried firing a laser at it, but it simply scoffeeda dn kicked the robot dog, causing it to whimper.

"Goddard!" Jimmy caled out, but was then grabbed by the copy by the throat, Jimmy was struggling to get it's hand off of his neck.

"You and everyone else here will die you pathetic little bastard." The copy said as he threw Jimmy down next to his robot dog. Jimmy looked up and saw teh copy's fingers, which had strings on them. "Now...time to die!"

Jimmy shut his eyes tightly as he prepared for the end..

" **Ecto-Beam!** "

Jimmy opened his eyes to see a ghsot beam hit the copy, and ti flew back a few. Jimmy looed kup to see Danny flying above him.

"Jimmy, you and Goddard rest, I'll guard you both." Danny said.

"Ok Danny."

"Bark." Goddard said as he jumped up and licked the ghost boys face. who laughed in response.

Timmy was simply having a hard time firing several stars at the copy, who was simply swatting them away as if they were flys. At this point Timmy was panacking a littel bit

"Guys, this guy keeps swatting them away...what do I do?" Timmy asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know sport, but it looks like you arenot the only one who is having trouble." Wadna said.

Timmy looekd around to see that the opther memebers arent doing so well either, with SpongeBob already getting cut to pieces (to those fo you who have seen the show, you know he can easily put himself back together because...you know cartoon physics duh.) Aang was getting slashed at a few areas, while trying to use his airebending. Jenny was firing hr lasers, which made the copy stumble back a bit, were beating her senseles. Natsu was actually the only one who was doing some damage, despite the fact that he got scratched in some parts, Happy was in the bleachers cheering the heroes on, Inuyasha was getting scratched left and right and yet was still going, Ruby was firing several rounds from her sycht. but that didn't do jack squat.

"Just great." Timmy moaned

Luffy and Mingo were shown flying punches after punches at eachother, with Luffy throwing a fist to Doflamingos face, and Doflamingo dodging and kicking Luffy in the face, Luffy flew back at Dofloaminog teleported behind him, something Luffy quickly noticed suing his Observation HAki and tunred to face him.

"YOUR NOT LEAVING HERE ALIVE YOU LITTEL BRAT!" Doflamingo yelled while trying to kick Luffy with his Armamanet Haki coated left leg.

"YES I AM, I WILL BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Luffy yelled back as he dodged the kick and jumped back. "Now **Second Gear. Gum Gum...JET GATLING GUN!** " Luffy yelled as he fired a barrage of punches towards Doflamingo, who simply crossed his arms to block the punches.

" **OVERHEAT!** " Doflamingo yelled as a large orange looknig large string shot out of his hand and hit Luffy, knocking the pirate back a few ways on the ground. Luffy tried to get up but was somehow having some diffuculty.

"Wha-? Why do I feel weak already?"

"Fuffuffuffu!" Doflamingo laughed as he came to teh ground and looekd over tot he boy. "The Jewel has given me a power boost, meaning that my Devil Fruit Powers have become even more powerful, once I'm through with you, I'm gonna find and kill that pathetic Trafalgar D. Law." He sneered.

Luffys eyes widenend and he gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare... **TOUCH TRAFFY!** " Luffy roared as he then used whatever strenghth he had left and rushed towards Doflamingo."YOUR GOING DOWN!" Luffy yelled as he waa able to give Doflamingo a hard punch to the face, Doflamingo stumbled back a bit as gave Luffy a Haki coated fist to the gut, causing the young pirate to skid back a bit.

"Fuffuffuffuffu, you actually think that you ca-" Bujt he was interrupted by the sound of a gun blast, and he looekd down and noticed that the jewel shard was instantly shot off of his neck, the jewel went flying over ot the ground where in lay. Doflamingo tunred in anger and saw Ruby, who was breathing heavy and had Cresent Rose in her sniper mode.

Speaking of that, everyone managed to beat the copys, although it was pretty damn hard, with some of them breathing heavy and panting, except for Inuaysha, Natsu, and Happy. The Straw Hat Crew also managed to break free of the copys and take them down.

Doflamingo looked over in anger, noticing that his plan was failing and alxso to the loss of the Jewel shard, he tunred towards Ruby in anger. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He roared out loudly as he flew towards her. " **GOSHIKITO!** " He yelled as five strings cameout of his hands and slahsed her.

Ruby screamed in pain as some blood came out of her, luckily she still had some Aura to protect her and heal her wounds but she started to see that it was starting to get low. Meanwhile, Inuyasha saw what happened to Ruby and instantly grabbed Tessaiga and ran towards Doflamingo.

"YOUR DEAD!" He yelled as he raised his hands. " **Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!** " Inuyasha yelled. But Doflamingo coated his arms with Armamanet Haki and corssed his arms, causing him to block the attack.

Luffy also saw what happened and instatnly ran towards Doflamingo. "DON'T YOU DAR TOUCH MY CREW!" Luffy yelled as he tried to unleash an **Elephant Gun** , but this time Doflamingo was punched since he was distracted by Inuyasha's attack. Luffy turned towards Inuaysaha and they both nodded...after Inuyasha collected the jewel shard

During the whole fight Inuyasha's perspective on Luffy begane to change, to him Luffy was still an idiot but he hsowed that he was dedicated into protecting his comrades, similar to how Inuaysah is like that. Inuyasha began to respect Luffy a little bit because of that...but still Inuyasha would still get annoyed by Lufy's idiocy.

Inuyasha turned back towards Ruby and asked her if she was ok, and she replied with a yes, which made both the half-demon and the pirate relieve, that is until the sword flew from Inuyashas hands and land in the water.

"What?" Inuaysha looked shocked and tunred away to go off and get teh sword.

"INU WATCH OUT!" Ruby yelled. Inuyasha tunred back around only to be met by Doflamingo, who had a furiose smile on his face as more veins pop out on his forehead and he pointed at the half demon with his two index fingers.

"Bullet String." HE said in a dangerous voice as small bundles of string-shaped bullets came out of his fingers and started to hit the half-demon all over the place causing him to scream in pain.

Everyone looked in horror. Jimmy's eyes widened in shock, Timmy looked frightened as Wanda and Cosmo shared his look, Danny looked worried, SpongeBob had tears going from the corners of his eyes, Aang and Jenny both looked shocked and appaled, Luffy was looking on as his fists were shaking with fury, Ash and Pickachu both looked horrified

Natsu, despite the fact that the two butted heads at various points during this adventure, still cared for Inuaysha and from seing Inuyasha getting killed by that bastard Doflamingo, Natsu outright looked enraged.

Ruby...well Ruby just looked terrified, shocked, and upset with tears threatening to shed. She and Jimmy were the only ones who were aware of Inuyashas heritage as a half-demon, but Ruby didn't care for that, she liked him for his kidness she showed towards her, despite the occasional teasing and him getting annoyed by some of the antics of the group, to her...he was almost like a brother to her, and seeing him get shot by Doflamingo made her feel even more sadder and horrified.

Inuyasha scramed in agony and Doflamingo completed his assault, and finally sent a string bullet to Inuyashas chest, causing the half-demon to stumble back a bit and fall to the ground in a pool of blood loking catatonic.

"INUYASHA!" Everyone (except Smoker and Tashigi) screamed out loud. Doflamingo turned towards them all and walked towards them, with his face still bearing that disgusting grin.

"DON'T YOU ALL SEE? I HAVE MORE POWER THAN ANYONE OF YOU AND AS SOON AS WE COMPLETE THW MACHINE, ME AND THE SYNDICATE WILL BECOME THE RULERS OF THE ENTIRE WORLD, SCREW THE MARINES, SCREW THE WARLORDs, SCREW THE EMPERORS, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY SCREW THE ELDER STARS AND WORLD NOBLES, I WILL BECOME THE GOD OF THIS WORLD AND YOU SHALL ALL DIE!" He yelled as he snapped his fingers and out popped more Team Rocket Agents and Fire Nation Soliders surrounding him.

Ruby who was breathing and panting and had tear stains on her face looked up to him in anger. "WHY WOULD YOU DO A THING LIKE THIS? HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?" She screamed in fury and sadness, she had to be comforted by Nami, who was holding her and trying to calm her down.

Doflamingo laughed some more. "Stupid girl, in this world the strong live and the weak die. You all might have deafeated Vlad and Plankton, but did you honestly think you can beat me? I made no mistake like last time."

Luffy looked towards him as his fists clenched tightly as he looked up in fury and Doflaminog took notice of this.

"What's wrong Straw Hat? Upset that one of your little pals is dead? Don't worry." More strings came from his fingers as his smile became even more darker. "You _All_ will join him..in the grave."

The heroes and there temporary mairne allies got back tino their fighting positions, depsite being tired and a little bruised, but there was one thing that was on their minds...

Making Doflamingo pay for what he did to their teamate.

As Doflamingo was about to unleash his attack, he sensed something...something off.

" _Wait a minute...I sense...it CAN'T BE!_ " He said in his mind. As he turned around a blur swept right past him...and his arm was instantly chopped off.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" He screamed out in pain and fury as he fell to the ground and clutched onto the stub where his arm was as it was bleeding out. The agents and soliders looked horrorfied and shocked and was wonderign to themselves how that happened.

The team, crew, and marines also looked shocked and horrified as they didn't expect something like that to happen. Aang then turned towards teh side and saw Inuyasha, must to his reliefe and confusion. When the half-demons hair parted his face, his eyes were now blood red, purple marks were on his face, and his claws were now longer and sharper and his wounds seemd to have been healed. Everyone else on the team saw this and had looks of confusion, and fright.

Jimmy however had a worried look on his face and muttered two words...

"Oh No!"

* * *

 **Welp, that is that, I told you it was gonna get a little dark in the end, so next chapt- well I'll just let you all think on whats gonna happen then but it will be dark..again but only for the first part of the chapter, but I will say that it will be the final chapter in Dressrosa and they will head to Natsu and Happy's home turf in Magnolia...also expect some drama in rthe next one too. So yea and once again big shoutout to princessbinas for helping me with things Inuyasha related. See you all next time :)**


	15. Revelations

**Hey everybody, I have returned. So if you all..well you know, and I know I forgot to say this a few times but here. It is...all characters I do not own, they all belong to their perspective owners and creators.**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and _Weekley Shonen Jump_ and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and _Weekley Shonen Magazine_ and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and _Weekley Shonen Sunday_**

* * *

Everyone looked tt eh half-demo with fright and awe at seeing him in this form. The team especially were in a little shock having seen him slice off Mingo's arm like that. Ruby who was a little spooked walked slowly over to him until Jimmy stopped her.

"RUBY, don't go near him!" Jimmy said to her in a worried voice. Ruby looked back at him, and back at Inuyasha and backed away, but still looked worried as she was resisting trying not to go over there towards him.

Doflamingo looked towards the half-demon in fury as he turned to the soldiers in fury. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU BASTARDS! KILL HIM!"

The soldiers looked at each other with uncertainty, but decided to obey less they face their bosses wrath, they readied their weapons and charged after him. They also ignored Jimmy's yelling at them to stop charging. Inuyasha smiled widely and showed his fangs and readied his claws.

"Hmpf, you pathetic humans think you can take me down?" He asked mockingly as he ran towards them. "NOW YOU DIE!"

The Team, the crew, and the marines all looked in horror and fright as they witnessed...well a massacre. Some of them looked away to block this horrible image out of their minds, Ruby was instantly grabbed by Jenny and they both hugged and closed their eyes to try to block out this bloody image, and everyone else was frightened to even move a little bit.

Doflamingo watches as his men were all killed in a blood bath and he was pissed. He readied the strings o his other hand and rushed towards him.

"LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS YOU GODDAMN HALF-BREED!" He roared as he was going right for him, but Inuyasha looked as if he didn't give two craps and instantly slashed off Doflamingos other arm. Causing the pirate to scream in agony and pain once again as he stumbled and fell on his back. He was having difficulty getting up as Inuyasha started to walk towards him in a threatening manner until his arm was instantly grabbed by Natsu.

"Co' mon Inu, stop this!" He said loudly. However, words fell def on him as the half-demon growled and punched Natsu hard in the stomach, causing the Dragon Slayer to fall back in pain and causing Happy to call out his name in worry. Ruby then quickly ran up to him, much to Jimmy's chagrin.

"Inu please stop this, sure you can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, you aren't a killer, please stop!" Ruby pleaded. Inuyasha stared at her briefly and then turned his head away and simply shoved her aside as he walked towards Mingo, while Ruby was showing tears in her eyes.

"Jimmy tuned towards everyone else. "Quickly, jump in the water and find his sword!"

"Wh-"

"JUST DO IT DAMMIT!" Jimmy yelled. The others were shocked because of the young boy not only freaking out but also swearing.

"I'll get it," Zoro said as he ran in the direction the sword fell and jumped in the water. He continued swimming for a while till a thought came to his head.

" _I knew there was something about that boy, but it seems like heh only became...whatever that is after he nearly gt killed...the big-headed boy has a lot of explanation to do once we hopefully get the dog eared boy back to his senses._ "

Inuyasha was still walking towards Doflamingo, who by at this point, rather than try to crawl away, he looked up with an angry glare.

"You think I need my arms? I'll kill you with my legs!" Doflamingo sneered. But that was a mistake as Inuyasha grinned even larger as he then slashed both of his legs, causing Doflamingo to scream even more in agonizing pain. He looked up at the half-demon who looked back down with a sneer.

"Any last words?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.

"Yea...go to hell." Doflamingo snarled.

Inuyasha then raised his blood-soaked hand again and slashed Doflamingos stomach, causing him to bleed out. Doflamingo coughed numerous times...and finally died...with that smile on his face.

Inuyasha then turned his attention towards the heroes. Luffy, Natsu, and Sanji got in the front.

"Everyone get back!" Luffy said as he raised his voice loudly.

"But what about you?" Nami asked.

"We are gonna kick his ass," Luffy said.

"Hahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed. "You pathetic humans actually think you can take a demon like ME?!" He said as he ran towards Luffy.

"Armament Hardening!" Luffy yelled as his arm was now black. " **Gum Gum...PISTOL!** " He yelled as he tired firing his signature punch at him, but Inuyasha dodged that one but didn't notice that Natsu got behind him.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!** " Natsu yelled as his right elbow caught on fire and elbowed Inuyasha in the gut Inuyasha was sent back, but not too far as he regained his footing, he looked towards the two and snarled.

"I'm gonna rip you both into pieces." Inuyasha snarled.

Natsu, however, gritted his teeth. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled. "SURE HE WAS A BASTARD BUT HE DIDN'T DESERVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"INUYASHA IS NOT HIMSELF, HE LOST CONTROL OF HIMSELF!" Jimmy yelled, causing the pirate and wizard to turn to him in confusion.

"What do you mean Jim?" Natsu asked him. Jimmy then looked down.

"Once he calms down...I'll tell you.

"You better Neutron!" Timmy said in an angry voice.

Sanji was running towards Inuyasha as his foot was on fire. "Oy you crap dog!" Sanji called out, causing the dog in question to turn in confusion. " **Flanchet Strike!** " He then gave a fiery kick to Inuyasha's stomach, causing him to skid back some more, Inuyasha was starting to get a little bit tired and didn't realize that Luffy, Nastu, and Sanji were all rushing towards him.

" **Gum Gum...**

" **Fire Dragon's...** "

" **Crosse...** "

" **RED HAWK!** "

" **IRON FIST!** "

" **STRIKE!** "

And with the three fire-based attacks, Inuyasha was knocked back into the bleachers with a crash. Everyone all looked up in shock, as Zoro instantly came back up, dripping wet while carrying the Tessaiga.

"Ok Jimmy, I got the sword, now where is he?"

"U-up there!" Jimmy said pointing at the bleachers, where they all saw Inuaysha already standing up and glaring down t the three.

"What the hell? We poured out everything we had into him, how can he get up that quickly?" Sanji gritted out.

"Seems we have to keep on unloading everything we can into him." Natsu said

"Guys!" Jimmy called out. We have to give him back his sword, I know it sounds crazy, but once he takes hold of his sword again, he will go back to normal!"

Natsu, Luffy, and Sanji looked at each other and then back at Jimmy. At that moment, Ruby came up to them.

"I'll help you guys." Ruby said determinedly as she was holding Tessaiga.

"What? Ruby you can't." Sanji said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll come as well." Jenny said as she moved up.

"So will I." Danny also said. We can try to distract him while one of you get the sword in his hands."

"Sounds like a plan Danny." Jenny said.

"Alright then, let's go." Luffy said.

"Right!" Everyone said aloud as they all ran towards Inuyasha. who now jumped back down from the bleachers and ran to them as well.

"Now Gum Gum GATLING!" Luffy unleashed his attack on Inuyasha, who was dodging them while using his strength. Sanji was running towards him using a kick to the stomach, but the half-demon dodged and punched him hard in the face.

"Now Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu waved his arms down sending a firey attack onto the half-demon. Inuyasha snarled and tried to slash Natsu, who was able to dodge just in time but ended up with a cut on his arm. Natsu gritted his teeth and looked at the scratch on his arm. " _What hell is happening to him? This ain't no scratch mark I have seen...in fact...it smells...non-human, not to mention bloody._ "

Inuyasha was getting blasted from all sides from Danny and Jenny who were both in the air and firing from their perspective weapons/powers. Hitting Inuyasha, but also not hurting him too much.

Ruby noticed that Inuyasha was now getting distracted and ran towards him sword in hand. " _Now I just gotta get in at the right moment._ " She thought to herself when she got closer. Inuyasha saw her and tried to slash her, but she was able to dodge at the right time and put the sword in his hand and had him grip it tightly.

At that moment Inuyasha stopped trying to attack, and was shaking uncontrollably, he then screamed in agony and got down on his knees, causing Ruby to rush over to him in worry.

"Inu?!" Ruby said worriedly. After he stopped screaming, he breathed heavy and fluttered his eyes and looked up to Kagome, much to her relief his eyes were back to normal and he no longer bore the purple markings on his face nor was his claws that sharp. Ruby instantly hugged him tightly, causing him to widen his eyes and shove her off.

"What the heck is wrong with you Ruby?" He asked irritatingly. Ruby however just kept hugging him.

"I'm just so happy your back!" She said with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked confused until he noticed the blood on his hands...after that he slowly looked over to everyone else. Some of them still looked terrified, while the others looked relieved. He turned towards the bloodshed he committed and slowly put his head down.

"I-It happened again..." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inu?" Ruby looked at him. Inuyasha looked at her, then noticed Natsu, who was limping a bit because of the scratch.

"Hey, finally you came to your senses." Natsu said, while sporting a small grin but was still a little surprised. Inuyasha noticed the scratch on his leg and his eyes widened. He pushed Ruby off, looked back and forth..from Ruby to the team, too the bodies of the soldiers, agents, and Doflamingo. He backed away slowly and took off running and jumped out of the Colosseum.

"INU WAIT!" Ruby called out loud while she used her semblance to catch up, Aang grabbed his glider and took a flight to follow them.

Meanwhile, the marine soldiers came back and saw the carnage in fright. Smoker ordered them to clean up the mess and to call HQ to tell them that Doflamingo is dead.

Jimmy breathed as Inuyasha was now normal...now all he had to deal was everyone else, who was looking at him.

"You need to talk..Now!" Timmy said with an angered look on his face

( _Eyecatch featuring Inuaysah, Ruby, and Aang talking_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Everyone looking at Inuyasha_ )

Acacia

Iuaysah was at the docks, by the Sunny and he was trying to wash the blood off of his hands, to some difficulty, all the while he felt angry at himself for allowing himself to turn into that again.

"Not only that, but I also scratched Natsu, hopefully, he was able to dodge out of the way...but I killed those men, and that Mingo guy...I mean sure he was a bastard but...damn..." He says somberly as he finally got eh blood off of his hands, finally, he sat down on the docks and looked ahead.

"INU!" He turned his head to find Ruby running to him, and Aang was on his glider not far behind. Inuyasha then turned away, while trying to not notice them at all. Ruby finally caught up at a distance, and Aang got back down on the ground. Inu...listen, we just want to talk."

Inuyasha was silent before he turned towards the two teens. "Wha is there to talk about?" He asked in an irritated, yet calm voice. "You all saw that I killed those men didn't you?"

"Well yes." Aang said. "But when we saw you did it...you didn't seem to be...well you..you seemed like another person. And We wanted to know why?"

Inuyasha looked back and forth from Aang and Ruby, and he got up to most likely walk away but was stopped by Ruby. "Inu please, we're your friends, plus we just want to know what happened that caused you to act like this...please?"

Inuyasha looked at her pleading eyes, and he turned towards Aang, who nodded. Inuyasha sighed and motioned them both to sit down.

"Fine..."

* * *

Corrida Colosseum

Jimmy was looking down as he felt guilty. He had told them all everything, on Inuyasha's origins, how he is a half-demon, and what had happened to him. Everyone was pretty shocked. Even Smoker who wile gruff and hard on the outside was sympathetic towards the boy in the inside.

Timmy, however, was furious as he was ranting off towards Jimmy. "Seriously Jim, out of all the things you have done, this is the worst, you bought a freakin demon into this group? I thought he was a hero!"

"He is...honest," Jimmy said.

"Heroes don't kill their enemies Jimmy, I mean I know he was a jerk t times but I truly believed that Inuyasha was a hero like the rest of us...but I guess I was wrong."

"TIMMY!" He turned to see Luffy glaring at him. "Stop."

"STOP? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT THING KILLED MINGO AND THOSE SOLDIERS, FOR ALL WE KNOW HE MIGHT KILL US NEX-" But he was interrupted as he was punched in the head by Luffy who was looking angry.

"STOP IT, INUYASHA WOULD NEVER KILL US!"

"HE TRIED TO KILL NATSU AND TRIED TO SLASH RUBY, YOU STUPID PIRATE!"

" **ENOUGH!** " Danny roared, everyone turned towards him. "Listen up I too feel conflicted over these revelations, but this is not the time for fighting, sure he killed those men, but like Jimmy said, whenever he turns into...well that, he loses himself completely. It isn't like he asked to turn now was it?" Danny asked. Timmy, while still scowling lowered his head.

"And not only that, we are all supposed to be friends and a team, so when Inuyasha come back, we are going to listen to him good and if you too argue one more time..I WILL LITERALLY BLAST YOU TO KINGDOM COME **ARE WE CLEAR?!"** Danny roared loudly enough for the whole island to shake. Timmy and Luffy both looked like they were about to crap themselves and quickly said yes to the ghost boy. Also, Chopper was hiding behind Robin's leg.

SpongeBob, while he was appalled by what he heard, he was more forgiving to Inuaysha and was more sympathetic despite Timmy's objections, The sponge was as pure as snow itself and he saw goodness in everybody, so to him, Inuyasha was forgiven.

Natsu had his eyes closed and was pondering by what he was hearing, after hearing what Inuaysha went through, Natsu felt bad for him. No one should ever be discriminated against for what they are, whether they be human or demon.

Danny also felt somewhat bad for the boy, seeing as how he was half ghost, he too felt discriminated against because all the people in Amity Park fear him, and the ghosts in the Ghost Zone want him dead...like for real. So he knew what it was like being caught up in both worlds.

Jenny...well she was like the others, caught in between two worlds as she was a robot and was either ridiculed by the people of Tremorton or ignored outright no matter how many times she saved them from the Cluster

Timmy calmed down a bit but was still skeptical, so he sat down on his behind and looked to the ground, Cosmo and Wanda poofed up next to him.

"You know sweetie, I too am a little skeptical about Inuyasha, but after hearing Jimmy on what he went through, I do feel a little bit bad for him."

"Yea Timmy, after all, you yourself don't have that many friends except for Chester and A.J...and yet we haven't seen them in...how long?" Comso asked as Wanda rolled her eyes. Timmy just looked at them and looked away in his own thoughts

"Ok kid." Everyone turned to see Smoker, who was now looking down at the boy genius. "Now you tell me what the hell is going on and I want the truth."

Jimmy sighed and began to explain.

* * *

 _Acacia Docks_

Aang and Ruby were both heartbroken when Inuaysah told his story. Of course Ruby already knew about some of it, but she was receiving new information on his origins.

Ruby had some tears coming out of her eyes, because she witnessed first hand on what discrimination does to people, as she saw her friend Velvet Scarletina get bullied at Beacon because she was a Faunus, and most Faunus end up joining the White Fang terrorist group as a result of discrimination.

Aang, being the forgiving monk he was felt sympathy for Inuyasha tale, while he never was a victim of discrimination, but he could understand just how Inuyasha was bothered by it, and learning about his full demon form...well Aang saw it as the half-demons darker side.

Inuyasha then looked back towards the sea. "I'm gonna aks Jimmy if I can leave the group." He said. CAusing the other two teen to look at him in bewilderment.

"What? But why?" Ruby asked.

"You saw what I did squirt, from what you all told me, I almost killed Natsu, I think it's possible for the best if I leave this group so that you can all be safe."

Ruby looked shocked and grabbed his arm. "But Inu, please, we are all strong in our own way, and plus we can make sure it doesn't happen to you again."

At this point, Inuyasha grew irritated and yanked his arm away. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" He yelled t her, causing her to quiver and back up, while Aang ran and got in front of her.

"Guys, just calm down please." Aang pleaded while putting his hands up.

Inuyasha looked at Aang, and then towards Ruby, whose head was down and Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a few tears, he calmed down a bit and breathed. "Ruby." He started as he walked over to her. "You don't know when it might happen to me...what if it happens and I kill all fo you? I don't want that to happen, especially not to you."

Ruby looked at him and understood, but still though, as a Huntress in-training, it was her goal and dream to protect people, and now she wanted to protect him. "I know...but when I told you all my dream of protecting people, I was true to my word...I know you want to protect us from you, but I want to protect you as well. And I know I'm not the leader of this team but you are not leaving and that's final." Ruby said with her arms crossed

Inuyasha and Aang looked at her in bewilderment and Inuyasha sighed. "You're not gonna let me go are you?"

"Nope!"

"Fine then squirt.

"Hey! I happen to drink milk you know."

Aang laughed at their conversation and addressed the two. "Ok you guys let's all get back to the Colosseum, hopefully, you will be able to explain your side of the story."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's all head back. Get on my back Ruby." Ruby got on his back and the two took off.

"HEY!" Aang shouted as he activated his glider. "WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Corrida Colosseum

Smoker and Tashigi were processing what Jimmy was telling them for the past few minutes.

"So basically a bunch of criminals formed an alliance and are plotting of conquering all of your homes?" Smoker asked.

"Yes sir, and Doflamingo was one of the few who was helping...but it seems like your world is safe now...sorry about him dying."

"What the hell you apologizing for kid? He was a pirate, and all pirates deserve to rot or die."

"But Luffy and his crew are not like that though. they are all really nice, even though Luffy can be an idiot at times."

"HEY, IM NOT AN IDIOT!" Luffy protested.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Everyone said to him. Luffy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Anyway." Jimmy continued. "the reason why I didn't want to tell is that I was doing my research on this world and it showed me that most of the marines were corrupt, so I was weary."

Smoker sighed. "I'm not like the other ones who follow 'Absolute Justice' kid, I follow my own justice, same as Tashigi here." He said pointing at his subordinate, who was looking away blushing.

"Listen, kid, I won't tell any of my men about this, but I o wan-"

"OY, INU, RUBY, and AUNG ARE BACK!" Luffy yelled.

"HIS NAME IS AANG YOU NIMROD!" Usopp dope-slapped him.

Inuy jumped down in the Colosseum, with Ruby on his back and Aang following on his glider shortly afterward. Inuyasha saw that the bloodshed he committed was currently being cleaned by some marines, who were scrubbing like crazy. Inuyasha slowly approached the group and breathed hard.

"Look, I know you all probab-"

Jimmy told us." Luffy said bluntly.

"Good job for spoiling it." Danny and Jenny said in deadpanned voices.

Inuyasha's eyes glared a little bit towards the genius, who held his hands out in defense. "Don't get mad at me, they all wanted to know the truth, so I had to tell them. I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

Inuyasha sighed however. "No, I guess it isn't... but listen, despite what squirt over here sais...I"

"Nope!" Luffy said.

SLAP

Luffy's head bounced back and forth due to the half-demon slapping him. "LET ME FINISH FIRST YOU MORON!"

Luffy ignored him and talked again. "You were gonna say that you wanna leave the group, so we refuse your decision." He said smiling.

Inuyasha looked at the team, and they all nodded except for Timmy, who was still somewhat skeptical about this whole thing. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine then, I guess I'll stay."

"Yayyy, he is staying." Luffy and SpongeBob both said in joy.

"So what now?" Danny said. "I mean Dressrosa and the rest of this place are now back to normal," Danny said but then looked at the blood stains on the ground as the marine grunts were stills scrubbing. "Well almost normal, we got other worlds to save."

"Your right." Jimmy said as he started walking to his dog to get a portal started.

"Luffy turned towards his crew. "Well guys, I'm gonna be going again, and like before Zoro, you're in charge."

"Leave it to me Captain." Zoro said.

"Make sure you don't get us lost Mosshead." Sanji said to him, and then the two started arguing with each other.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT YOU CRAP COOK?!"

"LET'S GO YOU CRAP SWORDSMAN!"

Jimmy got the portal activated up for everyone, and the team was about to disembark until they were stopped by Smoker.

"Hang on a second boy!" Smoker said as he was walking up to them. "IF you are going to beat these criminals, do you all have a place to rest before you go off?"

"Yea sir to my lab, why?"

"Because...now normally I don't work with pirates...but seeing as how you are trying to save your world...I'll come with you."

"R-Really?"

"Only to guard your safehouse or whatever the hell it is you go to." Smoker said.

The team looked shocked and amazed. "A-Alright then, let's go."

"Yayyy, Smokey coming with us." Luffy said with happiness.

And with that, they all disappeared into the portal. With the crew watching.

"I'm gon a miss those crazy kids." Franky said.

"Luffy ain't gonna go away forever Franky." Zoro said as he started to walk away to go find booze. "Those kids really are something else, maybe fate will decide to have us meet again."

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

Everyone made it back to the lab. Smoker took notice to his new surroundings and whisted in amusement as Jimmy was telling him that it was his lab.

"This kid really is something else, I wonder if he is on par with Vegapunk..." Smoker thought to himself.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna activate the portal now for another world, where do you all want to go?"

"Let's head to Magnolia." Natsu said. "I still have to tell gramps about what's going on, and plus I want the guild to meet you all." Natsu said with a grin.

"Alright then, Magnolia it is then, let me just put in the coordinates." Jimmy said as he started to push some buttons.

Smoker then called for the whole team excluding Luffy to tell them something. "Unfortunately one of my men managed to get pictures of what happened, especially you dog boy." He said pointing at Inuyasha, who glared at him. "So don't be surprised if your bounties get raised a little bit."

"Just great." Danny, Timmy, Jenny, and Ash groaned.

"Alright everybody, the portal is set, now let's go, and Smoker, you said you will be here to watch over the place?"

Smoker nodded his head in agreement.

"Goddard, stay with him and keep him entertained, I'll call if I need you, same with you Smoker." Jimymsa dia s the team stood in front of the portal. "Alright, everybody. Let's rollout."

"YEA!"

* * *

 _Corrida Colosseum_

Standing in one of the bleachers, an attractive young woman was watching as the marines were still scrubbing. This woman was wearing a kimono that was traditional of the Kagura dancers, the kimono was a white and crimson-violet colored robe with a green Kosode underneath, a stylized obi sash over the kimono, and also wore bright green beaded earrings which five beads with feathers on them, she was also barefoot as well.

"Inuyasha is as strong as ever." She said to herself while fanning herself with a fan. "But the rest of them, they seem to be stronger than I thought...maybe they might be able to kill Naraku." She said as a green portal appeared and she walked through it.

* * *

 **Well, that is that, I know, sooner rather than later? Crazy right? that's what I'm gonna try to do, I'm gonna try to post chapters sooner than later, sorry if you have to wait a month for another one, I would have done this back in November if I wasn't already stressed enough from work over the holidays. But either way, as you know Smoker is not part of the team, he will be guarding the lab while they are all out, I might have him come to at least some of the worlds, more as a summon character, but We'll see about that. Actually another shoutout to Princessbinas for actually suggesting the idea to me. Originally Tashigi was going to be with him, but honestly, Smoker is cooler in my opinion. Now tune in next time as they meet the Fairy Tail guild, see you all later :)**


	16. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Hey everybody, so if you all noticed and went back a few chapters, I changed for that for RWBY's timeline, I have decided to place it at the end of Volume 1 instead of between Volumes 2 and 3. Why? Because if you all remember I plan on rewriting all of the Nicktoons Unite games with these characters, and I want to keep the whole team's of RWBY and JNPR together for three stories. So in case you all know we had finished the Dressrosa part and now we are going into Magnolia territory, also the team learned that one of their strongest members is a half-demon, and despite some tension from Timmy, they all accepted him anyway. Now sit back, grab the popcorn, and enjoy as our heroes go into the land of Magnolia and come across the strongest and wildest guild of that world, Fairy Tail :)**

 **Oh and also... I do not own any characters**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Magnolia/Forest_

After their adventure in Dressrosa, the team found themselves in the forests outside of Magnolia, where Natsu and Happy were chilling before being called by Jimmy.

"Huh?" Jimmy said confusingly. "I set the machine to take us right to the guild hall, once again another miscalculation."

"Hah, as usual, Science Nerd." Timmy said tauntingly, causing the boy genius to glare at him until Jenny got their attention.

"Ok, first of all, don't fight you two it's already bad enough with Natsu and Inu, I don't want you both starting either."

"Hey!" The two mentioned names yelled in protest.

"Oh, you both know it's true." Danny said as he looked around the scenery.

Natsu glared at Danny for a moment until he turned to a path. "Ok guys, follow me and Happy, the guild hall is right across town."

And with that, the heroes followed the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed out of the forest.

* * *

 _Magnolia/Town_

As they all made it out of the forest everyone (minus Natsu and Happy.) were looking around in awe at the town.

"It's so pretty here." Ruby said in awe.

"And it's so lively as well." Aang said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind taking a vacation here." Danny said with a smile on his face.

Inuyasha was once again taking good notice to another world that was completely alien to him. " _If only my world was like this, then me and the others wouldn't have any trouble fighting Naraku, plus this could be a good place to stay...although then again we would have to deal with Mirokus lechery."_

Natsu looked at them and had a smile on his face as they were complimenting Magnolia, he was even surprised to find Inuyasha making a nice comment or two about it. Het hen looked straight ahead and came upon the guild hall.

"Hey guys the guild hall is right down there, I and Happy will race you all right...NOW!" And with that Natsu and Happy took off, leaving the others behind.

"NO WAY ARE YOU BEATING ME PINKIE!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran at a fast pace.

"WAIT FOR US!" Aang yelled as suddenly everyone ran after them until Ruby suddenly disappeared in a flash.

Natsu and Happy were still running like crazy tot he guild until they felt a blur right by them which dazed them both a bit.

"Woah, what the heck was that?" Happy asked.

"I don't know buddy but we-" But Natsu didn't get to finish as he saw Ruby already standing at the guild giving an innocent smile and wave.

"WWWHHHAAATT? HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THERE FROM BACK THERE?" Natsu yelled as he looked back and forth and pointed back and forth as well.

"I got my ways." She said cheekily, causing the Dragon Slayer to childishly pout. Meanwhile, everyone else was running up to them, some of them completely out of breath.

"I ' _huff_ ' think I got ' _huff_ ' my exercise today." Danny said as he bent down and had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"How can you all act like that? I feel perfect." Jenny said.

"YOU'RE A ROBOT, YOU DON'T COUNT!" everyone comically yelled.

"I agree with metal head right there." Inuyasha said, ignoring a glare from the robot girl. "I feel perfect, you all are just wimps."

Danny fired a blast at Inuyasha's rear end, causing him to jump in pain and he gave Danny a vicious glare.

ANYWAY!" Jimmy suddenly yelled, getting everyone's attention. "We are finally here at the guild hall, just warning you all...everyone in here...is a little bit weird so just a fair warning."

"Really Neutron?" Timmy said smugly. "Have you seen our group?"

Natsu smiled at them and turned to the large door, with Happy on his shoulder Natsu kicked the door in.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild_

"ME AND HAPPY ARE BACK!"

"WE'RE HOME GUYS!" The Exceed said with enthusiasm

Everyone in the guild hall turned to the two and we're all happily welcoming them both back, the rest of the team walked in behind them and took in awe at the scenery.

"Wow, this is amazing." Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"The architecture and design on this building are breathtaking." Ash said with Pikachu chirping in agreement.

"So cool!" Luffy said as stars appeared in his eyes as well. Meanwhile, five figures were approaching Natsu and Happy. One was a blond haired girl wearing a pink tank top, blue shorts, and pink flip-flops, however, two things stood out and it was that there was a set of keys and a whip attached to her belt. One was a man who looked about Natsu's age wearing green pants and black shoes...but for some reason, his clothes were missing (prompting Ruby and Jenny to slightly blush and the others raise eyebrows.) The next was another girl who looked like she was wearing armor, but underneath was a blue skirt and black boots and had red scarlet hair. Finally, the last figure was a little girl who looked about Danny's age, but she was kinda short, she had blue hair was wearing a simple dress that had blue and green consistency and black shoes, also she was carrying a white kitten.

"Natsu!" The red-haired girl said in seriousness in her voice, causing Natsu to shiver. "Where have you been?"

"S-sorry Erza, I was helping out my friends and-"

"Erza!" Everyone turned and saw a little old man walking up to them, and with him was a lovely white-haired girl wearing a red dress having a smile on her face. The Anicktoonime members who weren't Natsu and Happy were looking a the old man in surprise and shock...as he was tiny, hell a little bit shorter than Timym and Jimmy. "Let me handle it."

"Yes Master Makarov."

Makarov walked up and looked up at Natsu. "Natsu, I do want to know where you have been, you said you and Happy were going fishing but you have been gone for quite a while."

"Well something happened and I didn't tell you about it..sorry gramps."

"It's alright my boy, but first." He said as he and Natsu's group of friends looked over the rest of the dimensional travelers. "Would you care to tell me who your new friends are?" And with that Natsu's grin came back.

"Sure, but hang on. Guys, let's go to the stage." Natsu told the team and he shoved them all up to the stage, with the other mages fo the guild looking on in confusion... Natsu got up on the stage and got everyone's attention.

"Hello Fairy Tail, I know you all got questions but first let me introduce you all to my new friends and teammates. First up, Jimmy Neutron The Boy Genius." Jimmy came out and waved, although it was kinda a little bit embarrassing.

"Timmy Turner!" Timmy came out smiled and waved towards everyone.

"Danny Phantom!" Danny came up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"SpongeBob Squarepants!" SpongeBob came out with a big smile and waved towards everyone, with a few of them looking at him with awe and wonder at this creature

"Aang!" Aang went up and smiled big and waved to everybody.

"The cool metal girl Jenny!" Jenny shyly went up and waved at everyone who was either creeped out or awed by her, Inuyasha noticed a certain pierced person looking up at her with drool coming out of his mouth, prompting the half-demon to look at him suspiciously

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy ran up and grabbed the microphone from Natsu.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Everything all of a sudden went silent, the mages all stared wide-eyed at him while the members of TEam Anicktoonime just glared at Luffy, who looked around in confusion. "Whys everybody staring at me? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong at all Luffy." Inuyasha said annoyingly. "You just told everybody in this place that you are a pirate, so I doubt nothing is gonna happen."

"Your right, thanks Inu." Luffy said happily.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled. At that point, some mages instantly got up and surrounded the entire group in defensive poses.

"Natsu, get away from the pirate!" Erza said.

"What, wait and listen Erza you do-"

"Are you questioning me?"She asked in a cold threatening voice, in which case Natsu ran off and joined her and the others. Everyone in the group was either afraid or simply getting in defensive poses.

"Well this is just great, we've only been here a few minutes and already we are enemies with these people." Jenny muttered.

 **BOOM**

Everyone turned their heads to see a giant black behemoth stand over them all. " **WOULD ALL OF YOU BRATS CALM DOWN?** "

The mages all instantly surrendered while the interdimensional travelers looked up in awe.

"What the-?" Aang asked as he dropped his glider.

"what kind of-?" Ash asked as Pikachu instantly jumped in Ruby's arms, causing the Huntress in-training to comfort him.

"SO COOL!" Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes as the others groaned.

The large behemoth turned towards the group. " **SO FROM WHAT YOU TELL ME YOU ARE A PIRATE?** "

"Yep."

Jenny instantly ran up and shoved Luffy out of the way. "But he isn't the kind of pirate that does things like loot, pillage and...well whatever it is pirates do."

"That's right gramps!" The behemoth turned back to Natsu who was looking up at him. "Luffy isn't a bad pirate, he is a friend to me."

" _GRAMPS?!_ " Anicktoonime yelled in shock in their heads as their jaws almost dropped to the floor. This large thing was Natsu's grandfather?

The behemoth then yelled and quickly shrunk down, back into Makarov, he turned his head towards the group and offered a smile. "Well then if Natsu vouches for you then so can I."

"Scary!" they all muttered under their breaths. After that little...whatever the hell that was, Natsu went back up and introduced the rest of the group.

"Another friend to me, Ash Ketchum, and his cool animal friend Pikachu!" Ash went up and pumped his fist in the air as Pikachu waved and gave a peace sign, as most of the females in the guild gushed and awed at Pikachus cuteness.

"Ruby Rose!" Ruby went up and shyly waved as she looked down and played with her red skirt.

"And lastly Inupaka!"

BAM

Natsu was hit in the face and skidded across the stage. The culprit is a pissed off half-demon.

"My name is Inuyasha, you moron!"

Natsu got back up and glared. "You want to fight dog ears?"

"Bring it!"

And with that, the two got into another fight, which caused everyone in the guild hall to sweatdrop, prompting Jenny to once again go over there and bonk them once again.

"I swear this is starting to get old you two." She said in an annoyed voice.

Natsu's group of friends watched in awe as they saw that metal girl knock out Natsu.

"Woah, that girl is tough!" the blond said.

"Hmpf, about time Flame-brain got knocked around, I just feel sorry for them that they had to deal with his idiocy."

"Gray your clothes." Erza said annoyingly, prompting him to look down and freak out over his lost clothing.

"I swear your stripping is ridiculous." The white kitten told Gray in a strict voice.

"Don't worry about it Carla." The blue-haired girl told her.

Erza, however, stared at the interdimensional travelers with suspiciousness in her eyes. "Who exactly are they and what do they want with Natsu, yet I can't help but feel the power radiating off of some of them.

Makarov moved up to the stage to see them all. "Well it is very nice to meet all of you, I do hope Natsu hasn't been giving you all any trouble."

"Oh not at all!" they said trying not to lie

"He has." Inuyasha bluntly said. Which resulted in a bonk on the head form Jenny.

"Uh he is just joking sir' She said hastily while ignoring the glare coming from the half-demon.

"So if by any chance, who is the leader of this group?" The old man asked with curiosity.

Everyone pointed at Jimmy. "That would be me Mr. Makarov sir."

Makarov chuckled. "No need to be formal young man, but I do want to know what exactly is it that you want with Natsu?"

Jimmy looked at him and the other mages as they were curious, he looked back at his team and sighed. "Ok sir, you should all sit down, because this is going to be a very long story.

And so Jimmy and the rest of Team Anicktoonime got off of the stage and went to sit at a table, with the rest of the mages following them and gathering around.

( _Eyecatch featuring Happy, Carla, and Lilly resting with Gary the Snail_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Gray stripping without noticing, causing Ruby and Jenny to freak out and Inuyasha to glare annoyingly_ )

Jimmy had explained the whole predicament to Makarov and the whole guild, about how they are all from different dimensions, and how they came together to fight their perspective villains. And to say the least the mages were awed by this revelation, of course, they were not as surprised about the whole dimension thing due to the Edolas incident, but they were surprised, to say the least.

Makarov listened really well and didn't make a sound when Jimmy told him about Jose, but the other mages were all shocked about him returning. After Jimmy explained everything Makarov spoke up.

"So Jose has joined forces with other villains you say...and they compose for all fo your teams perspective enemies my boy?"

"Yes sir, and that's not only that, but they are stealing energy from each of the worlds to power up a device, I still don't know why they are stealing it or what the device is, but from what they have said, I don't think it can be good." Jimmy said grimly.

"Like I said Jimmy." Timmy started to say. "Quit being such a nerd, we are heroes, and you always know the heroes always beat the bad guys."

"Young man." Makarov said sternly. "I admire your confidence but you should try to take this a little bit more seriously."

Timmy said nothing shrugged his arms as if to say "what did I say?"

Makarov went up to the counter and looked over the guild. "Listen up my children, as you all have heard former Phantom Lord guild master and former Wizard Saint Jose Porla is back, and apparently from what this young man has told me, he has joined forces with other bad people to stealing energy from this world."

"What do we do Master? Erza asked him.

"For now we just gotta wait for him to make a move, I will get in contact with the Magic Council and tell them what is going on. Jimmy, you and your group explore the guild and get to know everybody."

"I have a question." Luffy said while raising his hand.

" _Oh boy._ " Danny, Timmy, Jenny, and Inuaysha though to themselves in annoying voices, this outta be good.

"What is it son?"

"You called everybody here your children...is everyone in here really you-"

"No, they aren't Luffy!" Jimmy said looking at him. "In this particular guild, the guild master, who is Makarov right there, considered every mage here his children, but they are not his biological family, everyone who is a member of this guild is considered family." Jimmy finished explaining.

Makarov smiled at Jimmy. "Exactly young man, also before I forget, you and your friends go and get your guild marks from Mirajane!"

"Guild marks?" Jenny asked.

"It means that you are members of Fairy Tail!" The white-haired girl Mirajane said sweetly coming up with a stamp.

"Really? I mean we aren't even wizards or mages." Danny said in protest.

"Maybe so young man." Makarov said to him. "But you have already got acquainted with Natsu and that you are all good kids, so as guild master, I am welcoming you all into Fairy Tail." He finished with a smile on his face as he walked to his office. Leaving the Tema to encounter Mirajane, making some of the males blush at her beauty.

"Welcome all fo you, my name is Mirajane." The white-haired girl said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello Mirajane. I'm Jimmy Neutron, and these are my teammates, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Luffy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, and Inuyasha." He said pointing to each individual, making Mirajane smile.

"It's very nice to meet all of you! Now come up and let me give you your marks."

Jimmy went up first and got his guild mark colored blue and on the back of his right hand, Timmy got his guild mark to be half green and half pink and on his left hand, Danny got his mark green and..well he asked her if he would be able to get one on both his neck and also requested if she could make it bigger and have it under his 'D' symbol, to which the girl happily replied with a yes. SpongeBob got his greenish yellow and had his mark placed on his right arm causing him to happily rejoice.

Aang had his guild mark to be a baby blue and had it placed on his right hand next to his arrow, Jenny got hers to be blue as well and had it placed on her left hand, Luffy got his to be the same color as his shirt and had it placed in the center of his chest, and also asked to get one on his hat, Ash got his mark to be yellow, like Pikachu and asked her to put one on his arm and another on his hat as well, Pikachu (who Mirajane just snuggled for a few minutes because he was so cute to her) got his mark to me green and had it marked on his back, Ruby got hers to be rose-red and had it placed on her left hand, and finally Inuyasha (after refusing but then forced by Luffy and Ruby) requested it to be white and it placed on his right hand.

"There you go Everyone." Mira said sweetly. "Now you are all official members of Fairy Tail."

"Sweet, I'm part of another group of friends, this is the best day ever!" SpongeBob said with happiness.

"Cut the chit-chat Sponge." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Jimmy. "Now what do we do shrimp? We came here, we got these marks, now where do we go to find this Jose guy?"

"I agree with Inu!" Luffy called out. "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Well since no one knows, all we can do is wait a little bit for something to happen, for now, we should properly introduce ourselves to Natsu's teammates." He said as he and everyone else went over to the table to find Natsu telling his team about the worlds he has been to and the foes he has fought, he was currently telling them about his battle against Vlad.

"And so then Vlad comes at us, right? But then Danny comes out of nowhere and beats the crap out of him, only it wasn't Danny ti was his old man, but then we found out that Danny possessed him to beat him. It was awesome."

Natsu's team were taking this story with awe and enjoinment. The blond-haired girl, who was named Lucy was a little bit afraid after he told her that they fought a vampire and she was thanking herself that she didn't come along on this. Gray was making comments about how he felt sorry for them for having to deal with Natsu, prompting them to fight and having Erza bonk them on the head, Erza...well Erza was a little bit suspicious of them all, of course, she knew that if the master trusts them then so could she, but coming from other dimensions different from here, and even Edolas? was a little bit much for her to handle. the little blue-haired girl who was named Wendy was marveling and taking delight in Natsu's story, the white kitten who was Wendy's Exceed partner Carla was simply nodding her head as if she was listening.

"Oy Natsu!" Luffy said as he and the rest were approaching the table, causing Natsu to look back and smile.

"What's up guys? Oh hey, you all got guild marks, that makes you guys family here." Natsu said with a big smile on his face.

"Heh, I guess so." Aang said with a smile on his face.

Natsu got up and introduced the team to his team, and they all sat and talked with one another and told each other about their individual adventures before this adventure. Ruby was currently telling them about the time she was in the initiation at Beacon and went up against a Nevermore.

"So then Weiss created her glyphs that held me and Crescent Rose in place, and with a twirl of her hands, I got launched right at the Nevermore and with Crescent Rose in hand I had it by the neck, used my rounds to run up the wall and was able to behead it."

"SO COOL!" Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Timmy, and SpongeBob said loudly.

Everyone was intrigued by the story, and Erza seemed amazed at how a girl Ruby's age was able to defeat such a monster.

"Wow, you're all so amazing!" Wendy said happily.

"Ease up child." Carla said sternly.

"I still can't believe that you're a pirate, I thought pirates pillaged and stuff." Gray said with his arms crossed.

"Those guys are fakers, real pirates like me seek freedom and adventure wherever it is, that's why I'm after the One Piece."

"Oh, that's right." Ruby said as he pointed a finger up in the air. "Luffy, you keep mentioning this One Piece, what is it?"

Luffy who simply asked a waitress for lots of meat ignored her as he was giving out a really large order. Jimmy looked over to her.

"I'll explain, you see The One Piece is a mysterious treasure left behind by the late Pirate King, Gold D. Roger." Jimmy said. Causing everyone to look wide-eyed. Natsu, however, was confused.

"You mean a king who rules a country of pirates?"

"No Natsu..." Jimmy deadpanned. "It's a title for the strongest pirate in the world, Gold Roger managed to explore the entire Grand Line, but before he died, he hid his large treasure away somewhere and at his execution, he encouraged others to go out and find it, and whoever does will become the new king, and Luffy is trying to accomplish that goal."

Everyone at the table listened in awe, and all looked at Luffy, who was staring off into space and picking his nose (much to he girls disgusts)

"Even though he is somewhat of an idiot, Luffy has done some incredible things, he has taken on Marines, other pirates, and a whole bunch of crazy stuff that if I explain then we will be at this table for possibly a month." he said, causing everyone present to chuckle.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Mirajane was preparing to deliver the food towards the table while also getting them some drinks, her siblings Elfman and Lisanna were sitting and watching the group chat away.

"I never expected Natsu to come back with some interesting new friends," Lisanna said in wonder and awe.

"If they are taking on an evil group then they are all real men especially those little kids!" Elfman proudly said with his arms crossing his chest. Causing Mira and Lisianna to laugh.

"They certainly are an interesting group, especially that cute little mouse Ash has with him."

" I know right?!" Lisanna said with her eyes turning into hearts. "I could cuddle with that cute little mouse all day long."

Meanwhile, a brunette girl drinking out of a large barrel named Cana Alberona was watching the group with interest.

"Thye all seem to be a rowdy lively group, although I will admit, the kid in the Straw Hat and the kid with the animal ears are pretty cute." She said in a sultry voice.

"Now, now Cana." Mira scolded waving a finger at her.

Meanwhile (again) a guy with piercings on his face as sitting at a table with another Exceed, this was Gajeel Redfox, once a former member of Phantom Lord, now a member of the guild, he was looking at Jenny with interest, for you see Gajeel was an Iron Dragon Slayer, so he was wondering how Jenny would taste, he decided to find out.

"Oh, jeez Gajeel what are you doing?" His Exceed Pantherlilly asked in an annoyed voice.

"What do you think Lily? I'm gonna see what that girl tastes like." The Dragon Slayer said as he walked over to the table, with Lilly shaking his head in annoyance. Gajjel walked closer and closer until he got close to Jenny, and he was about to chomp on her..until a fist came and punched him away, by who? Well, a pissed of Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The half-demon asked in a dangerously low voice. Getting the other ocu[ants of the attention of the table.

"What do you think Dog boy? I want to see what she tastes like."

"Oh like hell you are jackass!" Natsu said as he came next to Inuyasha and they both took protective stances over Jenny. "We'll kick your ass if you take as much of a nibble."

Gajeel scoffed at them. "Oh, yea like you two could-" but was interrupted as Erza flashed him a cold, dangerous glare.

"You are not to touch Jenny as long as she is here...am I clear Gajeel?" Erza asked coldly.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Gajeel said as he quickly scurried off back to Lilly, Jenny, who was confused by the whole situation asked them what was going on.

"Gajeel is the Iron Dragon Slayer, meaning that he can eat all kinds of iron and metal." Happy explained to her.

The Team was now getting interested in these Dragon Slayers, Wendy just told them that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer and were all interested in them showing off their power. Jenny, however, had a deadpanned look on her face after hearing about Gajeel.

"Oh I see, so he wanted to have a piece of me then..." Jenny said in a mix of both dread and worry.

"Yea, but I won't let him." Erza said patting the metal girls shoulder.

"That's Erza for ya" Happy piques up eating a fish. Mirajane bought over the food for everybody with a smile on her face and hoped that they all enjoyed it.

Everyone started eating and were amazed by the cooking, Luffy, in particular, loved it but it still wasn't Sanji's...but then he ate a Strawberry cake that was on the table, and the entire guild hall froze, much to the interdimensional teams' confusion.

"What's going on? Why did everything all of a sudden go quite?" SpongeBob asked.

Lucy grabbed Jimmy, Timmy, and Pikachu, Gray grabbed SpongeBob, and Natsu grabbed Ruby, Danny, and Inuyasha (much to the latter's annoyance) and they all moved far away from the table quickly.

"You guys are gonna find out." Gray said with dread. Luffy looked around in confusion until he got a sense of something...danger, he slowly turned around and saw Erza looking down with a very Very pissed off look, all while brandishing a sword in her hand.

" **YOU DARE EAT MY STRAWBERRY CAKE?!** " Erza yelled in fury, causing Luffy to quickly run away, with Erza in hot pursuit, Erza was swinging her sword wildly and Luffy was dodging thanks to his Haki, but it was also causing damage to the guild hall, much to everyone's worry.

"Oh co' mon not now!" Said the man named Macao with a shocked expression on his face.

 _A few moments later_

It had to take the _ENTIRE_ team to try to restrain Erza, who was trying her damnedest to break free and try to get at the pirate, who was acting somewhat confused, despite running away moments ago.

"LET ME GO, HE NEEDS TO PAY!"

"Please don't hurt him miss, he didn't mean to, honestly." Ruby pleaded.

"Although it actually made me feel a little bit better." Inuyasha said, causing him to get smacked upside the head by Jenny.

"Not helping dude." She said annoyingly.

"Erza I'll but you some cake I got from the last job I was on!" Lucy suddenly said.

At that point, all anger had vanished somewhat as Erza looked up at her teammate.

"You could do that for me Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Y-yes, I got some money left over and my rent is not due till the end of the month and it will give me some time once the S-class trials are over." Lucy said nervously.

At that point, Erza leaped up and grabbed Lucy for a tight hug. "Thank you!" Erza said in an uncharacteristic girlish voice, causing some of the team to sweatdrop.

"Never seen that before." Natsu said.

"Darn right." Gray said.

"Where are your clothes stripper boy?" Inuyasha said annoyingly. Gray looked down and noticed that his clothes did, in fact, disappear, causing him to freak out. " _I swear I have only met this guy and already he is annoying the hell outta me with this stripping habit of his._ "

All of a sudden Makarov came back into the main room and called for everyone's attention.

"Children, the Magic Council has just informed me that Jose is somewhere in Hargeon, therefore most of us will stay here while a few people go there to find and stop him. Team Natsu will go."

"Alright, I wanted to take down that bastard ever since he messed with Fairy Tail the first time!" Natsu said with excitement.

Makarov continued. "Gajeel and Juvia, you will accompany them as well being as how you are former members of Phantom Lord, this could be your moment to see if you might be able to stop him."

"No problem master." Gajeel said while crossing his arms.

"Oh this is gonna be so great, I get to spend some time with my darling!" The blue-haired girl squealed in delight, causing Gray to moan in annoyance.

"Also Jimmy, since you and your group have become aquatinted with Natsu, you will also be going with him as well."

"We were planning on going, either way, sir so we can find out what he and the rest of the Syndicate are planning." Danny said to him.

Makarov smiled as he then told everyone to go back into doing what they were doing before.

Team Anicktoonime and Team Natsu (with Gajeel and Juvia included) grouped up together to talk about the upcoming adventure before them.

"Ok you guys, like Master said, Jose is possibly somewhere in Hargeon, al we gotta do is get on the train and head their." Erza said with determination in her voice.

"Really?" Natsu said as his face turned green and held his stomach. "Another train?"

"Get over it!" Danny, Timmy, Jenny, Inuyasha, and Gray said to him in deadpanned voices. Gajeel also had motion sickness due to him also being a Dragon Slayer, but he kept his cool, unlike Natsu who was complaining like a baby.

"Hey Jimmy, didn't you have an invention that would help Natsu's sickness? Like how it helped Luffy in Bikini Bottom?" Aang asked the young boy, which made said boy blush in embarrassment.

"I forgot it..again."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gajeel said. "Let's go already, I think it's time I had a littel reunion with MAster Jose." He said cracking his knuckles. "Wouldn't you agree on that Juvia?"

"Uhh, yea..sure." Juvia said a little nervously. " _But at least Gray will be there._ "

"Well then let's go guys!" Jimmy said.

"YEA!" They all said as they ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Makarov was sitting on the bar in thought while Mira was looking at the door after watching the team head off.

"Master, are you worried about them?" Mira asked.

"OF course Mira, every father worries about his children, but I do know that they can beat Jose, after all, Natsu, Erza, and the rest have gotten stronger since the war, we all have."

"That is true!" She said smiling.

"Although I do worry about Natsu's new friends, they are strong I don't doubt that, but I do feel like some of them might not be able to beat Jose."

"All we can do is hope for the best right?"

"That's right my child, that's all we can ask for."

* * *

 _Somewhere in Retroville_

Giovanni was outright pissed off that his army of soldiers was killed off like lamb in the slaughter, and Azula...well Azula didn't care one bit about her soldiers who died at the hand of Inuyasha. Roman, Neo, Vlad, Crocker, Azula, and Plankton all watched him with some dread.

"Just take it easy Mr. Giovann-" Vlad tried to talk but was cut off by Giovanni, who slammed his fist against the table.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? MY MEN GOT SLAUGHTERED LIKE LAMB BECAUSE OF THAT DOG EARED BASTARD, PLUS THEY KILLED DOFLAMINGO!"

"Oh settle down you pathetic little man!" said a mysterious woman who came ou tof the shadows riding on a feather.

"Kagura, well isn't this grand!" Vlad said in an attempt to stay calm. "So you and your master must hav-"

"Yes he did." She said cutting him off. "And I saw Inuyasha himself kill him, and all the soldiers."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO SOME-" Giovanni started but was punched hard int he stomach by Kagura, who didn't seem to look threatened at all.

"You better watch your mouth human." She spat out that last word. "If it were up to me you would be dead by now."

Giovanni was still on the ground in pain until Roman stood up. "So has your boss gotten a jewel shard for the device?"

"Unfortunately no, but once we do I will bring it personally." She said as she got back on her feather and disappeared in a portal, making everyone else relieve.

"What the heck was Calamitous thinking in bringing..that...monster into the group?" Crocker said in a scared voice.

'"I don't know Mr. Crocker...but all we can do now is be patient and stay out of his way, lest we want him coming down on us all." Roman said as he tried to remain calm while puffing the smoke from his cigar, Neo shook her head furiously in the background as if to agree with him.

Vlad got his composure back and looked off in a distance. " _Calamitous, this machine better be worth it, I swear to God._ "

* * *

 **Well, everybody that was it, I hope you all enjoyed as they met everyone in the guild ion this chapter, next time we will be in Hargeon and we will have another encounter with an enemy, like what I did with Skulker back in Dressrosa. Remember I do not own any of these characters they all belong to their perspective creators. So anyway, thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time :)**


	17. Hargeon Chaos

**Well...here we are again everyone, a new chapter, more action, and humor. So in case you are not aware, last time we saw our heroes met the Fairy Tail guild and became members, now with their new friends Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, and Juvia Lockser, our heroes travel to Hargeon to find Jose Porla, member of the Syndicate and former Guild Master of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord. Expect them to encounter another enemy from a series, kinda like what I did for Skulker back in Dressrosa, so sit back, grab the popcorn, and let's get on with it :)**

 **Oh and before I forget...**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Train_

Our heroes were now on the train heading for Hargeon but had a setback because Natsu was refusing to get on the train and had to be forcibly dragged on by Erza and Inuyasha. But now they were all on a car as Natsu looked like he was ready to puke, Gajeel looked like it as well but he looked more relaxed than Natsu, same as Wendy.

"Seriously, isn't there like some medication you guys can take or something?" Danny asked them.

"What do you think kid?" Gajeel asked irritatingly. "If there was we wouldn't be feeling like puking.

"He acts like Inuyasha." Timmy said to himself but earned a bonk to the head by the mentioned half-demon who was sporting an angry look.

"Zip it."

"Please don't start guys!" Jimmy said in his seat. "Anyway if what Mr. Makarov said is true, then we should possibly split into groups and start searching form where Jose might be at."

"Shouldn't we stay together as a large group though?" SpongeBob asked in a worried voice.

"We are all strong so whatever trouble we encounter we can handle it!" Luffy said with a smile on his face. Natsu pumped up his fist in agreement but still felt sick.

"So Jimmy." Aang said to the Boy Genius. "You said you have done research on our worlds, whats the situation with this Jose guy?"

"He w-"

"I'll explain." Erza said, interrupting the boy genius. "Jose Porla was once a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, the strongest wizards in the world, and he was also the guild master of Phantom Lord, which was one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, and where Gajeel and Juvia are all from."

"You guys used to be members?" Danny asked the two. Gajeel scoffed and looked away and Juvia nodded her head.

"Anyway." Jimmy said getting everyone's attention. "From what I remember Phantom Lord and Fairy tail had a war because Jose believed that they were stronger than Fairy Tail and so he tried to destroy the guild."

"Not only that, but they also tried to capture Lucy." Gray said with his arms across his chest. "But luckily we were able to get her back and beat Phantom." He said with a smile, which Lucy returned...but didn't go unnoticed by Juvia.

"We will fight to see who is worthy of Gray's affections!" She thought to herself as she was gripping her seat tightly.

"So how did you two end up being members of Fairy Tail if you were once the bad guys?" Timmy asked.

"We weren't...well I guess we were." Juvia said blushing. "But Gray saved my life after he fought against me, and noticing how the members of Fairy Tail were kinder to me in contrast to Phantom, I decided to join." Juvia said with a smile while staring lovingly at Gray, causing him to groan in annoyance and turn away.

"The old man found me and offered me a place, I only joined just to get some work." Gajeel said as his arms were crossed.

"But now you are all friends so that's a good thing!" Spongebob said with a grin on his face.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Sponge."

"Anyway, now I want to know something." Erza said as she looked t Jimmy with a cold look. "Why didn't;t you ask Makarov if it was ok to borrow Natsu for this mission of yours?"

Jimmy looked a little nervous, he read about her fury and he sure as heck didn't want to get on her bad side. "Well I mean I know I should have but I didn't think about it, and plus I figured Natsu would talk to him himself."

"Don't get mad at Jimmy, Erza!" Happy said. "I suggested to Natsu that we should ask the Master before we left, but Natsu disregarded and said that if anything happened while he was gone, then you would be able to take care of things yourself."

Erza looked at Happy, and then over at Natsu who, despite feeling like he was gonna puke his guts out, h nodded his head in agreement. Erza acknowledged this and turned back to Jimmy.

"Ok then...I'm sorry if I didn't trust you there for a moment Jimmy...you may hit me as a punishment."

Jimmy looked weirded out by this. "Yea I'm good thanks."

" _ **GRUMBLE!**_ "

Everyone turned to see Luffy looking at his stomach. "I'm so hungry...hey Spongey, do you still have some of those Krabby Pattys?"

"Let's wait till we get off of the train Luffy, I don't want to leave Natsu, Gajeel or Wendy out because of their sickness." Spongebob said.

"But I'm hungry now." Luffy complained until he was slapped upside the head by Inuyasha.

"Quit moping about it and just get over it will you?"

"Are they always like this?" Lucy asked Ash.

"Mmmhmm." He said with Pikachu chirping in agreement.

* * *

 _Hargeon_

After the train made it to Hargeon, Nasu instantly jumped off and started kissing the ground.

"Oh sweet ground, I missed you so much." Natsu said as he had a big smile on his face.

"You are so pathetic." Inuyasha said, causing Gray to smirk.

"My thoughts exactly."

Natsu turned and gave both of them angry looks. "Both of you shut it."

"How about you three have your little fight till after we are done with the current mission." Timmy suggested.

"Agreed!" Jimmy, Danny, Jenny, Ash, and Lucy said in agreement.

"I swear you three are giving me a headache with your childish argument." Carla said.

"Watch it furball." Inuyasha growled at the cat.

"Anyway, where should we start looking?" Danny asked. "This Jose guy could be anywhere in this place."

"Guess that means we will have to split up then." Jimmy said.

 **Team 1. Danny, Jenny, Gray, Juvia ( _"Yay, I get to be with Gray, my darling!"_ ), and Aang.**

 **Team 2. Timmy, SpongeBob, Wendy, Carla, Ash & Pikachu, Ruby, and Inuyasha.**

 **Team 3. Jimmy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy, Luffy, Gajeel, and Lilly.**

"Ok everybody, let's all split into our groups and walk around, hopefully, we might be able to find out where Jose is." Erza said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Everybody saluted, not wanting to get on her bad side.

* * *

Team 1. was walking together in a part of Hargeon trying to get some information on Jose, they asked around, but some of the residents didn't have any leads so they kept on walking around.

"So." Gary began. "Hos is it having Natsu in your group?" He asked Danny.

"Well I mena...he is a handful..but none the less he is a good friend, despite the fact that he and Inuyasha bicker and Jenny usually have to bonk them to stop."

"That's Flame Brain for you, always picking fights with people."

"My Darling?" Juvia looked over to Gray. "I'm sorry to say this but you usually get into fights with Natsu as well."

"Only because he irritates me!"

Aang looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me you both hate each other."

Gray looked over to Aang and sighed. "Wel...I mean we do get into arguments, but he is still a member of Fairy Tail, so that makes him and I family, and despite me getting annoyed by him, I know he is a good person and a good teammate." Gray said with a small smile. Juvia squealed and hugged Gray tightly, much to his annoyance.

"Gray my darling, your so amazing!"

Gray struggled to get her off, and Danny, Jenny, and Aang gave them both looks while raising eyebrows. Gray noticed this and shrugged his shoulders.

"She is always like this with me." He simply said.

"I know the feeling." Jenny said. She wasn't lying as to how a fellow classmate named Sheldon also acted like this, well I mean the loving part, but he never glopped her, which made her sigh with some relief.

"So since your leader has told us your all together fighting your enemies if you don't mind would you tell us a lite bit about them?" Gray asked, with Juvia nodding alongside.

"Well." Danny began to say. "My enemy Vlad..well he pretty much hates my dad, because of an accident that happened to him back when they were young."

"Why would this Vlad guy blame your old man?" Gray asked.

"Well, my dad is...well not the brightest bulb in the ghost shed." He said chuckling at the last bit. "So Vlad blames him for it...also Vlad is..in love with my mom."

...

...

WHAT?!" Everyone in the group shouted at once. Danny nodded his head in agreement.

"So Vlad is often trying to kill my dad, marry my mom, and he wants me to become his apprentice." Danny said that last part with venom in his voice.

Gray had an angry look on his face, and so did everyone else.

"If I ever see Vlad again, I'm gonna flatten his face like a pancake." Jenny said punding her metallic fists together.

"Get a punch for me as well." Gray said, with Juvia nodding her head in agreement. Danny looked at them and smiled as he rubbed his head.

"Well thanks, guys I mea-"

"AAAAARRRRRRGGHHHH"

Everyone heard the scream and quickly turned to find the source.

"It sounds like it came from over there!" Aang said as he pointed down aways.

"Let's go you guys!" Danny said as he took charge and they all followed the sound of the voice.

* * *

Team 2. We're also not looking good at getting leads on Jose, and for some reason, this part of Hargeon almost seemed deserted, much to SpongeBob's worry but tried to keep calm and brave about it.

"I don't know about you guys but something feels a bit off about this." SpongeBob said in a scared tone of voice.

"What's wrong, you scared?" Inuyasha asked in a teasing voice, which caused him to get punched in the shoulder by Ruby, who scolded him to which he just rolled his eyes.

"I have to agree with Spongey." Wendy said as she looked a little bit frightened. "IT does seem a little bit off, usually Hargeon is lively."

"Maybe everyone left when this Jose guy started causing havoc?" Timmy said. At that point he noticed Inuyasha sniffing the air and narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong Inu?" Ruby asked.

"I smell something...follow me." He said as he ran ahead.

"Wait, don't leave without us first!" Ash said as he an the others ran after him.

* * *

Team 3. Were also in another part of Hargeon which was also deserted. They were wondering why there were locals when they arrived, but when they all split up, the part of the city looked deserted.

"Maybe they are all hiding in their houses?" Happy said in a hopeful voice.

"I don't think so Happy, if people in this part of the city are missing, then Jose could be responsible." Jimmy said as his grip on his Tornado Blaster tightened.

"JOSE!" Natsu yelled out. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

 **BONK**

Erza planted her skull in Natsu's head, causing the others to flinch. "Don't yell out to him you fool! We have to do this smart."

"Aye ma'am." Natsu said weakly.

"I hope we get him soon, I still want to pay him back for trying to capture me." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, we will." Jimmy said. "All we-"

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH"

Everybody flinched when they heard a blood-curdling scream coming from another direction.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel said as he rubbed his ears.

"I don't know." Erza said, as she narrowed her eyes at the distance until she turned towards Natsu, who was smelling something. "What is it Natsu?"

"I smell something coming from over there, and we won't be alone, because I can smell Wendy and the Ice Stripper as well."

"Then let's not waste time, let's head there immediately."

"Aye, Ma'm!"

"Why do you keep imitating Happy?" Lucy asked with a sigh.

( _Eyecatch featuring Wendy eating a Krabby Patty with her eyes turning into stars_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Wendy, Timmy, and SpongeBob Jellyfishing_ )

Team 3. all made it towards where they heard the scream and stopped right as they entered. Teams 1 and 2 were also there but they were all shocked and horrified over what they saw, for what they saw was a massacre. People were scattered all over the place and blood was oozing out of their stomachs and throats and there was a puddle of blood nearby. Everyone looked in horror and fright at this horrific scene, but the people most horrified were the younger members. Wendy was instantly pulled into a hug by Erza, who was trying to cover the young girl's eyes from the carnage. Lucy buried her face into Natsu's shoulders as he looked on with widened yet furious eyes. Juvia buried her face into GRay's shoulders, and usually, he would be annoyed by this, but at this point, he was trying his best to keep her from seeing this carnage. Gajeel didn't really show emotion, but if one could look, you could see him clenching his fists tightly. The rest of the team were no different.

"Wha-What happened here?" Ash said in a scared voice, with Pikachu burying his face in Ash's shoulder.

"I don't know Ash." Jimmy said as he was looking at the bloodshed. But form the looks of it, This couldn't have been done by Jose."

" **It wasn't stupid human.** " A voice suddenly said out of nowhere, the group all turned around to see a large creature that had yellow skin, claws, sharp razor teeth, and red eyes. It looked down at the group and bared its teeth at them. " **So you are the ones who have been giving Master Naraku a hard time, have you?** "

Everyone, except for the inter-dimensional people had confused looks on their faces and Erza was about to ask who Naraku is until she was interrupted by Inuyasha, who grabbed out the Tessaiga and pointed it at the demon.

"Let me guess, you must be another one of Naraku's incarnations huh?" The half-demon said in an angry voice as he looked up at the creature.

" **Not quite, So you must be Inuyasha, the filthy half-demon I had heard about. I am Haru!** " The demon said to him. Everyone who was not a member of Anicktoonime looked at Inuyasha in surprise, hoping that this monster was joking, but Inuyasha looked back at them and looking down, he turned back towards the creature.

"I'll tell you all later if he will let me." Natsu said in a grim voice.

" **Master Naraku has told me that you and your pathetic human friends have been giving him a bunch of trouble, so he personally sent me here to this place to kill you and your friends, but then having a look around, so many delicious humans to feast upon Ahahahaha!** " Haru said said while laughing evilly, causing everyone to stare at him with hatred.

"YOU MONSTER, WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO INNOCENT PEOPLE?" Erza said as he was gripping a sword tightly in her hand.  
but the demon didn't seem too scared by this, however.

" **Am I supposed to care human? Am I supposed to not harm any these worms? Humans like you are nothing but mere prey to me, and I do say it will be quite enjoyable when I'm having you all from my dinner along with the half-breed.** "

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up in the air. " **WIND SCAR!** " He tried unleashing his attack at the demon, but the creature simply didn't budge, much to Inuyasha's shock. " _What the hell? That attack should have ended him right there, and he doesn't even have a scratch._ " He thought to himself.

"Let me try Inu!" Luffy called as he jumped, and bit into both of his thumbs, making his hands grow big and get coated with Armament Haki. " **Grizzly...MAGNUM!** " He tried unleashing his hands onto the monster, who skidded back, but nonetheless didn't seem injured.

Ruby then tried to run towards it with her scythe, but when she slashed it, the demon didn't look injured, and he simply back-handed her away, everyone looked tt his creature with widened eyes at how he didn't seem injured.

"What the hell? Why isn't this guy injured form their attacks?" Gray asked.

"Hahaha, stupid human, I was given this enhancement things by some puny human named Calamitous!" Jimmy then widened his eyes at hearing his nemesis's name. "I would have killed him too if it weren't from Master Naraku."

" _Gas Planet, with an enhancement, that means that this monster has probably got a bigger defense, now all we have to do is figure out how to take that defense down._ " Jimmy thought as he looked at the monster with anger along with the rest of the group.

"So how do we beat this guy?" Danny asked as he tried firing a few ecto rays at Haru but to no avail. While Jimmy was thinking of a way out, Jenny was firing some of her blasters at the demon, which didn't hurt him at all, until a beam ricocheted off from a piece of glass nearby and hit him on the back causing him to flinch in pain. That's when Jimmy noticed this and got an idea, and looked towards Erza.

"Erza, the demons weak spot is on his back, I just saw it when a beam form Jenny ricocheted off of a piece of glass and hit it. If we can somehow get to his back, we might be able to defeat it!"

"Perfect idea Jimmy. Me, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel will distract it from the front, you and the rest try to attack his back." Erza said as she went to go tell the others. Jimmy ran and told his group the plan and they got into action.

Aang...well Aang was a little bit uncomfortable with this, he was a monk, and he was taught that all life was precious. He didn't tell anyone but when they had to kill and destroy some of the robots and Grimm, he felt a little bit upset, almost felt disgusted with himself. Of course, his new friends had told them that Grimm and the robots they were fighting did not have any love or compassion within them, but Aang still couldn't help but feel guilty about it.

"Aang." He turned to see Inuyasha, who was giving him a grim look. "I know you're a monk and that this goes against everything you were taught, but this is one monster that we have to kill, if not then we all die, are you willing to kill a demon in order to protect the lived of yourself and your friends?"

Aang looked down in silence and nodded his head. "Yes...I am, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No one said that."

Jimmy turned and sighed. "Ok guys, we will attack from the back while Erza and the others try to distract it from the front." Jimmy said as his group ran far from the demon, hoping that he wouldn't see them as they saw Erza and a few of the others slashing or using their powers on Haru.

"You humans sure are feisty, but that won't matter for much longer after you are all devoured." The Demon said in a snarled as he bared his teeth.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu gave a fiery punch to the demons back, causing it to screech in pain.

" **Gum Gum...GATLING!** " Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches at the monsters back.

"One Bubble Bomb coming right up!" SpongeBob said as he blew a bubble bomb and threw it at the demon's face, causing it to explode into bubbles and the demon was trying to wipe the bubbles away.

" **Ice Make: LANCE!** " Gray fired lance-shaped ice at the monsters back, which sank into it and caused the demon to screech further and fall to the ground. Haru looked up weakly at the heroes and snarled at them all.

"Master Naraku will kill you all!" the Haru said snarled struggling to get up.

"Let him come, I'll be the one to take that bastard down!" Inuyasha said as he swiftly chopped off the demon's head, causing it to die instantly.

Everyone sighed in relief, but also looked around tot he corpses and was wondering what to do about them.

"We should give them a proper burial." Aang said as he looked around.

"I agree." Erza said as her swords disappeared.

At that point some civilians came out from all over and walked over, having witnessed the whole thing, they all felt relief but also felt sad over the deaths of some of the innocent people who were killed by that demon.

"Do not worry yourself Erza!" Said a familiar voice, everyone had turned to see Yajima, the chef of the 8-Island restaurant and also a former member of the Majic Council. Erza and the rest of team Natsu seemed delighted to see him while drawing some confusion from the Anicktoonime members (except for Jimmy)

"I have already contacted the other members of the Magic Council, they are sending some people over to pick up the bodies of the deceased." Yajima said, as he then turned towards the inter-dimensional travelers. "I see you got new guildmates I see."

"That's right." Gray said as he introduced Team Anicktoonime to Yajima.

"Well I do say you all did well against that monster, I would have taken care of it myself, but due to people running for their lives I had to get them outta here."

"It's just a shame we didn't make it here sooner to stop this carnage though." Wendy said sadly and she was comforted by Lucy and Ruby.

"Don'tblame yourself miss, like I said I would hav-" but then was interrupted by a green portal appearing and a robot coming out while holding a tablet

"A message form Jose Porla to pathetic heroes." the robot said.

"PATHETIC!" Timmy yelled but was calmed by Wanda.

Jimmy walked over to the robot and pressing the tablet, opening up a screen showing Jose Porla sporting a wicked grin.

"So you all managed to beat the demon, quite amazing really, but at least it was able to distract you all long enough for me to head over to Magnolia to finish off your guild once and for all, so I invite you all to come on down. Don't be late." And with that, the screen shut off and the robot went back through the portal.

"DAMMIT!" Natsu yelled. "It was just a distraction!"

"Well, there's no use complaining about it now Natsu." Danny said. "Let's all head back to Magnolia and stop Jose."

"Right." Erza said as he turned back to Yajima. "Are you sure you can handle this mess?"

"No problem my dear, you all do your best and be careful now!"

"We will!"

* * *

 _Train Station_

Everyone looked to see that the tracks were destroyed, most likely by Jose himself in order to slow them down, but luckily they wouldn't.

"Ok Lapras, come on out buddy!" Ash threw the ball down into the water, and out came a Pokemon that resembled a plesiosaur. It was large, blue and sported a shell on it's back.

Luffy, Natsu, SpongeBob, Timmy, Ruby, Happy, and Wendy all had stars in their eyes at the sight of this amazing creature while the rest had widened eyes.

"Ok guys, Lapras can give us a lift so let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

 _Magnolia_

Jose Porla, member of the Syndicate, former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and former guild master of Phantom Lord was standing outside the guild hall. and with his were an army of Team Rocket Agents and Fire Nation Soldiers. Jose looked up with an evil grin.

"Makarov, let's end this once and for all." He snarled.

* * *

 **And that is that everyone, next chapter will be their fight with Jose and the final chapter in the FT world, also for the demon scene, well princessbinas, someone who is helping me provide some facts about Inuyasha, actually suggested that I should have some demon coming in at certain points to try to stop Anicktoonime since they are becoming more of a threat. I was actually going to only have them appear when the group arrives at the Sengoku Era, but after thinking about it and after what princessbinas told me. Well its actually better having them appear now rather than later, trust me Naraku...well he is going to be on a _WHOLE_ other level than them, anyway see you all next time :)**


	18. Battle at Fairy Tail

**Here we are again ladies and gentlemen with the final chapter set in Magnolia as the team go to fight Jose, so a little bit of a fact, more demons will be appearing in the story in some shape or form, but there will still be some Grimm to fight as well, along with Team Rocket Agents. Also, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and enjoying your favorite Nicktoons and Anime characters interacting with one another. Don't forget that I do not own any of these characters, so sit back, grab yourself some popcorn and soda and let's roll :)**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Open Sea_

While only a few were able to ride on Lapras. Happy, Carla and Lilly were holding their Dragon Slayer Partners (due to their motion sickness, duh). Jimmy summoned his Hovercar, that was currently holding himself, Inuyasha, Erza, Juvia, and Gray. And finally, the ones riding Lapras were Ash, Pikachu, SpongeBob, Luffy, Ruby, Timmy, and Lucy.

"This is so cool!" Luffy said. "I'm riding on a big turtle dinosaur." He said with a big grin on his face

"Lapras isn't a dinosaur Luffy, he is an Ice-type Pokemon." Ash said to him. but it appears that the pirate wasn't listening due to him being excited.

"I still can't believe you built this by yourself Jim." Gray said as he admired the Hovercar.

"They don't call me a Boy Genius for nothing Gray." Jimmy said smiling.

Erza was also amazed at how a boy of Ten Years Old is able to build something like this. These kids are quite something as that was she was thinking, but she was a little bit suspicious on why that monster called Inuyasha a half-demon, she wanted some answers but decided that it would have to wait till after they stop Jose.

Inuyasha..well he was impressed by the Hovercar, but overall he didn't seem to care as he had is head back in relax, although a thought came to him. That demon called him a half-demon in front of Natsu's friends, it would only be a matter of time before he had to come out and say what he really was, and it kinda worried him a bit, but he didn't show it.

Wendy was looking down and Lapras and had a sad look on her face. "I wish I could ride on him, he looks so adorable and friendly."

"Remember your motion sickness child." Carla scolded, as Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey Ash, how did you get Lapras?" SpongeBob asked as he was sitting on Lapras's head (which the Pokemon didn't seem to mind at all)

Jimmy lowered the Hovercar down to their level so the ones in the Hovercar can hear too, the Dragon Slayers asked their Exceeds to lower them down so they can hear as well.

Ash looked at Lapras, who turned his head and nodded. "Well me and my friends Misty and Tracey actually rescued him on Tangelo Island."

"Rescued him?" Lucy asked in a concerning voice.

"Yea, We saw Lapras getting abused by some people who wanted to use it to fight the Orange Crew." Ash said with a hint of anger in his voice, this caused some fo them to gasp in horror.

"Who would want to hurt such a cute thing." Wendy said as she petted Lapras on the head, causing the Ice-Type Pokemon to chirp.

"Also he is still just a baby." This made some of them get really pissed off.

"If I ever see those punks when we get to your world Ash, I'm gonna kick their asses!" Natsu said with fury.

"Get in line." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles.

" _Who would ever want to hurt a baby, especially this adorable creature_." Erza thought as she felt anger and was gripping on the Hovercar's railing really hard.

While Inuyasha didn't show it, but deep inside of him, he to was pissed off and he was hoping that he would run into them so that he could kick their asses.

Ruby was also felt sad and was downright hugging Lapras and had tears falling from her eyes while saying she was sorry that he had to go through such abuse. She was also hoping that she would beat those bullies up for harming the cute Pokemon.

Ash looked at everyone and smiled at them, but then as he was about to say something, a large Sea Creature came out of nowhere and roared at the group.

"We don't have time for this!" Gray said angrily as he was about to launch an attack, but Ash stopped him.

"Don't worry you guys, I know what to do." Ash said as he turned to Lapras. "Ok Lapras, use Ice Beam!"

Lapras nodded and shot out a beam of ice out of his mouth and at the monster, promptly freezing it.

"SO COOL!" Timmy, SpongeBob, Aang, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Ruby all yelled in perfect sync with stars int heir eyes. The others were stunned.

"So this creature has Ice powers too huh?" Gray said to himself as he gave a small smile. "I wouldn't mind having him as my partner or mode of transportation then."

Erza, Inuyasha, Juvia, Gajeel, Lucy, and the Exceeds were all wide eyes when they saw Lapras pull off his Ice Beam.

"Alright then, let's get out of here before our friend thaws out." Danny said.

"Agreed!" Everyone else said as they all took off for Magnolia.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail_

The Guild Hall was a little bit quiet for the most part, Erza had not yet contacted them through a lacrima, so they were all a little bit worried that something had happened to them.

"I'm worried master, Erza and the others haven't called back yet." Mira said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Do not fear Mira, I'm sure they-"

But then the doors to the guild hall blew right open, causing everyone to jump back in surprise. A familiar figure had entered the guild hall, a tall slim man with a dark reddish mustache, a pointy face, and finally wearing a black cloak with a white shirt, black vest, grey arm gloves, and black combat boots. Every mage in the guild hall looked towards this man in anger, the man adopted a sarcastic looking grin on his face. The figure? Jose Porla

"Well, the Fairy Tail Guild Hall looks quite different last time." Jose said as he looked around, he then turned to Makarov, who was looking at him and while angry that this man had busted into his guild, he tried to keep a calm composure. "Ah, Makarov, it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Jose.." The little man replied, trying to keep his composure. "What business do you have here?"

"Oh, nothing special just wanted to drop in...Say hello...or simply...THIS!" He fired a purple beam from his hands, which knocked out a majority of the mages in the guild.

"For you see this, is my revenge against you." Jose snarled as a large quantity of purple ghostly beings emerged and snarled themselves onto all the mages and shocked them all and caused them all to experience pain.

Makarov, however, jumped down from the bar and grew into his titan form. "YOU DARE STRIKE MY CHILDREN?!" He roared as he raised his giant fist and attempted to strike him down, but then he himself was blasted by a pinkish beam which managed to knock him back some into a wall, in which case destroyed some of the guild with the other mages looking horrified at seeing their master and father figure being injured.

Makarov looked up to see a man with a sky blue face with fangs, a goatee and a hairstyle resembling the letter 'U', wearing a white outfit consisting of a white long-sleeved shirt, white trousers, black gloves and boots, a belt, and finally a white collared cape with red lining inside. This man, Vlad Plasmious.

"Now now, we can't have you harming Mr. Porla yet, can we Makarov Dreyer?"

"H-how do you know who I am?" Makarov said in a weakened voice.

"Perhaps you are familiar with a certain boy with white-hair?"

Makarovs eyes widened. This man knew Danny? Makarov then shifted back into his regular form and looked up at the man showing some anger on his face. "Yes I do know of Danny, and I do know of his teammates as well."

Vlad sighed. "Well, at least you know of me somewhat." Vlad said with a smile on his face.

Makarov then looked at him further as he also glanced back at his children. "What do you want with us?"

"Oh nothing special Makarov, for you see if the big-headed boy told you, we are gathering energy for a special device of ours, and since this world is teaming of magic energy, we decided that you should all become the source." Vlad simply said as Jose agreed.

"Bring them all outside!" Jose ordered his ghosts as they dragged all the Fairy Tail mages outside of the guild hall, Makarov followed soon after. His eyes burning with anger overseeing his children in a lot of pain.

They all made it outside to where the mages of Fairy Tail noticed that several civilians have been rounded up and put into cages and holding cells. further fueling MAkaroves anger, and several of the Mages looking angry at the former Wizards Saint as he was now at the front with Vlad by his side.

"Mages of Fairy Tail, you have all been chosen to take part in a special project that we of the Syndicate have been planning." Jose said as he raised his arms up. "Not gonna spoil anything, but with the help of this device." Jose snapped his fingers that conjured up a humongous device that had several tubes. "We will suck out all of your magical power and energy."

He commanded that they ghostly beings drop the mages, who were now all a little bit weak to get up and try to fight. Then several Team Rocket Agents started grabbing all of the mages and started to hook them up to the device.

Makarov tried to do something but was tasered by a Team Rocket agent. Makarov was on the ground in pain as several of the mages were calling out for their master. Jose looked down and sneered.

"Well Makarov, this is finally the moment where I get my revenge on you and all of Fairy Tail." He sneered.

"Jose.." Makarov pleaded. "Please, don't do this to my children, take me instead, but please...I'm begging you, don't hurt them." Makarov pleaded.

The other mages felt teary-eyed at seeing their master like this, he was willing to lose his power (and possibly die trying) willingly to protect them, and if they could do something, then they would but were so weak that they couldn't do a thing about it.

Jose, however, looked down and leered. "Oh no Maky, your going to watch as all of their energy gets drained, and then you will watch as I kill them all with my own hands...and then...you'll be next." Jose sneered.

Vlad appeared in front of a portal and looked back on Jose. "Mr. Porla, don't forget after you get the energy, report to Calamitous." He said as he entered the portal and disappeared.

Jose smiled wickedly and had more of his ghostly beings hold onto Makarov as he forces him to watch as the device starts working.

" _Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Lilly, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Luffy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, Inuyasha...please hurry back and save us and all of Magnolia._ " Makarov, Mira, and everyone else in Fairy Tail thought to themselves and started praying.

Jose started laughing maniacally. "Finally, revenge will be mine, and all of you will be-"

"AAAHHHGGG!" Jose turned to see several Team Rocket agents blown away by something. He and everyone else turned to see Team Natsu and Tema Anicktoonime together looking towards Jose and having angry looks on their faces.

"Long time no see... _Master_ " Gajeel spat out that last word. All the mages and Makarov smiled at them and Jose looked pissed.

( _Eyecatch featuring Ruby and Erza having some Strawberry cake together_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Juvia fuming over Gray getting attention from Ruby_ )

Jose looked over to the group and had a smug look on his face. "Well, well, the rest of Fairy Tail, and...ist hat you Gajeel and Juvia?" He asked in a surprised voice. "Never in all my life would I find you both here at this pathetic guild."

Gajeel and Juvia both stared at heir former master for this comment. While Gajeel didn't admit it on the outside, but he truly felt that Fairy Tail was better than Phantom Lord, and found some new comrades, including feeling weird around a certain blue-haired bookworm. Juvia was more open, however.

"You wrong about Fairy Tail!" Juvia said loudly. "Ever since I was accepted into the guild, everybody has treated me with kindness and loyalty, like Gray!" Gray gave a small smile at this comment. "When I was with Phantom...no one talked to me or nothing, but Fairy Tail...is something else, Fairy Tail is one big family, even more of a family than Phantom Lord could have ever been!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail looked over at the Water Mage and smiled, sure she was a former enemy, but now she was one of the Fairy Tail family. Jose looked surprised and shook his head.

"I'm disappointed in you Juvia, I really am. And what about you Gajeel?" He said as he looked over at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "You were responsible for what you did to young Levy and her teammates, and you did also torture Heartfilia to near death."

Gajeel lowered his head and looked ashamed, even if it was water under the bridge, he still felt extreme remorse for what he did to Levy, Jet, Droy, and Lucy. He looked over to Levy, who gave him a comforting smile to let him know that she and Jey and Droy had already forgiven him. Lucy also patted him on the shoulder and gave him a smile that meant that she forgave him as well.

"Well, they aren't members of your little club anymore pal." Inuyasha said with gritted teeth as he whipped out the Tessaiga. "So why don't you just give up and run away while you are still standing."

"Not chance half-breed." Jose said smugly. That comment made Inuyasha grip the sword tighter as he gritted his teeth.

"What did you call me you bastard?"

"Easy Inu." Ruby said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Jose." Jimmy said walking up. "What is Calamitous up to? And what is this device they have planned and what?"

"And more importantly, why do you have everyone strapped to that strange device?" Erza asked harshly as she had her sword drawn at him.

Jose smiled evilly at them. "You see little boy, Calamitous and the rest of the Syndicate have been gathering Energy for a device, but I feel like I am in no way to explain that to you."

"OH COME ON!" The members of Anicktoonime yelled out loud.

"For crying out loud dude, you all keep mentioning this weird device. So we demand that we know what exactly the device is, and why you have our friends strapped up to that weird thing."

Jose smiled more. "I will not tell you brats what the device is..but you should know that we are gathering energy, and I have all the mages of Fairy Tail here to steal their magic energy, and once they are done, they will die by my hands, and soon your master will fall as well."

Natsu looked pretty angry as his fists ignited. "WELL, WE AREN'T GONNA LET YOU DO THAT YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as he ran over to strike at Jose, who simply flicked his hand and knocked Natsu back to the group, and Jose immediately summoned Team Rocket Agents and Fire Nation Soldiers to corner them.

"Natsu!" Jimmy said. "You and your team stop Jose, me and the others will rescue the other guildmates and save the civilians!"

"Got it Jim!" Natsu yelled as he and everyone else ran forward.

* * *

" **Ice Make: Freezing Arrows!** " Gray shouted while shooting off several ice-shaped projectiles at Jose, who was able to dodge them at ease.

" **REQUIP!** " Ezra shouted as she was engulfed by a bright light, and when the light went down, she was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. " **PENTAGRAM SWORD!** " She then unleashed a sword slash shaped of a pentagram at Jose, who summoned a force field to block said spell.

Lucy was behind him and grabbed her whip and whipped around Jose's waist, he turned over and sneered.

"Well, if it isn't Lucy Heartfilia, I still have to pay you back for that little kick to my groin like last time."

"Think again creep." Lucy said as she still had him held. At that point, Gajeel ran over to punch his former master in the face.

" **IRON DRAGON CLUB!** " Gajeel turned his arm into an iron club and sent it towards Jose, but Jose vanished and he accidentally punched Lucy instead, causing him to widen his eyes.

"Sory about that Bunny Girl!" Gajeel called loudly, with Lucy calling that she was ok.

" **SKY DRAGON...ROAR!** " Wendy unleashed a wind attack from her mouth, which knocked Jose back by some inches, and he didn't notice Natsu behind him.

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " He punched Jose in the back, causing the evil sorcerer to skid front into the ground. He got back up and stared angrily at Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu.

"You might have won last time...but I will win this time." Jose snarled.

"Think again Jose." Natsu said as he and Jose ran and pounded their fists together.

* * *

Meanwhile, the mages who were trapped to the machine were watching at Natsu's interdimensional friends were taking on the Agents and Soldiers with amazement and awe.

"Wow, despite some of them being little kids, they are all strong." Lisanna said amazed.

"They are real men for taking all those grunts out." Elfman boasted with a big grin on their faces.

"I do say that girl with the scythe is pretty fast and agile." Cana said as she sighed due to wishing that she had a keg in her hand.

"But do you honestly think that they can get us out?" Laki asked.

"Oi!" Elfman said. "These guys are kicking some serious ass as real men should, so of course they'll save us."

Mira smiled at her brother's enthusiasm and looked back to the inter-dimensional heroes. "I can see why Natsu likes you all so much, you all make excellent additions to Fairy Tail." She thought

Ruby was hitting may of the grunts away (she was using the back of Crescent Rose to hit them, not cut them) while Aang was blowing them away with his Airebending. Danny was firing several ecto beams at them and Luffy was using his Gatling technique to launch them all away. After a few moments, they all stopped and looked down at the defeated grunts.

"Good guys one. Grunts zero." Timmy said raising his Cosmo-Blaster in the air.

"Not quite Timmy." Danny said. "We still need to get the guildmates outta that machine, and the civilians as well."

"Ruby and I will get the civilians out, you guys rescue the guild members!" Jenny said. "Let's go Rubes."

"Got it Jen." Ruby said as she and her fellow female went to the cages. While the others went to rescue the guildmates form the machine.

"You were all amazing out there!" Lisanna said with a smile on her face. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, had some blushed on their faces at being complimented by this older girl.

"Like real Men!" Elfman said at them with a big grin on his face.

" _Man, he has muscles like Jorgen._ " Timmy thought to himself. Jimmy was at the machine looking over stuff.

"So Jim, you able to let them out or..." Luffy said while picking his nose.

"Don't worry I can, I just need to recalibrate the lock switch and we should be good to go, luckily they weren't all drained of their magic so that's that." Jimmy said with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile. Jenny and Ruby were over at the cages at getting all of the civilians out, Jenny turning her hands into Buzzsaws and Ruby using her scythe to cut the metal bars. As the people got out of there, they were giving out compliments to their rescuers.

"You were so cool!" One person said.

"You with the cool looking scythe, that was pretty rad what you did to those guys!" Another said.

"Hey shiny metal girl, you were so awesome, you're my favorite mage now!"

Ruby and Jenny were blushing form these compliments, while Ruby felt somewhat a little swamped, Jenny was downright blushing form these peoples compliments...

"It's not every day where I get compliments." Jenny thought. "I feel...happy." Jenny smiled but then noticed Ruby getting a little bit swamped.

"Uh, everybody!" Jenny said calling for their attention. "We appreciate the compliments, but it would be best if you could all get out of here and find some places to hid while we deal with Jose, please."

Everyone nodded and started running away, but not before a little kid came running back and gave Jenny a hug on the leg. "Thank you again for rescuing me, ma'am." She said.

After the kid ran off, Jenny looked on and felt like she was actually about to cry form he metallic eyes, which Ruby noticed and gave the robot girl a hug and smiled at her.

"I told you so." Ruby said smirking at her friend. Jenny laughed at this.

Yea I guess, now let's go help our friends."

"Heck yeah!" The Huntress in-training said happily.

The two girls ran over to the boys and told them they got all of the civilians out of there.

"Good work guys!" Jimmy said as he was finishing overriding the security system. "And just...this...and we are good." He finished with a smile as the machine shut off and the mages were all free.

"You all took them on like real men!" Elfman boasted as he smiled down at them all.

"Well, I mena.." Aang blushed as he rubbed his head.

'You all hang back and watch how we do things." Danny said as he smiled and his fist glowed green.

"Yea, and don't worry, we will get the old man free." Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

"And kick that mean Jose's butt!" Ruby said proudly holding Crescent Rose.

* * *

Natsu and the rest of his team weren't not doing so well with Jose, what with no matter how many punches they were trying to throw, Jose was still using his magic to either repel their magic or use his magic to knock them back before they were able to make a move. And despite them being a little bit tired, they were not giving up until they rescued their guildmates and their father figure.

"You should all just give up now." Jose said with an evil grin on his face. "Pretty soon, your precious family and master are all gonna be done for, and the energy we use will b-" But he was interrupted by a laser blast shot at his butt, which made him jump and scream. All fo Team Natsu looked at Jenny, who had her hand into her gun form.

"All you villains give such lame-o dialogue you know that?" She asked him rhetorically. Causing Natsu and Happy to laugh, Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia to giggle, and Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Carla, and Lilly to smirk.

"Damn right Jenny!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said in agreement.

Jose turned around and saw the team standing there with smiles on their face and hin snarling in anger.

"Oh, and Mr. Mustache Face!" Timmy called out and while pointing his thumb over to the other mages. "We cut off your power supply before any of them were drained." Jose looked over and to his shock and horror, all the mages of Fairy Tail stood before him, all of them standing triumphant.

"So if I were you, I would just give up!" Everyone turned to see Danny, with Makarov standing next to him, with Jose's ghosty minion disappearing (three guesses on how it happened) "You lost your supply, we rescued everyone in the guild, and we also got the civilians to safety. Just give up why don't you?"

Jose breathed long and hard, and looked down at the ground, he clenched his fists tightly and suddenly arose his head with his eyes glowing.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" He roared as he launched a wave attack which knocked all of the mages to the sidelines, and Jose immediately put up a force field that blocked out the mages of Fairy Tail and it was only him and Team Anicktoonime inside the force field.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? I AM JOSE PORLA!" Jose screamed, but the team didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"We don't care who you are!" Ash said as he stepped forward in a brave attempt to stand the mad mage down. "All we know is that your nothing but a bully who is full of jealousy and hate, all because of one single group!" Everyone else on the team had joined the boy and got in battle positions.

"That's right!" Jimmy said as he had his blaster with him. "We will stop you! We will stop The Syndicate!"

"THAT'S A PROMISE!" The Team yelled as they all ran towards the mage.

"THE ONLY THING I CAN PROMISE YOU ALL IS TEH GRAVE!" Jose roared back as he lept towards them all, the battle has just begun.

* * *

Jose fired off several dark energy balls at the group, in which some of them managed to dodge, but Spongebob wasn't lucky and he was knocked back.

"Spongey!" Ruby called out worriedly.

" **GUM GUM...GATLING!** " Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches at Jose, who summoned a dark shield to guard the punches.

" **ECTO-BEAM!** " Danny fired a green beam from both of his hands while Jose was guarding Luffy's punches, but he was able to summon another shield and the blast rebounded and nearly hit him in the face, but luckily Danny got out of the way in time.

Timmy was looking at him and was quite talking to Cosmo and Wanda. "Hey guys, listen I know this isn't the best time, but do you think you might be able to help us out a little bit?"

"Sorry sweetie." Wanda said sadly. While we didn't lose all of our power, but we only have to make sure no harm comes to you or your friends."

Timmy sighed. "Then we are screwed."

"Language, sport." Wanda said sternly.

Meanwhile, Jenny was firing several of her lasers at Jose, some of them burned through the shield and hit him int he stomach, he looked up and growled.

"You pathetic metal creature!" He said as he fired a purple beam that engulfed Jenny, causing the robot girl to scream in pain and drop. The team looked horrified and called out her name in worry, but not before long Jose asl fired the beam at the rest of the members (except for Natsu) And they all cried out in excruciating pain and they too as well fell down. Natsu looked around stoically and the mages of Fairy Tail looked horrified.

"Jose managed to take them all down." Lucy said in a worried tone.

"Please be ok everyone." Mira said with her hand on her chest looking worried.

Erza didn't have a reaction, but Gray took a look in her eyes and he could see that she was trembling with fear and worry.

Makarov looked at Jose hardly as the mage laughed evilly and taunted Natsu.

"What's wrong Salamander? Worried about your little friends? Well don't worry, I'll end all of their lives right here and now." Jose then closed his eyes. "Nothing can sto-"But at that point, he immediately felt a strong heated punch right into his gut, he opened his eyes to see the really pissed off look of Natsu Dragneel. He skidded back a few and struggled to get back up, he noticed to see Natsu surrounded in flames.

"You hurt my Nakama..." Natsu said in a quiet but dangerous sounding voice. He immediately jumped over to the dark mage. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS JOSE!"

" **HOW DARE YOU YOU LITTLE BASTARD!** " Jose roared as he fired more ghostly phantoms, but they were all immediately beaten by Natsu, and he started pummeling the former Phantom Lord guild master into the dirt.

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " Natsu delivered a fiery punch to Jose's face.

" **CLAW!** " Natsu engulfed his feet with fire and kicked Jose in the left side of is body.

" **ELBOW!** " Natsu elbowed Jose in the gut.

" **WING ATTACK!** " Natsu waved his arms and engulfed Jose.

Jose was knocked back and he struggled to get up. "I-i will not be...beaten..by you." Jose said weakly.

Natsu at this point had enough of this man. "You are really annoying." Natsu said as he prepared to end this fight for good. "FIRE DRAGON...ROAR!" Natsu unleashed his final attack at Jose, who saw the fire coming to him and his eyes widened.

"I can't believe this..to be beaten by someone...who isn't even S-Class!" He thought to himself as he was ultimately engulfed by the flames and there was a whole explosion in which case the whole guild had to cover their eyes.

* * *

When the explosion diminished everyone uncovered their eyes and looked. Natsu was still standing, and Jose was now down. His body burned and smoke coming from his mouth. The rest of Team Anicktoonime started to get up, although they all felt a little bit weak and stared at Natsu.

"So amazing." Ruby said as she was clutching her stomach.

"Hmpf, he was alright I guess." Inuyasha said as he turned away. He shot a glance over to him however and allowed himself to form a small smile. "Nice one Pinkie." He thought.

The force field had disappeared and every mage of Fairy Tail ran up to the whole team.

"Thank goodness you are all alright!" Mira said with a smile while tears in her eyes.

Makarov came up to them all and gave a big smile. "You have all saved us and Magnolia...I am truly honored to call each and every one of you members of Fairy Tail and my children."

The team smiled at each other and grouped together for a group hug.

* * *

 _Guild Hall_

Everyone had all gone back inside the guild hall. The Team was getting their injuries healed by Wendy, and Mira was delivering some food for them all, which would have been fine if Luffy hadn't been stealing them for himself.

"STOP EATING MY FOOD YOU PIG!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit him on the head.

The mages all laughed and everyone was starting to go back to normal. Makarov had tied up the unconscious Jose and was waiting for the rune guards to come to take him away. Erza was sitting down eating some Strawberry cake and looked back to the team with a smile on her face.

"You found yourself some interesting friends Natsu."Erza said with a smile, she took one look at Inuyasha and gave a small smile. She still wanted to know why he was called a half-breed, but she thought that it was none of her business and he would tell her if he wanted too.

Lisanna was cuddling with Pikachu and giving him lots of kisses to make him feel better, which made the Electric-type to blush and smile.

After the team had gotten their injuries healed Jimmy got up and announced to the entire guild. "Attention everybody, we thank you all so much, and despite us wanting to continue celebrating with you all, we still have other worlds to save!"

"I understand my boy." Makarov said as he and every other mage approached the Team. "I do hope you all come back again after we finish the S-Class trials."

"We will." Danny said with a grin.

Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and Laki gave all the boys (except for Natsu) kisses on their cheeks and (except for Natsu who was smiling and Luffy who looked confused.) They all blushed madly.

"Boys." Jenny and Ruby said in unison giggling at their blushing. "Ok guys, time to go." Jenny said with a smile as she started pushing them to the portal. Natsu took one last glance over at his guildmates.

"Happy and I be back soon everyone!" Natsu said to everyone with Happy agreeing and they all said their farewells to the inter-dimensional travelers.

"Goodbye everyone!" Lucy waved.

"Please come back soon!" Wendy said while waving both her arms.

"Kick some ass for us, you guys!" Gray called out while waving.

"Be safe out there!" Juvia called out.

Gajeel didn't say anything but gave a smile and a thumbs up.

"Please make sure Natsu doesn't get into trouble!" Erza said with a small smile.

"We'll try!" Everyone on the team said nervously while sweatdropping (except for Luffy).

"Be safe you reckless kids!" Makarov called out.

The team all waved and disappeared through the portal.

Meanwhile a little girl with long, wavy, pastel yellow-blond hair, green eyes with no pupils, peachy skin, and wearing a frilly pink robe with a red ribbon tied around her neck, three blue diamonds patterns around the chest, wing-like ornaments around her ears, and small hops earing was watching from behind the curtain of the guild hall and gave a smile.

"Good luck to all of you." She whispered. "I know you can all win."

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

Everyone all made it back to Jimmy's lab, Smoker had told them that so far nothing has happened and that it was pretty boring for most of the time.

"Oh, by the way, some kids named Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen tried calling for you, I didn't know who they were so I just ignored them and they went away." Smoker casually said as he puffed more of his cigar.

"Cindy's here?" Timmy asked with a big smile on his face.

"Don't even think about it, Turner." Jimmy growled before turning to Smoker. "Thanks Mr. Smoker, I'll have Goddard let them know that I am busy so they can't barrage me with so many questions." Jimmy said as he went over to the computer to put in coordinates for the next world.

"Ok guys! Where should we go next?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's head towards Dimmesdale, I want to see what Crocker has been up to." Timmy said.

"You got it Timmy, just give me a few minutes."

Jenny was currently telling Ruby, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, SpongeBob, Aang, and Danny about the compliments she got from the citizens of Magnolia.

"And a little girl hugged me and sad thanks for rescuing me, this is really the first time I was complimented by a civilian who didn't hate me."

"Well no duh! Your awesome Jen." Natsu said with a big grin on his face.

"Damn right you are." Luffy said smiling.

Ruby went over to hug the robot girl. "I told you people liked you." She said with a grin on her face.

Jenny blushed and twidled her robot fingers.

Inuyasha was listening to the whole time and was giving the robot girl a small smile and thought to himself. " _Jeeze, Kagome, and Ruby are REALLY starting to rub off on me._ " He thought.

"Ok everyone, the location is set. Next stop. DIMSDALE!"

"YEA!" They all yelled as they jumped through the portal. Luffy had a realization as he was walking in.

"That huge guy at the guild sounded alot like Zoro, and the old man sounded alot like Old Man Whitebeard...freaky

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Wendy noticed a small bag on a table and called the others over to check it out, she found a note and read it out loud.

"I forgot to give these to you guys so here, I left each of you some delicious Krabby Patties made by yours truly. It was so exciting meeting wizards and seeing your magic, I do hope we meet again soon

Love, SpongeBob Squarepants :)"

Wendy smiled big as small tears ran through the corners of her eyes.

"Do not cry child." Carla scolded her.

"I can't help it Carla." Wendy said as she rubbed her eyes.

Lucy flipped the bag over and out popped eight patties, they assumed that the other three must have been for Gajeel, Juvia, and Lilly.

Erza swiped the three PAtties aside as she and the rest of her teammates took their first bites of the Krabby Patties

...

...

...

"AMAAAAZZZZIIINNNNNGGG!" They all yelled with widened eyes, much to the surprise of their fellow guildmates

* * *

 **Well...that is it for this chapter, next time, they ll go to Dimmsdale, oh an I cannot wait to write Natsu and Happy's reactions to Fairy World. And did you all get the little easter egg somewhere? Just wondering, anyway don't forget that I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story. Anyway, I will see you all next time :)**


	19. Dimmsdale

**Here we are again everybody, this time we all go into Dimmsdale to find out more about what CRocker is doing. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far :) now sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy :)**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Timmy's house_

The heroes arrive in Dissmadle. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda's homeworld, and they were all now in Timmy's bedroom.

"Welp, welcome to my room, you guys." Timmy said with a grin on his face.

Everyone was looking around Timmy's room with interest. Danny was admiring the Crimson Chin poster Timmy had, with him thinking that after they are done saving the world he would ask him if he could lend him some comics. the heroes who were familiar with the TV (Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Aang, and Inuyasha) were looking at the strange box with curiosity.

"Hey, Timmy!" Luffy called out. "What the heck is this weird box thing?"

"I've have seen this thing at Kagome's house." Inuyasha thought. "I think she called it a 'TV'."

"That's television you guys, you know don." Timmy stopped midway after realizing something. "Oh yeah, you guys don't have a TV in your worlds. Well, I'll let Nerdtron explain because I'm not good at the genius talk."

"I heard that!" Jimmy called out annoyingly. Timmy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey guys, as much as I would love exploring some more, don't you think we should look for this Crocker guy?" Jenny asked

"Your right Jenny!" Timmy said. "Everyone follow me, knowing CRocker he might be at the school."

Everyone left Timmy's room and went downstairs, when they all got down there Timmy looked confused. "I wonder where my parents are." Timmy then spotted a note on the table and everyone gathered around to read it.

"Hello Turner, I Denzel Crocker, the future ruler of Dimmsdale and Fairy World, has captured your PARENTS! and bought them to my fortress, you and your group of heroes can try to rescue them if you can, just letting you know though that I have hidden them somewhere very secretly, you and your group will never find them in the throne room. ROOM! I mean. FAIRIES!

Denzel Crocker."

Timmy crumpled p the paper and threw it angrily to the wall. "Now Crockpot has my parents!" Timmy said in an angry voice.

"Don't worry Timmy, we'll get them back." Ruby said trying to calm the boy down.

While Natsu was agreeing with Ruby, he couldn't help but think about what Crocker said in that note. " _Fairy World?_ " He thought to himself.

"Well, your teacher is possibly stupid because he just said that your parents are in the throne room. So that is a good thing." Ash said.

"Yea, but the only thing I am wondering is why would he tell us that?" Jenny said. "I mean wouldn't he tell us where they are?"

"Well." Timmy started. "Crocker is crazy and not that very bright at times."

"So another idiot, just perfect." Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice.

"Like I said." Timmy started. "He is a mix of both, he is not that bright, but not that stupid either."

"Well we aren't gonna get him while staying in this house forever, let's head over to his fortress." Jimmy said.

"And kick his ass!" Luffy and Natsu said in unison.

"Aye!" Happy raised his paw in unison.

* * *

 _Dimmsdale streets_

Everyone had left Timmy's house and were making their way towards Timmy's school. Along the way, they started asking some Timmy some questions.

"So Timmy, what is the deal with your teacher?" Danny asked the buck-toothed boy.

"Well, as I said back at the house, he is kinda insane, he believes that fairies exist and he is always going after me because of it."

"But you don't have faires do you?" HNappy asked him.

"Uh...nope. Not. At. All." Timmy said in a nervous voice. " _Oh man, once we get to Fairy World they are going to know, hopefully, Jorgen won't be too mad about it...I hope._ "

"But what about those little floaty things that are always with you?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"They aren't my fairies, they are my holograms..." He said in a nervous voice.

"Sure they are." Happy said in an 'I know your lying' voice.

"Anyway, Crocker is not that bright, but not that stupid either, he can be pretty dangerous, so we all need to keep our guards up with us."

"Don't worry Tim, all we gotta do is kick his butt and then we are on our way." Natsu said with enthusiasm.

"I say we just get his over with." Inuyasha said impatiently, but just then Luffy swung his arm around Inu.

"C'mon Inu, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked with a grin on his face, which Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ok everybody!" Timmy called out. "We are almost there so we sho-" But then he got interrupted by some laser blast missing him by 2 inches in the face.

"What the heck?" Ash asked as he got ready. jumping down in front of them was a large armada of weird looking bug-like creatures which resembled cockroaches and they were all carrying blasters.

"Ew, bugs!" SpongeBob, Timmy, and Ruby said with their tounges sticking out in disgust.

"Those are Cluster." Jenny said. "A group of aliens from my world who work for Vexas."

"You mean that bug looking lady?" Danny asked. To which Jenny nodded her head. "Well then all we gotta do is simply beat them all in order to pass right?"

"Now you're talking my language Danny!" Natsu said happily as his fists ignited.

"Ha, good luck, you don't stand a chance against the mighty Cluster." One of the cluster bots said arrogantly.

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

All the Cluster were now on the ground in pieces or burned. Thanks to a certain heroic group.

"Well, that is what I call scraping the metal." SpongeBob said trying to make a pun. Everyone chuckled at this.

"Better than Yang's puns." Ruby thought to herself.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's head on to the school then." Timmy said.

Everyone was all rushing to make their way towards the school. When they got there they all noticed something weird...THE SCHOOL WAS GONE.

"What happened to the school?" Wanda asked.

"Maybe it's being renovated?" Cosmo suggested.

Timmy rolled his eyes and looked up. What got his and everyone's attention was that the school was replaced by a large palace, which has Crocker's likeness to it, with the palace being of pure gold.

"Wow..is that real gold?" Timmy asked. "It must be worth a fortune...if only it weren't so ugly looking."

"Agreed." Luffy said agreeing with him.

Cosmo and Wando looked up from the palace and noticed something strange, they saw a rainbow appearing from overhead going right into the palace from the top, and Wanda got worried. "This isn't good everyone, there is a rainbow of pure Fairy Magic flowing right into Crockers Palace."

"Fairy Magic?" Aang, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, and Ruby questioned in curiosity.

"Mmmhmmm." Wanda said nodding her head.

"But that can't be too bad, Rainbows are mainly the result of light reflecting off the moisture in the atmosphere." Jimmy said.

Wanda looked back at him with a worried look. "This is a very different rainbow sweetie. One made from 'Fairy Magic'."

"If he is draining magic energy, we gotta stop him!" Ruby said.

"Right. There is definitely a power stream going inside the palace, all we need to do is fin-"

But he was interrupted by Natsu punching a hole right into the wall.

"Or...we can do that I guess." Jimmy said while sweatdropping.

( _Eyecatch featuring Luffy and Natsu having an eating contest)_

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Spongebob and Ruby blowing bubbles together_ )

 _Crockers Fortress/Palace_

After Natsu made that gigantic hole in the wall, everyone went inside and walked around the place, they all noticed that most of the artwork only consisted of Crocker and everything else was in his likeness.

"Guy sure is a narcissist isn't he?" Danny wondered.

"Seems like it." Inuyasha said while looking disgusted at all the scenery.

"How long till we get to the throne room?" SpongeBob asked. "We have been walking forever."

"I'ts have been five minutes since we got here Spongey." Ruby said to him.

"It feels like forever to me."

"Me too!" Luffy said raising his hand.

"Me three!" Natsu said raising his hand.

"Me four sir!" Happy said raising his paw.

"You guys are a bunch of babies." Inuyasha said irritatingly.

"YOU WANT TO-"

"Guys shush!" Ash said as he stopped Natsu and Inuyasha's intended brawl. "Do you all hear that noise?"

Everyone all turned to the source as they heard some jingling.

"Yea it sounds like a jingle." Jenny said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Happy called as he was eating a fish

Everyone had all ran to the source of the noise, and that is when they all managed to get into Crockers throne room, and right in the center? A large crystal prism in the ground, with five different directions to go to, and not only that they spotted Timmy'sMom and Dad sleeping in a corner of the room.

"MOM! DAD!" Timmy yelled as he ran over to them to check on them, and everyone else followed suit. Jimmy checked their pulses to find that they were breathing.

"Don't worry Timmy, they are breathing, most likely passed out or something." Jimmy said.

"Well we can't leave them in here!" Timmy said worriedly. "Cosmo, Wanda, can you guys poof them outta here or something?"

"We can try sport." Wanda said as she and Cosmo waved their wands in the air, and Timmy's parents poofed away.

"Well, at least they are safe for now." Timmy said wiping his head in relief.

"But will they be ok?" Ruby asked concerningly.

"Yea, they will probably wake up and think that it was some nightmare or something." Timmy said.

"You don't sound that concerned Timmy." Jenny said in a questioning voice.

"It's fine, I'm just glad that there aren't any injuries on them, I promise they often have woken up and believed some events to be dreams or something like that."

"Well as long as your sure." Ash said.

"Can we PLEASE address the elephant in the room?" Danny asked.

Luffy, Natsu, Happy, SpongeBob, Ruby, and Inuyasha looked somewhat confused by the statement and looked around.

"There ain't no Elephant in here Danny." Ruby said.

"Yea, what are you stupid?" Luffy asked.

Danny shot a dirty glare at Luffy and began to explain that he meant the crystal in the ground.

"Wait...I recognize this!" Wanda said in astonishment. "This is a Fairy Crystal Prism, with this we might be able to get to Fairy World."

"Really?" Timmy asked. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Wanda looked at Timmy with an apologetic face. "Unfortunately it isn't that simple sport, you see we have to redirect that rainbow energy back to this prism before we can all use it to get to Fairy World.

"Don't worry sweeite." Cosmo said happily, we can simply wish...oh right...that's why we are here."

"Kids, you will all have to follow these five paths to the beams and redirect them back to the prism, then can we get to Fairy World."

Five maths huh?" Jimmy asked while rubbing his chin Ok then we will split into groups of two."

 **1\. Jimmy and Timmy**

 **2\. Danny and Jenny**

 **3\. SpongeBob and Aang**

 **4\. Natsu, Happy, and Ash**

 **5\. Inuyasha and Ruby**

"Luffy, can you and Pikachu guard the prism for any enemies?"

"Shishishi, no problem Jimmy." Luffy said while cracking his knuckles.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said raising two fingers up.

"Ok you guys, let's bring some color to the Prism!" Danny called out.

"RIGHT!" Everyone called out.

* * *

Jimmy and Timmy were walking down the first path to find the beam of light.

"Jimmy." Timmy said.

"What is it Timmy?" Jimmy asked.

"Do you still believe that my fairies are just holograms? I mean we were just in a world with magic, so I mean you are able to accept the fact that magic exists there but not here?"

Jimmy looked to the ground and breathed. "Timmy...listen... I am a man of science, all of my life I always thought that magic didn't really exist, now believe me, when I discovered that Natsu's world had magic in it, I couldn't believe it, heck I had Goddard pinch me all over my arms just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or anything." This statement caused Timmy to chuckle a little bit, along with the fairies.

"But after initially refusing to accept it, it wasn't till long that I finally did." Jimmy then looked at Cosmo and Wanda and looked up at them. "Cosmo...Wanda...I'm sorry I didn't believe that you guys were not real faires the first time."

Cosmo and Wanda flew down to the young boy and smiled.

"You don't have to apologize sweetie, people would get skeptical too about magic and fairies as well." Wanda said with a smile.

"Yea Fudge-Head I remember I was skeptical too about magic." Cosmo said happily, causing everybody to roll their eyes at his stupidity.

"Why was Natsu acting all weird when we mentioned Fairy World?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, their guilds name represents adventure and discover mysteries and secrets to life. They have often wondered if Fairies even have tails."

"We certainly do not have tails." Wanda said with a small blush.

"Yea we don't...or do we?" Cosmo asked himself.

"Let's just get that prsim." Timmy said.

They continued on walking until they got to the switch, but found that it was guarded by goblin creatures. The goblins got up to them and growled viciously but the group was not intimidated.

"Together?" Jimmy asked readying his Tornado Blaster.

"Sure thing." Timmy said as Cosmo turned into a gun and Wanda a backpack.

Both boys aimed for the large group.

" **TORNADO BLAST!** "

" **STAR FLINGER!** "

The gust of air, followed by a thing of stars collided together and the goblin creatures were put down.

"Alright., now we can activate the beam!" Timmy said as he ran over to the switch and pushed a button, soon they all saw a yellow light under the floor and going down the end of the hall, presumably to the prism.

"Ok. now let's head back, the others will take care of the rest." Jimmy said.

* * *

Danny and Jenny were both walking down one of the paths to get to the switch.

"So Danny, I was just wondering, do the people of Amity Park like you because you save them alot?" The robot girl asked.

Danny had a small frown on his face. "Well not really Jen, I mean because they see me as a ghost they expect the worse from me. I mean I am not bothered by it though, but sometimes I do wish they could see me like a savior and not a destroyer."

Jenny felt a little sad about it. because she too had felt some discrimination form the citizens of Tremorton, no matter how many times she saves them, she is always being treated like garbage.

Danny noticed her frown and gave a small smile. "But it isn't all that bad though, I have Sam and Tucker, and my sister Jazz, and my parents as well. I know I can always count on them to cheer me up whenever something goes wrong."

Jenny smiled at that, knowing at despite the hardships she goes through. She still has Brad, Tucker, Sheldon, and her Mom.

Just then they noticed a robot bearing the Team Rocket symbol guarding the switch. They both looked at each other and nodded.

" **Ecto-Beam!** "

" **Laser Cannon!** "

The ghost blast combining with the laser blast went right at the bot, causing it to be disintegrated completely. Danny ran over to hit the switch, just then beam of baby blue light appeared and ran through the floor to the prism.

"Alright, that should do it." Danny said as he and the robot girl started walking back.

"Hey Danny."

"Hmm?"

Jenny looked down at and up at him. "I...I think your an amazing hero, along with the rest of the team."

Danny smiled at her. "Thank you Jen, and I feel the same about you."

And with that, the two misfits started walking back to the prism.

* * *

Aang and Spongebob were walking down another path to the switch. Spongebob was looking all around and noticed everything on ht e walls were portraits or paintings of Crocker.

"This Crocker guy sure likes to hang up pictures of himself." SpongeBob said.

"Well if he is trying to take over this world then of course he would have pictures and stuff of himself on the walls." Aang said walking while looking at the portraits.

"Hey Aang, how have you been feeling about all of this? You know...traveling to other worlds...fighting of villains..." Spongebob asked as he twidled his fingers.

"Honestly it's really exciting, I mean the only other world I know is the Spirit World, but never would I have guessed there would be others totally different from mine." Aang said with a smile as he was thinking all of this, but then his face turned serious again. "But it is also important that we stop the Syndicate at all costs."

"Darn right!" Spongebob said raising his fist in the air. Just then they noticed some robots guarding the next switch and sop they easily took them out of commission.

"Ok, now we can get to that switch, Spongebob said as he started walking, but he looked back to see Aang looking at the destroyed bots with some sadness on his face. "What's wrong Aang?" SpongeBob asked in a worried voice.

Aang looked back at the sponge and sighed. "I was raised by monks and they taught me that all life is precious. I know I am supposed to kill these Grimm and robots...but I can't help but feel horrible with myself because of it."

Aang then got back up and looked determined. "But I do know that I have to do this in order to save my world and protect my friends. And hey, it ain't like these things are humans right? I mean except for Jenny, who despite being a robot acts human."

"And how." Spongebob said as he went over to hit the switch and at that moment a beam of pink light was flowing through the ground and went towards the path to the prism. "Horray!" SpongeBob said while raising his hand in the air. "we hit the switch."

"We sure did Spongey." Aang said happily and at that moment the two began walking their way back.

* * *

Natsu, Happy, and Ash were all walking down another corridor to the switch, and Natsu and Happy were all giddy because they were going to see fairies for the first time.

"Man, everybody at the guild is going to be so jealous that we managed to see fairies and they didn't." Natsu said with a big grin on his face.

"I know sir, and after this, I bet Carla will start to fall for me as well." Happy said with glee in his voice.

Ash looked at them and laughed, he as well was pretty excited to see a world full of fairies, he was wondering if Misty and Tracey would believe him...he didn't know but he sure was excited though. Just then he noticed something bizarre coming up ahead. "Hey guys, something is coming up ahead."

Jsu then a few robots came strolling up to them and started to scan them. "By the orders of Denzel Crocker, we are authorized to place you three under arrest and to come quietly."

Natsu ignited his hand and turned the robots into ashes.

"Only in a manner of seconds." Happy and Ash said in unison.

"And there's that switch thing." Natsu said as he ran over and hit it, causing a beam of purple light to flow through and head towards the prism.

"ALRIGHT! NOW LET'S GO TO TEH LAND OF FAIRES!" Natsu yelled happily as he started running down the hallway, leaving the Pokemon Trainer and Exceed behind.

"Always running off." Ash said sweatdropping.

"That'sNatsu for ya." Happy simply said as he rested on Ash's head as they started walking back to the prism.

* * *

Inuyasha and Ruby were both walking side by side to the last beam switch.

"Hey Inu." Ruby said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I was wondering...can I hold your sword? I am a dork when it comes to weapons, can I hold yours pretty please?" She asked while giving him the puppy dog look. Inuyasha scoffed and took out Tessaiga and handed it to her, but to her surprise, it was really heavy.

Inuyasha laughed at her attempts to lift it. "Since your only human, it won't be able to work for you. Only I can carry it like nothing." Inuyasha said as he took Tessaiga back from her.

Ruby pouted and pointed at him. "Oh yea tough guy? Well just you wait, I'll drink lots of milk to increase my muscles and be able to lift your sword." Ruby said as she continued walking while showing a confident grin on her face. Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled as they continued walking.

"But I really am excited to see a land where fairies live and all that. It's so exciting!" Ruby said with a big smile on her face.

"Calm down squirt." Inuyasha said, while they both walked over and found the switch, and to their surprise, it was not guarded, so Inuyasha just simply walked over and hit the switch, and then a beam of sky blue went in the floor back to the prism.

"Co'mon!" Ruby said as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him. "We have to go to the land of fairies!"

"I CAN WALK FINE YOU KNOW!" Inuyasha yelled as he was flailing around.

* * *

 _Throne Room_

Everyone had made it all back to the prism. Luffy and said that nothing came at him but it was boring and he was hungry. This prompted Spongebob to get a Krabby Patty and toss it at Luffy, who ate it in one gulp.

"Ok everybody, are you all ready?" Wanda asked and they nodded. with Natsu, Happy, and Ruby being the most excited.

"Here we go to Fairy World!"

"YEA!" They all said as they all poofed.

* * *

S **o that is that, sorry if it took longer than last time. When you have a job, you tend to lose focus. But I do hope you are all enjoying this story so far, and stay tuned for next time and let me just say I am excited to write Natsu, happy, and Ruby's reactions when they step into FairyWorld for the first time :) Don't forget to read and review and I will see you all next time :)**


	20. Fairy World

**Hey everybody, it's again. So in this next chapter, the team will be going into Fairy World to rescue the Faires and stop Crocker. So sit back, grab popcorn and let's continue :)**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Fairy World Entrance_

The team had entered a place that looked like something out of a fairy tale. The sky was a pinkish color, and there were clouds as far as the eye can see.

"WOAH! SO PRETTY!" SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, and Ruby squealed in delight as their eyes turned into stars. Timmy smiled and looked back at them.

"Everybody...welcome to Fairy World." Timmy said as he stretched out his arm.

"This place looks like it right from one of the books Yang read to me as a kid." Ruby said as she turned into a Chibi and started floating, only to be grabbed by Inuyasha before she can get too far.

Natsu and Happy were the most excited...why? Because they are the first ones from Fairy Tail that have stumbled upon a place where real life fairies live at and those two were excited as hell.

"A place...where Fairies live..." Natsu said in a daze as he had a goofy smile on his face.

"I know Natsu, and we are the only ones of Fairy Tail to have seen a place like this."

While Natsu and Happy were simply going fan-boys over Fairy World everyone else had different opinions. Danny thought it was one of the most beautiful places he had seen. SpongeBob had the same reaction as Natsu and Happy. Aang was similar to Nasu and Happy except not as excited. Jenny had stars in her eyes. Luffy was like Natsu and Happy about how cool this place was. Ash and Pikachu took to the scenery in awe and delight. Ruby was squealing and Inuyasha didn't seem that impressed, but couldn't help but smile at the scenery.

Just then a big explosion happened in front of them and a huge muscle man of tanned complexion, wearing a green tank top, camo pants, boots, and a white flat-top with a crown carrying a big wand, his name? Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest Fairy in Fairy World.

"AAAHHH!" Everyone screamed due to the explosion and they all fell down, when they all got up they noticed Jorgen looking down at them.

"Woah!" Luffy said. "That's a huge man!"

"A VERY huge man!" Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Natsu, Happy, Ash, and Ruby said in surprise.

"Ah, at last, you bring help!" Jorgen said looking at Cosmo and Wanda. "But why do you bring me puny children instead of mighty heroes?"

"PUNY?!" Natsu yelled as his fish ignited and he ran over to Jorgen attempting to hit him despite Timmy's protests. Before Natsu can even land a hit, Jorgen simply side-handed Natsu and he went tumbling back, shocking some of the members.

"Wow, he took down Nasu with one hit!" Luffy said surprisingly.

"Judging from the big guy's size, I had a feeling that Natsu was gonna get his butt handed to him." Danny said sweatdropping. Cosmo then flew up to Jorgen.

"Don't sweat it Jorgen, it's like they always say. Big things come in small packages, right Wanda?"

"Hey!" Ruby called out. "I'm not small, I drink milk."

Wanda chuckled at Ruby's statement and turned to Jorgen. "What Cosmo means Jorgen is that these children are heroes. They might be small, but we have seen them do great things."

"Darn right we have!" Happy said raising his paw.

Jorgen eyes the group carefully, especially the cat, and back at the Dragon Slayer, who was just now getting up from being knocked down by him and he sighed. "Fine then. Listen tiny hero people, we must prepare for battle. The puny Human Crocker has taken over Fairy World and taken our magic."

"He did?" Jenny asked.

"Yes tiny metal girl." Jorgen said while ignoring a glare from Jenny. "He is extracting our magic from the Big Wand, and also captured a handful of Fairies as well."

"Those poor Fairies." Ruby said on the brink of tears, causing Jenny to pat the girl's shoulder in comfort.

"Luckily for us though, he has captured a few of them though, the rest have been evacuated. Before you can go to the Big Wand, you must free all ten Fairies first, once we do that we can take back Fairy World." and with that Jorgen poofed away.

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Bastard is gonna pay for capturing those Faires." He said with anger and venom in his voice.

"Don't worry Natsu." Timmy said. "We will rescue them, let's stick to Jorgens plan, we gotta rescue all ten Fairies and then head over to the big Wand, there we will kick Crocker's ass!"

"Language!" Wand said scolding him.

Timmy blushed and apologized. "I think Luffy and Natsu's profanities are starting to affect me." He thought.

"No time to wast you guys." Danny said. "Let's go rescue the Fairies."

"YEA!" Everyone yelled out loud.

* * *

 _Main Town_

Everyone crossed the rainbow bridge and made it to the town, where it looked pretty deserted.

"Even a kiddy place is deserted." Inuyasha bluntly said.

"Did you not hear what Jorgen said?" Wand said in annoyance. "Ten Faires were captured while the rest were evacuated."

"No fighting please." Ruby said.

"Help!" A voice called out. The group turned to see a Fairy in a cage being guarded Fire Nation soldiers. Natsu growled and ran over to them, prompting the rest of the group to follow him.

"HEY BASTARDS!" Natsu yelled out, causing the soldiers to look at him confused. "YEA YOU TWO, LET THE FAIRY GO NOW!"

The soldiers gained cocky grins and unleashed some fire form their fists, Natsu didn't do anything and stood there as he was engulfed by the flames. The soldiers were laughing while the Fairy looked scared and terrified, the team were not shocked at all...but they were smirking.

"What are you kids smiling at?" Solider #1 asked in an irritated voice.

"You'll find out in a second." Jimmy said in a sly voice.

The soldiers looked confused until they noticed that their flames were being inhaled by the Natsu.

"Thanks for the snack boys, because now I'm REALLY FIRED UP!" Natsu engulfed both his arms. " **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!** " Natsu swung his arms and the soldiers went down that fast. The Fairy looked in awe as Natsu went over to the cage and rescued the little Fairie when he noticed that the Fairy was the same size as Happy. "Are you ok?" He asked the small Fairie.

"Y-yes I am." She said in a nervous voice.

"Don't worry." Natsu said with a grin on his face. "My Nakama and I are going to kick the bastard's ass who did this and take back Fairy World."

The Fairy looked happy and thanked him as she flew off. Everyone watched her leaves as they were in awe of what they saw.

"I actually saw a real fairy." Ruby whispered with stars in her eyes.

"I wonder if I can get a fairy to join my crew." Luffy pondered.

Inuyasha didn't seem that impressed, but he couldn't deny the fact that the fairy was the same size as Shippo.

"Well we got one, so now we got to get the other nine." Wanda said.

Jimmy was scanning around the area and had a horrifying thought. "If they are capturing fairies...they must be capturing them and planning on taking their energy away."

Natsu adopted an angry glare and pounded his fist into his palm. "This Crocker gu is gonna get his ass handed to him."

"Let's focus on getting the Fairies back first before we do something Natsu" Jenny said

( _Eyecatch featuring SpongeBob and Happy roasting Marshmallows_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Natsu and Luffy having an eating competition with SpongeBob and Happy as judges_ )

Everybody was still wandering around looking for some fairies, so far they were able to get three more, as they were thanked.

"Ok so far we have found four fairies, but we still need six more though." Danny said.

"We looked all over the town, and there ain't anymore we can find." Ruby said.

"Well, then we will have to try elsewhere. Timmy, do you know of any other place we could try searching?" Jimmy asked.

"Well...we could try the Fairy Academy...what do you think Wanda and Cosmo?"

Wanda was rubbing her chin in thought. "Maybe sport, we can go take a look."

Cosmo was looking in the distance until he hears Wanda. "Huh, what?"

"Ok you guys." Timmy said. "Let's head on over to the Fairy Academy, maybe we can find the rest of the fairies there."

Everyone started following Cosmo and Wanda over to the Fairy Academy. and asked about it.

"The Fairy Academy is a place where they train Fairies like us to become Godparents to children." Wanda explained.

"Oh I remember the Fairy Academy, I remember like it was yesterday..." Cosmo said dreamily.

Timmy then told his friends that Cosmo had some mishaps there, which caused Jorgen to get demoted, that and it made him totally unpopular. Some of them were laughing at the stuff Cosmo caused, mainly Natsu and Luffy, who were laughing like Hyenas at the stories. Cosmo was blushing, while the more serious ones either rolled their eyes or simply ignored it.

"No wonder the big guy can't stand that idiot." Inuyasha said pointing at Cosmo. Wanda simply gave Inuyasha a small glare.

"He might be an idiot but he is my husband and I still love him."

"Well, then I pity you then."

 **ZAP**

Inuyasha let out a dog-like yelp as Wanda shot him in the rear end. This caused the likes of Natsu, Happy, and Luffy to laugh while Inuyasha glared at them.

"Ok you guys, we are almost there." Timmy said in an attempt to prevent another fight between them.

Everyone soon all walked towards the large building. Many of the members who have a TV in their dimensions noticed how it looks very similar to how they view Military School, something which makes their eyes go pale in fright but shrug it off.

"Ok, hopefully the rest of the captured fairies might be in here." Timmy said as they all entered.

* * *

 _Fairy Academy_

They all went inside and look around at the huge scenery.

"Yep. Defiantly something I would see in a military school." Danny said in dread.

"Believe me sweetie, training to be Godparents was difficult" Wanda said with dread in her voice as well.

"I don't know why you are complaining Wanda, I had fun in there. Why I even graduated early" Cosmo said with a smile.

"The only reason you graduated early is that they wanted you out of here as soon as possible." Wanda said in an irritated voice.

Some of the group laughed while Cosmo blushed out of embarrassment. Until they heard a calling noise.

"What was that?" Ruby said.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he turned to the left. "IT came from over there." He said and he also sniffed the air. "And I can smell that Jorgen guy as well."

"Huh, I guess you aren't so useless after all Inu." Natsu smirked.

Danny and Jenny had to restrain Inuyasha from going over there and beating Natsu into the ground, while Ruby slapped him on the back of the head and waved her finger in a way as if a mother would do if she saw her child do something bad. To which Happy laughed at the scene while Natsu stared at Happy angrily.

"Let's go see what the noise was, maybe the remaining Fairies might be in there." Timmy said while trying to ignore the obvious shouting from Inu.

After a few minutes, the team finally went over to the scene of the noise, and when they got there. They saw the remaining Fairies in a big tank, which was connected to some wires. TheFaires inside looked very weak and were very pale too.

"This machine is not only taking their magic away...it's also draining their life force!" Jimmy said in worry.

"WE GOTTA RESCUE THEM!" Natsu yelled as he ran over to the tank in order to take it down, but all of a sudden a large fist knocked him back to the others, with Ruby and Jenny helping him up.

They all looked to see a large creature resembling a mix between a bat and a wolf, with gray fur, bat-like wings, and sharp teeth with drool coming out of the mouth. Some of the members looked terrified, but not Danny, Jenny, Luffy, Natsu, or Inuyasha. Speaking of which, Inuyasha noticed a mark shaped like a spider on its chest and he looked up and snarled.

"So I guess you must be one of Naraku's incarnations huh?" He asked as he whipped out the Tessaiga. The others looked at him questionably and then back up at the demon.

"You are correct, I am Bato. Master Naraku has sent me here to make sure you are all eliminated. And after I am finished with you all, these little creatures behind me will become the main course for me...you are all just the appetizer." It said in a deep voice.

Natsu's fists ignited. "Yea? WELL WE AIN'T GONNA LET YOU!"

"DARN RIGHT!" Ruby said with Crescent Rose in its scythe form. Everyone else got into their battle positions and charged.

Natsu ran to the demon and jumped up with his arms igniting. " **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!** " He yelled as he waved his arms towards Bato, who flinched a little at the flames but quickly put them out, unaware that Luffy was behind him and had his fist rearing back.

" **GUM GUM PISTOL!** " Luffy then launched his fist at Bato's face, and he didn't move an inch and he grabbed the boy and snarled at him.

"Pathetic." Bato said in an irritated voice as he threw Luffy near a wall and crashed into it.

" **ECTO-BEAM!** " Danny yelled as he fired a ghost ray at Bato, who simply looked down at where he was blasted at and rubbed the spot, almost as if he was rubbing a mosquito bite, this caused Danny to look wide-eyed. "These demons are really tough, even tougher than the ghosts I usually face." Danny thought to himself.

Ruby ran around Bato as she had Crescent Rose in its sniper mode and fire some bullets at it, but the bullets were not making that much of an impact and it looked like they were somewhat disintegrating right as they made contact with it.

Jenny tired firing some lasers but they had the same effect as Rubys bullets, they didn't hurt Bato at all. and like he did with Danny's ecto ray, he simply rubbed it as if he was bitten by a mosquito.

The other attacks weren't doing much better either. Aang was trying to use his Waterbending, but Bato simply swiped it away. SpongeBob threw Bubble Bombs but when they exploded he simply laughed and replied that it tickled. Timmy was shooting him with stars but like Rubys bullets, they didn't do much damage. Pikachu tired suing his thunderbolt attack but it didn't do anything, and Ash tired landing some hit son it with his gauntlets, but Bato swiped him away as if he were an ant.

Jimmy was trying to figure out how and why the demon wasn't going down until he noticed something. He quickly ran to the back while the rest of them were fighting, he saw a small little wire attached to him, and it was also attached to the machine that was holding the fairies. " _It is sucking the energy from the tank and going into him, he must be using magic and created a magic barrier for himself. I gotta bust that tank._ " Jimmy thought.

Meanwhile, everyone was still trying to beat Bato, but so far they were not doing so well, and some got injured, Ruby noticed that her Aura was way down and so she had to sit out with Jenny guarding here.

"Dammit! This bastard is not going down." Natsu said in anger.

"We're throwing everything we have at this monster and it ain't even scratched, maimed, or even left a mark." Danny said.

"What do we do?" SpongeBob said in a worried voice.

"Hahaha, all of you pathetic humans, can't you see that you can not beat me thi-" But he was interrupted as he felt some pain coming from his back. He turned around and noticed Jimmy with his tornado Blaster in the air and smirking at it. This caused Bato to snarl at the young boy. "How were you able to hurt me, foolish human child?" It snarled.

The Team looked at Jimmy in confusion until he pointed to the tank, which was busted open, and also the faires were free as well and they all looked like they were at full health. They all smiled and looked at Jimmy as he was going to give his analysis.

"You see, I realized that the only reason our attacks were not working o you was because you were using the magic energy to make a barrier for yourself that would make you immune to our attacks, so while my team were trying to fight you, I took the liberty to bust open the tank and not only free the magic energy, but also getting the Faires their life forces back." Jimmy said with a smile as he began to walk over to his team, who all looked up at the demon with angry glares on their faces.

"Oh shit..." Bato said in dread.

Ruby ran forward with Crescent Rose in its gun mode. "CRESCENT SHOT!" She yelled as she fired several bullets into the demons left leg, causing it to stumble forward a bit. He looked up to see Danny and Jenny in the air.

" **ECTO-BEAM!** " Danny fired a beam from his hands.

" **LASER CANNON!** " Jenny fired a beam from her arm.

The two beams merged with each other and shot the demon at its stomach, causing it to stumble back into the wall. It looked up to see the entire Team running towards it, and Batos eyes widened

" **TORNADO BLAST!** "

" **SHOOTING STAR!** "

" **ECTO-BEAM!** "

" **BUBBLE BOMB BARRAGE!** "

" **AIR WIND!** "

" **LASER CANNON!** "

" **GUM GUM RED HAWK!** "

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** "

" **THUNDERBOLT PIKACHU! CHARIZARD, USE FLAMETHROWER!** "

" **FISH!** "

" **CRESCENT SHOT!** "

" **WIND SCAR!** "

The team unleashed all of their attacks at Bato and when it hit him, it gave off a big explosion. So big that it destroyed the entire Academy. When the smoke cleared the demon was gone, and the team was happy.

"OH YEA!" Natsu yelled out into the heavens. "WE KICKED SOME SERIOUS ASS!"

While they agreed with him, the Faires all flew towards them.

"You were also awesome taking that monster down." one of them said.

"Yea, and you the metal girl, that was so awesome what you did there with that cannon." Another one said. That comment made Jenny blush a little bit as Ruby was smirking at her friend.

"I didn't know this one could stretch his limbs, is it magic?"

"Shishihsi, nope! I'm just a Rubber Man." Luffy said stretching out his cheeks to shos them, causing them to gasp with awe and excitement.

Jorgen then poofed out of nowhere before everyone, causing them all to jump back in fright. "I have seen everything tiny hero people, and let me say you all did a good work rescuing the fairies and bringing that demon down."

"Always here to help sir!" Ruby said saluting, something to which Jorgen smiled at her and saluted back.

"But now you all must go and defeat the annoying little Crocker man. Faires, follow me." And with that he and the fairies poofed away, leaving the team to themselves.

"Huh."

"What is it Natsu?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side for the confusion.

"I was kinda hoping the big guy would call us out for destroying the whole building.

 **BONK KAPOW**

"WHY WOULD YOU HOPE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Danny, Jenny, and Inuyasha yelled in irritation at the fallen Dragon Slayer, who was now on the ground in pain, while the rest were sweatdropping.

Jimmy looked over at a distance and noticed the Big Wand and he asked them all to come on over to look at it.

"Woah, it really is a big wand." Ruby said in astonishment.

"Yea it is." Aang said.

"And how exactly are we going to get over there?" Inuyasha said with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

Jimmy pondered for a moment till he noticed some clouds nearby and a thought came to his head.

" I think I got an idea, let's go everybody."

Everyone started following but Inuyasha was standing in his place pondering something.

" _If demons are showing up, that means Naraku is trying his damnedest to make sure we don't succeed._ " He then looked to the members of the team and looked down again. " _These guys are tough...but are they capable of beating Naraku?_ "

"OI INU!" Inuyasha got startled and looked to see Luffy waving at him. "Co'mon already we are heading to the big pointy wand!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he started catching up to the rest of the team.

* * *

 **Well that is it for this one. Originally I was going to do the whole world in one big chapter, starting from entering Fairy World and ending with beating Crocker, but I decided to just separate it and the next chapter will be e when they fight Crocker so stay tuned for that. Anyway don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	21. The Big Wand

**Hey everybody, I hope you all had a good 4th of July and all that good stuff. Now in this chapter, our heroes go tot he Big Wand to stop Crocker and restore the magic to Fairy World. Don't worry they will know what the mysterious device the Syndicate is planning, to those of you who played the original game, you might know what it is, but to those who haven't, you'll find out in this chapter. So sit back, grab some popcorn and a drink and let's start :)**

 **Also, I do not own any characters that appear in this story**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Edge of the Fairy Academy_

After everyone saved the Fairies and defeated the Demon Bato. They all headed towards the edge, noticing a bunch of clouds.

"Uhh Jimmy...how exactly are we going to get across?"

Jimmy smiled and pointed to the clouds, sparking everyone's confusion, but Timmy quickly widened his eyes.

"Oh now I remember, these clouds are not like the ones on earth, these are solid and we can easily walk or jump on them." Timmy said.

"So...we are going to jump over to the big pointy wand then?" Jenny asked.

"Shishishi, this sounds like fun!" Luffy said raising his fists in the air.

"It might be fun for you." Natsu said turning green. "But it sure as heck won't be for me."

"Aw c'mon Natsu." Happy said. "I really want to hop on the clouds."

"You want me to throw him over there?" Jenny asked.

"No..Happy I'm sorry to say this buddy, but you might have to Carry Natsu while the rest of us jump." Jimmy said.

"Awe!" Happy said in a sad voice.

After this everyone had gotten on to the clouds and started hopping on them towards the big wand, except for Natsu because Happy was carrying him.

"WOOHOO! THIS IS FUN!" Luffy yelled out in excitement as he was jumping on the clouds.

"I AGREE WITH YOU LUFFY HAHAHA!" Danny yelled as he was also enjoying jumping on the clouds.

"I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN A WHILE!" Aang laughed as he was hopping.

"C'MON RUBY, CAN'T YOU CATCH UP?" Jenny yelled in a teasing voice.

"HEY THATS MEAN JENNY!" Ruby yelled while pouting.

"AHHHHHHH" Spongebob yelled as he was bouncing all around like a jumping bean he was having fun but he was a little bit frightened.

"THIS IS FREAKIN STUPID!" Inuyasha yelled as he was hopping on the clouds.

"OH C'MON INU! AREN'T YOU HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF FUN?" Ruby asked.

"HELL NO SQUIRT!" Inuyasha yelled but then thought to himself. " _I am, but if I admit it, the squirt will never let me hear the end of it._ "

After a few moments of jumping fun, everyone had made it to the other side.

"Man that was fun, hey after we are done can we go back and do it again?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"No." Jimmy simply said as Luffy pouted. "Anyway, we are finally here, and from what I was able to tell, the Big wand should up the road, hopefully, that is where we will find Crocker."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Natsu said with a big grin on his face. "Let's go kick some ass already!"

* * *

 _Road to the Big Wand_

Everyone was staying on the path towards the Big Wand, surprisingly they haven't had to deal with any Agents, Demons, Grimm, or Soldiers yet so the pace was pretty ok. Luffy was telling them about the time he rescued Robin from Enies Lobby.

"So then I'm feeling weak right? But then in my mind I get these weird images of all my crewmates and all the good times we shared together, and Robin screaming on how she wants to live, that's when I got the strength to fight again, and with all my might I unleashed a whole barrage of punches on that cat guy and he went down, and we all made it out together again."

Everyone was fascinated by Luffy's story. Inuyasha, who still thinks that Luffy is an idiot, had some new respect for him due to his dedication for protecting his crewmates, it made him think about how despite how much Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara annoy him at times, he will do everything he can do to protect them from Naraku and other demons they encounter.

Luffy then looked to the ground with a sad look on his face as the others watched.

"Unfortunately...we lost a member of our crew that day...The Merry."

Everyone (except for Jimmy) looked at him with shock and worry, and started asking him who the Merry was until Jimmy beat him to the punch.

"The Going Merry was Luffy's first ship, which he got from Usopp's friend Kaya." Luffy smiled at the fond memory of when they picked up Usopp and let Jimmy continue. "The Merry was the one that got him and his crew over to the Grand Line, and it was able to bring them very far...until they reached Water Seven however. " Luffy then looked down, and he looked over at Jimmy and nodded, mentally telling him that he can continue. "When they got to Water Seven, they realized that the ship was damaged beyond repair and that they had to replace her."

Jimmy left out the conflict of Luffy and Usopp's fight out of respect for his friend, captain, and teammate. Luffy noticed and smiled at Jimmy.

"Yea." Luffy said as he took off his hat and looked at it. "The Sunny is awesome no doubt, but me and the rest of the crew miss the Merry. But her spirit lives on with the Sunny now." Luffy said with a big smile on his face as he puts the hat back on his head. Everyone smiled at him and patted him on the back or shoulder (leg due to Pikachus height)

"Ok guys and dolls, we are almost there!" Danny said as he pointed at the Big Wand entrance as they were walking towards it. But then Inuaysha had a revelation.

"Oi, ghost boy and metal head. Why didn't you just flew us here instead of us having to jump on the clouds?" Inuyasha asked. Danny and Jenny looked at each other and back at Inuyasha and blushed a little bit as they rubbed their heads.

"I guess we kinda didn't think about it" Danny said sheepishly

 **SLAP**

Inuyasha gave the half-ghost a firm slap on the back of the head for not thinking through. And Danny retaliated by blasting him on the behind, causing the other member software the group to chuckle

"Hah, he got you good Inu!" Natsu said.

"Shut up Fire Boy." Inuyasha grumbled through gritted teeth.

Afterward, the group continued their walk to the gates and made it to the big door. Causing Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda to smile.

"Alright, now we can go beat Crocker." Timmy said happily as he was about to reach the door, unaware that something nearby was getting ready to pounce on him. Luffy quickly saw this and stretched his arm to get Timmy out of the way just in time before they were facing a Beowolfs Grimm, and it wasn't just one, some of them started to appear from puffs of smoke. They all surrounded the group as they got in fighting positions.

"Crocker must have summoned them to stop us." Timmy said as he armed his Star Blaster aiming st the horde.

"Yea?" Natsu said as his fists ignited. "All we gotta do is kick their asses."

"Damn right!" Luffy said while cracking his knuckles.

But as soon as they were about to attack, a majority of the Grimm were blasted into oblivion, they all turned to see the one responsible and out came Jorgen, who had a Jetpack on and a ray gun, all while being escorted by some Fairies wearing military outfits.

"HE HAS A JETPACK AS WELL?" Jenny yelled out loudly.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, and Ruby said in unison as stars formed in their eyes, with Pikachu's eyes also turned into stars. Jorgen and the other Fairies fire at all the Grimm, causing them to disappear, Jorgen turned towards the group.

"We will stay here and deal with these creatures you tiny hero people must go take care of that annoying human man. NOW GO!"

"YES SIR" Thye all saluted as they ran tot he door and scrambled to open it, after entering they were now at the Big Wand

( _Eyecatch featuring Elfman and Jorgen arm wrestling_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring SpongeBob sleeping_ )

 _Big Wand Floor Level_

Everyone noticed a bunch of stairs that lead up to the top. Timmy turned towards everyone.

"Ok everybody, just a fair warning. Crocker is crazy but he can be pretty dangerous when push comes to shove, and for all we know, he is possibly wearing some armor that is raising his defense and stuff like that."

"I knew Video Games would make you smart." Cosmo said happily.

Wanda rolled her eyes and stared at everyone else. "Ignoring Cosmo, Timmy is right everyone. So please be careful."

"Let's go everybody." Timmy announced as the others follow him up the stairs to reach Crocker.

* * *

 _Big Wand First Level_

Everyone managed to make it up to the first floor and noticed four generators hooked up, and not only that but there they saw Denzel Crocker, Timmy's school Teacher, in gold battle armor. Timmy narrowed his eyes at the teacher.

"CROCKER!" Timmy yelled out, the teacher then turned around and gave an evil smile.

"Ahh, Turner I see you made it and you bought your FAIRES WITH YOU!"

"Ok, this guy is one messed up Fruit Loop." Danny said while sweatdropping.

"Mmmhmmm." Everyone else said while sweatdropping also.

"Don't call my friend's Fairies." Timmy said angrily. "Now tell us..what do the Syndicat want? And what is this about a device you guys are planning?" Timmy said while aiming his blaster at Crocker.

Crocker laughed. "You don't know Turner? Calamitous and the rest of the Syndicate have been gathering energy for our Doomsday Machine and once we-"

"Wait a minute..." Jimmy said interrupting Crocker's speech. "Did you say...Doomsday Machine?"

Everyone else looked at Jimmy concerningly until Crocker spoke again.

"That's right big headed boy, you see we are gathering energy form our world s to power up our Doomsday MAchine, and once we do. we will show the world all of our power...BY DESTROYING ONE!"

Danny, Jenny, SpongeBob, Timmy, Ash, Pikachu, and Ruby all had some shocked looks on their faces, while the others and some questioning looks, but looked concerned from seeing the others shocked faces.

"What's a Doomsday Machine?" Aang asked.

"From what he is saying, the Syndicate is building a weapon that could potentially destroy one of our homes." Jimmy said grimly, this caused the rest to looked shocked. A machine of that power that could destroy not only their homes but also their families, and friends.

Crocker laughed loudly, causing the group to look back at him.

"That's right, and once we have shown its power, we shall rule the entire Multiverse, and I will rule Dimmsdale and Fairy World." Natsu ignited his fists and looked at Crocker angrily.

"WE AIN'T GONNA LET YOU BASTARDS GET AWAY WITH IT!" Natsu yelled as he jumped towards him. " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " He tried punching Crocker in the face, but Natsu was pushed back by some unknown force and he was sent flying back. Ruby ran over to help him up as the others glared at Crocker.

"Unfortunately my armor has a defense that can not be destroyed, so there ain't nothing you little kids can do about it, I have four generators on this level so you can not beat me."

"This isn't good kids." Wanda said in a worried voice. "He is right, as long as those generators are around, we can not do a thing to him."

"But we sure can make fun of his outfit though." Cosmo said trying to lighten the mood. "Nice Pants!"

 **BOINK KAPOW SLAM BOOM**

Cosmo was on the ground with welts on his head, the culprits being an irate and irritated Wanda, Timmy, Danny, and Inuyasha.

"Well, then we gotta destroy those generators then." Jimmy said determined as everyone got ready.

Crocker gave a big laugh however and sneered at them.

"Try it if you can. I WISH FOR ASSISTANCE!" Crocker yelled and out of nowhere some Grimm appeared and snarled at them and the team ran for them. Danny was blasting a Grimm away while looking at the generators and had an idea.

" _I just remembered that I have Ice Powers...I have a suspicion that Crocker made the generators strong so normal attacks won't damage them, but if I can freeze them and destroy them, then his defenses will go down and we can take him out._ " Danny thought as he tried to fly at one of the generators until he was slapped by Crocker.

"I can't let you do that Ghost Boy" Crocker sneered as he fired several beams at Danny, who phased through them as he flew towards one of the generators.

" **ICE BEAM EYES!** " Danny yelled as his eyes turned blue and shot at one of the generators and ti got encased in ice. Crocker saw this and fired more stars at Danny.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Crocker yelled as he fired more beams at Danny, who simply dodged them and shot an ecto beam at the generator, causing it to get destroyed.

"NOOO!" Crocker said weeping.

Danny then flew back tot he others who were able to defeat the Grimm and saw what he did and looked in awe.

"He has Ice Powers as well?" Jenny asked, clearly amazed.

"SO COOL!" Timmy, SpongeBob, Aang, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, and Ruby said in unison.

"Guys, if we can freeze the generators, then we can disable his defenses!" Danny said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok then." Jimmy said. "Danny will freeze up the generators and one of us will destroy it while the rest of us distracts Crocker and beat whatever creature he summons Ready?"

"YEA!"

* * *

Crocker was firing several star beams at Luffy who was running at him.

" **GUM GUM PISTOL!** " Luffy yelled while stretching his fist out trying to punch Crocker, but he managed to dodge it right away.

"You shouldn't be announcing your attacks Straw Hat, it could get you into trouble." Crocker taunted, but Luffy wasn't the kind of guy to listen,

"SHUT UP! I DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO!" Luffy yelled as he tried to kick Crocker, who actually felt the kick and stumbled back a bit. But he still sneered as fired more projectiles at Luffy who dodged them quickly.

Ruby, Jenny, SpongeBob, and Ash were dealing with Grimm, who was guarding one of the generators and giving Danny some space to in order to freeze the generator. Jenny looked at it and blasted away at it, causing Crocker to scream again, this time with Luffy landing a blow right to his face, causing Crocker to skid away somewhat.

Danny then froze the remaining two generators while Crocker was far out of the reach, and they were destroyed by Inuyasha, who unleashed his Wind Scar on them. Crocker managed to get mobility back and flew back and was pissed.

"Big deal, you got rid of my generators, I still got magic power to beat you all with!" Crocker said.

"That's magic that doesn't belong to you ugly bastard!" Natsu said in a pissed off voice.

"U-ugly?! Now you all DIE!" Crocker roared out as more Grimm Beowolfs appeared. "KILL THEM ALL!"

The Grimm then ran towards the group to attack them.

" **WIND SCAR!** " Inuyasha slashed his Tessaiga and the Grimm were all killed just like that. Crocker looked somewhat scared but gulped it to remain calm.

"I will not lose you all, I will become ruler of Dimmsdale and Fairy World, and I will not be beaten by a bunch of kids!" Crocker said as the arms of the armor became sharp blades. Crocker slashed at the group but a majority of them managed to get out of the way.

"You always were a lousy teacher Crock-pot!" Timmy taunted, causing a majority of the group to laugh at the insult. Crocker growled and tried slashing at Timmy, who was grabbed by Luffy at the last minute.

"There's something you should know about us!" Danny said as he Blasted at Crocker, who stumbled back. "The heroes always win...and the villains always lose. **ICE BEAM EYES!** " Danny blasted some ice beams from his eyes over at Crocker's armored feet, who were now stuck. Crocker struggled his way out but noticed Natsu coming at him in fury.

"Oh poop." Crocker said in a scared voice.

"THIS IS FOR THOSE FAIRES YOU HARMED!" Natsu yelled as he ignited his fist. " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " He hit Crocekrin the face. " **FIRE DRAGON TALON!** " He kicked Crocker in the guy that wasn't protected by armor.

"TIMMY YOU AND ME PAL!" Natsu yelled as Timmy nodded as he aimed for Crocker.

" **STAR BARRAGE!** " Timmy unleashed a flurry of stars.

" **FIRE DRAGON...RROOOAAARRRR!** " Natus unleashed a torrent of flames and the stars merged with them, creating a fire that was shining and sparkly, and they hit Crocker. Which caused the ice to break and have CRocker land back with a big thudding noise. Crocker got up weakly and saw his suit, which was now damaged.

"No...this can't be happening...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING I AM THE KING OF DIMMSDALE ADN FAIRY WORLD. I AM-" But he was shut up by Danny.

"Zip it teacher guy." Danny said as she walked over to the rest of the group.

"Well, that takes care of that." Timmy said as he looked at his Godparents. "You guys have your magic back?"

"Let's see...wish for something sweetie." Wanda said.

"Ok...I wish that Luffy had a big hunk of meat!" Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and with a poof came a big slathering piece of meat that Luffy went starry-eyed over.

"YAYY, thanks Timmy!" Luffy said happily as he gobbled up the meat in whole.

"We got our magic back!" Cosmo said happily.

"SWEET!" Natsu said happily. All of a sudden Jorgen poofed outta nowhere along with some faires.

"Good work on defeating the tiny Rocker man tiny hero people getting our magic back." Jorgen said.

"No problem sir." Ruby said saluting, with Jorgen saluted following.

Crocker groaned and got up and sneered at everyone. "You all might have won...but the Syndicate will RULE AND YOU WILL ALL BE BOWING TO ME!" Crocker said as he poofed away.

"You would think by now that they keep running away after we beat them." Danny said.

"I always thought it was part of the plan." Happy and SpongeBob said in unison.

Aang smiled at the faires. "Well look at the bright side, we got the magic back and Fairy World is back to normal."

"Guys!" Timmy announced. "I wish Dimmsdale was back to normal."

"Got it sport." Wanda said as she and Cosmo raised their wands.

* * *

 _Dimmsdale_

The fortress that Crocker was in disappeared and the school was placed back to where it was before and everything else was returned to normal as well.

* * *

 _Big Wand_

"Well we should possibly go now right" Danny asked.

"hang on guys, I think I can fix this. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that everything in our worlds were back to normal and that all the bad guys were in jail...And if you can...I wish for Doflamingo to be alive as well and for him to be in jail."

Everyone was shocked at Timmy's wish for Doflamingo to be alive but smiled at him for it, and also smiling at him wishing everything in their worlds to be back to normal. But Cosmo and Wanda frowned.

"Sorry sport, but we can only make wishes for our universe only, even Crocker is out of our reach at the moment. That and we can't bring people back from the dead, but it was nice of you to wish that man back...even though he was a horrible person."

Timmy sighed. "Ok then, c'mon Jimmy let's all go back to Retroville."

"Before you tiny hero people go." Jorgen said. "these Fairies wanted to thank you all for helping them and giving their magic back."

The faires all smiled and thank every single one of them, and a few Fairies children were amazed the most by Jenny, Ruby, Luffy, and Natsu. Jenny and Ruby blushed out of embarrassment and Luffy, Natsu, and hAppy all smiled big at the thanks.

"Also as thanks." Jorgen said as he gave Timmy a Star-shaped phone with one red button. "If you ever need help in battle, just push this button and I'll help you out. Now go tiny hero people." Jorgen said as the team all poofed away.

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

Everyone poofed back into Jimmy's lab and they all landed on the ground with a thud, Smoker peering at them and then going back to his book.

"I hope we can go back soon." Natsu said with a big grin. "Oh man Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and everyone else are going tob be so jealous that me and Happy are the first ones to see Faires."

Jimmy called Happy over to the corner for a little bit.

"Happy, this is for you." Jimmy said as he gave the Exceed a wrist that he put on the cat's wrist. "When you push the button you will activate a battle mode which will make your body big, similar to Lilly."

"Really?" Happy squealed in excitement. Happy pushed the button and he began to change, he grew p to be Natsu's height and his fur turned all muscular, while his face stayed the same.

"Cool!" Happy said in happiness. "Thank you Jimmy. HEY NATSU COME CHECK ME OUT!" Happy said as he ran over to Natsu while Jimmy stayed back.

"A Doomsday machine that can destroy a world...I have a bad feeling about this." Jimmy said.

"Hey Jimmy." Jimmy looked up to see Ruby looking down at him with a concerned face. "what's the matter?"

"It's nothing...it's just, the mention of the Doomsday MAchine...a device that can destroy an entire world...I am just worried because what if we can't stop this thing?"

 **BONK**

"Ow!" Jimmy said rubbing his head, courtesy of Ruby who looked at him sternly.

"Don't say that Jimmy, you and I both know that we can beat this thing. I am worried too, but I believe we can win." Ruby said with enthusiasm.

Jimmy looked at her and pondered. "do you really think we can win?"

"I don't think...I know." Ruby said with a smile as she walked over to talk to Jenny as Jimmy smiled and walked to the portal.

"Ok you guys!" Jimmy called up, now his mood cheered up. "I'm gonna be placing the coordinates to the next world, and this time we will be going to Aangs world."

"Cool, I can't wait for you all to meet my friends. Luffy my friend Sokka also has a thing for meat."

"Really? Heh, I wonder how he would do in an eating contest with me then." Luffy said as he and Aang laughed.

Jenny was sitting on a chair looking around and giving a small smile and looked down.

"What if Tremorton hates them to because of the collateral damage that might happen?" She thought to herself.

"Hey Jen, you look down." Ruby said as she came over and sat with her.

"Well I am Rubes, it's just that...remember when I told you all about Tremorton hating me?" Ruby nodded her head.

"Well, what if they hate you guys as well? I mean I don't want them to hate you all as well." Jenny said with a frown.

Ruby pondered that for a moment but then smiled. "Well then that is their loss then" Jenny gave her a questioning look.

"Jenny, I am more than willing to help people, it's something I always wanted to do since I was a kid, Hunters and Huntresses will always be there to help people. And even if those people are jerky, then yes my feelings will be hurt, but I will be happy to know that I helped them. Jenny...you are not worthless, you are the second kindest robot I know, I don't care if you don't have squishy guts, what matters most is that your kind, sweet, funny, and overall one of my besties." Ruby siad while giving the robot girl a hug.

Jenny looked shocked but started quivering again as she sniffled and wiped away tears that wee threatening to spill.

"Thank you Ruby." Jenny whispered. "You and everyone else here are the most amazing people I consider friends."

Ruby smiled and helped Jenny up as they went to go talk to the others. Jenny gave her a look.

"So you met a robot in your world to?"

"Oh yes!" Ruby said getting all excited. "Her name is Penny, man I hope I get to see her me because I want you all to meet her!" Ruby said with glee and Jenny smiled.

"Ok everybody!" Jimmy said as he got the portal working. "Now we know why the Syndicate is gathering energy, let's stop them and save teh world and our homes."

"YEA!" Everyone said as they all left the lab. Smoker looked to where they were and went back to his book.

" _Those kids are really something...too bad that dame Straw Hat corrupted them though._ " He thought.

* * *

 **And that is it folks, next time we go to the Fire Nation to stop Azula, and wowzas we only have five more worlds left. So don't forget to read and review if you want and I will see you all next time as we go to the Fire Nation :)**


	22. Two Teams Meet

**Hey everybody, back with a new chapter, so this will be the gan going to the Fire Nation to stop Azula, I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. My goal is going to hopefully try to end this story by the end of the summer. But whatever that can wait till I'm done Also, you might be confused about the continuity of the Avatar world right? Well, let's just say that in this story, this takes place after the day of the black sun, but before they go to the Eastern Air Temple.**

 **Also, i do not own any characters**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Woods_

The team stepped out of the portal and found themselves in a forest. They took the time to look around in their surroundings.

"Another forest?" Timmy asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well, my friends and I usually travel and stop to make camp." Aang simply said. He then looked off in a distance. "Come to think of it...if I remember quickly, my friends should be over there somewhere, follow me guys," Aang said as he and the team started following him.

"So Aang, could you tell us about your friends?" Ruby asked as they continued walking.

"Well, there is a girl named Katara," Aang said supporting a blush, which got noticed by Spongebob.

"Hey Aang, why is your face red?" He asked innocently. Aang quickly turned away.

"Are you coming down with something?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Danny, Jenny, Happy, and Ash shook their heads as if to say "Oh boy"

"No no, it's all good guys really." Aang said quickly while the blush went away. "there's also her brother Sokka, who might think you are all enemies, Natsu you especially since you have fire powers...so you might want to watch out."

Natsu snorted. "So? I'll just kick his ass then."

"Yea unless you want Katara to use her Waterbending on you." Aang said while sweatdropping.

"Waterbending? Wasn't that what we saw you do at some point back on the Sunny?"

"Yep, Katara is one of the best. Another friend of mine is Toph, she is an Earthbender, albeit her being blind." When he said this some of the team were surprised. A blind girl joining him and his group? Sounds kinda risky.

"If she is blind, wouldn't that make her deadweight?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inu!" Ruby said in a shocked voice while some fo them looked at him with glares.

"I am not saying that she is, but I figure that if she is blind, wouldn't that mean that she would get herself killed? I mean like if you and your friends are fighting and she is just there unable to see so she can't defend herself."

Aang was somewhat mad at Inuyasha for saying that about Toph, but then realized that he was sorta right and gave a reassuring smile.

"Actually no, she can see, but not in the way we can."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"I'll let her explain when we get there. but don't worry Inu, Toph is pretty tough so she can take care of herself."

Luffy could understand having had to deal with that blind admiral Fujitora when he was leaving Dressrosa the first time and he was tough.

"I also have Appa my Bison, and Momo my lemur." Aang went on to describe how Appa was really large and that Momo had wings. Ruby and Jenny were both gushing on how adorable they might look and the others were in awe.

* * *

 _Campsite_

Katara was looking somewhat worried, Aang has been gone for a long time and she was starting to worry that something awful might have happened to him.

"Will you quit panicking Sugar Queen!" Toph said as she was walking up to her. "Aang is coming back right now."

"Really? You can sense him Toph?" Katara asked.

"Duh. and he ain't alone neither."

"What do you mean?"

"HEY GUYS!" Everyone turned to see Aang running up to them with Anicktoonime following behind him slowly. Team Avatar got up from whatever they were doing and went over to him. Katara wrapped him in a big hug.

"Aang, we were so worried about you." Katara said in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry about it Katara, I'm fine really."

"She likes him." Happy said in a teasing voice to Timmy who snickered and agreed with him. Katara turned towards the others and gave them strange looks.

"Aang? Who are they?" Immediately her brother Sokka quickly grabbed his sword and pointed at them.

"Be careful Aang, they could be Fire Nation in disguise." Sokka said in an accusing voice while pointing his sword a the others who had confused looks on their faces.

Aang stepped in between them to settle the peace.

"Don't worry Sokka, these guys are not Fire Nation, I have been with them and they are good people, I promise." Aang said in a pleading voice.

Sokka put his sword down but still didn't seem sure. He wanted to say something else but decided not to after noticing the glare his sister was giving him.

"Seriously we could have easily kicked your ass if we wanted to." Inuyasha said.

Sokka shot an angry glare as Katara walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him funny. Inuyasha noticed this and glared.

"What's your problem girlie?" He asked in an irritating voice.

"Are those ears...real?" Katara asked. Inuyasha was confused but then realized that she was talking bout his dog ears, and he nodded.

"Really?" Toph asked as she was walking towards them. "Mind if I feel them?"

Luffy and Nasu both went over and waved their hands in front of her.

"Woah, she really is blind!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I know." Natsu said.

 **BOINK SLAM**

Luffy and Nasu were on the ground with welts and bloody noses, courtesy of Jenny.

"That's rude you guys." She said in an irritating voice.

Toph, however, shrugged it off.

"Meh, its whatever I saw them doing that anyway. So can I feel your ears now dog boy?"

Inuyasha glared at her but sighed and relented, having lowered his head so Toph could feel. Toph was surprised that he did, in fact, have animal ears and Katara went next and she smiled having felt the smoothness.

"So soft." Katara said in a calm voice.

"Don't get your hopes up." Inuyasha said while madly blushing. "One time. Just one time and that is it." He said.

"I'm sorry." Katara said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha, his bark is worse than his bite." Aang said joking around.

"OI!" Inuyasha said while glaring at the bald-headed monk.

Katra smiled and led them all back to the small campfire, which is when they finally saw Appa and Momo, who was resting on his head.

"That's your bison?" Danny said with wide eyes.

"Yep." Aang said happily.

"It's so huge..." Timmy said.

"It looks so cute." Ruby said in a squealing noise.

"Hey boy!" Aang called out. Appa opened his eyes and yawned as Aang ran over to give his bison a big hug, this prompted Momo to get up as well and perch itself on Aang's shoulder. "Hey Momo, did you miss me to boy?" Aang then turned towards Anicktoonime. "Guys, come here and meet Appa and Momo!"

Anicktoonime went over to gree the animals Appa sniffed them and then licked them all (much to the disgust of Inuyasha and Timmy) And Momo took turns while perching himself on their shoulders. Ruby however hugged him.

"Oh you are just the cutest thing ever." Ruby said with a baby like voice. Momo chirped in response. Momo then flew down to Pikachu and sniffed him and gave him a small lick on the face, causing Pikachu to giggle.

Katara saw the interactions and smiled. "Hey guys, you wanna come to have some food?"

"FOOD!" Luffy and Natsu yelled as they quickly ran over to the campfire. Team Avatar looked confused while Anicktoonime either chuckled or sweatdropped.

After they had their dinner (in which case they had to protect their meal from Luffy who already stole Inuyasha's who have Luffy a good punch to the head.) Jimmy began explaining what is going on to Team Avatar.

"It's like this, Azula has joined forces with our enemies as well, with their help they are gathering energy to build themselves a Doomsday Machine, in which case they plan on destroying one of our worlds, along with our friends and family."

Katara, Sokka, and Toph looked somewhat shocked that there is such a thing as a device that could destroy them all, That is even worse than Ozai taking over.

"And you are all trying to stop them?" Toph asked.

"That's right, we are first going to other worlds to slow down the energy gathering process. hopefully, we can stop them before the machine can be activated." Jimmy said to them.

"So where could this Azula chick be at?" Natsu said. "I'm ready to kick some ass already."

Aang shrugged his shoulders and then Katara put her finger to her lips in a questioning look.

"You know...I heard of a village not far from here saying something about villagers disappearing, we should check it out to see if there are any leads on Azula."

"Alright then, everybody climb on Appa and let's go." Aang said as everybody boarded the flying bison

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

Appa was walking among the woods to get to the village. and the team had introduced themselves to Aang's friends having forgotten to earlier.

"Never would I imagine we be riding with a pirate.." Sokka said in dread.

"He isn't like the pirates we met Sokka, he is friendly.

"Yea well I got my eye on him." Sokka said, causing Katara to roll her eyes. Ruby crawled over to Sokka and asked if she could see his sword, which he said yes to reluctantly. Ruby unsheathed it and her eyes widened with happiness.

"I actually forged it myself." Sokka said in a boastful way.

"Really?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Yep, it is made from a meteorite we found not that long ago." Katara said to Ruby who was also fascinated by the sword.

"That explains the nice shiny detail." Jenny said as everyone else on the team was eyeing the sword.

"Man Jaune would love to see this." Ruby thought to herself. Having seen Zoro and Erzas fighting abilities, she was also wondering if maybe..should everyone ever meet up, if maybe Zoro or Erza could possibly give Jaune some lessons.

"Not only do I have a sword, but I also got my trusty Boomerang." Sokka said as he got i tout and handed it to Ruby who also smiled at it.

"Sword and a throwable weapon, perfect combo." Ruby said.

"Rubes!" Toph called out. "Why are you going all mushy over Ponytails weapons? I mean they are just weapons."

Ruby gasped at what the blind girl had just said and put her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"they re not just weapons, they are an extension of ourselves, of our very being."

"Can't deny that Rubes." Jenny said with a smile. "Especially since all my gadgets are...well ARE part of me

"Well whateves." Toph said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Heh, you actually call that dinky thing a weapon?" Inuyasha taunted. "Hey Squirt, show him yours."

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and made it go into its scythe mode. This shocked Sokka and Katara.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Sokka yelled.

"Not only is her weapon a scythe, but also a high-caliber Sniper Rifle." Happy said as he was in Kataras lap.

Team Avatar looked confused.

"I'll explain later." Jimmy said.

Happy meanwhile was looking at Natsu who was smiling big.

"Hey Natsu are you ok?"

"Damn right Happy, I don't feel like throwing up, man this big guy is totally better than taking trains.

"I know right?" Luffy asked as he was sitting next to Aang. "Man I wish I had my own bison."

Katara then looked up to notice something in a distance. "We shouldn't be that far from the village. Let's stop here and continue on foot."

"That's too long!" Natsu, Sokka, and Luffy complained.

" Oh suck it up girls." Toph said.

" _Heh, I like this kid._ " Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well we might as well, don't want the enemy to get notice of a giant Bison in the area." Danny said as he hoped off Appa. with the rest following.

As they made their way near the village Ruby had a question for Toph.

"So Toph...Aang told us that you can feel senses in the Earth, is that true?"

"Yep, you see even though I am blind, I can see with my feet...more accurately I can sense everything in the earth, I know where Aang is at" She demonstrated pointing at Aang who waved and smiled. "And I can see where Sokka is as well." She said pointing to where Sokka as he was reading a map.

"So cool." Ruby said in awe. Which Toph playfully punched her int he arm.

"You got that right cloak girl."

Luffy overheard some of the convos but didn't get the part of her senses and he thought that she had eyeballs on her feet.

"Eyeballs on her feet? Are you really that stupid?" Inuyasha asked in an irritating voice.

"Well, she said she could see with her feet so I assumed that she had eyeballs on her feet." Luffy said while shrugging his shoulders

"Well she doesn't." Katara said with exasperation in her voice.

"Although that would be cool if I did." Toph said shrugging her shoulders.

"More like creepy." Sokka, Danny, Timmy, and Ash said in unison while sweatdropping.

"Anyway you guys, they village is up here, let's get a move on." Aang said as the others started to follow him.

( _Eyecatch featuring Momo and Happy eating fish_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Aang giving Ruby a ride on his Air Scooter as she acts like she was on a Roller Coaster_ )

 _Village_

Everyone had made it to the village. Katara had Aang wear a hat to cover up the tattoo on his head, and gloves to cover the tattoos on his hands as well. Jimmy also gave Inuyasha a spare cap to cover up his ears.

When they all got to the village, it seemed disserted with no one in sight and no noise...nothing but silence and their footsteps.

"Something doesn't seem right here." Inuyasha said as he looked around.

"You just noticed?" Sokka asked in a sarcastic way, prompting Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"Stop everybody!" Toph suddenly said as everyone quickly looked at her as she adopted a serious face. "We are not alone here."

"You serious?" Timmy asked.

"I can hear it too." Inuyasha said while staring ahead. "It sounds like an animal growling or something."

"Let me guess. More Grimm?" Danny suggested in a "why am I not surprised" voice.

"Seems like it."

"Grimm?" Katara asked.

"Long story, but we will explain later." Inuyasha said as he whipped out Tessaiga. "For now be on your guard."

" _Dang, look at the size of that sword!_ " Sokka thought to himself, then he unsheathed his sword and frowned. " _His is bigger than mine._ "

They all heard some rumbling and out of the woods came The Death Stalker Grimm, snapping it's claws and it's tail wagging back and forth. Team Avatar (except Aang and Toph) looked shocked.

"What...is...THAT?!" Sokka asked with fear in his voice.

"What? Wha is it?" Toph asked getting into fighting position.

"It's a giant Scorpion." Katara said with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry guys!" Aang called out. "All we gotta do is break the armor on its head and cut off its tail, then we can beat it."

While the team wasn't sure, but decided to go along with it and started to attack.

"Katara bended the water to form a water whip and whipped at the Grimms head, in which case caused it to screech in pain.

"Woah, she can control the water!" Ash said in surprise, which Pikachu's eyes widening.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" The Childish members (Timmy, SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Ruby) said in unison with stars in their eyes. Katara simply blushed and looked away from the compliments

Luffy jumped up and inflated his fists and reeled them back.

" **Grizzly...MAGNUM!** " Luffy slammed both of them to the Grimm, causing it to skid back a little bit, but also putting a crack into its armor.

Sokka noticed this and had Toph send some boulders at it, in which case the blind girl did and it caused the armor to crack some more.

"Sokka!" Aang called out. "Aim your Boomerang for it's tail!"

Sokka got out his Boomerang and held it steady in order to take aim. After a few minutes, he thrusted his arm and threw the Boomerang. It went right to the tail and was able to cut it off, much to the Grimms pain.

"Oh yea!" Sokk said as the weapon came back to him. "Boomerang, you never let me down."

"Jenny!" Jimmy yelled.

"Got it." She yelled as she grabbed the stinger and she flew upwards and with a mighty trust she threw it right at the Grimm, and it hit him right in the head right through the armor, causing it to screech further in pain.

Ruby then ran forward and had her Crescent Rose turn into its sniper mode and fired several rounds into the Grimm, and at this point, the Grimm was starting to get weak and was running on low breath.

"Ok, Natsu, Ash you both know what do do?"

"Got it! Happy!" Happy then grabbed Nasu and the two took off.

"Come on out Charizard!" Ash yelled as he summoned his strong Pokemon. Much to Team Avatars shock.

"Is that...a Dragon?" Sokka asked as he dropped his sword in shock and his mouth hanging.

"I think so..." Katara said as her eyes widened.

"Awe man, too bad I can't see it, I bet it looks pretty awesome." Toph said in an irritated voice. At this point, Ash boarded Charizard and took to the sky following Natsu and Happy. They both looked at the Grimm, turned to each other and nodded.

" **Use Flamethrower Charizard!** " Ash commanded as the flame pokemon sent a torrent of flames.

" **FIRE DRAGON...ROOOAARRR!** " Natsu yelled as the two columns of flames went right at the beast, and it burned it right to a pile of ash (not a play on words).

After he took the big goliath down. Sokka immediately grabbed his sword and charged towards Natsu, until he was grabbed by Katara.

"Sokka, what are you doing?!" She asked furiously. Sokka, however, pointed at Natsu.

"Didn't you see? He is a Firebender."

Natsu, however, looked confused until he ignited his fists and smiled.

"Oh, you wanna go ponytail?" He asked in an excited grin.

 **SLAP**

Nasu was slapped on the back of the head by Jenny.

"Save that fighting bravado till we get to this Azula girl ok Natsu?" Jenny suggested, causing Natsu to glare and grumble as he turned his head away. Aang meanwhile was trying to reassure to Sokka that Natsu was on their side.

"Sokka, I know you think he is the enemy, but trust me he is a good guy. He is not the brightest."

"HEY!" Natsu said in an irritated voice.

"But he is my ally and friend, and give it time and he will be your friend too." Aang said with a smile. Sokka turned back towards Natsu and looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok, but I got my eye on him for the time being." Sokka said sheathing his sword. Aang and Katara sighed as Toph was feeling Charizard.

"Wow..not everyday when I get to tough a Dragon. She said while rubbing the Flame Pokemon's head.

"He's no- Oh I give up." Ash said sweatdropping. Ash then grabbed his Pokeball and sent Charizard back inside.

Inuyasha then heard some noises coming from around and got his Tessaiga ready again.

"OI! Something else is coming!" He yelled. This prompted everybody to get in position, but then they heard...clapping? Yea they turned and saw people coming out of the homes while clapping and even more people but out cheering for them, causing them all to look surprised.

"The Avatar and his friends saved us from that beast!" A random villager said with a big smile.

"Your our heroes!" Another random villager said.

The two teams started blushing and rubbed the backs of their heads.

"It was all in a days work." Aang said. "Wait...you all don't seem to shocked about a Waterbender or Earthbender here or shocked from the fact that I'm the Avatar."

"We do not believe in the Fire Lords reign, we believed that you, the Avatar could beat him and restore peace to this world." One villager said with a big smile. Aang was surprised that this village wasn't loyal to Ozai and he smiled back.

"So what exactly happened here anyway?" Danny asked.

"A few hours ago. Princess Azula came with an army and took all of our benders, we asked her why, but she didn't tell us and she just took them all, unfortunately, they couldn't fight back due to her army, they haven't been back yet...I fear for the worst."

Jimmy was thinking to himself for a moment, if Azula captured the benders...then that means that she was capturing hem for their powers to power up the Doomsday Machine. Jimmy approached the villager and asked him where she leads them too.

"To a factory not that far from here. "The villager said.

"Don't worry, we will bring them back to you." Jimmy said. Sokka looked surprised as they all left the village, but not before warning them to stay hidden in case Azula came back.

"I'm sorry we are doing what?" Sokka asked.

"You heard me, we are going to rescue the benders." Jimmy simply said.

"Are you kidding? I was told you were a genius, and this is a bad idea, they could be betraying us for all we know." Sokka said, with Natsu and a few others glaring at him.

"They are telling the truth." Toph simply said.

"What?" Sokka asked shocked. Toph smirked as they all climbed on Appa. Sometimes it was good being her.

Aang took the helm as Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and SpongeBob sat with him.

"One of the villagers mentioned a factory not that far from here, the only problem is that I don't know hre it could be."

"Eh, we'll find it." Luffy said waving him off.

"I hope so." Aang said as they all took off

* * *

 **So that is it for that, I hope I kept the characters close to their personalities. That's one of the things I have a hard time with because I try to write the characters as they are but I don't want to flanderize them (Is that the right word?) Anyway next time the teams will learn more about each other as they are on their way to the factory, and a familiar enemy to Inuyasha strikes. Don't forget to read and review if you want. And I will see you all next time :)**


	23. The Factory

**Hey everybody, I'm back with a new chapter, so like I said int he last one, this will be when they are going to the factory and Team Avatar learns more about the team and stuff like that. Also, in case you are wondering, Mai and Ty-Lee will bein as well, but not Zuko because you know, reasons. So sit back, grab popcorn and let's start.**

 **Also, I do not own any characters that appear in this story**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairy Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Factory_

Azula was walking down a hallway int the factory, with her was Mai and Ty-Lee, two of her childhood friends who had accompanied her on her mission to capture Aang. While Azula was grinning evilly, Mai had a bored but expression while Ty-Lee had one of fear.

"Uhh, Azula, are you sure about this?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes, I am." Azula said with a smirk as the three girls walked through a door to a room. When they got there, the room had a large device in the center, and not only that a large group of people was all strapped to it and they all looked weak.

"Princess...please." One of them said while pleading. Azula simply laughed at him then gave him a vicious look.

"You should have thought of that before you filthy traitor." Azula said as she punched him in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. "You should have joined up..but you and the rest of these...peasants didn't want to, so I had to do what I did. And this is more than enough punishment as it is." Azula said with a smirk.

"What exactly are you doing with them?" Mai asked in a bored voice, although Ty-Lee could see that Mai was in fact concerned.

"Well girls, you see this machine?" Mai and Ty Lee nodded. "This is going to drain them of their bending, and it's going to be used for other reasons. I won't spoil anything yet though." Azula said with a smile. "And then afterward, I'm going to kill them, as another punishment for treason against the Fire Nation."

Mai's eyes widened for a moment but then went back to normal, while she was normally a stoic kind of person, but she knew the limits and to her, this felt wrong. Ty-Lee had a horrified expression on her face. In truth the only reason she joined Azula was out of fear, if she was braver she would possibly call Azula out on this, but she was too scared to do so.

"I see you're having some fun." Azula and the girls turned to see Kagura, who had been fanning herself with an evil smirk. Ty-Lee stepped back in fright and Mai, while showing no expression had fear in her, Azula however smirked.

"Do not worry, you can tell the old man that the energy will be ready real soon...After this, the Avatar and his band of goodies will fall by my hand." Azula said.

Kagura however tsked. "Are you sure? They already managed to beat five of them, whos to say they won't beat you too?"

Azula looked at her with an angry look and asked her if she thought she was weak.

"Yes, for you see out of all fo you, Naraku is the strongest one fo them you and the rest are nothing more than mere humans. I believe that they will beat everyone else except for Naraku." Kagura said as she disappeared. Azula looked at the spot where Kagura left and balled her fists.

"BULLSHIT!" Azula roared, spooking Ty Lee, who hid behind Mai. "THOSE PATHETIC PEASANTS THINK THEY CAN BEAT ME? I AM AZULA! PRINCESS OF TEH FIRE NATION, DAUGHTER OF FIRELORD OZAI!" Azula said as her angry look darkened. "I will not lose to a bunch of mere pathetic brats."

* * *

 _The Sky_

Everyone was riding in the sky as they were on their way to the factory. Happy got his wings out to go search ahead and come back to let them know. Meanwhile, they were all talking about their previous adventures.

Ruby was telling them about her initiation and how she and her team had defeated the Nevermore. Sokka's jaw dropped, Katara's eyes widened, and Toph had a big smile on her face.

"Darn, I wish I was there to feel the action!" Toph said while pounding her fists.

"That's just...not possible." Sokka said while feeling a little dejected.

"Well, it seems you have quite the warrior Ruby." Katara said with a smile. Ruby returned the smile while blushing and twidling her fingers in embarrassment.

"Well it's what I always wanted to do, my older sister Yang used to read me book as a kid, books about heroes and monsters. I knew I wanted to be like the heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right and protected those who couldn't protect themselves." Ruby said with a smile.

Katara heard this girls words and smiled. She had to give the girl respect for wanting to be a hero, even though Katara knew the world wasn't always sunshine and rainbows, she didn't discourage Ruby's dream. She also had some opinions on the other members as well. Jimmy was a kind kid, and he was really smart. Timmy was also kind but he tried to boast a little bit, but Toph managed to get him to tell the truth. Danny was also another teen like her, she was surprised when he told her he was half-ghost and was wondering if he can talk to her mother...she would ask him later though.

SpongeBob she saw a little bizarre, having never seen such a creature before, but he was nice and friendly and always smiling. Jenny was both bizarre and amazing to Katara, having never seen a robot or person made of metal before, she was also amazed at all the weapons Jenny had, it kinda made Katara jealous a little bit. Luffy was a strange case to her, having dealt with pirates before, she initially thought of him as an enemy, but after learning about his adventures, she began to see him a good person...despite his habit of stealing food.

Natsu was nice, she was really surprised by his fire ability. Happy was the cutest thing Katara ever saw, next only to Momo, she blushed over Happy teasing her about possibly having a crush on Aang, to which she denied but couldn't hide the blush growing on her face. Ash was also an interesting child to her, he was kind, friendly, and treated his adorable mouse with kindness when she saw Charizard, she was shocked at seeing a dragon being commanded by a boy of ten years old, but then again she has seen some weird stuff. Her thought s on Inuyasha...were not alot, I mean she thought he was ok, kind of a jerk but she dealt with some jerks with attitude before like Toph so she was used to it, his ears made her think of it as strange, but cute in a way.

Aangs other friends also had some similar thoughts. Sokka thought they were weird and had some weirdo abilities, like he freaked out when he saw Luffy stretch for the first time, and he was a little bit distrusting due to Natsu's fire abilities and jealous of Inuyasha's blade a little bit, but he did find Crescent Rose to be a pretty awesome weapon. Toph also thought they were a little bit weird but at the same time, thought that they were awesome as well.

"Ok everybody, we are not far from it now so we should be there in a few minutes." Aang announced as he turned back to face where he was going, as he was looking ahead, he noticed something coming from the side. And he wasn't the only one, the others noticed it too, and they were getting closer. They looked like Bees, Inuyasha quickly got up and grabbed Tessaiga.

"Aang, keep on driving! Ruby, Pinkie, Danny, and Metal Head, help me out!" Inuyasha said. the mentioned four came up to join him with Natsu and Jenny sending glares at him. "We have to take those down before they come too close." He tells them

"You mind telling us what they are first?" Jenny asked.

"Later, now less talking and more shooting." Inuyasha said impatiently. They then attacked the swarmers heading at them.

" **ECTO-BLAST!** " Danny fired his beam. Causing a few of them to disintegrate.

" **LASER CANNON!** " Jenny fired her own beam at the creatures and also caused them to disintegrate.

" **CRESCENT SHOT!** " Ruby fired several rounds into them.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** " Natsu blew fire from his mouth.

" **WIND SCAR!** " Inuyasha's attack and Natsu's attack combined and went right to the creatures causing them to both get burned to ashes and sliced up.

Team Avatar was shocked to see how they managed to put those bugs down, well Toph couldn't see but from hearing the noises she had to admit that it sounded really cool. Sokka was the most wowed as he fainted after seeing their attacks and Katara's eyes widened.

"Wow..." Katara said in awe.

"I know right?" Aang said with a smile.

"Oh yea, my idea worked." Natsu said with Inuyasha then glaring at him.

"I am the one who asked for help stupid." Natsu then butted heads with the half-demon.

"WHO YOU CALLING STUPID DOG BREATH?!"

"YOU, YOU PINK HAIRED DUMBASS!"

"YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU OUT?"

" BRING IT ON!"

Natsu and Inuyasha were then trading some blows at each other, and they were causing Appa to shake and get uncomfortable.

"STOP GUYS!" Aang yelled. "APPA DOESN'T LIKE IT!" But the two couldn't hear him as they were trading blows with each other. And they would have continued to tussle...until...

 **BONK KAPOW**

Inuyasha and Natsu were both on the pad with welts on their heads and steam rising from them. Jenny being the culprit here.

"Can't you two knuckleheads, stop for one moment?"

Katara and Sokka watched and were once again shocked. That metal girl took down those two monsters with one blow to each head.

" _Note to self: never make her angry._ " Sokka thought to himself

" _This girl has style...she is so awesome._ " Katara thought.

"Thanks Jenny!" Aang called over. Jenny smiled at him and told him it was no problem,

"So...you mind telling us what those things were?" Sokka asked. Inuyasha got back up and told them that they were poisoned insects that could kill them if they stung you, he dealt with them before and they are pretty much considered small fry and easy to kill.

"You know...you could have just asked me to use Boomerang to get rid of those things?" Sokka said.

"Hah, with that dinky little thing, yea right." Inuyasha said.

"We are here you guys" Aang said suddenly, not only because they were actually here but so he can prevent another fight from breaking out. "Now let's find those people.

( _Eyecatch featuring Luffy and Sokka happily eating meat_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Momo and Happy having fish_ )

 _Factory Entrance_

Appa landed outside of the factory with everyone getting off of him. The place in question looked old and run down, with some windows broken and the door has broken off.

"This is like something out of a horror movie." Timmy said excitedly.

"How can you be so excited?" SpongeBob, Danny, and Jeny asked in unison while sweatdropping.

Natsu sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Hey guys, I smell something, and it's coming from the inside, it might lead us to the villagers."

"Finally you do something useful for once." Inuyasha said.

"OKLET'SGO!" Aang said in a fast voice to avoid the breaking out of another fight.

"Wait someone has to stay out here and watch Appa!" Katara said.

"Don't worry." Toph said. "I'll do it, hey Dog Man, throw a punch or two at the Princess for me why don't you?"

Inuyasha smirked and said ok.

"Don't worry Toph, if we need help we will call for you." Aang said with a smile

* * *

 _Factory_

Everyone walked through the door and found the place to be deserted, nothing in plain sight. And the silence that followed was a little bit unnerving for SpongeBob and Happy.

"This place is creepy." Happy said hiding Ruby's arms.

"I agree with Happy is it ok if we stay with Toph?" SpongeBob asked nervously.

"Nope." Luffy said simply with a smile. "You guys are here now and that's that." Prompting Happy and Spongebob to cry anime tears in worry.

"Look the sooner we find those Villagers and Azula, then we can leave." Jimmy said.

"I agree, should we all split up?" Katara asked.

"Let's not." Inuyasha said as he got a whiff of something. "I smell something here...it smells of blood." Everyone was then shocked to hear it. "It's coming from over there." Inuyasha said as he pointed down a corridor and they all followed him.

As they were making their way down the corridor. The group asked Aang more about his hometown the Air Nomads.

"So Aang." SpongeBob began "if you don't mind me asking...would you tell us about your hometown?" Team Avatar looked somewhat shocked, and Aang looked shocked as well but tried to hide it and smiled.

"Sure SpongeBob, you see me and my people of the Air Nomads are monks, trained in the art of Airbending, we live in the Air Temple since the Air nations. We rather have a peaceful and tranquility nature, we also believe in equality and that people should not have to live in divisions in society."

Ruby looked at Aang and smiled. "One he knows about Faunus...I wonder if he would feel the same, about them not having to be discriminated against."

"After we are done can you take us to your hometown?" Danny asked. "I would love to meet your parents and tell them how much of a cool guy you are."

"Yea!" Natsu said with enthusiasm. "I want to see how strong they are from seeing your power."

Aang's eyes widened and looked over to Katara and Sokka who looked solemn. Aang quickly turned to the side and lied to them about his parents going away so maybe some other time. Some of them accepted the lie, but Danny, Natsu, and Inuyasha could see the nervousness in his eyes, except for Jimmy as he knew what really happened.

"How long do we have to walk?" Luffy said complaining.

"Yea, my feet are hurting like crazy." Happy said.

"How can your feet hurt if you are flying?" Danny, Jenny, Timmy, and Inuyasha said with deadpanned voices.

"Hey guys..." Natsu said as he sniffed the air. "I smell something really strong."

"I smell it to." Inuyasha said as he was also sniffing the air.

"Smells like...perfume." SpongeBob said.

Luffy's Observation Haki kicked in and he quickly turned to the left side, and deflected a knife with his Haki imbued arm. Everyone noticed this and turned to see a woman was wearing a kimono that was traditional of the Kagura dancers, the kimono was a white and crimson-violet colored robe with a green Kosode underneath, a stylized obi sash over the kimono, and also wore bright green beaded earrings which five beads with feathers on them, she was also barefoot as well as folding a Traditional Dance Fan. Seeing her mad Inuyasha snarl a there.

"Kagura." He said in an angry voice. Everyone turned to him and looked confused.

"You know her Inu?" Natsu asked.

"Yea...she is one of Naraku's incarnations...everyone, stand back, she is mine." Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga out and pointed it at her, and she laughed.

"Oh Inuyasha, you should know better than to not leave all the fun to yourself. I have seen what your little friends are capable off, and I want to see fi they can reach my expectations. Inuyasha was about to protest until Teams Anicktoonime and Avatar came up to him to get ready. with him looking at them all in shock.

"We are all a team dude, you can't expect to have all the fun to yourself right?" Natsu said with his toothy grin.

"Dan right sir." Happy said as he suddenly turned into his battle mode. "Plus I want to test out my new form." He said cracking his knuckles.

Kagura looked t them all and smirked as her grip on the fan tightened.

"Then let's see if you can beat me... **DANCE OF BLADES!** " She waved her fan over to the team, in which they all quickly dodged, but the wind gust suddenly collided with the wall, causing it to get sliced. Some of the members saw and gulped.

"Dang, that is one fan she has." Sokka gulped with widened eyes.

"So all we gotta do is get that fan from her right?" Natsu asked.

"Hmmm." Jimmy pondered. "Good idea, ok everybody, let's all take her form a side, she won't be able to do much if we all gang up on her."

"Be careful when she does her stupid wind attacks." Inuyasha warned everyone.

Luffy, Timmy, Danny, Jenny, Sokka, and Aang ran to the left side. And Jimmy, SpongeBob, Ruby, Happy, Ash, and Pikachu ran to the right side.

"Hmpf, this is getting good." Kagura thought. " **DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"** She slashed her fan and fired several tornadoes at both groups. Natsu, Danny, Jenny, and Pikachu blasted them away as Timmy fired several stars at the Incarnation, to which she deflected several of them and they went crashing into a wall.

" **Gum Gum...SPEAR!** " Luffy tried to kick at the girl, but she was able to dodge quickly as his feet collided with the floor. Kagura landed quickly and she noticed Sokka just in time and dodged as he tried to slash her with his sword.

Kagura summoned another wind blade but luckily Aang was able to use his airbending to deflect it to the wall, causing it to get split again.

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " Natsu tried to give her a firey punch but she blew him away with her fan. Happy then ran to punch her several times, but she was able to dodge and she blew him away as well.

" **WIND SCAR!** " Inuyasha yelled as his attack went to her, she jumped away from it, but didn't notice Ruby lacing her Scyth into the ground and she jumped and twil kicked KAgura in the stomach, causing her to skid back a few ways but once gain gracefully land back on her feet.

Kagura got up and smiled.

"It seems you are all strong after all."

"Got that right lady!" Danny yelled out as he tried to use his ectoblast at her, but she once again dodged out of the way.

"How can we beat her?" Luffy said in a frustrated voice. "Every time we try to make contact she jumps out of the way super quickly.

"I don't know." Jenny said as she saw Kagura use her fan to blast away Katara's water whip.

Kagura jumped again and looked at everyone else.

"Well...it seems you all do have potential...but do answer this...do you all have what it takes to beat Naraku? I mean you can beat the others as they are common fodder...but honestly you think you can beat Naraku?"

Some of the members of Anicktoonime thought about it for a moment, Inuyasha hasn't spoken much about Naraku yet, but from hearing this woman, they can tell he must mean business. Team Avatar was a little bit confused however.

"Sure we can!" Everyone turned to see SpongeBob bravely walk up. "I mean we already managed to beat five of these mean villains, we can beat them all as long as we are together, because we are friends and friends are always there to help each other, we will beat him and the rest with...THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"WOO-HOO FRIENDSHIP!" Luffy, Natsu, and Happy yelled in unison. Everyone looked at the sponge and smiled at his bravery.

Kagura looked at SpongeBob and smiled.

"Well then...I do hope I get to see if you can all prove it to me." Kagura said as a portal appeared and she was starting to walk into it.

"WE WILL LADY!" Luffy yelled as he stuck his tongue out at her. She disappeared and everyone was staring where she once was.

Inuyasha went up to Spongebob and bonked him on the head.

"I don't know if your brave...stupid...or both..or just mostly stupid." He said to the sponge.

"But I just told her what we were all thinking, I mean we made it this far so what's the problem?"

"Yea Inu." Luffy said as he and everyone else came up to them. "We can kick this Naraku guys ass and the rest too."

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. And then he smelled something again.

I smell something again... it smells like fire...and it ain't coming from Natsu either.

Natsu grumbled as some chuckled.

"Follow me."

And with that everyone took off to follow him. After a few minutes, they came upon a door and opened it, what they saw made them horrified.

There was a bunch of people hooked up to all fo this machine and it looks like they were weak and dying. Before they could make a move, however, a knife flew right at them, which Jenny deflected easily. They all turned to see three woman. One wearing black and red robes with a Him Hairstyle, one who was wearing mostly pink and finally a girl in the middle who was wearing a fire nation outfit with her hair in a Bun Style.

"Welcome...Avatar!" The middle girl said with an evil grin.

* * *

 **So that is that everybody, next chapter will be them fighting Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, rescuing the villagers and going to the next world. Hope you all enjoyed the little fight they had with Kagura. Trust me, Naraku is gonna be another level once they face him, so anyway, like always read and review if you want and I will see you all next time :)**


	24. Factory Fight

**Here we are everybody, the team is back to kick some ass. Now if you read the last chapter, here they will kick Azulas ass, rescue the villagers and finally head off into the next world. This will probably be a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy the fight scene. Now sit back, grab some popcorn, and let's read as our heroes kick some villain ass again :)**

 **Also before I forget.. I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story :)**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Factory/Main Room_

the two teams had a stare off against Azula and her cronies.

"This is Azula?" Danny asked, and as Aang and his friends nodded their heads.

"Doesn't seem that tough." Inuyasha snorted, causing Azula to grit her teeth in anger.

"Don't flatter yourself Dog Boy." Azula growled as Inuyasha glared right back at her.

"What are you doing Azula? Why have you captured these people...and what is the machine for?" Aang asked.

Azula grinned and explained to everyone. "You see I captured these people because of their bending, this machine will drain them of all their bending energy to provide energy for the Doomsday Machine, and after that, I am going to kill them right here because of treason to the Fire Lord and me the Fire Lords daughter."

Everyone on the team had looks of both shock and anger, Natsu especially as fire started to surround him. Azula's friends had looks that could be described as remorseful, some noticed that the pigtailed girl had a look that was almost sad.

"So your just gonna kill them all because they don't wanna listen to your dad?" Danny said as his fists and eyes glowed green in anger. Azula smirked and nodded her head in agreement.

"But unfortunately you all won't make it past Mai and Ty Lee..go get them girls.

"Uh..Azula." Ty Lee said in a nervous voice. "Are you sure? I mean some of them are a little child-"

"Are you defying me?" Azula asked in a threatening voice.

"N-no Azula." Ty Lee squeaked fearfully as Mai gave Azula a disproving look. Aang saw this and narrowed his eyes at Azula, for threatening her.

"Why would you threaten her?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Why? She was questioning my authority, as the daughter of the Fire Lord I am the Princess, and everyone has to do what I say."

Inuyasha scoffed at this and looked t her.

"Whatever, all I see is a brat who needs to get off of her high horse."

Azula got angry and ordered Mai and Azula to attack and they did...albeit reluctantly.

* * *

A few team members stayed back while some others fought Mai and Ty Lee while Aang was fighting Azula. Mai threw some of her knives at Inuyasha but he used his Wind Scar to slash them away. Ty Lee was dodging all of Danny and Jennys blasts as well, sh was able to make Sokka and Natsu go numb from her Chi blocking.

"What did she do to Sokka?" Ruby asked in a worried voice. Katara answered for her.

"She can block peoples Chi by striking their pressure points." Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"That ain't fair." Timmy said.

"Get over it shrimp." Inuyasha said to him.

Mai was currently throwing her knives at Luffy and Natsu who were all dodging them or blocking them (Luffy blocking the most with his Armamanet Haki imbued fists.)

"I really don't want to do this, but I don't have a choice." Mai said as she threw more knives at them, in which they dodged.

"Listen, I saw how that Azula girl talked to your friend." Natsu said as he tried to hit her with his fist. "If you both are afraid of her, why don't you just leave her? I mean friends shouldn't treat their friends like that."

Mai stopped for a moment and pondered...but she got out more knives. "I can't." She simply said as she threw more knives at them.

Jenny was currently firing blasts at Ty Lee while trying to get her to stop. "Listen to me, from what that girl said to you, it seems like she is the worst friend to have, so why are you following her?"

Ty Lee looked at the robot girl in anger and she just keeps on coming at them, unfortunately, she couldn't Chi block Jenny due to her being made of metal so she hurt her hand a little bit. while she was distracted she was punched lightly in the gut by Jenny to which the girl went skidding back a little bit, she got up and growled at them.

Meanwhile, Aang was doing his best to bend the fire away as Azula was coming at him with full force.

"Just give it up Avatar! Soon you and your pathetic friends will be dead...and me and my father will rule this world" Azula said to him. Aang narrowed his eyes at her.

"Goodluck doing that, me and my friends will beat you, I promise you that right before the Comet comes...I will beat Ozai." Aang said.

Azula cackled and sent more of her blue flames at the monk. "TRY IT THEN BALDY!" She roared as she sent another column of fire at him.

Meanwhile, Ruby was firing several rounds at Mai, who dodged them all. Inuyasha sent a Wind Scar at her and she also dodged that, but Natsu was behind her and gave her a kick to the back, causing her to fall down. Ruby went over to her.

"Please, just stop fighting. I know you are friends with her but if you have any good in you, you'll tell us how to get those people out..please." Ruby pleaded.

Mai looked at her and she looked at the others and sighed. She didn't agree with Azula about taking these peoples bending and killing anyway so she might as well tell them, Azula can get pissy all she wants, she wasn't gonna let this happen.

"Ok...I think there might be some buttons you have to push?... I don't know, Ty Lee knows more about it than I do, now let me lay on the floor and act like I was beaten ok?"

Ruby happily smiled and hugged Mai as thanks, to which Mai's eyes widened and blushed somewhat until she pushed Ruby back and she lied on the floor.

Meanwhile, the others were dealing with Ty Lee as she was getting really tired of not being able to Chi block Danny or Jenny.

"Listen, just stop ok? I can see you are tired, just please tell us how to get those people out and we can end this right now."

"I can't." Ty Lee said to him.

Danny groaned and asked her why she won't cooperate with them.

"Because..your right...I'm afraid of her." She said with some sadness and fear in her voice. Danny and the others looked at her in shock, and he looked at Azula, who was busy dealing with Aang at the moment. Danny went over to kneel down to her.

"If you are afraid of her...then why don't you leave her?" Danny asked Ty Lee and she looked at him.

"Me and her..are childhood friends, I mean she was usually mean to me, but we have been friends since childhood...to be honest...I don't want these people killed or anything, this is too cruel...plus...I am afraid of her."

Danny looked at Azula with a raised eyebrow and back at Ty Lee. "You mean that Azula girl?"

"Yes..she is the Firelord's daughter, and she is very powerful...if I disobey my orders...I am afraid she will kill me." Ty Lee said with some tears spilling from her eyes.

Danny looked at her and then looked at Azula and gripped his fist. "Alright then."

Ty Lee looked at him confused until he held out a hand.

"I'll protect you then."

Ty Lee went wide-eyed overhearing what he said. This boy was offering to protect her from Azula. She wanted to reach out and grabbed his hand, but she still had a frown on her face.

"I can't...I really want to..but I can't" Ty Lee said with sadness. "But I will let you know how to get those villagers out though, all you have to do is push some buttons or something and they will be alright, and they will get their bending back." Danny smiled at this and smiled.

"Thanks, Ty, you know if you ever stop aiding her, maybe you and I can be friends." Danny said.

Ty Lee looked at him with widened eyes. "You-you mean it?"

"Mmhmm. I am sure, and hopefully, my other friends will think the same." Danny said.

Ty Lee smiled big and gave Danny a big hug. "Thank you so much, I am gonna lay on the ground to show that I was beaten." She said as she was about to get on the floor, but she forgot one thing.

...she gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek and winked at him.

"You're pretty cute." She said she closed her eyes and pretended to be down.

Danny was looking down at her and he was touching his face to where she kissed him at, and he was seriously blushing up a storm.

"Geeze...I hope no one saw this." Danny said as he calmed down.

"Oh." Danny turned to see everyone on the team (sans Aang) either looking shocked, surprised or smirking at him. "We noticed." Toph said while smirking.

" _Where did she come from?_ " Danny thought as he started to blush again. But then shook it off to let Jimmy know how to save the villagers.

"Great, I'll go see what I can do, everyone else, help Aang if he needs it."

"Right!" Everyone said as they went to help Aang.

( _Eyecatch featuring Sokka and Luffy arguing over a piece of meat_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Toph trapping Natsu in the ground, making Inuyasha laugh as Natsu fumes in anger_ )

Aang was still battling Azula, with him blowing the fire away as Azula made more and more flames. Aang launched a boulder at her, to which she dodged pretty quickly and easily.

"You have gotten stronger Avatar, but not strong enough to take me down." Azula smirked. Aang huffed as he was starting to get tired.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Azula turned her head to see everyone else coming up to Aang's side and surrounding her. "You really talk big from a brat." Inuysha said smugly. Causing Azula to glare at him some more. "So why don't you just give up huh? There's about sixteen of us and only one you."

Azula's glare never left their face. " I see you managed to beat Mai and Ty Lee...well then I guess I have no choice but to terminate you all myslef...but first." Flames covered her hands and she stretched them out, causing Anicktoonime to duck, while Team Avatar (sans Aang) got knocked into the wall, don't worry they weren't burned or anything. As they got up, Azula summoned a column of fire to block them in. "I want to see how powerful the Avatars new friends are."

Natsu smirked as his own flames ignited. "Bring it Princess, because we are going to kick your ass!"

"Yea!" Luffy said. Azula smiled widely.

"Bring it then." Azula said as he sent a column of fire at them, causing them all to jump out of the way, but for Natsu to suck it all in.

"That was a yummy meal, now I got a fire in my belly waiting to come out." He said as he propelled himself at her. " **FIRE DRAGON...RROOAARR!** " Natsu spit out fire at Azula, who simply bended it asway sith a swipe from her hands.

" **ICE BEAM EYES!** " Danny fired ice beams from his eyes at Azula, who was then frozen right to her feet. but then quickly melted it. "Darn it." Danny said.

Azula noticed Luffy running to her and she put her hands together and sent a large column of fire at him, Luffy coated his hands in Haki and ran.

" **GUM GUM ARMAMANET GATLING!** " Luffy then launched a serious of punches at the fire, causing it all to be pushed back as his punches were punching them out. Much to Azula's surprise.

" **ECTO BEAM!** " Danny fired a beam at Azula, which caused her to fall back and skid. She got up and snarled t him and fired a fire blast at him, luckily he turned tangible and the fire went through him. "Man...is it hot in here? OR is it just me?" Danny taunted, causing a few to laugh.

"Ha! nice one Danny!" Sokka cheered from the column. Katara rolled her eyes and Toph was just watching the fight through the vibrations.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Katara asked worriedly.

"They're fine Sugar Queen." Toph said as Momo was on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Everyone was starting to get a little tired from the fight.

"Man she is so fast, we can't land a hit on her." Jenny said gritting her metal teeth.

"I know, how are we gonna beat her?" Danny asked.

Azula smirked. "Don't you all know who you are dealing with? My worthless brother couldn't beat me as a child, and neither with you pathetic-"

"Hey Azula!" She turned around to see Jimmy giving her a cocky smile and not just that, but all of the villagers were now out of the device and they were all back to normal, and they were staring at the princess in anger. She also noticed that the device holding the energy was now destroyed. This caused her to go wide-eyed, and the team noticed this.

"Ok guys now." Danny said. He then fired a blast at Azula, who skidded back, as she got up she was knocked back by an Air Ball Aang conjured, blasted by stars Timmy shot at her and the entire team started running at her, as she was down and looking at them.

" **TORNADO SHOT!** "

" **STAR BLAST!"**

" **ECTO BEAM!** "

" **BUBBLE BOMB PARTY!** "

" **AIR WAVE!** "

" **LASER CANNON!** "

" **GUM GUM RED HAWK!** "

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** "

" **HAPPY PUNCH!** "

" **USE THUNDERBOLT PIKACHU!** "

" **PIKACHUUU!** "

" **CRESCENT SHOT!** "

" **WIND SCAR!** "

Azula turned around to see the attack come at her and her eyes widened.

"Damn it..."

 **BAM**

The attacks went to Azula and she went crashing back into the wall, cracking ti behind her and her falling down unconscious.

Team Avatar and the Villagers were staring in shock at the strength of their power for a few minutes...until Sokka broke it.

"OH YEA!" Sokka yelled with his arms in the air. Natsu ate the fire and the team went out to them. "Man you guys were "Boom" "Pew Pew" MAn that was awesome." Sikka said as stars were in his eyes.

Some of them smiled at his compliment while some (mainly Jenny and Rbuhy were blushing and twiddling their fingers.

"C'mon everybody, we can all get you back tot he village now!" Aang called out as they all followed him out of the building.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Azula groggily got up from her attack and noticed that everyone was gone, except for Maia and Ty Lee who was still knocked out, she was pissed and angrily got out a communication device that Calamitous gave her.

" _Ah, Azula._ " Vlad said over the other end. " _I guess-_

"NO! Thye destroyed the whole thing, all the energy gone."

The line was silent for minutes as there was nothing but the sound of Azula's heavy breathing.

" _Well, then it's alright, just come bac-_ "

"HELL NO!" Azula yelled through the thing. "Tell the old man that I am done and out of this stupid group, I was only in this to get the Avatar, but I was beaten, but I won't lose to him next time if I run into him, you and the others can deal with the Machine yourselves...I am done with this stupid group!" Azula then crushed the device with her hands, and growled as she stared off at nothing.

"Next time...I will make sure you stay dead Avatar...and Zu-Zu will join you as well..."

* * *

 _Village_

Everyone made it back to the village, where the villagers reunited with teh captured ones. They all showed their gratitude by preparing a feast for the entire teams, causing Luffy, Sokka, Natsu, Happy, and Timmy'smouths to drool form hunger.

"MEAT!" Luffy and Sokka yelled at teh same time.

It was fun, The children were complimenting and talking to Jenny and Ruby, causing the girls to blush in embarrassment. Katara was doing some tricks with the help of Squirtle, Natsu was displaying some of his Fire MAgic, much tot eh villagers delight and the rest were either talking or eating. Oh, and Sokka and Luffy were fighting over some meat.

"It's mine!" Luffy said with a piece of the meat in his mouth.

"I saw it first!" Sokka said back with the other end of meat in his mouth as they both had a tug of war over it, much to everyone's amusement. Jenny got annoyed and she took the meat from both of them.

"HEY!" Thye both said in unison.

Jenny rolled her eyes and turned her hand into a large buzzsaw, and she cut the meat in half. "Here, two halves, one each for both of you."

Sokka smiled and grabbed the piece. "Thanks Je-" But a stretched hand suddenly snatched his piece and took it. "YOU JERK YOU STOLE MY MEAT!"

Luffy shook his head no while trying to (poorly) cover his mouth.

 **BONK**

"Liar!" Jenny said while bonking him.

After twenty minutes the two teams had left the village, not long before they all thanked them again for bringing them back safely home

* * *

 _Campsite_

The two teams made it back to their original campsite and Jimmy told them that they had to go.

"Katara, Sokka, Toph, it was nice meeting you, but we got other worlds to save."

Katara smiled and shook her head in understanding. "I know, but please come back again...hopefully after Ozai is beaten.

"You bet, we might come back just to watch Aang kick that bastards ass!" Natsu pounded his fists together in happiness.

"You better come back!" Toph said punching Natsu in the arm.

Aang was walking over and Appa was following him. "Appa wanted to say goodbye to you guys."

Appa moaned and licked them all again (once again prompting disgust from Timmy and Inuyasha)

Ruby smiled and hugged him goodbye and nuzzled Momo again, who licked everyone else on the cheeks.

"I'll be back soon you guys." Aang said smiling at his friends.

"Be careful Aang!" Katara said as Anicktoonime waved goodbye and went through a portal. KAtara turned to look at Sokak.

"So you still have bad feelings about Natsu?"

Sokka told her that he may be warming up to Natsu and walked away, leaving KAtara to smirk at him.

"BUT IM STILL SAD THAT LUFFY TOOK MY MEAT!"

Katara, Toph, Momo, and even Appa sweatdropped at that and they all sighed.

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

Everyone made it back to the lab, they greeted Smoker again, to which the Marine grunted in response. Jimmy took Ash's gauntlets and took them over to a workstation, meanwhile, Aang was going over what really happened to his people.

"I ran way because I didn't want to accept my destiny as the Avatar, that and they were going to tear me away from Monk Gyatso...me and Appa got caught up in a storm and in order to save ourselves, I had to freeze us in ice...Later on, Katara and Sokka got me out of the Iceberg and that was the start of our adventures...and it was only later till I realized...the Fire Nation killed off everybody in the temple..including Gyatso." Aang said as tears started to run down his face.

Jimmy was hearing this and closed his eyes, Timmy's eyes were widened, Danny's eyes were glowing green in anger, SpongeBob was on the verge of tears, Jenny baled her fist, like Jenny, Luffy was baling his fist in anger, fire was radiating off of Natsu, Happy had tears in his eyes, Ash looked down, Pikachu and Ruby were like Spongebob and on the verge of tears, and Inuysahsa was getting his teeth. Smoker was hearing all of his and while not showing it, he was also gripping his Jutte tightly.

"I feel like it is my fault for their deaths." Aang said with a large sigh.

"It ain't you fault Aang!" Happy said while patting the boy's leg. "You didn't know."

"Yea...but I ran way all because I didn't want to face my destiny."

"Well yea I mean, they were going to take you away all because you were hanging out with that Bato guy."

"Gyatso." Danny, Jenny, and Happy said deadpanning.

"Well...that was in the past Aang, this is the future." Ruby said while going over and giving the boy a hug. "Sure it was a mistake, but I'm sure Gyatso wouldn't want you to feel sorry for yourself."

"Yea, and plus you got Katara, Sokka, Toph, Momo, Appa, and you got us as well so your not alone anymore pal." Natsu said patting the boy on the back." Aang smiled at them.

"Thanks guys." Aang said happily.

"Ok everybody, I got the portal set up!" Jimmy called out. "It's time we went to the Orange Islands."

"WOO-HOO!" Ash called out raising his fists. "C'mon buddy, let's go see Misty and Tracey again." Ash said happily as he and Pikachu suddenly ran into the portal. Everyone smiled as they said goodbye to Smoker and walked through. Timmy all fo a sudden thought of something.

"That crazy Azula chick sounded like Vicky...could they be related?" Timmy all of a sudden thought of Vicky and Azula together chasing after Timmy, prompting the boy to go pale. "I sure hope not."

* * *

 **Well..that is that everybody, sorry if this was a short chapter and all that but you know, so as you know next time we are going to the Orange Islands to stop Team Rocket and Giovanni, so like always read and review if you want, always happy to hear from you. And I will see you all next time :)**


	25. Arriving on the Orange Islands

**Welcome back everybody, so for this, we finally go to the Orange Islands of the Pokemon world, Just an FYI also I plan on doing some research before we go into the fight between Ash and Giovanni, unlike the other battles with the Syndicate, this will be mainly a Pokemon battle, with Anicktoonime sitting on the sidelines and watch also Giovanni will NOT have Mewtwo with him that will be for another story, now that I got that out of the picture, let's continue with the story.**

 **Also, I do not own any of the characters**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Mandarin Island_

"Welcome to Mandarin Island guys!" Ash announced happily with Pikachu by his side, everybody looked around the area to find that is wasn't like an island at all, it was more like a big city, to Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy, it resembled New York City.

"Wait...I thought we were going to the Orange Islands." Timmy said in confusion, with Luffy and Natsu agreeing with the younger boy.

"We are guys." Jimmy said to them. "This is called Mandarin Island North, it is one fo the islands here in the Orange Archipelago."

"A whole Archipelago?" Ruby asked, to which Ash nodded his head. "How many Islands are there here?"

"thirty-two Islands if I remember correctly." Ash said.

"THIRTY-TWO?!" Everyone screamed. To which Ash nodded happily.

"I need to bring my crew here!" Luffy said with excitement.

"I'm sure the whole guild would be happy to come here." Natsu said with Happy agreeing with him. Meanwhile, some citizens were noticing the strange travelers and stared at them, to which Jenny took notice of.

"Hey, guys." Jenny said trying to get their attention. "People are staring at us." She said uncomfortably. They all turned and she was right, some people were looking at them funny. Before they could ask, a woman of blue hair, wearing a police woman's uniform was walking through the crowd.

"Alright everybody, don't worry I will settle this, all of you get into the car please." She said at the team some fo them looking surprised.

"Not even here for five minutes and already we are being arrested." SpongeBob said glumly. Ash, however, reassured them all.

"Don't worry guys, I know Officer Jenny."

Inuyasha, however, wasn't moved. "Oh really? Fine then...but if we are going back into...jail...or whatever it is you humans call it, your gonna find yourself receiving a black eye." He said raising his fist to the front of Ash's face, causing the boy to go pale.

"yes sir." Ash said with some fear in his voice. And with that everyone got into Officer Jenny's car (Some of them got squished together, causing some discomfort amongst them) Officer Jenny drove away from the large crowd and now she finally talked to them.

"Sorry about that boys and girls, I saw how you were all getting overwhelmed so I just decided to get you in the car to help you." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, but then sighed in relief.

"Heh, man it would have been weird if we got arrested after spending like a few minutes in this place." SpongeBob said.

"Darn right Spongey!" Happy said.

Officer Jenny then looked over at Ash through the rearview mirror. "I'm glad to have seen you Ash. Misty and Tracey are already at the station, so we can all talk from there if that is ok."

"You got it Jenny." Ash said.

"Woah, your names Jenny, and our friends here is named Jenny!" Spongebob said with awe.

"So cool." Luffy said. Causing some to either sweatdrop or chuckle with Anicktoonimes Jenny just blushing out of embarrassment.

* * *

 _Mandarin Police Station_

Officer Jenny had driven them all to the Police Station, to which she got out and opened the door for the others to get out, but because it was so cramped, some of them all fell out of the car and fell on each other.

"Natsu, get your hand off my ass." Inuyasha said irritatingly.

"Get your stupid white hair out of my face." Natsu grumbled.

"Both of you quit fighting like kids and get off." Jenny said.

"Guys..." Spongebob said weakly. "Can't breath..." At that point, everybody got up and Ruby went over to pick up the Sponge. Officer Jenny led them all inside the building, where Ash and Pikachu saw three familiar faces.

"ASH, PIKACHU!" Said a girl and a boy looking the same age as Ash.

"MISTY! TRACEY!" Ash said with joy as he ran over and the three hugged it out.

"Friends reuniting is such a sweet moment." Spongebob said with a tear coming down his face.

" *sniff* I know what you mean Spongey." Happy said as he too was crying, causing Inuyasha to scoff at the two.

Ash turned to his friends and turned them towards the team. "Misty, Tracey, these are my friends, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ruby, and Inuyasha!" Some of them said hello to the two kids happily while some (Inuyasha) just simply grunted.

"Well it is nice to meet all of you, I hope Ash wasn't as annoying as he is all the time." Misty said.

"The only annoying person around here is you." Ash said to her, causing the two to glare at each other.

The team looked at the exchange and some had either chuckled or rolled their eyes, or just looked at them confusingly (mainly Luffy, Natsu, and SpongeBob). Tracey walked up to them and smiled.

"My name is Tracey, it is nice to meet all of you." He said as he shook everyone hand (even Inuyasha's despite the half-demon being reluctant about it).

A small Pokemon that was in an egg with legs walked up to the group and looked up at Danny. He looked down in curiosity.

"Hello little guy." Danny said with a smile, with the Pokemon raising its little arms. "You want me to pick you up?" The Pokemon nodded and Danny picked dit up. " _Wow...so this is what holding a baby is like._ "

Misty and Ash were still arguing until she noticed Togepi was out of her arms and she saw him with Danny.

"Togepi, come back here!" Misty said with worry, but Ash reassured her that Toegepi was fine with them. Meanwhile, Togepi was being passed around by others, some fo thought the Pokemon was adorable and making comments about him.

"Ohmygoshyouarejustsoadorable!" Ruby said in a fast voice as she was currently giving Togapi a really big hug while squealing happily. Misty waked up to everybody and smiled and took Togepi back, much to Ruby's disappointment.

"I see you met my Pokemon, Togepi." Misty said.

"Togepi." He said.

" _SO CUTE!_ " Ruby thought inwardly to herself.

"Anyway, I'm glad you made it back Ash." Tracey said. "Remember what you told us before you left? About finding Team Rocket's base? Well we told OFficer Jenny and we looked all over, we can't find anything." This caused Ash to go surprised.

"Really? Like you checked all over the Island?"

"We did." Officer Jenny said as she came towards them. "We weren't able to find anything, and that isn't all, apparently a lot of Pokemon have been stolen from a bunch of trainers, We don't know how or why."

Jimmy was listening very closely and had an idea. "Team Rocket must be responsible...and I think I might know why they are capturing Pokemon."

Misty tune dot Jimmy with wide eyes. "You do? Well, what's the reason?" Jimmy sighed.

"All of you sit down...it's gonna be a long story."

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Jimmy was explaining to Misty, Tracey, and Officer Jenny about how they come from different dimensions and how that their enemies teamed up to form a Doomsday Machine to destroy a world, and that they recapturing energy from each world to do it. Misty and Tracey were amazed about heir being other dimensions and how they managed to beat the other villains but were shocked about the whole Doomsday Machine, and Officer Jenny felt the same way.

"So I believe that Team Rocket has stolen trainers Pokemon...to use as energy sources..." Jimmy said with a depressing voice.

"WHAT?!" Misty suddenly yelled out, spooking everybody in the room. "WELL I'M GONNA FIND THOSE PEOPLE AND KICK ALL OF THEIR BUTS!" Misty was then about to stomp out of there until a hand touched her shoulder, she turned around and saw Ash, with a determined look on his face.

"Calm down Misty, we will find Team Rocket's base and rescue them, all we have to do is search everywhere we can find and then hopefully we can find them."

Misty looked at Ash with a small smile, he may be annoying at times...but he is still her friend and traveling companion.

"They're in _LOOOVVEE!_ " Happy and Timmy said teasingly, causing some fo them in the room to laugh as Misty quickly pushed Ash away.

"Me with him? Gross." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Then why is your face all red?" Danny asked in a teasing voice, causing Misty to turn her head in embarrassment.

Tracey then smiled at her and chuckled, but then his face turned serious. "Well, where should we look? I mean their hideout could be anywhere on the Archipelago."

"I say we look around here." Jimmy said. "Afterall, they did try to use that Drowzy to make the Pokemon attack their trainers remember?"

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Tracey all nodded their heads glumly, clearly, that thought was still in their minds and clenched their fists tightly from it, especially Ash.

"Well wah tare we waiting for?" Natsu said cracking his knuckles. "I'm ready to kick some ass already."

"Language!" Misty said with shock in her voice.

"You'll get used to it Misty." Ash said nonchalantly, with Pikachu nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright then, I will stay in here in case something goes up." Jenny said. "Please rescue those Pokemon if you can."

"No problem Officer Benny." Natsu said.

 **BONK KAPOW**

"IT'S JENNY YOU FOOL!" Misty and Inuyasha said to the Dragon Slayer, who was on the ground with welts on his head while the rest sweatdropped.

( _Eyecatch featuring Togepi doing a silly dance with Happy as they smile_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Ash and Misty arguing, making Anicktoonime and Tracey sweatdrop_ )

 _Streets_

Everyone left the Police Station to go off on their expedition to find Team Rocket's base...but the question was where to look.

"It's a pretty big area...where should we go?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well we already know they are not at the old base...but maybe we should all head there anyway...you know just to see if there might be any clues as to where they might be at." Tracey suggested.

"Good idea, and since you know alot, do you think you can lead us there?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure we can." Ash said. "If I remember correctly, it's at an old abandoned Power Plant."

"Alright then guys, lets all head there to find some clues."

"YEA!" Everyone said as they all took off.

* * *

Somewhere on the Archipelago

Giovanni was sitting at a desk at the base and was looking at a large tank which contained lots of Pokemon, that tank was connected to a large machine. He was smirking as he was petting his Persian. Sitting with him Was Roman Torchwick, Neo, and Vlad Plasmious all of them sharing a drink.

"Seems like Azula up ad left...such a shame." Vlad said as he shook his head.

"Meh, I could care less to be exact." Roman said as Neo was nodding her head in agreement.

"I have to agree, I mean sure she was powerful but kinda scary, to be honest." Giovanni said as his Persia was purring at it's Masters touch. Just then something was ringing and Giovani picked up a phone-like device to see who it was, he smiled ad answered it and put it on speakerphone.

"Ah, Hello Cassidy and Biff."

" _It's Butch!_ " a voice at the other end said in irritation, causing a female voice to shush him.

"I have to tell you both something important, That brat Ash and his friends are here on the Archipelago, whatever you both do I want you to find them and stop them at any costs...and capture that Pikachu as well."

" _Got it boss!_ " They said as the receiver shut off and he put it back in his pocket.

"Aren't you a little worried that they might beat you as well?" Vlad asked as he casually sipped some more of his wine, while he was pissed that he was beaten, who couldn't feel bad about it because he got some fo the energy they needed.

Giovanni smirked. "Hopefully those two will get the job done...unlike the other two..."

"Speaking of, where are they?" Roman asked.

"Oh, well I figured they would mess up so I took the liberty of giving them day off, hopefully, Cassidy and Bob will stop those brats."

" _It's Butch._ " Vlad and Roman thought while sweatdropping with Neo shaking her head as the Persian was purring against her arm.

* * *

 _Old Team Rocket Base_

the group consisting of both children and teenagers were all at teh old power plant, the former base of Team Rocket when they tried to brainwash all of the Pokemon with a Drowzy, this made Ash had bad memories aobut it as he was clenching his gauntlets really hard, both Misty and Ruby put their hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Well, here we are you guys." Misty said as they were all staring at the entrance.

"This place is clean right?" Danny asked concerningly. "I mean this is a power plant after all."

" _He has a point._ " Jimmy, Timmy, Jenny, and SpongeBob thought.

"Don't worry guys, it's all fine." Ash said as he started walking to the door.

Everyone all walked inside and looked around the area, seemed to be deserted enough...but knowing their past encounters with their enemies. they knew they had to be on guard at that point.

"So Ash." Danny said to the boy. "What is your goal? I mean since your competing in this LEague...what is your goal?"

Ash smiled at him. "Well, you all remember how Luffy wants to become Pirate King right?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well my dream is to be a Pokemon Master, and that is why I am competing in the League, someday I plan on achieving my dream." Ash said with a smile as Pikachu nuzzles his head on Ash's leg.

"Then don't give up." Luffy said with a big grin on his face.

"I won't, even if I lose this League...I won't give up my dream of being a master, because I have my friends and family ." He said with a determined smile.

"HOORAY FOR FRIENDSHIP!" SpongeBob, Aang, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Ruby yelled out. Causing everyone else to smile or chuckle at their antics.

"Hmpf, you squirt surely talk nonsense you know that?" A voice said from nowhere, they all turned and looked around to see a large machine come out of nowhere and to see two agents piloting it all the while some music was playing from somewhere.

" _Prepare for trouble!_ "

"And make it double trouble!"

" _To infect the world with devastation!_ "

" _To blight al people in every nation!_ "

" _To denounce the goodness of truth and love!_ "

" _To extend our wrath to the stars above_

" _Cassidy!_ "

" _And Butch of course!_ "

" _Team Rocker circling the Earth all day and night!_ "

" _Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose this fight!_ "

Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu looked angrily at the two Team Rocket agents while the interdimensional team looked confused (except Jimmy).

"Who are those guys?" Timmy asked confusingly.

"Members of Team Rocket." Ash said.

"Cassidy." Misty said.

"And Bob." Tracey said.

The green-haired Agent named Bo-sorry Butch just got irritated. "I JUST TOLD YOU IT'S BUTCH, WEREN'T ANY OF YOU LISTENING TO MY INTRO?!"

"Shush." The female member named Cassidy said as she turned towards the group with a smirk on her face. "Well, it seems like we have some uninvited guest's here...how shameful."

"Enough of the jibber-jabber!" Misty said in an angry voice. "Where are those poor Pokemon you captured?"

"Oh? Well if you want to know...then you'll have to beat us and find out now will you?" Cassidy said tauntingly as she and Butch got back into the robot and powered it on.

"Misty." Ash said as he was walking up to it. "Let me and the rest handle this..you and Tracey stay back."

"but Ash-"

"No problem man, kick some butt." Tracey said as he was dragging a pleading Misty out of the way. Ash and the rest of Anicktoonime walked and stood to face the robot.

" _Well, you little pests!_ " Cassidy said over an intercom. " _This is where your adventures come to an end!_ "

Ash simply narrowed his eyes as his gauntlets sparked. "NOW LET'S GO GUYS!"

"YEA!"

* * *

Luffy ran to the left side as he jumped in the air.

" **Gum Gum PISTOL!** " He tried punching the robot but it blocked his hand, he reeled his arm back. " **Gum Gum WHIP!** " He tried kicking the robot but it simply ducked, causing Luffy's leg to come back. " **Gum Gum SPEAR!** " He tried striking it with his feet together, but the robot simply sidestepped and knocked him back.

"OI JACKASSES!" The robot turned to see Natsu rushing towards the robot.

" **NOW FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " Natsu yelled as he punched the robot, which skidded back. " **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!** " He threw his arms out as the flames started burning the side of the robot.

Timmy had his Blaster ready and started shooting, with Ruby at his side and they shot the robot together.

"This isn't any good, they are doing damage to the machine!" Butch said irritatingly.

"Stop panicking Bob!"

"MY NAMES NOT BOB!"

Danny then flew towards the robot's stomach and fired some ecto ray from his hands, which was damaging it a lot as sparks were flying out of it. That gave him an idea. "Jenny! Inuyasha! Let's combine our attacks and strike at the stomach!"

"Got it Danny!" Jenny said as she had her Laser Cannon ready.

"Hmpf fine." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes as he readied the Tessaiga.

" **ECTO-BEAM!** " Danny fired his beam.

" **LASER CANNON!** " Jenny fired her laser.

" **WIND SCAR!** " Inuyasha used his attack. All three attack combined together to create a large whirlwind and it struck the bot, causing to get severely damaged and drop to the ground, at that moment Cassidy and Butch came out if it looking angry.

"You damn twerps ruined our robot!" Cassidy complained as she was trembling in anger.

"Too bad!" Ash said in an angry voice. "Now where is the Pokemon?"

Cassidy gritted her teeth with anger as she revealed to them that they were on Tangelo Island

Ash nodded his head as he and the others were leaving.

"You ain't gonna win boy!" Cassidy called out, causing everybody to stop and look at her. "You think I don't know about you? You might have gotten some badges...but there ain't no way you can beat the boss, you may think your a hero, all I see is a little brat who is in the clouds will never win, face it kid, your out fo your league, you'll never beat the boss...and you will never become a Pokemon Master!"

Ash's eyes widened when she said that last part, it has always been his dream of becoming a master, and these two had the balls to say that he will never succeed. As he was about to say something at them, he noticed Luffy approaching the two and stopping halfway. Cassidy and Butch both had some looks that look courageous but were outright nervous. Luffy then stretched both his arms back as far as he can.

"NEVER INSULT A MANS DREAMS!" He yelled. " **GUM GUM...BAZOOKA!** " And with that, he launched his hands at the two agents and they were both sent flying out of the factory.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They yell as they disappear in the horizon.

Everyone looked on with some smiles on their faces as they saw the villains go flying.

"Good, they were getting annoying." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed.

"I hear ya." Timmy said while smiling to himself.

"Ash?" They all turn to see Ruby and Misty looking at Ash with worried voices. Ash's eyes were shadowed by his hat, but some fo them can see that CAssidys words hit him hard.

"Do...do you guys think Cassidy was right? Am I really not strong enough to beat the boss of Team Rocket? Ergo become a Pokemon Master?"

Everyone looked at him, and after what appeared to be a few minutes, someone finally spoke up.

"Damn right you can!" Ash looked up to see Natsu, giving him a smile on his face. "Hell, we all got this far together right? Scfrew what those two said to you, I bet one of these days you will become a Master." Natsu said.

"Yea!" Luffy said coming up to them. "Afterall, I can't become the Pirate King if my _Nakama_ gives up on their dreams."

Ash looked around to see all fo his friends giving him supporting smiles, even Inuyasha who was giving him a small smile. Ash was then stating to smile as tears were threatening to spill.

"thank you guys." He said with a big grin. He quickly wiped the tears away as he looked at the entrance. "Now let's head to Tangelo Island and stop Team Rockets boss!"

"YEA!"

* * *

 **And...that's a wrap, next chapter will be there fight with Giovanni, like I said I'll try to do some research on Giovanni's Pokemon stats and stuff before I write the fight, and this won't be a fistfight, nope. It's gonna be a standard Pokemon Battle. Anyway don't forget to read and review if you want, I am always happy to hear from you guys, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	26. Pokemon Rescue: Ash Ketchum vs Giovanni

**Hey guys and dolls. So if you are all reading this, then you all know that this will be the chapter where the team go to Tangelo Island where they rescue the Pokemon and finally encounter Giovanni, will Ash beat the experienced Trainer? Or will he lose? Let's grab some popcorn and find out.**

 **Also, I do not own these characters**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Sea to Tangelo Island_

Everyone had notified Officer Jenny that The captured Pokemon were on Tangelo Island and that they would get the Pokemon back, she nodded and told her she would call her cousin to let her know. Now they were all out on the sea heading to the Island. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Tracey were all on Lapras, Danny and Jenny were flying, and the rest were on a boat, much to the displeasure of Natsu.

"Man how long do we have?" Natsu said weakly as his face was all green.

"Give it a few more minutes Natsu." Jimmy said patting thew Dragon Slayers back. " _I have got to remember that formula when we get back to the lab._ " He thought.

Ruby was looking out on the sea with Inuyasha beside her. "Doesn't the sea look nice Inu?" Ruby asked.

"Meh, it's alright I guess." He said rolling his eyes. Ruby giggled at him as he rolled his eyes again at her and they continued to look out into the sea. Inuyasha looked at her seriously as she noticed.

"Is something wrong Inu?" Ruby asked concerningly, Inuyasha nodded his head as he told her.

"Ruby...when we get to my world...when we face Naraku...I want you to stay far away." Ruby, however, looked surprised.

"But why? You, me, all of us are a team." She pleaded.

"I-I know, it's just that Naraku is not like the other bastards we have beaten so far, he is different." Inuyasha said to her. "I mean you can all watch...but just don't fight him, I'm serious, when we get back to my world...you'll know why."

"Ok." Ruby said in a somewhat disappointed voice and she walked away to go talk to Jenny some more. Inuyasha was continuing to stare out into the sea.

" _So far, I think the only ones able to beat Naraku besides myself are Luffy and Natsu._ " He thought. " _Danny and Jenny are strong too...but I don't think they are powerful enough to take him...maybe Aang? I don't know...just gotta wait till we get to my world._ " He then closed his eyes and thought about it

"AAAAHHHHHH" Inuyasha quickly turned his head to the source of the sound, he and the others saw Luffy out in the water off the boat. "I FELL OUT OF THE BOAT! SOMEONE HELP!"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FALL FROM THE BOAT!" Inuyasha and yelled out irritatingly. Luckily for them, Danny quickly flew down and grabbed Luffy and brought him back to the boat, much to the half Ghosts slight annoyance.

Luffy coughed up some water and smiled up at Danny. "Thanks Danny!" He said happily.

"No problem Luffy!" Danny said while forcing a smile, he turned back to the front and thought to himself. " _I swear he is gonna be the death of us all._ "

"Hey, guys!" Ash said from Lapras. "We are nearly there!"

"Oh thank God." Natsu said weakly as he tried really hard not to puke.

* * *

 _A few minutes later/Tangelo Port_

Lapras and the Ship all made it to the port of Tangelo Island, as soon as the boat stopped Natsu ran out to the ground.

"Oh, ground...I missed you so much." He said as he was kissing the ground. much to the amusement or disgust of others.

"Wow, he really does have bad motion sickness." Misty said surprised.

"You get used to it Misty." Ash said as he turned to Lapras. "Thanks for the ride buddy, I'll call you out again if I need some help." Lapras chirped happily as he was sent back inside his Pokeball.

"So now where do we start searching?" Natsu said annoyed as he wants to fight now.

"Easy does it Natsu, we just have to look around and find out where exactly Team Rocket's base is first." Danny said patting the older boys shoulder.

"Oh, I don't think we got to look." SpongeBob said in a worried voice. Danny and the rest turned to SpongeBob as he pointed up to a group of Team Rocket agents approaching them all, causing them all to get into battle positions.

"Oh look, the welcoming commite." Timmy said deadpanning as he got his blaster ready.

"Let's thrash em!" Natsu said by igniting his fists (shocking many of the people at the port). However one of the Agents came up to them while waving their hands.

"Wait, we are not here to fight." He said while in a calm voice. Some of the team scoffed and still were in battle positions.

"Oh, yea?" Inuyasha said as he pointed the Tessaiga at the agent close to his face. "Then why are you here then?" He asked sarcastically. The agent said that they were here to give them a message, Inuyasha snatched it away and the agents vanished.

"What?" Happy said looking startled. "But they were just right there."

"OI!" Luffy yelled at the now empty area where the agents were at. "Come back and fight us!"

Ash meanwhile was given the note by Inuyasha and he opened up to read it, the others surrounded him to see as well.

" _Well, Ash Ketchum. Your the one who keeps on stopping my plans to capturing your Pikachu and defeating my Agents...to be honest, I am quite impressed, normally a person would give up...but not you, you have some courageous spirit kid. But enough of that, now it's true I have got the captured Pokemon here at my base. What you see below is directions to where you need to go. Don't be late_

 _From,_

 _The Boss of Team Rocket_ "

Ash looked over at the directions to see where they needed to go. "Ok you guys...let's go stop Team Rocket."

* * *

 _Base_

Giovanni was sitting down in a chair with Persian purring as he was stroking him gently. "Well, boy, it's almost time for the big fight, I hope you are ok with dueling the boy I know you haven't dueled in a while." Persian, however, purred, most likely saying "Don't worry Master."

Giovanni then got up from his seat and walked over to the chamber, to where the captured Pokemon were at and smiled.

"Very soon, we will have enough energy...and the world will bow to the might of the Syndicate, and Team Rocket." He said with a smirk as an agent came and got his attention.

"Sorry to bother you boss, but the Ketchum boy and his friends are already here." Giovanni simply chuckled and looked at the agent.

"Good, send them to the arena, oh and make sure his friends do not interfere..this will be a one on one battle between the boy and myself." The agent saluted and took off. Giovanni smirked and picked Persian up as they started to walk. "Oh, I forgot something." He said as he summoned several agents. They all came and he ordered them to carry the chamber to the arena with him

* * *

 _Base/Arena_

The team made it to the base in which case the agent escorted them all inside the arena, with Ash and Pikachu going to the center and his friends were forced to go to the bleachers.

"Why the hecka re we forced to watch?" Natsu said in anger. "I want to kick some ass!"

"Just do it Pinkie." Misty said in annoyance.

"PINKIE?!" Natsu angrily said in anger.

"Silence!" An agent said. "The boss has specifically ordered that you all not get involved in his battle, this one is between the boy and the boss, no outside help." Natsu just grumbled and pouted.

"This is a fight between two people Natsu." Luffy said with seriousness in his voice. "We interfere., then we'll be hurting Ash's pride." Everyone looked shocked at Luffy, never would they have expected that he would say something like this. Natsu remembered about Ash's dream and decided to reluctantly agree.

"Fine...but if anything happens to Ash, then we all go in and kick this boss's ass." Natsu said pounding his fist into his palm. With everyone agreeing with him.

Ash and Pikachu were standing in the middle of the Arena and looked off to the side to see all of his friends, and then he looked down at Pikachu. "You ready buddy?"

"Pikapi." Pikachu said while giving a nod. At that moment, a door to the other side of the Arena was opening up and a figure was coming out of it. Wha Ash and the others saw was a man wearing an orange suit while carrying his cat (which made Ruby silently comment on how cute it looked.) He was approaching the stage and smiled at Ash.

"So you're the boy who has been messing up my plans huh?" The man asked while still smiling, this caused Ash and the others to look confused. "Oh right, pardon me...I am Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

( _Eyecatch featuring Togepi and Happy dancing with Ruby and Misty gushing on how cute they are_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Jessie, James, and Meowth looking angry and holding a sign that sais 'WHERE ARE WE IN THIS STORY?'_ )

 _Arena_

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Tracey, Togepi, and the rest of TEam Anicktoonime were a little surprised and shocked at hearing this mans words. This guy...was the reason why TEam Rocket have been messing with Ash, he is the reason why Jessie and James have been stalking him into handing over Pikachu, this man was the reason why the Pokemon disappeared. Ash simply looked at him angrily as his fists tightened.

"So your Team Rocket's leader huh?" Ash asked as he got into a fighting pose and Pikachu did the same. Giovanni smirked at him.

"Yes I am dear boy." He siad as he put his Persian down on the floor. "You seem to have a habit of stopping my goons."

"So what? Your goons always try to forcefully capture other trainers Pokemon and my Pikachu." Ash said in an angry voice. Giovanni, however, raised a brow and sighed.

"Oh, you're so naive, don't you see that I need Pokemon if I am to conquer the world?"

Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, and Ruby rolled their eyes at this statement, it always has to be about world conquest. Giovanni snapped his fingers as an agent brought out an large chamber and set it off to the side of the arena.

"What you see before you is a large chamber, inside...are Pokemon that I had captured for their energy."

Jenny and Natsu had to hold Ruby back, because as soon as she heard about what's in the chamber, she immediately got up from her seat w\and was about to storm over there same with Misty.

"Let me go." She said in a whispering low voice.

"I know how you feel Ruby." Natsu said. "But don't worry, we will get them free after Ash kicks this smug bastards ass." Natsu said with reassurance in his voice. Ruby calmed down a bit as she sat back down, but Jenny was now giving her a comforting hug as Ruby felt sad for those poor Pokemon.

"I will cut you a deal boy, if you can manage to beat my Persian...then I will let the Pokemon go...but should you fail...then not only do I get to keep them, but you must give me your Pokemon as well."

Everyone on the side looked shocked at what Giovanni proposed, he said that he would release the Pokemon if Ash won, but if Ash lost, then he would lose his pokemon, something like this made the team angry, but since this was Ash's fight, there was nothing they could do. Ash looked shocked, he then looked at Giovanni and then the chamber, and then at his Pokeballs, and finally at Pikachu, who had a look of somewhat shock and horror on his face, but quickly turned to a fierce one as he looked up at Ash. who nodded his head with determination.

"Fine...we except your challenge."

"WHAT!" Misty called out. "But Ash, this guy is the leader of Team Rocket she probably has more experience than you, and not to mention, you are at risk los-" But she was cut off by Danny, who patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Misty, Ash's got this." He said with full confidence, however underneath he was secretly worried as he had to agree with how this Giovanni may be more experienced. Misty, however, just turned her head back to the arena with worry. As that moment, Giovanni spoke again.

"For this fight, we shall be using only one Pokemon, I will use my Persian, while you use your Pikachu. First one to faints wins...ready?" Giovanni asked.

"Darn right!" Ash said as Pikachu got into a battle position.

"THEN LET'S START!"

* * *

"PERSIAN, USE **SCRATCH!** " Persian then lunged at the Pickachu with its paws and claws out.

"PIKACHU, USE **IRON TAIL!** " Pickachu's tail turned to iron as he used it to block Persians attack, and pushed the feline back somewhat.

"USE **POWER GEM!** " Persians head glowed for a moment and fired a beam of light at Pikachu.

"USE **THUNDERBOLT PIKACHU!** " Ash called out worridly. The mouse unleashed its electric attack, which collided with the Power Gem attack, causing a small explosion.

Meanwhile, the team was all cheering for Ash and Pikachu in the stands.

"C'MON ASH AND PIKACHU!" Luffy called out.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"REPRESENT...wait...what is our team name?" SpongeBob asked.

"Not important, for now, let's cheer for our _Nakama_!" Natsu said looking ahead.

Pikachu and Persian were still standing.

"PIKACHU! USE **ELECTROBALL!** " Pikachu fired the ball in question at the Persian, to which it got hit and was sent knocked back a little bit. Persian got back up.

"USE **SHADOW CLAW**!" Persian then lunged at Pikachu with his paws and claws being overtaken by a black shadow and slashed at Pikachu, who was sent flying back.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried out while running over to his Pokemon, who was stumbling to get up. "Are you ok?" Pikachu stumbled a bit before adopting a fierce look on his face. Giovanni smirked.

"So foolish, USE SKULL BASH!" Persian then lept at Pikachu, who quickly dodged it and Persian went flying right to the wall, causing the whole area to shake.

"Jeeze, that cat is strong!" Danny said shocked.

"Hmpf, bet he isn't as strong as me." Happy said pouting and crossing his little arms.

"PIKACHU, USE **THUNDERBOLT** AGAIN!" Pikachu then unleashed his thunder attack on the Persian, who was now feeling a little weak at this moment, causing Giovanni to look shocked.

"OK PIKACHU...USE **ROCKET LIGHTING PUNCH!** " Pikachu then somehow had boxing gloves on his hands (causing Ruby to gush about how cute he looked) and then charged up with a lot of electricity and jumped right at Persian and unleashed an electric mighty punch tot eh face, causing the Persian to fly right to Giovanni and finally faint.

Everyone on the side were shocked to see how Ash won...but it didn't matter as they were all very happy.

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT!" Ruby and Jenny said happily as they hugged each other. Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and SpongeBob were linked arm in arm (with Happy and SpongeBob hanging in the air) and doing a kick line dance in happiness. Danny gave a thumbs up, and Inuyasha..well he wasn't as loud as the others but gave Ash a smile and a nod.

Giovanni looked somewhat mad, but then calmed down as he kneeled down and petted the passed out Persian. "Seems like you need some more training Persian." He said as he looked at Ash Ketchum, and although he was mad that he lost, he calmed down and smiled down at the boy. "Seems you and your Pikachu have a strong bond kid."

"Yes. Yes we do." Ash said happily as Pikachu gave the peace sign. Giovanni chuckled.

"Well, a deal is a deal." He said as he took a remote out and tossed it to Ash, who caught it. Giovanni then signaled an Agent over to get Persian to a doctor to check his wounds, as he was following the agent he looked back at Ash. "You win for now boy...but next time you and I have a battle...my Persian will beat you." He said and he walked away, leaving behind a stunned Ash and Pikachu.

But then they were all glomped by the team (well particularly Luffy, SpongeBob, Happy, and Ruby)

"YOU. WERE. SO. COOL!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"You did so amazingly out there." Ruby said while cuddling Pikachu.

Misty approached Ash with a small smile on her face. "I'll admit, you proved me wrong Ash."

"Thanks Misty...so do you think that."

"Save it Ash, despite you winning, you still owe me a Bike." She said sternly. Causing him to laugh nervously and the team to look at him questioningly. He looked back at them and told them that he would talk about it later. Ash then realized something and saw the remote in his hand, he pushed the button and the chamber opened, causing all the captured Pokemon to be let out and they all surrounded our heroes, luckily they weren't all hurt really badly.

" _SO CUTE!_ " Ruby and Jenny though as they all nuzzled or patted them all.

"Hey stop it tickles." Luffy said laughing.

"I do admit, these things are amazing." Inuyasha said with a smile.

* * *

 _Tangelo Port_

The Pokemon were all put on a boat heading back to Mandarin Island North, thanks to the Officer Jenny of this Island when she told them she was Mandarin Island North's cousin they all either gawked or looked confused.

"How are you guys cousins? You both look the same." Timmy asked.

"You think they are clones?" Danny asked Jenny, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

Ash was saying his goodbyes again to Misty and Tracey again. "Don't worry guys, I will be bac soon." He said happily. Togepi got free from Misty again and waddled over to Ruby.

"Do you want me to hold you Togepi?" Togepi chirped happily as he raised his little arms. Ruby picked him up and started to cuddle him. "SO CUTE!" She said while holding on to him. After a few minutes, Jimmy told her that they had to go. "Can we stay for a few more minutes please?" She said with sadness in her voice, she just wanted an excuse to hold Togepi some more.

"Next time we meet, I'll let you hold Togepi again." Misty said to the older girl, who reluctantly handed Togepi back.

"I hope to see you all again." Tracey said.

"Shishishi, don't worry, I'm sure we will!" Luffy said happily. Then Jimmy got a Portal ready

"Ok guys, lets all head back!"

"YEA!" They all said as they went through the Portal and disappear.

"Good luck everyone." Misty said as Togepi waved goodbye.

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

Jimmy noticed that Smoker had fallen asleep and asked Timmy to wish up a blanket so they can cover him up. Jimmy then went over to the portal and put in some coordinates.

Meanwhile Ruby was receiving messages from both her team and Team JNPR they all made sure she was ok and if the others were treating her well. Nora was going crazy with the questions, ranging from "Are they all Aliens?" to "WHEN CAN WE MET THEM?!" Jenny was sitting with her looking through the messages.

"Seems your friends care alot about you Ruby." Jenny said.

"Yea, it is nice." She said with happiness. She then looked over at Jenny to see that she had a sad look on her face. "Are you ok Jen?"

"Huh? Oh yea, it just...well seems nice that you have a lot of friends...while I have only three of them..." She said sadly. Ruby then hugged her,

"Not just three remember, you have all of us and don't worry, my team is going to love you. So be happy about that Bestie." Ruby said happily.

"Bestie?"

"Yea, it means that you are my number one best friend, even though Weiss is my Bestie...I CAN ALWAYS SHARE!" She said hugging Jenny happily, with the robot girl smiling back.

"OK everybody!" Jimmy said. "I have gotten the portal set up, and good news Ruby, e are going to your world." He said with a grin

Ruby was then squealing with delight. "YAYYY, OH I CAN'T WAIT TILL YOU ALL MEET MY FRIENDS!" She said with happiness in her voice.

"Well...if there is nothing else..then let us all head to the world of Remnant!"

"YEA!" Everyone said (but Ruby was happier)

* * *

 **Hey...so sorry if he fight scene was short and kinda stupid, I was trying my hardest to find Persians moveset and it was kinda hard what with all the generations and stuff that and because the anime is so much different from the games, it was making me so confused. So again sorry about that everybody. So hey, we got THREE MORE WORLDS LEFT!...wellactuallyfour because you know, they still have to find Calamitous's secret lab and stuff. But still, we are nearly there at the end, so again, don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you all and I will see you all next time :)**


	27. Three Teams Meet

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter, so this will be where our heroes go to the world of Remnant and meet Ruby's team and Team JNPR. Man, I can not wait to write down what Blakes interactions will be towards Inuyasha. Pikachu, I won't have her go crazy. I remember reading a RWBY watches Death Battle story in where they reacted to Pikachu vs Blanka, and Blakes Faunus instances took over and she smashed to the Tv trying to pounce at Pikachu...funny stuff. But don't worry that won't happen here, Blake will only be ever truly hungry towards Fish, but Pikachu will be hidden for the time being. Now sit back, grab popcorn and soda and let's watch :)**

 **Also the characters? Not owned by me :)**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Outside of Beacon Academy_

"YAYY! I'm home!" She said happily as she jumped up and down in excitement. Everyone took a look at the school and were downright surprised and in awe at the look of it, to some of them, it reminded them of a castle somewhat.

"So this is Beacon Academy?" Danny asked in awe.

"Yeppers!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Danny scoffed a little in amusement. "I wish my school was like this, and then maybe I wouldn't fall asleep in class." Ruby however giggled and then pointed a finger up.

"That's right! I have to bring you all to Professor Ozpin and tell him what is going on, I am gonna quickly notify both my team and team JNPR. Oh, I so can't wait till you meet all of them."

"You think she might have gone crazy?" Natsu said trying to whisper to Happy.

"Ay sir, maybe the excitement has gotten to her head."

"I heard you." Ruby said pouting, but then she had a look of realization. "Oh, Ash...you might want to hide Pikachu for a while.

Ash looked confused and wondered why. Ruby told them all that Blake was a cat Faunus, Jimmy explained to them what a Faunus was and Ash decided to hide Pikachu in a backpack (wich Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda to poof up) Ruby then looked up to Inuyasha.

"Well since you obviously don't want anyone to know you're a half-demon...we can say that you're a dog Faunus."

"Good." Inuyasha said. He really didn't want them to tell their friends that he was a half-demon...well Luffy's crew already know but the others though, probably not yet.

Ruby then went to her scroll and made sure to let them all know to meet her in Ozpin's office. Ruby then told everyone to follow her.

"Now where are we going?" Timmy said in dread. Ruby simply smiled back.

"Beacon Tower, that's where Ozpin's office is at." She said.

"Who is Ozpin?" Ash said in curiosity.

"Professor Ozpin is the Headmaster here at the Academy guys." Jimmy said tot hem, much to their surprise.

* * *

 _Beacon Tower/Ozpin'sOffice_

The team were now inside the tower and were outside Ozpin's door, Ruby put her head up to the door and heard lots of chattering, she recognized the voices as members of both her team, while she was doing a childish dance. Natsu, Luffy, Happy, SpongeBob, and Aang put their heads to the door as to hear what she heard.

"Man there seems to be a whole bunch of people in their Natsu." Happy said.

"I know."

Ruby then got their attention and told them to stay outside of the door until she told them that they could come in.

"But why do we have to wait?" Aang said in confusion as he crossed his arms with his Staff in his hand.

"Ok." Some of them said (you all should know who I'm talking about) Ruby giggled and went inside...where she was immediately glomped her big sister.

"BABY SIS!" Yang said as she was giving Ruby a big Bearhug, which was causing the poor girl to lose some breath.

"Yang...can't breath." Ruby said as her face was looking a little bit blue.

"Yang, please let her go." Weiss Schnee said as she was scolding the blond brawler, however, the brawler ignored her and continued to hug her sister.

Glynda Goodwhich, Combat Teacher sighed and used her wand to separate the two and she looked at Yang sternly. "Miss Xiao Long, please calm down this instant." Yang sheepishly nodded her head.

"Sorry Ruby, you were just gone for a long while I missed you." Yang said rubbing the back of her head. Ruby smiled and told her it was no problem. At that moment Nora Valkryie zoomed right up to Ruby and started to bombard her with questions.

"So is it true you met a little robot doggy? Where did you go? Are the aliens here? WHEN CAN WE MEET THE ALIENS?!" Lie Ren could see that Ruby was feeling a little bit uncomfortable so he dragged Nora back form her.

"Nora, Ruby just got back, so at least we should do is let her explain."

"*giggles* ok Ren!" She said sweetly.

Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR shook his head and looked over to Ruby. "I agree, I also want to meet these guys, from what you have been telling me, they seem to be really cool people." He said with a smile.

"they really are Jaune, and they are all super nice!" Ruby said happily. Yang cracked her knuckles.

"They had better have been treating you nicely and have better not tried anything to you." She said in an angry voice.

"No, they haven't Yang." Ruby said while sweatdropping. Ruby then smiled and looked at the door. "OK GUYS!" She said as she went to the door. "You guys can com-" But as soon as she turned the knob, all of the members went tumbling down on to the floor, it was clear that they were by the door trying to listen, and now they were all trying to get up.

"Get off me Dog Boy!" Natsu said while underneath Inuyasha.

"I will once Metal Head over gets off." He said irritated while giving Jenny a dirgy glare, something to which she returned. Ruby looked surprised as she got everybody up and they all stood and looekdtowardsRubys friends.

Now Team RWBY and Team JNPR were both surprised and shocked about some fo their members, well more surprised that a few children were in it, but more surprised to find a yellow thing, a robot, and to them a Faunus, Blake somehow walked back a little bit when she saw Inuyasha. Ren had to hold Nora, noting her excitement.

"Everybody!" Ruby said to both her team, friends, and professors. "These guys are my friends and another team." She said happily.

Jimmy went up first and introduced himself. "Hey, my name is Jimmy Neutron, and my IQ is-"

"Save it Big Head!" Timmy said as he pushed him out of the way. "Names Timmy Tunrer." Danny smiled and waved.

"Names Danny Phantom! Nice to meet you guys." He said happily smiling. SpongeBob then walked up and gave a big smile.

"I'm SpongeBob Squarepants, it is no nice to meet-YIPE!" He said as Nora instantly took him and looked at him closely in the face, causing him to be freaked out. "Please don't hurt me!" He said fearfully. Nora, however, kept on looking at him, she then gave a big smile.

"He's a giant wedge of Cheese!"She said in a whispered but excited voice. Anicktoonime (minus Ruby) face faulted at that.

"Noi he isn't," Jimmy said getting everybody's attention. "He is a Sponge."

"Yea." Aang said. "Hence the name _SPONGE_ Bob" He said while phrasing the 'Sponge'.

"Nora. Put him down." Jaune said while facepalming himself, Norainstantly put him down and looked over to Jaune.

"You got it Fearless Leader!" She said as she skipped back over to her team, causing some of Anicktoonime to sweatdrop at this.

"...that was a thing..." Danny said while sweatdropping.

Aang went up and smiled. "Anyway, I'm Aang, nice to meet you all." He said giving a small bow, with Ren smiling a little and bowing back. JEnny then went up.

"Uh...my name is Jenny." She said twidling her fingers. "It's nice to meet all-" She was interrupted by Nora who instantly went up to scan her up and down.

"ROBOT!" She screamed as she pulled Jenny in for a hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THERE IS A ROBOT HERE OH THS IS SO COOL!" She said in an energetic voice, causing Jenny to blush and try to pry her off, but she was pulled off by Ren and Pyrrha.

Luffy ignored it and walked up and smiled. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." He sai with a big grin. Some fo the people in the room gasped ut Ruby instantly came to his defense.

"I'll explain later, but don't worry he is a good person, honest." Natsu then approached everybody and smiled as well.

"Names Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, this is my partner Happy."

"Aye!" Happy said raising a paw in the air. Nora once again ran over to them and picked him up and hugged him.

"SO CUTE!" She exclaimed.

"I know I am!"

"HE CAN TALK?" WBY and JNPR said out loud. Glynda was shocked and Ozpin kept a calm face while raising an eyebrow. Nora instantly let go of Happy. Ash went p next.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, it's nice to meet all fo you." Weiss instantly walked up to him and looked at him, causing him to look nervous.

"Exactly how old are you?" she asked questioningly.

"I'm Ten." He said in a worried voice, she then turned to Jimmy and Timmy and asked how old they were.

"We're both Ten as well." Thye said in unison.

Weiss then looked a\over at Ruby curiously. "Really Ruby? You are allowing children younger than us into this little group of yours?"

"Well I didn't ask them, but they can fight as well, and Jimmy is the leader of this particular group."

"Well, I formed the group, but not technically the leader despite some people saying so, heck half the time, Danny, Luffy, or Jenny usually tell us what to do at times."

Weiss looked over at the boy and just shook her head as if to say "I can't believe this. She then turned to Inuyasha and asked him who he was.

"Names Inuyasha, got a problem with that?" He asked her, causing her to scoff at this behavior.

"Heh, sorry about hat Weiss." Ruby said. "He is not that much of a people person, but he is a real softy deep down."

"OI!" He's aid while flushing.

"Yea, and his bark is worse than his bite." Natsu said, causing the half-demon to glare at Natsu in the eyes.

"What did you say you Pink haired bastard?" Natsu then pressed his forehead to Inuyasha's and glared.

"You heard me Dog Boy!"

"You want me to kick your ass?!"

"BRING IT!"

At that moment The Dragon Salyer and half-demon were now getting in another fight with each other, with Anicktoonime groaning while WBY and JNPR were either shocked or enjoying the brawl.

"BREAK PINKIES LEGS DOG MAN!" Nora cheered while Ren just rubbed his face.

 **BAM KAPOW**

Natsu and Inuyasha were now on the floor with welts on their heads, courtesy of Jenny.

"Stop.." She said in an irritated voice.

"I like her already." Yang said with her hands on her hips, she then turned to Blake who was hiding behind her. "Blake? What is it?"

"It's just...him." She said pointing at Inuyasha. Yang snickered.

"First Zwei, and now Dog Boy?" Instantly Inuyasha went right up to her.

"The hell you call me?" He said in an irritated voice. Yang smirked at him.

"What do you mean Dog Boy?" She said smirking, causing the half-demon to growl and ball his fists tightly.

"You know I got a name right?" She said through gritted teeth.

"-ANYWAY!" Ruby said separating the two fo them before another fight broke out. "These are my main team, Team RWBY, I am the leader and these are my teammates. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and my older half-sister Yang Xiao Long."

"What's a half-sister?"

"It means different parents, mainly one parent is the same, but the other is diffrent." Jimmy explained. "Like let me give you an example, let's say Timmy and I were half-siblings, we could have the same mom, but different fathers."

"A good description Mr. Neutron." Ozpin said while taking a sip from his mug.

"thank you sir." He said. Jaune walked up to them.

"Well my name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, the ladies love it."

"Do they?" Danny, Timmy, Aang, and Ash asked curiously. Jaune simply rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...anyway I'm the leader of Team JNPR, those are my teammates. Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkryie, and Lie Ren"

"MAn this sure is an interesting bunch" Ash said as his hood began to move, causing some fo them to look at it. "Oh it must be the wind or something."

"But its not-"

"ANYWAY!" Jimmy said as he looked at the professor. "Now I know you want answers sir, and I will give them to you, but you might not believe me at first.

"Mr. Neutron, just go right ahead and tell us, I am sure we can handle it."

"Well..ok then."

( _Eyecatch featuring Zwei, Goddard, and Pikachu resting together_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Luffy swinging from something with Nora riding his back_ )

"So they are stealing energy from all the worlds to power up their Doomsday Machine and from what we got, they plan on showing off its power by destroying one." Jimmy explained. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces as Jimmy was explaining the story. Never would they have guessed that there were other dimensions and that these people come from different ones. Ozpin was nonchalant about it and sipped more from his mug.

"I see, and Mr. Torchwick is stealing Dust for this machine?" He aksed.

"Yes sir, that is what I believe." jimmy said.

Ozpin put his mug down and faced RWBY and JNPR. "Student'sI am giving you mission, you will assist them into finding Torchwick and putting an end to his operations."

"Oh!" Nora said excitedly. "We get to break some legs." Ren just groaned.

"But at least we get to go with new friends." Pyrrha said smiling. "right Jaune?" she asked shyly, which did not go unnoticed by Happy or Timmy.

"Right Pyrrah." He said.

"ALRIGHT!" Ruby said in the center of the room. "Teams RWBY, JNPR, and...whatever my other team name is have begun another mission to defeat evil. BANZAI!" She said raising her fist in the air.

"BANZAI!" Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Ash said back raising their fists int he air. causing them some to laugh.

" _What an interesting bunch they are._ " Ozpin thought. " _I wonder...if they might be able to help with the war._ "

* * *

After leaving. RWBY, JNPR, and Anicktoonime were now walking side by side as they were lat a ledge to wait for a Bullhead to take them to Downtown Vale. Natsu was telling them about his fight with Jose.

"So then after Jose nearly killed them, I beat his ass with all my strength and we won the battle. Man, it was a good time." Ruby's friends were all impressed about how he came from a world where magic was real. Yang was grateful for Natsunbeaitng this Jose guys ass.

"Meh, you were good I guess."Inuyasha brushed off.

"What do you mean 'good I guess'? I beat him down while you were knocked out."

"He caught me by surprise."

"Ha yea right." Inuyasha glared and growled at him, but Pyrrah separated them.

"C'mon, we are all friends here right?" She asked. Natsu and Inuaysah glared at each other.

"Sorry." Jenny said. "They are usually getting into little arguments like this."

"Maybe they should act more like adults than little kids." Weiss said.

"Whatever you say Bryce." Natsu said in a bored voice.

"THE NAMES WEISS YOU DOLT!" She shouted, causing some fo the others to laugh.

Danny was looking over at Pyrrah to see her looking at Jaune shyly, he assumed (correctly) that she had a crush on him. Danny would possibly ask her if they had a moment together. Ren asked them what skills they can all do, and Danny smirked ad told him that they can all wait till they are fighting bad guys together.

After a few minutes, the Bullhead came over to pick them all up. And at the sight of it. Natsu's face turned green and Jaune felt a little bit sick. Yang noticed and snickered.

"Oh boy, we have another Vomit Boy here people."

"Shut Up." Natsu said weakly.

* * *

 **So next chapter they will all go to Vale and split up again to find some answers, also am I making the characters too OCC? JW, anyway don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys. Also, a reader asked if I was going to do Battle for Volcano Island, Attack of the Toybots, and Gobs of Doom. So far Volcano Island and Toybots yes I will be doing, Globs of Doom is a maybe as I was not too big of a fan of that game, and I do have some ideas for more sequels if I want to do them. Anyway, I will see you all next time as our heroes explore Vale :)**


	28. Exploring Vale

**Hey guys and dolls, back again with another chapter, so this time the teams will be exploring Vale to try and find where Roman is at. Also quick question, how am I doing with Blakes reaction to Inuyasha? I mean I know she has a fear of dogs due to her feline tendencies, but I don't really know how she handles Dog Faunus's, so yea just wondering if I am doing good or not. But anyway sit back, grab popcorn and let's begin :)**

 **Also, like Always, I do not own any characters**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Vale_

"Oh sweet ground, I missed you so much!" Natsu cried in happiness as he kissed the ground a few times. Thye had just gotten on the Bulherad with Natsu nearly vomiting. Jaune did not as he had gotten better control over the sickness but still felt queasy aobut it.

"Couldn't we just left him back?" Inuyasha said in irritation. "He ain't that useful." Natsu immediately slammed his forehead with Inu's.

"THE ONLY WORTHLESS ONE IS YOU, MUTT BASTARD!"

"THAT'S FUNNY COMING FROM A PINK HAIRED IDIOT!" They yelled as some people nearby were watching this spat, while Anicktoonime groaned along with RWBY and JNPR (well Yang and Nora looked excited) Natsu ignited his fists and Inuyasha got out TEssaiga.

" **I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!** " Thye both yelled at the same time.

"WILL YOU TWO MORONS QUIT FIGHTING FOR ONE MINUTE?" Danny said. The two look at him angrily.

"BEAT IT!" They yelled as they both punched him at the same time, causing Danny to fly into a building. He quickly got out and his fist glowed.

"Now you asked for it." He growled. Natsu looked at him and ignited his fists some more.

"Great, I have been wanting to see what you're made of."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Inuyasha yelled as he readied Tessaiga. Natsu, Inuyasha, and Danny all charged at each other.

"I'M READY FOR YOU!" Natsu yelled.

"I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES!" Inuyasha said.

"I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY!" Danny yelled out, but before they were able to go anywhere...

 **BOINK KAPOW BAM BOOM**

Jenny was now standing with her fists steaming and her having an angry face. And Danny, Natsu, and Inuyasha? On the ground with welts on their heads with blood oozing out of them while steam was coming up from them as well.

"Now is not the time." She said to them.

SpongeBob and Happy were clinging to each other fearfully while the rest sweatdropped. Except for Nora, who was disappointed that the fight ended so soon. After the little spat, they all got up and started walking into Vale.

"Is this part of Vale?" Aang asked curiously.

"Mmmhmm." Ruby said smiling. "we are currently in Downtown Vale, me and my friends sometimes come down here when we are not in class to hang out and walk around."

Inuyasha looked around and scoffed. "Doesn't look that impressive."

"Quite you!" Weiss said to him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I do say this place has got some good architecture." Jenny said happily.

"Can we stop and get something to eat?" Luffy said while rubbing his stomach.

"We may not," Weiss said. We have to-"

"Uh...actually Weiss..." She turned to see Ruby rubbing her stomach while blushing. "I too am kinda hungry."

Weiss scoffed. "Alright. Let's go grab a bite to eat I guess.

"ALRIGHT! FOOD!" Luffy, Natsu, and Ash said as they all ran ahead.

* * *

 _Restaraunt_

Weiss was grossed out by Luffy and Natsu's eating habits, but the rest looked like they didn't seem to care, but they were just surprised that Luffy and Natsu were able to eat that much. The only one they could see doing something similar was Nora, who was slurping up her pancakes.

"Mab bis bis bhe beb bood beber. (Man this is the best food ever)." Luffy said with his mouthful.

"Bea! (Yea!)" Said Natsu with a mouthful as well. Infuriating Weiss and Inuyasha.

"Would you two quit eating like pigs?" Weiss said with a vein appearing on her forehead.

"Guys, could you please eat normally?" Pyrrha asked in a nice voice. Natsu listened immediately while Luffy ignored her.

"Sorry Pyrrah, but this food is delicious." Natsu said happily.

"Yea, and this is some good fish." Happy said while munching on a fish. With Blake drooling over it. Ash was secretly taking some food and putting it in his backpack. Causing some confusion from Jaune.

"Hey Ash, is there a reason why you're putting food in your backpack?" He asked with curiosity. Ash got a little nervous and tried to think of a lie, but then he found something he could work with.

"Just, saving it for later. I mean we are traveling to other places so you know, gotta be prepared right?" Jaune was still confused but Pyrrah smiled.

"Well, that is a good idea." He said. Ash sighed in relief.

"So where do we have to go then?" Jimmy asked taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Well I do know there are some warehouses in Vale that could be a potential hideout for Torchwick, so we can check those." Ruby said. She then looked down and her eyes widened. "WHO TOOK MY COOKIES?!" She yelled out. Everybody turned to Luffy, who burped out some crumbs. "No." She said dramatically and started to become depressed.

"Easy little sis, we can get you some more." Yang said patting her head.

"Really? Thanks, Yang, your the best sister in the whole world." She said giving her a big hug.

"I know. I'm your ONLY best sister in the whole world." She said smiling.

Luffy looked at them and gave a sad smile. Seeing them brought back memories of him and Ace, his deceased brother who was the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. While Luffy still had his other brother Sabo. It was always every day where Luffy would think about Ace. Memories of his time with Ace flashed his mind, and he was dazed until Ruby called out to him

"Luffy?" He got out of his daze and saw Ruby who was sitting up. "It's time to go...are you ok?" She asked concerningly.

"Oh, yea." He said with a small smile as he got up and started walking. Causing some fo Anicktoonime to look worried.

"What's up with Luffy? He sounded pretty upset about something." Danny asked.

Jimmy looked at Luffy, and then back at Ruby and Yang and lowered his head in sadness.

"OI!" Everyone looked at Luffy again, who had the big dopey smile on his face. "Are we all going to kick some ass or what?"

Everyone chuckled and started to walk out of the restaurant, with Weiss paying for everything

( _Eyecatch featuring Blake hiding from Inuyasha with him looking at her with confusion_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Erza and Zoro giving Jaune some Sword Lessons_ )

 _Streets_

Everyone walked down a street and were looking satisfied.

"Man, that was a good meal." Luffy said rubbing his stomach.

"Pancakes were good." Nora said before she quickly looked at Ren. "But yours are more delicious Ren, I would never think that your Pancakes are inferior to someplace els's," She said. Ren just sighed and smiled at her.

"Leave us alone!" Everyone quickly turned to see a group of Faunus's getting harassed by some thugs.

"Hah, it's tail IS real." Thug #1 said in a sneering voice.

"Please let go of my sisters Tail." The Faunus said. They seemed to be sisters from what she said. The oldest had a Foxtail, while her little sister had Fox whiskers and they were both frightened. One of the men looked over to the little girl and slapped her in the face.

"Sally!" The oldest girl said as Thug #2 grabbed her by the throat.

"When are you animals gonna learn that there ain't no-"

"HEY BASTARDS!" Natsu yells out walking towards them, with Luffy, Danny, Jenny, Inuyasha, and Happy following him. Natsu stared right at ehm with venom in his eyes. "Let them go now." He said in a low dangerous voice. The Thugs all just laughed.

"Ha, you want to defend these animals? Oh And I see you friends with one too, well let's see how he deals with this!" Thug #3 yelled as he tried to punch Inuyasha, who suddenly grabbed his hand in a tight grip.

"Shouldn't have done that shit-head." Inuyasha growled as he gave a hard punch right into Thug #3's gut, causing him to fall in pain.

"GET THEM!" Thug #1 yelled to his cohorts as they all approached the six. Luffy and Natsu cracked their knuckles, Danny's fist glowed, JEnny morphed her hands and Happy turned big.

" **Gum Gum...WHIP!** " Luffy then stretched out his leg and kicked them in the guts.

" **Fire Dragon WING ATTACK!** " Natsu flew his arms down at the thugs, luckily Natsu held back so they didn't get burned too much.

"Let's see you deal with this you freaks!" A Thug said as he tried to punch JEnny, but she simply stood there and blocked the punch with her fist, after a few minutes the thug was howling in pain while rubbing his fist, Jenny simply punched him in the face, causing him to lose some teeth and fall unconscious.

Danny launched himself towards one of the Thugs. " **ECTO-PUNCH!** " He gave a glowing fist into one of the thug's face.

Happy then became big and tested his strength on a few of them. " **HAPPY PUNCH!** " He punched them hard enough for them to fly back. " **HAPPY KICK!** " He then kicked them too hard enough for them to fly back. Soon after they were beaten and gotten up and backed away, meanwhile Thug #1 released the older Faunus girl and begged for mercy. Natsu pulled him right to his face.

"You ever hurt these girls or any Faunus again...and next time I'll make sure to send you to the hospital got it?" Thug #1 nodded quickly. "Now apologize to them." Natsu ordered. Thug #1 apologized to the two Faunus girl and got spun back around for Natsu to glare at him. "Now get out of here." Thug #1 and his cohorts quickly ran off. Danny looked over to the girls and held out a hand.

"Are you two ok?" He asked. The oldest Faunus looked at his hand and slowly offered hers and he pulled her up gently. Sally then ran towards Natsu and hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you all for saving me and my sister." She said. Natsu looked down and smiled as he patted her head.

"It was nothing, that jerk just needed to be taught some manners." He said. The older Faununs looked down at her sister to see if she was alright, but she assured her older sister that she was good.

"Can we go home now Alice?" Sally asked. Alice smiled and nodded her head. She then turned towards the Six and thanked them again as she and her sister walked away.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Nora said as he immediately ran over to them all. "You made all those guys running for their mommas...although you didn't break any legs though..." She said disappointed.

"Nora," Ren said. "Not everything needs to be solved by breaking legs."

"It sure would have shown those guys a lesson." She said back to him.

Blake went up to them all and smiled. "That was amazing fo you guys, but why did you save them though, to be honest? You didn't seem to be that freaked out by the girl's appearances."

"Why would we?" Danny asked. "I mean, yea they had some Fox like appearances, but it didn't matter to us, all we saw was two girls being harassed by thugs." He then turned away and blushed a littel bit. " _Plus I thought they looked pretty cute._ " He thought

"How did you do that with your leg?" Jaune asked Luffy, who smiled and pulled his cheek.

"I'm a rubber man!" He said.

As they continued walking. The members of Anicktoonime told the two teams about their abilities and where they got them, causing them to look surprised.

"Awe man." Nora said glumly. "I want to have Ghost powers too, oh Ren just think of all the Pancakes I could steal."

"Oh boy." Ren said rubbing his head.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer." Natsu said as his fists ignited and giving a smile. Yang smirked.

"Now that's what I call a 'Hottie' Ha, ha get it?" Everybody either groaned or looked confused. "You guys are no fun." She muttered under her breath.

"Jimmy gave me a device that allows my body to transform, now I don't have to feel like dead weight." Happy said as Blake was holding him.

"The heck you talking aobut Happy?" Natsu asked. "You ain't dead weight, your my partner and best friend, I could never think of you as dead weight." He said with a smile. Happy looked at Natsu and frowned for a moment but it turned into a big smile.

"Hey guys, maybe we should split up to find some answers?" Jaune asked.

"Good Idea lets see how to do this." Jimmy said

 **Team 1. Jimmy, Blake, Timmy, Yang, Nora, Ren, Inuyasha**

 **Team 2. Danny, SpongeBob, Ruby, Weiss, Natsu, Happy, Luffy**

 **Team 3. Aang, Jenny, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ash, Pikachu**

"Ok, now that we got that covered, now we can all split up and find some answers." Jimmy said.

"And if we run into bad guys?" SpongeBob asked curiously.

"We kick their butts Spongey." Yang said while smiling, with Natsu agreeing with her.

"Alright then, let's get to it." Jimmy said.

* * *

 _Team 1./Club_

Were all walking in one part of town with Yang leading them somewhere.

"So uh...where exactly are we going Yang?"

"I know a certain club where I can get information Beaver Boy."

"BEAVER BOY?!" Timmy said with a vein appearing on his forehead, Blake, however, put a comforting hand on the boys head.

"I know it may seem like she is insulting you, but she isn't she just likes to mess around, she is nice deep down." She told him.

"I'll see it when I believe it." Timmy muttered under his breath.

Yang led them all to the club, where the door guard looked and recognized her.

"Oh jeez, it's you, and you bought some more friends, and one is a Faunus." He snarked. But he quickly regretted it once Inuyasha took out Tessaiga and pointed ti right to the man's face.

"Got a problem with me being a Faunus, jackass?" He asked dangerously.

"Uh no sir, please you and ur friends come right it." He said while stepping to the side.

"Nice work Dog Boy." Yang said as she walked to the front.

"I got a name you know." He said irritatingly.

"Don't take it personally, she usually always calls people by nicknames." Ren said patting Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inside the club, there were a few people int here because it was still daylight outside. Yang busted the doors open with a bang and she stepped in.

"Guess who's back?!" She said with a big smile, to which immediately several men surrounded her and her friends with swords and guns pointed at them.

"Oh good going Blondie!" Inuyasha said irritatingly. "Just got here and already they want us dead."

Yang didn't respond, just looked the guards and glared at the guards, she then activated her gauntlets and before a fight was about to break out. A voice stopped them.

"Wait! Stop!" A voice called out. the group saw a man with a white dress shirt, red tie, with a black vest, black gloves, and black dress pants and shoes. This guy was Hei Xiong, or commonly known as Junior. The manager of the club the group was currently at. Yang had a previous encounter with him and his goons before she started Beacon. When Junior Saw Yang again by the door, she groaned and had his men move back.

"thank you." Yang said happily as she and the rest walked to the bar.

"what the heck did she do here?" Timmy, Balke, Ren, and Inuyasha thought to themselves.

Yang and the others approached the Bar, with Junior looking in dread. "Your back huh Blondie? And you bought more friends with you, just great."

"Cut the chit-chat Junior, we are here for information."

"I should have figured. Well what do you want this time?" Junior asked.

"Well, it appears taht Roman Torchwick has been stealing Dust again, and I know he asked you to bring some of your men to help him...so I want to know where they are."

Junior sighed and started to explain that Roman was here not that long ago to pick some of his men, but he didn't say where he was going, and he was telling the truth.

Yang looked at him suspiciously. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yea, you lie to us I'll break legs!" Nora said.

"I'm serious...although I think he said something aobut some abandoned factory in Forever Falls"

Yang looked at him a few more closely then turned to everyone else. "Ok then guys, let's go then." Yang said as she and the rest of the group walked out of the bar.

"So what the hell did you do in there last time Blondie?" Inuyasha asked.

"I...may have destroyed it?" She said with a sheepish smile on her face. Some of them were shocked but Nora was even more shocked...that she wasn't there to support her.

"I want you to invite me next time." Nora said to her.

"No Nora." Ren said. Yang then got out her scroll and messaged to the others about heading to Roever Fall until they heard a laugh, they turned to hear it coming from Timmy.

"A big guy like that named Junior? Hahaha." Inuyasha smirked a little bit.

"Does sound stupid."

* * *

 _Team 2./Forest_

They were wandering around the woods hoping to find a building suspicious enough to hold a machine.

"When do we get to fight something?" Natsu complained. "I am so bored I can't stand it."

"Stop complaining!" Weiss said. "We have to search for this whole forest if we are going to find Torchwick." Natsu grinned and ignited his fist.

"Why don't I just burn the whole forest down? Save us the trouble?"

 **BONK**

"NO, YOU DOLT!" Weiss yelled s Natsu was now sporting a bruise on his face while a vein was on Weiss's forehead.

"Jeeze, no wonder you are called Ice Queen." Danny said, with Weiss glaring at him.

"C'mon everybody, we shouldn't be fighting, we are all friends here."

"After having to deal with Inuyasha and Natu's spats, I figured you would be used to this sorta thing." Danny said in a confused voice.

"...good point." Ruby said while blushing.

They continued walking until they all heard a loud roaring noise coming from the forest, they all turned around to be surrounded by a bunch of Beowolves.

"Sweet!" Natsu said as his fists ignited. "I have been wanting a piece of action for a while."

"Alright team, let's do this." Ruby said.

"RIGHT!"

Danny flew right towards a group and fired his beam at them.

" **ECTO-BEAM!** " He said shooting them. He then turned towards another large group. " **ICE BEAM EYES!** " He yelled while freezing them. At that point, Luffy ran up to them.

" **Gum Gum...WHIP!** " He then stretched his leg out and shattered the two sets of frozen Grimm. He then saw another group of them and activated his Third Gear. " **Gum Gum...GIANT PISTOL!** " he then gave a punch to a large column of them, which knocked them all back, while destroying some trees.

" **CRESCENT SHOT!** " Ruby yelled as she activated her Sniper mode and started shooting at t eh Grimm. She then noticed one approaching behind her and she quickly evaded it before it slashed her, she then activated her weapon into her Scythe mode. " **CRESCENT SLASH!** " She then slashed the Grimms head off and did the same to more of them.

Weiss was simply creating glyphs of Arrows and shooting that at Grimm, she also slashed several of them with her rapier. She looked at Ruby's new friends but frowned a little bit when she saw the interdimensional members doing their stuff. " _They are pretty strong, heck even stronger than Arc._ " She thought to herself

Happy was unleashing some attack by punching and kicking the Grimms faces in, he was looking at this and smiling. "I should have met Jimmy long ago." He said with happiness as he punched another Grimm in the face.

Natsu was starting at the large group in front of him. "I think it is time we ended this." He said as he reared his head back. " **FIRE DRAGON...RRROOOAAARRRR!** " He unleashed s large column of flames at the Grimm, which not only burned them but also burned down part of the forest, after that, all the Grimm were defeated and everyone was happy.

Well...except for one.

"What the heck you dunce?!" Weiss said as she started to scold him. "While I am glad that the Grimm are gone...but you destroyed half-of the forest."

Natsu looked around and shrugged his arms. "Meh, it usually happens when I am on a job."

"I don't think it's something you should be proud of." Danny, Ruby, SpongeBob, and Happy said deadpanning in unison. Weiss just groaned in irritation, but she stopped when Ruby was getting something from her Scroll.

"Oh, Yang told me where Roman might be at, we have to meet her at the port and wait for a Bullhead."

"Again? Oh c'mon." Nasu said groaning.

"Get over it Natsu." Danny and Happy said in deadpanned voices

* * *

 _Team 3./Street/Dust Shop_

The group was walking in another part of Vale, with Ash finally letting Pikachu out of his backpack, to which Pyrrah picked him and patted him while saying how cute he was.

"I had him in there becauseRuby told me about Blake..and well...I didn't want to take any chances you know?"

"I understand." Jaune said. "Although...I have only seen her go nuts for Fish...not Mice." He said while trying to figure it out, not noticing that Pyrrah was smiling shyly at him.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jenny asked with curiosity. "I mean...we have been wandering for aobut ten minutes."

"Well since you are al new aobut this world, I just want to show you all how Dust works." Pyrrha said. Aang's eyes lit up when hs said that.

"Ruby mentioned that a few times before, so I have been curious about what it is supposed to be. Like isn't the stuff you find on the ground?"Aang asked curiously.

"Not really, here there is a shop nearby, let me show you."

Pyrrha led them to a Dust Shop ( **if any of you seen the first episode of RWBY, it's the one where Torchwick robs it.** ) They all entered as she led them to a case which displayed some Dust, the counter showed them as crystals, while over in the wall there was powdered Dust.

"Dust is mostly used for some technology, like the Airships we have? Tot he androids? All of them use Dust as an energy source. We also use them in our weapons, you all seen Weiss weapon right?" With Anicktoonime nodding their heads. "Her weapon uses Dust, most weapons use Dust to make them more powerful and to ward off Grimm."

"So those Grimm things can't stand Dust huh?" Ash asked. He then noticed Pikachu licking a Lighting Dust crystal. "Pikachu! Don't like that." He said while grabbing it out of Pikachus hands and giving it back to the store's manager. "Sorry, sir." He said nervously.

Pyrrha laughed at this but then became quite. "Hey, guys?" She asked with a small frown on her face. They all turned to her and become concerned. "Do you think you can be friends with me?" Everyone was shocked by what she asked. She asked them if they wanted to befriend her? Well, the answer?

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "Aren't we friends already?" Pyrrha looked up shocked, to see them smiling.

"Yea, I mean your nice and cool, so why wouldn't we be friends?" Ash asked, as Pikachu hopped into her arms and nuzzled into her, causing her to smile a little bit.

"Nothing...jsut wondering." She said. Jaune smiled and felt something in his chest.

" _What's this feeling in my chest, whenever I'm looking at Pyrrha...I feel something..._ " Before he could ponder further, he got a message from Ruby. "Hey guys, Yang just messaged me, she said that she got information aobut Torchwick."

"And what's the info?" Jenny asked.

"He might be in Forever Fall, so we will have to get there by Bullhead, Ruby told us to meet her at the Port."

"That sounds like a plan Jaune." Pyrrah said as the two started to leave the store. Jenny snickered and turned to the others.

"You guys saw the way Pyrrah looked at Jaune?"

"Yea, it appears that she likes him, not like as in 'hey I like your coat', more like 'I like-like you'" said with a giggle.

"Hey guys!" Jaune called out. "You all coming?"

"Oh, sorry we are on our way!" Ash said as he and the others left the store

* * *

 _Forever Fall_

Roman Torchwick and his associate Neo were communicating with Vlad on a device.

"How is the energy for the machine coming along?" Roman asked Vlad.

"We are pretty good, the machine is nearly full."

"Good." Roman said but turned serious. "Just remember, I do not really care for ruling this place, I am only doing this just for the cash."

"Don't worry Roman, I'll make sure you get the money. I am a man of word." Vlad said as the communication turned off. Roman then turned towards Neo.

"Hopefully, we do this and we can be free from Cinder." He said to his partner-in-crime, who smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Roman turned to stare in a distance. "I do feel somewhat sorry for them however,I mean there are people higher up than Cinder...and Red can't stop them, hell even I can't stop them." He said grimly.

* * *

 **So that was this. Next chapter will be the final one in Remant and then they will go to Tremorton...hey...we have TWO MORE WORLDS LEFT!...well actually three. Because we still have Retroville and all that. But we are nearing the end people...man am I excited...anyway next chapter they will all go to Forever Fall to find and beat Torchwick. Also, how did I do with Jaune and Pyrrha? Now for this...I'm possibly gonna have them end up together. Not here, but at some point in Volcano Island. Anyway, don't forget to read and review. Always happy to hear from you all and answer any questions you all have. And I will see you all next time :)**


	29. Forever Fall

**Hey everyone, so as you all remember, this chapter will be the final one of the RWBY world, our heroes will go to Forever Falls and have a battle with Roman Torchwick of the Syndicate. Also, am I writing the RWBY characters right? Just wanted to make sure, also did you all see the designs for them in volume 7? Looking pretty good, although to be honest, I like Blake with her long hair better, but DID YOU ALL SEE WEISS?! Man, she is going full military outfit right there :) . I wonder if Jaune, Nora, and Ren will get new outfits as well...who knows. Well, let's sit back, grab popcorn and drink and watch as our heroes battle Roman Torchwick of the Syndicate :)**

 **Also, I do not own any characters :)**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Syndicate Base in Retroville_

Vlad, Crocker, Plankton, Vexas, and Giovanni were all watching Calamitous tinkering with the Doomsday Machine.

"This is perfect. Once the machine is done, then the entire Multiverse will bow before us." Plankton said.

"Finally, no one will ever moc me again aobut FAIRES!" Crocker said while spasming. Which earn a clonk to the head by Vexas.

"Enough of that, we may have lost to them before, but we still got energy from Remant, from my world and hopefully Naraku is bringing a Jewel shard to power this up to.

"You know, come to think of it." Giovanni said. "Kagura has never gotten back to us yet about that."

"Honestly I would rather feel good about it." Crocker said while looking nervous and sweat dropping from his head.

"Yea...I do have to agree with you on that Crocker." Vlad said in agreement.

* * *

 _Bullhead_

Everyone had gotten on the Bullhead and were going to head to Forever Fall. The ride would have been fine...if it weren't on account of Natsu being weak.

"When are we getting off?" Natsu asked.

"Very soon Natsu." Ruby said comfortingly while patting his head.

Jaune looked at Natsu sympathetically, he had motion sickness, but he had gotten better control over the urge over time. "Hey I know how you feel man, motion sickness is a lot more common than folks realize."

"You have motion sickness too Jaune?" Ash asked curiously (Pikachu went hiding back in his backpack).

"Sorta, I have gotten better control over it, I remember it was really bad when I arrived at Beacon...let's just say I vomited near Yang and Ruby."

"Ha!" Inuyasha said with a big smile on his face. "Man I would have loved to see that." Yang then stomped over and grabbed him by the collar.

"You laughing at me Dog Boy?" She asked, causing him to glare back at her.

"What if I am, Stupid?" He asked back, causing Yang to get really angry before Ruby went to sperate them.

"C'mon guys, we are all friends here, and yea Jaune did, but I don't hold him against it, and he was the first friend I had."

"He was?" Luffy asked while picking his nose (much to the disgust of Weiss)

"Yea..." Ruby said while looking down. "Before I came to Beacon...I wasn't much of a social person, I have moved ahead two years, so I felt awkward. But after spending so much time with Weiss, Blake, and Yang, I became more open to people. And Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren have also helped out more." She said smiling at both her team and her friends, who all smiled back. She then looked towards Anicktoonime. "And now I also have you guys as well..all of you... you're my Nakama." She finished with a big smile.

"YAY! NAKAMA!" Luffy, SpongeBob, Natsu, and Happy called out.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled irritatingly.

Jaune and a confused look on his face and walked up to them. "Hey, guys, what does that word mean? Nakama?"

Luffy smiled ad he put his hat over his eyes. "It means comrades, friends who will never leave, who are like family...my crewmates are my Nakama."

"Everyone in Fairy Tails are me and Happy's Nakama, even that jerk Gray." Natsu said with a big grin, with happy agreeing with him.

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at each other and smiled, it's no surprise that they consider each other Nakama either. Happy looked at Natsu and smiled.

"Hey Natsu, you're face isn't green." He said.

...

Natsu's face turned green again. "Damn it!" He said.

"Eh, fun while it lasted I guess." Danny said facepalming.

Ruby smiled ad looked at them. " _You all really bring a smile to my face, whether you are all being stupid, or silly. I am glad to be apart of this other group as well._ " She thought to herself.

* * *

 _Forever Fall_

The Bullhead dropped them all off at Forever Fall, and as soon as it stopped Natsu got on the ground.

"Oh sweet ground, I missed you so much." He said kissing the ground.

"You love it so much?" Inuyasha taunted. "Then marry it!" He said, causing Yang to laugh. Natsu angrily slammed his forehead into Inuyasha's.

"YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH ME DOG BREATH?"

"YEA, I GOT A PROBLEM WITH YOUR UGLY FACE!"

"SHITTY DOG!"

"SHITTY DRAGON!"

 **BONK KAPOW**

"WIL YOU TWO SAVE THIS FOR ANOTHER TIME?!" Jenny yelled angrily at the two, who were now on the ground bleeding with welt coming from their heads. Everyone sweatdropping to this sight

"Remind me to never make her angry." Jaune whispered fearfully to Ren, who nodded his head in agreement. As Natsu and Inuyasha got up he noticed Bakek giving Natsu a hard stare, something that made him a little nervous.

"Uh...what did I do?" He asked.

"Why did you call him that?" She asked, her stare not going away.

"What?"

"Why did you call him a shitty dog? I thought you didn't mind Faunus's." She asked with her Amber eyes looking directly at Nasu's, causing him to become nervous and a little frightened.

"I mean I didn't call him that because I hate Faunus, seriously I mena...well he is one, hell he annoys me half the time." Inuyasha glared t him.

"Funny coming from you pink haired doofus." Natsu then glared back at him, causing Danny to step in.

"Ok you two, please stop." Danny said as he looked over at the older girl. "Anyway, it isn't like Natsu is saying anything bad about Faunus's, he and Inu just get into little spats sometimes."

"More like all the time." Timmy said deadpanning.

"...yea." Danny said. "But either way, it's what friends do you know?" Blake looked over at Natsu, and then back at Danny, who himself became nervous about her stare.

"Ok then...as long as you aren't mocking Faunus's then." Blake said and she jumped up to a tree to get a better look around the area. Everyone were surprised by how she defended Inuyasha.

"Did she just defend Inuyasha?" Timmy asked.

"I think she did pal." Danny said.

"Pretty surprising when she first saw him, she hid behind me." Yang said.

"Hey guys!" Blake called out from the trees. "I think I heard some noises far on the other side, we should get going!"

"Alright guys, let's go save the world again." Ruby said happily.

"YEA!" SpongeBob and Nora yelled out happily.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Everyone was still walking with Blake leading them since she heard the noise. They were listening to Natsu about the time he and his friends destroyed the Lullaby demon.

"So then me, Erza, and the Ice Stripper, all lept up and went BAM! And Lullaby was no more." Natsu said with a happy smile on his face.

"That was sooo cool!" Nora said in her usually happy voice. "I want to join Fairy Tail and go on adventures with you guys." Nora said. Natsu smiled.

"Well after the S-clas trials, I can ask Gramps for you guys, I am sure he would be happy to have you all. I mean he already made Ruby a member, so why not all fo you?." He said with a smile.

"What Nasu didn't explain was that they also destroyed the entire building where the Guild Masters were at." Happy cheekily said as he was resting in Blake's arms.

"Shut up Happy." Natsu grumbled as the others chuckled. After another few minutes Ruby then noticed a weird looking Gremlin like creature carrying what looked like a thing of Dust.

"Guys." Ruby said. "Some weird green thing has some Dust...let's follow it."

They all followed silently behind the Gremlin creature over to a large building. Yang assumed that this was the factory that Junior had mentioned.

"JJunior mentioned this to me, he said something about Torchwick grabbing some men over to an abandoned factory here."

"Ok then! Friends...Weiss." Ruby said.

"Hey!" The mentioned Ice Queen said wi]hile glaring at a snickering Timmy, Danny, Luffy, Natsu, and Happy.

"Let's go bust this thing."

"YEA!" They all said as they ran inside the factory, not before trampling over the GRemlin in question.

"Ow..." it said weakly.

* * *

 _Abandoned Factory_

Roman, Neo, Vlad, and Giovanni were all in the main area on the second floor and were looking at the machine that was absorbing energy from the dust that was stolen.

"Very nice...hopefully, this might be able to make up for the last faliures." Vlad said. With Neo looking and smiling at him while nodding. Vlad looked over at Roman and got his attention. "Oh and Roman, I never go back on a word." Vlad said as he grabbed a large briefcase from somewhere and gave ti to the criminal when he opened it to find it full of Lien. Roman smiled and looked back at Vlad

"Thank you for the payment, Mr. Masters."

"No problem...but are you sure you want to leave the Syndicate? I mean you could become ruler of this world if you wanted to?" Vlad asked him. Roman chuckled and shook his head.

"Unfortunately no, I have no interest in ruling a world, besides I have told you all about a higher person than Cinder right? So even if I could become ruler, _she_ would not be happy." Vlad chuckled.

"I understand, let's go Giovanni." Vlad said as he opened up a portal, but not long before he gave Neo a kiss on her gloved hand. "It was good to work with you, Miss Neo." Neo then looked at him and smiled as she nodded but she couldn't help but blush. Vlad and Giovanni then walked to the portal as Giovanni looked back.

"Whether or not we win, I do hope we can all sit down together again soon and enjoy some Wine." He said as they left through the portal.

"I am sure we will." Roman said as he took another look at the machine. He then heard a ringing coming from his Scroll.

" _Boss...those kids...they are in the factory._ "

"So? Take care of them!"

 **BAM**

Roman and Neo quickly turned to see one of the grunts smash right through the door and land right in front of him. They looked up to see from left to right, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Anicktoonime lining up and getting into their positions.

"Alright...time to kick some ass." Natsu said grinning

( _Eyecatch featuring Roman, Neo, Vlad, and Giovanni sitting some Wine and laughing_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Nora and Luffy indulging in a Pancake eating contest, while_ Ren _is looking tired out_ )

Roman was smirking at them while smoking from his cigarette. "Well Little Red, you finally made it, and you bought all fo your little stooges as well."

"We ain't no stooges bastard, we are her friends." Natsu growled as his fists ignited. Roman chuckled as he put the cigar out.

"Let me ask you this Little Red...why are you and your friends training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses?" He asked. Anicktoonime all stood and see RWBY and JNPR's eyes widen at the question, It didn't take a detective to know that Roman was simply trying to break their spirit. "Lots of people have died going on missions some of those people very young, just like your mother."

Ruby's grip on Crescent Rose tightened at hearing what Roman said as well as Yang's hair flaring up a little bit. "Don't you dare talk about my mom." She said angrily.

"I am just stating a fact Little Red. I just don't understand why you are all willing to try to become the saviors of Humanity, even though it could cost you all your lives, just saying...seems like your all wasting time."

Ruby looked at the floor and was thinking aobut the words Roman said. True, most Huntsmen and Huntresses died from going on missions alot, and her Mom was one fo them. But she didn't care, it was her dream and no one else will convince her to give up.

"You're right... the life of a Huntsmen and Huntress is very dangerous." Ruby said with honesty in her voice. "But this is what I have wanted since I was a little girl. I know the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, but that's why I want to become a Huntress...that's why me, my team, and JNPR are here, so we can try to make the world a better place. I don't care what you say...I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON MY DREAM!" She yelled out the last part with confidence as she breathed a few times to calm down. "I will become a Huntress...and we will stop you."

Anicktoonime looked at her and smiled, but not as bright as Luffy. "Shishishishi, now your talking Rubes." He said happily. Yang hugged her sister and told her how proud she was of her. Roman then sighed as he got out his cane and fired rounds at them, to which Luffy acted out immediately.

" **Gum Gum...BALLOON!** " He yelled as he inflated his entire body, the bullets rebounded off of him and ricochetted into different directions, destroying sections of the wall while also nearly hitting the group.

"Watch it, Rubber Boy!" Inuyasha said in a pissed off voice.

Roman nodded to Neo, who then pushed a button and the entire factory folded down and soon they were all back out at Forever Fall, and they also felt some rumbling in the ground.

"Oh great, more earthquakes." Danny said in dread.

"Now what's going on?!" SpongeBob said as he and Happy huddled in fright. Out of the ground came out a large Atlesian Paladin-290. Ruby and her team recognized this as the one Roman had with him when they had their last encounter with him, and this one looked like it had some modifications. Roman and Neo turned towards everyone else.

"Let's see how you all deal with this hmm?" He said as he and Neo jumped up and into the cockpit, the robot then activated and started spilling drills on it's hands.

"SO COOL!" Luffy said.

"Now is not the time to admire the enemy Luffy!" Everyone said.

"Why don't we get this started shall we?" Roman called over the intercom.

"Ok guys and dolls!" Danny said s his fists glowed. "Let's DO THIS!"

"Yea!" Nora said with her hammer at the ready. "Time to break some legs!"

* * *

The bot fired a large laser beam at the heroes, and all fo them dodged out of the way in time. Luffy jumped up and inflated his arm.

" **Gum Gum...GIANT PISTOL!** " He tried punching directly at the Paladin, who quickly dodged out of the way in time. Ruby and Weiss were going right at it.

" **ICE FLOWER!** " Weiss then used a Glyph to encase twofoRuby's bullets with ICe, and she fried at the Paladin's arms, in which case they both froze on impact.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said. "Let's do this!"

"Right Jaune." She and Jaune both ran towards the Paladin and threw their shields at the arms, which broke into pieces. Roman growled at this.

"Grrr, Neo, fire the laser at them!" Neo nodded her head as she then pushed a button to fire a laser at them, as it was about to fire until Inuyasha ran towards with the Tessaiga.

"Yeah right." He said as he began to swing his sword. " **WIND SCAR!** " His attack went to the blast, and it pushed it back, causing the robot to deal in some damage. Ren was firirng bullets from his guns, the PAladin blocked most of them and while he was sidetracked by his ammo low, the Paladin kicked him, causing him to skid back.

"Ren!" Nora cried out, she turned to the PAaldin and snarled. "Now you pay..." she said as she ran towards the robot. Jaune saw this and got an idea.

"Pyrrha, Nora! **Pomegrenade!** "

"Got it, Fearless Leader!" Nora said as she jumped and landed on Pyrrahs sheild and Pyrrha launched Nora up into the air, Nora then came back down and land a big blow on the robot, causing it to fly back a little bit.

"Bubble Bomb!" SpongeBob blew dozen of bubble Bombs at the Paladin, in which case it didn't do anything as it glared down at the now frightened Sponge/

"You think that will hurt us Sponge?" Roman said as teh Paladin raised it's foot in an attempt to squish him.

"SPONGEBOB!" Everyone yelled as the PAladin started to raise it's foot down, luckily Happy swooped in and saved SpongeBob on time.

"Good job Happy!" Natsu said happily.

"Thanks sir." He said.

Luffy meanwhile ran towards the robot with his fists coated in Haki and his Second Gear was activated. "You're gonna pay for that! **Gum Gum...Hawk Gatling!** " He said as he unleashed a volley fo punches, cauig the legs of the Paladin to get dented up really bad and it was starting to topple.

"It's starting to topple!" Jimmy said. "Let's all strike together!" Weiss then created a bunch of Glyphs to everyone and Team WBY and JNPR went forward. Weiss, Blake, PYrrah, and Jaune slashed it, causing it tobreak down, and Yang punched it hard int eh middle, causing it to go down as Ewn was shooting it.

Ruby turned towards Anicktoonime. "Guys, let's show them what we can do together!"

"Ha, now your speaking Rubes." Natsu said happily. Ash got Pikachu out of his backpack as Anicktoonime lined up.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Ruby called out as her friends saw and stood by, curious to see how powerful they really were, Anicktoonime ran towards the Paladin at the ready.

" **Tornado...** "

" **Star...** "

 **Ecto...** "

 **Bubble...** "

" **Air...** "

" **Laser...** "

" **Gum Gum..."**

" **Fire Dragon...** "

" **Happy...** "

" **Gauntlet...** "

" **Pika...** "

" **Crescent..."**

" **Wind...** "

" **CANNON/CHUUU!** "

Their attacks collided into one big cloud of pressure and went right for the robot. Roman saw this turned to Neo.

"Any ideas Neo?"

She simply took out a sign that said "Escape?" Roman sighed and agreed as he pushed a button before the blast hit the robot.

WBY and JNPR saw teh attack clash with the big robot and it got destroyed on impact. And they were all impressed.

"Woah..." Jaun said in awe.

"SO COOL!" Nora said excitedly. "Ren did you see that huge attack? They all did their thing and then 'BOOM' big robot thing goes down, oh, we all gotta try that sometime!"

Ren smiled t Nora. "Sure Nora." He then turned back to the group. "Ruby...you found yourself some interesting new friends" He thought while smirking. Yang went over and gave her sister a huge bear hug.

"Oh I'm so proud of my little sister!" She said as Ruby was gasping for air.

"HANG ON A MINUTE!" Everyone turned to see Happy panicked and worried. "ARE WE NOT GOING TO ADDRESS THAT THOSE TWO MEANIES GOT FRIED BY OUR ATTACK?" Everyone turned to see that indeed Romana and Neo one was in the bot.

"AHHHHH!" Natsu said as he ran over tot he bot and bowed hastily. "I'msosorrysorrysorrysorry!" He said while bowing and freaking out at the same time.

"Wedidn'tmeantokillyoupleaseforgiveusifyoucanhearus" Happy sadi while also bowing fastly.

"I'm too young to go to jail!" SpongeBob said in a worried voice.

"We aren't dead you idiots!" Everyone turned to see Romana in Neo on an aircraft being driven by a goon. "You all might have stopped us...but you should know that the Syndicate is still getting energy from Tremorton and the Feudal Era...good luck in beating them all if you can!" He said as the ship started to drift off not before long Neo took out another sign.

"So long losers." It said as she put her hand on her hip and stuck her tongue out as the ship drove off in the sky with everyone watching.

"Why do they always run away after we beat them?" Happy asked.

"They're cowards that's why." Luffy said as he looked up in the sky and stuck his tongue out where the ship was. Ruby immediatly grabbed her team, JNPR, and Anicktoonime into one big hug.

"Yayyy, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and...uh...well we all maanged to defeat Torchwick and got the dust back, so I would say mission suscessful. BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Yang, Blake, Jaune, and Nora shouted as tehy raised their fists in the air. Weiss and Inuyasha sighed at the sight while Pyrrha and Ren smiled. Jimmy walked over tot he chamber where teh Dust was at and gotallof the Dust out and putted them all into one big case and approached everybody.

"Ok guys, let's head back to Vale!"

* * *

Downtown Vale

Everyone made it back to Vale and were all walking together, Nora was cuddling Pikachu, with him being a littel uncomfortable.

"Nora, put him down." Ren told her, but she wasn't budging.

"but Ren he is sooo cooland cute!" She said.

"Nora..." Ren said sternly. Nora reluctantly put Pikachu down while she pouted.

"Hey Ash," Yang said. "Why did you keep that littel rat hidden?"

"He ain't a rat!" Ash said in an irritated voice. "He is my friend...also I heard that Blake was a Faunus and so I was worried that she was gonna eat him."

"Ruby..." Blake said while giving her leader a stare, somehting that sent Ruby a shiver down her spine. "Did you tell them...about me being a Faunus?"

"Well...yea, but hey it isn't a big deal, I mean they don't care if you are a Faunus or not."

"Actually you didn't tell us." Danny said. "We kinda suspected that hs e was."

Ruby and the rest looked at Danny oddly. "But then how did-"

"Her bow twitched." Timmy, Danny, Jenny, and Natsu said deadpanning. Blake blushed a little bit and apologized, she also told Ash that she didn't liek to eat mice, so he was reliefed and so was Pikachu. After that, they all continued walking until they saw a familiar girl. Ruby turned to her team and JNPR.

"Hey guys, you can all go ahead, we will catch up to you."

"What for?" Jaune asked.

"We just need to talk aobut stuff."

"Well...ok then." He said as they walked up ahead. Inuyasha was annoyed and turned to the girl

"Hey Ruby, what the heck was that for?" He asked irritatingly.

"There's someone I want you all to meet, all of you head to that ally." she said as she walked towards the girl. Anicktoonime looked confused and did as she asked them to do.

"Why do we have to coem to ths alley?" Timmy asked.

"Maybe she wants us to meet someone? Maybe we can make a new friend!" SpongeBob said enthusiastically.

"Oh zip it Sponge." Inuaysha said.

"Inuyasha, can't you try to be happy for once?" Jenny asked, causing the half-demon to roll his eyes.

"Ok, they are here." Thye all turn to see Ruby leading a girl right to them. When they all regrouped the girl simply looked for a moment, causing some fo them to be creeped out.

"Ok..." Danny started.

"Salutations everyone, my name is Penny." She said smiling and raising a hand.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron."

"Timmy Turner."

"Danny PHantom"

"SpongeBob Squarepants"

"Aang."

"Jenny." Penny then looked closely at Jenny, who was starting to get creeped out by it. "Uhh...are you ok?"

"Are you...an actual robot?" PEnny asked. Jenny smiled and nodded her head. "Wow...I didn't think there was anyone else like me."

"Like me?" Everyone asked. PEnny saw them and immediately started to freak out until Ruby calmed her down.

"Easy Penny, they aren't gonna think you're weird."

"Weird? You look cool, I didn't even see any difference." Danny said.

"You do a better job at making yourself look human than I did." JEnny said.

"You tried to look like a human Jenny?" Ruby asked.

"Yes..." Jenny said with a grim expression. "And I really do not want to talk aobut it...ever..."

"I got a question." Luffy said as he walked closer to Penny. "Can yuo poop?"

"DON'T ASK HER THAT!" Danny yelled while dope slapping him.

PEnny put a finger to her chin. "Well actually..."

"TMI, DON'T NEED TO KNOW NOR DO WE WANT TO KNOW!" Timmy said frantically waving his arms. Ruby giggled and introduced the rest.

"The boy who asked is Luffy, the pink-haired guy is Natsu, the cat's ane is Happy, the boy is Ash, his adorable mouse is Pikachu, and the boy in red with animal ears is Inuyasha." PEnny looked at them all and smiled.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you, I do hope we can be friends."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as he then smiled. "We are already friends aren't we?" PEnny went wide-eyed.

"I...never thought that I would make friends this fast." She said.

"Well congratulations, you just did!" Spongebob said happily.

"Oh yes, Friend SpongeBob!" Penny said smiling as she grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Penny...squeezing me...can't breathe." H said in a wheezing voice. PEnny noticed adn deropepd him.

"Sorry Friend SpongeBob." she simply said.

"Penny." Ruby said. "I would love to stay and chat, but we got to go now, I promise I'll talk to you more next time." She said.

"It's alright Ruby, dad is looking for me anyway." Penny said as she started to walk out the alley. "Goodbye Ruby, goodbye new friends." She said happily as she left eh alley. Ruby and the others left through another way to catch up to the others.

"She was nice." Aang said.

"Yea...weird, but nice." Timmy said.

* * *

Ozpins Office

"Good work everyone." Ozpin said while taking the case of Dust from Yang. "Hopefully Roman won't cause any trouble for a while.

"Not for long." JEnny muttered under her breath. OZpin turned towards Jimmy and his group.

"Thank you for your help. You are all welcome here at Beacon anytime."

"Thank you sir, but we got to get back, we have two more worlds to save."

"I uderstand Mr. Neutron, but do come back again some time"

WBY and JNPR turned to the group.

"Awe, why can't come to?" Nora complained.

"Nora, this is their fight, not ours." Ren told her. Nora pouted.

"Sorry, Nora." Ruby said. "But we got all the people we need."

"Be careful little sis." Yang said.

"Don't worry, I will."

"You all make sure Ruby doesn't give you trouble now." Weiss said with her hand on her hips.

"We already got trouble." Timmy said.

"Ya, and their names are Luffy, Natsu, and Inuyasha." Happy cheekily said.

"HEY!" the three mentioned names called out.

"Please come back again soon." Pyrrha said to them.

"You bet." Luffy said happily. The portal appeared and Anicktoonime waved goodbye to their new friends and went through it.

"Well, I am pooped, I am going to go take a nap." Yang said as she walked out of Ozpins office with the rest following her.

" _From watching them all fight like that._ " Jaune thought as he made a fist and stared into the distance. " _I gotta train harder if I am to become a hero like them._ "

"Hey Jaune." Jaune got out of his daze to see Pyrrah looking at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yea...I'm fine." He said smiling. " _T_ _here goes that feeling in my chest again.._ T"

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

Everyone made it back to the lab, with Jimmy pulling Ash aside for a moment.

"Oh Ash I frrogot to mention this to you so don't get angry. But there is a button on your gauntlets, push it and you can do any powers or attacks your Pokemon can do."

"Really?" He asked as he pushed a yellow button,to which seemd like it represented Pikachu to him. "THUNDERBOLT!" He shouted and a lighting blast appeared from his gauntlet and launched itself. His eyes went wide with joy.

"OI!" He turned to see an infuriated Inuyasha, who's hair got burned a little bit by the blast. "WATCH IT STUPID!"

"Sorry..." Ash said sheepishly. Jimmy smield and went over to put in some coordinates to the next world. Meanwhile, Ruby and JEnyn were talking.

"You and your team are amazing Rubes." Jenny said, making the Huntress in-training blush.

"Oh stop, your making me blush." She said as they both laughed. Ruby then turned to Jenny. "So what you said about Penny, did you really try to look like it?"

"Again...I don't want to talk aobut it." Jenny sternly said, with Ruby apologizing. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair while pondering to himself.

" _Wonder why that girl was distant from me...well Ruby did say that she was part cat, but still that doesn't mean she has to be afraid, hell am part Dog and I ain't scared of no cat._ " He thought, but he simply rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Hey kid." He turned to see Smoker looking at him grimly. "You know the Government is going to give you a high bounty for what you did in Dressrosa."

"Yea I know...so what?" He asked irritatingly. He was remorseful for killing those people, but it was in the past now and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Just saying kid...you ever come back to the Grand Line...you best be careful." He said as he returned to his book.

"Ok guys!" Jimmy called out. "Got eh portal set up and we are heading to Tremorton."

"Oh, joy..." Jenny said in a somewhat moody voice. Natsu went up and wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't be a downer Jen." He said cheerfully as he and the rest entered the portal. Jenny still ha da bad thought to her head.

" _What if they all hate them?_ " She thought.

* * *

 **And that wraps that up. Hope you all enjoyed. And like I said I am going to have Jaune start noticing his feelings fro Pyrrha in this story rather than later like in canon...oh Pyrrah...why did you leave us...Anyway next time they will go to Tremorton to fight Vexas. Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to read and hear some of your reviews. One more thing, I was asked if any other characters from other Nicktoons or Anime/Manga will appear int he future. Yes, there will be others but after Volcano Island, and I already have an idea of which characters to bring. But as I said, it will happen after Volcano Island. See you all next time :)**


	30. Tremorton

**Well, here we are again folks, so as you know this is where they go to Tremorton. Also to all of you, I will be writing all of the Nicktoons games, but still like I said before. Globs of Domm is a maybe because like I said. I did not particularly think that game was good...it was ok, but not good. But anyway, siut back, grab popcorn, and let's start this thing.**

 **Also as always, all characters do not belong to me**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Jenny's house_

The team all arrived in Tremorton outside of Jenny's house.

"Well. this is my house guys." He said as she showed them her residence.

"Looks kinda creepy." Spongebob said in a nervous voice.

"Meh, I've seen creepier." Danny said nonchalantly. Jenny walked right up to the door and they all entered inside, they all noticed all the cool science stuff and all, and RRuby was going full fangirl right now.

"Jenny...can you ask your mom if I can see some weapons?"

Jenny looked at he rand said no

"Pweety Pwease?" Ruby said trying to give her the puppy dog eyes, but Jenny smirked at her and tapped her nose with her metallic finger.

"Nice try Ruby, Sheldon tries it all the time and it doesn't work, ain't gonna work for me." Ruby gasped and then lowered her head in depression.

"Not fair." She mumbled, causing some to chuckle.

"XJ-9!" They all turned to see a short lady wearing a yellow lab coat, white hair, yellow pumps, and red goggles. "Where have you been? I have been worried sick."

JEnny sheepishly rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Sorry Mom..." She said.

"MOM?!" Practically everyone (except Jimmy) screamed.

"THAT'S HER MOTHER?!" Luffy yelled.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Timmy said while his eyes were bulging out of the sockets, Jimmy just sighed and pulled out a bullhorn from somewhere? And let out a big **HHHHHHOOOORRRRRRRNNNNN!** noise, many of them covered their eyes due to the noise, but it was more unbearable for Inuyasha, Happy, Pikachu.

Everyone turned to Jimmy and glared at him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" They all shouted. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"To get you all to be quiet." Jimmy nonchalantly said. Inuyasha was about to go over there and bonk the boy on the head until Ruby held him back, to her he was right, they were all being a little loud in Jenny's home.

Nora Wakeman, Jenny's mom rubbed her ears as she looked towards the group. "XJ-9, who are they?"

"Oh, these are new friends of mine mom, that's Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, and Inuyasha." She said introducing to each of them to her mother. Nora walked up and eyed SpongeBob, Happy, Pikachu, and Inuyasha closely.

"Never in my years as a scientist have I seen anything like you before." She exclaimed as Jimmy stepped in to tell her.

"Ah, Ms. Wakeman, have you ever heard aobut the theory of there being other worlds or dimensions?" Jimmy said.

"Why yes I have young man, but I always thought it to be a myth."

Jimmy rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Well, it ain't because we come from different worlds."

Nora's eyes went wide with awe. "Really? Do please tell me young man."

"well would love to, but if I were to tell you we would be here all day and the world would possibly be destroyed." When Nora heard aobut saving hte world, her eyes narrowed at Jimmy.

"Saving the world...what is going on?"

"It's like this..."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"And that is what's going on Ms. Wakeman." jimmy finished explaining to her. Nora nodded her head so that she understood what Jimmy said. A Doomsday Machine? Impressive, but she was thinking why would Vexus join a group of humans, despite her hating them? Didn't make sense.

"Hmmm, I see, well young man, you all just wait, and I will see if I can track down Vexas's location." She said as she got up to go to a computer. " _There weren't any attacks going on so far, this doesn't seem good._ " She thought to herself.

"I am gonna show them my room mom!" Jenny called out.

"Ok sweetie, oh and before I forget, Brad, Tucker, and Sheldon are here as well." Jenny looked happy aobut hearing that they were here, but she was kinda shuddering aobut Sheldon a little bit, the kid was nice and hs he thought he was a good friend, but sometimes...he was just a little bit creepy.

"C'mon guys, I want you all to meet my friends." Jenny simply said as she lead them upstairs. When she got up there the group noticed three boys in her room. One looked to be around her age, he had red hair, wore a white shirt with a black sweater vest, khakis and black shoes. The second boy was younger than the others, possibly around Timmy's age. He had dark hair, wore a red and black shirt, jeans, and black shoes. The last boy had somewhat of a geeky appearance, kinda like what Danny has seen. He had greasy black hair with two cowlicks at the crown of his head, a white t-shirt, jeans, and an auburn hoodie.

"Hey you guys!" Jenny happily said. The geeky boy immediately went over and grabbed her.

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE JENNY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOTU YOU!" He said as he was sobbing loudly into her metallic shoulder, causing her to sweatdrop and pat him on the back.

"Hey, calm down Sheldon." She said nervously. Anicktoonime saw this exchange and eyebrows were raised, all they had to question about this?

"Who the heck is this weirdo?" Thye all though to themselves. Sheldon took a long look at the other boys in the room and instantly shielded Jenny from them.

"What have you heathens been doing to her? I won't let you hurt her." Inuyasha then angrily walked over and grabbed him by the collar.

"The hell you talking about you moron?!" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice. Jenny had to sperate them and try to dissuade the situation.

"Guys, calm down. Sheldon, they didn't kidnap me, I was with them the whole time."

"Well ok...but I'm watching them." He said. Inuyasha sent him a dirty glare as he tuned tot the rest of the group. "The hell was that about?"

"Beats me." Natsu said shrugging his shoulders. The other two boys came up to them.

"Don't worry aobut Sheldon, he is just a little protective of Jenny, anyway, names Brad." He said as he shook each one of their hands. "This is my little brother Tuck." The boy in question went up to them all with a questioning look.

"So...are you all heroes?" He asked.

"Yea we are...well there's two that might not agree, but yes." Luffy and Inuyasha glared at the half-ghost.

"So cool!" Tucker said with excitement. "I'm in a room full of superheroes, this is really exciting. Hey, can you all show me your powers? Please?"

"Wait until there is a fight buddy if we show you now it would just ruin the surprise." Danny said, causing Tucker to pout for a bit.

"So Jen!" Brad said. "What's the story this time? What villain are you after?"

"Vexas...not surprisingly, but she isn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story short, my new friends are from different worlds and all of our enemies teamed up to destroy us, also they are building a weapon that could destroy any one of our worlds." The boys looked shocked. "I have been going to the other worlds with these guys and helping them stop the energy flow, we did this first because we don't know where the leaders' secret lab is yet."

"And you think Vexas is stealing energy from this world?" Tucker asked.

"That's right!"

"But how?" Brad asked. "I mean Vexas is no longer the Queen of Cluster Prime, so she can't e getting energy from there." Jenny put her finger to her metallic chin in thought.

"Well...I am not sure, exactly, but for whatever reason, I can't let her get away with it." Sheldon wen tup to Inuyasha.

"So...what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Faunus, a species where I look human but have the traits of a Dog...you got a problem with that?"

"Nope, just wondering." Sheldon said trying to keep the peace. Brad walked up to them.

"So...Inuyasha was it? I know this might seem like a weird question...but would it be alright if I felt your ears?"

Inuyasha grumbled. Seriously what was the deal with these humans wanting to feel his ears? "Fine, but be careful." He said as she bent down a little bit as Brad and Sheldon took turns in touching his ears. Tucker saw this and immediately ran over to feel as well. Inuyasha was surprised on how gentle they were being, at least they weren't being pulled, like what Straw Hat did that one time

* * *

 _FlashBack/Jimmy's Lab_

 _After the fight in Dressrosa Luffy approached Inuaysha._

 _"Hey Inu!" Luffy cheerly said. Inuyasha groaned and turned to him._

 _"What is it Luffy?"_

 _"Can I feel your ears?" He asked._

 _"No." Inuaysha simply said. Luffy complained._

 _"Awe, c'mon, I am the Captain."_

 _"IN YOUR WORLD MAYBE BUT HERE YOU AINT MY CAPTAIN!" Inuyasha yelled at him, but it didn't really do much for Luffy as Luffy simply jumped on him and grabbed his ears._

 _"Woah, so fluffy and realistic."_

 _"Hey watch it, don't be so rough Dammit!" Inuyasha said as Danny and Aang ran over to try to separate the two._

* * *

 _Present Time/Jenny's house_

Inuyasha shuddered in remembrance and the three boys thanked him. After a few minutes, they heard a voice calling.

"XJ-9!" Nora called. "Come down here, and bring your friends as well!"

( _Eyecatch featuring Tuvkelr and Timmy skateboarding_ )

* * *

{ _Eyecatch featuring Brad trying to flirt with Weiss, earning a bonk on the head_ )

Everyone went downstairs to see what Nora wanted. She pointed to the screen. "I think I know where Vexas is, it says here that she is at an old power plant, from what Mr. Neutron told me, she might be using the energy from the wast to power up that Machine of hers."

"Of course. Thanks mother. Brad, Tucker, Sheldon, you all wait here till I get back."

"But why?" Bras asked.

"Because some o the enemies I fought while I have been with these guys...you won't stand a chance against." Brad and Tuck understood but Sheldon grasped onto JEnyn and hugged her tightly.

"Please come back safely Jenny." He said, causing her to sweatdrop gain and for Natsu to shove him off.

"Calm down dude, she will be fine." He said with a big grin. And with that, they all left the house.

* * *

 _Street_

Everyone zoomed into the town, with Jenny carrying Timmy and SpongeBob, Danny carrying Jimmy, Ash and Pikachu riding Charizard, Luffy wrapped around Aang as he was on his glider, Happy was flying carrying Natsu, and finally, Inuyasha was carrying Ruby.

"How far away is this plant?" Danny asked Jenny.

"Mom said that it was on the other side of town, hopefully, we might make it." She said back, at the moment they all heard a rumbling int he ground as a large humanoid creature erupted from the ground and roared at them.

"Grrrr, we don't have time for this!" Danny said in an irritated voice. Jenny, however, had an idea.

"Guys, listen up. Some of us will stay here and defeat this creature, and the rest of us will go to the Plant.

 **Going to the Plant: Jenny, Luffy, Aang, Jimmy, Happy, Ash, Pikachu**

 **Staying here to fight off the demon: Natsu, Ruby, Inuyasha, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob**

"Be careful! Happy!" Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu. I will." The Exceed said as he and the others left. They all turned to the demon, who howled at them. Nasu ignited his fists.

"Well, guys? Let's take this bastard down!"

"Yea!" Thye all said as they all leaped to the monster.

* * *

 _Power Plant_

Team 1. all made it to the plant, with Jenny and Luffy smashing the doors open. They all entered and looked around to find any clues.

"You guys see anything?" Jenny asked.

"No!" Everyone said. Luffy was looking at all of eh schematics and had some flashbacks about Punk Hazard, in which he clenched his fists tightly, he hopes that he would ever see that bastard Ceaser again, especially after what he did to those kids.

Aang was wandering around and looking at everything in awe, well he was doing that to every world that he was in beside his own. He was amazed that there were so many different worlds out there...he wondered if maybe they might be able to explore more...maybe he might even get some of his friends to come to? Before he could process any further though, he heard a weird noise coming from nearby.

"Wonder what that noise is." He said as he grabbed his glider and silently stepped over to where the noise was. He got closer..and closer...and closer until.

 **BAM**

Aang was sent flying back, he missed his friends and landed into the wall with a big thud. Everyone hollered his name in worry as Luffy and Ash ran over to him in order to help him up. Everyone turned their heads to find that a large robot came out of the shadows. Everyone then got into fighting poses.

"Well guys, let's take this tin can down!" Ash said, but then quickly turned towards Jenny, who was giving him a deadpanned look. "Sorry, Jenny." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Pikachu was shaking his little head.

"No worries Ash. But yea, let's do it."

* * *

 **So I know this is short but I am going to have the fights all take place on the net chapter, which will also be the last one of Tremorton, also so a reader named Darth Multiverse asked me about some other crossovers, dude I have seen what you suggested, and I will say that some will not be in a story at any point in the future as I already got an idea on who I want to add in the future, but I am glad you came up with some suggestions :) Anyway don't forget to read and review, always happy to hear from you all**

 **Also, remember earlier when I mentioned that some of the members would be pissed? Well, it will happen next episode, because of any of you had seen the show and seen how the people of Tremorton treat Jenny...well your gonna see some of the teams' reactions and man will they be ticked.**

 **Anyway, I will see you all next time :)**


	31. Battle in Tremorton

**Hey everyone, so as you all know, we last saw our protagonists having to go against not one..but two enemies. Team 1 is dealing with a large robot, and Team 2 is dealing with a demon. Afterward, they will finally fight the dreaded Vexus, to me personally Vexus was two of my favorite characters voiced by Eartha Kitt, along with Yzma from Emperor's New Groove :) Now let's all sit back, grab popcorn and begin.**

 **I don't own anything :)**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Power Plant_

Everyone charged the robot with their weapons and powers activating. Luffy jumped up and tried punching it, but suddenly felt weak once the metal made contact with his skin.

"Why do I feel...damn, this thing must be made from Sea Prism Stone.." He said in annoyance. Jenny tried to fire lasers, but it didn't even make a dent.

"Darn it! Whoever built this big guy, they gave him pretty good defenses."

"Well, all we gotta do is find a weakness right?" Aang asked as he sent a blast of air at it. The robot tried to swipe at Aang but he luckily jumped back

* * *

 _Street_

Everyone was fighting off the demon with Natsu and Danny firing blasts from their hands to cause it to go down. SpongeBob was simply creating Bubble Bombs while throwing them at the demon, who simple y swatted them, while not hurting as much as a muscle on it.

"This is bad." SpongeBob said, but he wasn't paying attention as the demon swatted SpongeBob and he went flying.

"TELL MY STORYYYYY!" He yelled as he was sent flying in the sky, leaving behind a twinkle as he disappeared. Everyone looked in horror and Natsu ignited his fists even more.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BASTARD!" He yelled as he lept up. " **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!** " He yelled as the flames went towards the demon, causing it to howl in pain.

"Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it you monster!" Ruby said as she used Crescent Rose to slice off its arm, causing it to holler in pain even more, it was in so much pain, that it didn't even notice Inuyasha running forward with the Tessaiga in hand.

"Time to PERISH!" He yelled raising the sword. " **WIND SCAR!** " His air slash then collided with the demon, causing a large explosion, and it caused it to disappear. Danny looked a little confused as there wasn't a body.

"I guess our attacks are disintegrating them?" He thought to himself. He turned to see Ruby looking in the sky worried.

"I hope Spongebob is ok." she said.

"Don't worry Rubes," Natsu said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I am sure he is ok, he'll possibly just fall right back down here." And as if he jinxed something they all heard a screaming noise from the sky.

"AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" Spongebob was shown plummeting back down tot he ground in a fast pace, everyone scooted back (Inuaysha had to grab Ruby because she was hoping that she could catch the Sponge and he didn't want her to get crushed.) And he landed with a big "OOF!" Everyone gathered around to see SpongeBob with swirls in his eyes as he was mumbling to himself.

"SpongeBob!" Natsu said as he grabbed the sponge, and Ruby was right with him. "Say something buddy!"

"Mommy?" SpongeBob asked in a daze. "I don't' want to go to school. I want to say home and bake yummy Chocolate Chip Cookies."

Natsu looked like he was aobut to freak out after being called 'Mommy', Inuyasha, Timmy, and Danny were laughing, and Ruby was giggling to herself, while also wishing that she had some Cookies to nibble on. Inuyasha turned towards where the plant was.

"Where the hell are they? They should have been back by now!" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Don't worry Inu." Danny said. I am sure they-"

"COOL!" They all turned to see Brad, Tucker, Sheldon, and Nora all looking at them. Brad, Sheldon, and Nora had their jaws dropping to the floor and Tucker had stars in his eyes. "All of you were all like 'BAM' 'BOOM' and Ruby was all like 'SLICE and DYCE!'" Tucker then made karate moves and sounds, and everyone was watching him with mixed reactions. Ruby was smiling and blushing shyly, Inuyasha looked somewhat weird out, being as how he never had a child tell him this before...well except Kagome's brother but still, Timmy was simply thanking him while bowing (which prompted getting scolded for by Ruby), and Danny smirked at the young boy.

"Told you buddy." Danny smirked at the younger boy

"Guys.." Thye looked at Sheldon as he was worried. "Wheres Jenny?"

"I'm sure she and the others are fine." Inuyasha shrugged

* * *

 _Power Plant_

Everyone at the plant was...semi-fine, but most of them were a little bit exhausted. They still haven't figured out what exactly the monsters weakness is, and they were getting a little impatient about it.

"CAN'T YOU JUST LAY DOWN SO WE CAN DEFEAT YOU ALREADY?!" Luffy hollered as he tried to strike his back, but the robot quickly saw this and swiped Luffy away into a wall, causing it to impact and dent the wall.

Jimmy was then noticing how the robot was trying to protect it's back, so that must be his weakness, first he needed a distraction so he ran over to Luffy. "Luffy. The back is the robot's weak spot, I'll try to distract it while you unleash a barrage of punches on it, you think you can do that?"

"Shishishi! No problem Jimmy." Luffy said as Jimmy told the others what to do. The robot looked confused until he got hit by an electric shot, he turned to see Ash and Pikachu waving their arms at it.

"HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!" Ash called out as he extended his arm. " **THUNDERBOLT!** " A bolt of lightning emerged from his arm at the robot, but to the robot, it felt more like a kid throwing a penny. Happy then called the robot over and blew a raspberry at him, causing the robot to furiously stomp over to the Exceed, then Aang blasted some water at the robot and Pikachu unleashed a thunder attack. The lighting mixed with the water caused the robot to disrupt fro a mone,t this gave Luffy the perfect chance to jump up and rip a part of the robots back open.

He looked to see a whole bunch of wires. "Hmmm, A whole bunch of stringy thingies in here...maybe I gotta pull them all out!" He said in a happy voice as he started pulling them all out, luckily since he was rubber, the electricity and sparks didn't hurt him alot. Meanwhile, the Robot was feeling some pain from it's back, yet the others were keeping him distracted while Luffy continued pulling the wires out.

" _ **Error...Error...Er..rooooor!**_ " It's spoken as its voice was slowing down and it went silent and dead. Luffy jumped off as the others went over to him.

"Good one Luffy." Happy sad as e flew right to his shoulder. Luffy grinned as the robot began to open up its hatch, to reveal a jewel inside, Jimmy picked it up to examine it.

"Must be another piece of the Shikon Jewel...better bring it back to Inuyasha." Jimmy stated as he put the shard into his pocket and turned to the others. "Ok you guys, now let's get-"

" ** _Initiating: Self-DEstruct sequence in 10 seconds._** "

Everybody froze up until Ash said the smartest word.

"RUN!" He yelled as everyone quickly all ran out of the factory.

* * *

 _Street_

The others were all watched the factory explode from the distance and they were all pretty worried. Sheldon started blubbering about Jenny and stuff until Natsu spoke up.

"Calm down guys, I am sure they all got out just fine." Natsu said confidentially until Sheldon grabbed him and shook him by the shoulders.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? FOR ALL WE KNOW JENNY IS MOST LIKELY-"

 **BONK**

Sheldon was now face-planted in the ground as Inuyasha was standing over him with a raised fist and an annoyed look. "Finally that dumbass shut up."

"Inu!" Ruby exclaimed. "you didn't have to do that."

"He was annoying us with how worried he is about metal-girl."

"But he was worried Inu, I figured you would be too."

"I am, but we know those morons can get out of anything, hell we survived form that Jose guy back in Magnolia."

While Ruby and Inuyasha were still arguing. Brad went up to Danny.

"Does that Inuyasha person get along with you all?" He asked curiously.

"Well he is usually somewhat of a grumpy guy, but he is a nice guy underneath." Danny said as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"WE'RE BACK!" Thye all tuned to see the others coming at them. Nora shook her head as she walked to her daughter.

"XJ-9! I'm so glad you're safe, but did you have to destroy the plant?" She asked her daughter with a groan.

"The robot we fought in there activated a self-destruct sequence mom." Jenny said sheepishly. Nora sighed and looked at her.

"Well, I'm glad you and your friends are safe...but wasn't Vexus in there?"

"No..she wasn't"

"Weird..but then how-" but all of a sudden, a large piece of rope wrapped itself around Nora and the others except for Jenny and Ruby. The two girls tired to get teh rope off but nothing was working, Thye tried slashing it and shooting it, but nothing was working. Natsu was trying to burn the rope off but it wasn't working either.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry aobut that if I were you." Everybody turned to see a humanoid insect looking female robot who was around Jenny's height, she had a headdress that looked like an Egyptian Pharoah's but looked smaller and slimmer, on her head were antennae, and her entire body was an emerald green and black coloring while wearing what looks like a bodysuit while also wearing knee boots.

"Vexas." Jenny said angrily.

"That's Vexus?" Timmy said as he looked kinda disgusted. "That's one ugly bug."

"Yea..." Happy said as his face turned green. Vexus sent them a quick glare and turned back to Jenny.

"So you found the piece of the Shikon Jewel? Damn, I knew KRakus wouldn't' be able to hide it somewhere useful..."

"Vexus, what are you with the Syndicate? I thought you hated humans." Jenny asked. Vexus scoffed.

"I do, I do not care for them, I merely joined because Calamitous promised that he would help me conquer this world...you know XJ-9...it isn't too late for you." She said as she extended her hand. "You could still join me, and we can conquer this world together."

Jenny just fired and barley missed her hand. "I already told you a thousand times Vexus. I am not joining you." Vexus then turned angry.

"Aren't you tired of these miserable humans treating you like garbage? You always save them and yet they still disrespect you. Hell, I bet your so-called friends over there just like you because they feel sorry for you."

"THAT AIN'T TRUE!" SpongeBob yelled. "WE LIKE JENNY BECAUSE SHE IS REALLY NICE AND COOL!"

"DMAN RIGHT!" Natsu yelled irritated at Vexus. "YOU WAT TO INSULT MY _NAKAMA_? LET ME OFF THIS ROPE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS YOU UGLY OLD HAG!"

Brad also shouted. "JENNY DON'T LISTEN TO WHATEVER CRAP SHE SAIS, NO MATTER WHAT, YOULL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!"

"YEA!" Everyone else said. Ruby patted Jenny on the shoulder and they both shared a glance. Ruby gave her a big smile and Jenny returning it and looked over at Vexus.

"Your right Vexus...I am disrespected at times here in Tremorton...but I don't give up, because I still have my Mom, Brad, Tucker, and Sheldon, my Nakama." Jenny said those as she was taking baby steps over to her. "And not only them but I have my Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, and Inuyasha, other _Nakama_ who believe in me." Jenny said as she then got ready to fight as she told Ruby to try to get the others out from the rope. "AND FOR THEM I'LL FIGHT!"

"THEN I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" The former Cluster Queen shouted as they collided their fists, causing a wave to go off.

( _Eyecatch of Happy and Momo eating Fish_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch of Jaune and Erza looking at Armor while Pyrrah looks on, looking a little jealous_ )

Vexus and Jenny were trading blows to blows as Ruby was still trying to get the rope off the others, she tried using her scythe to cut them but it didn't budge, and she tried shooting at it but the bullet didn't do much better. But they all decided to deal with the ripe later, as for now the had to watch their friend fight off her enemy.

Jenny was firing lasers at Vexus as the former Queen was dodging, she then reared back a fist.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?!" Vexus roared.

"I HAVE TO TO PROTECT MY HOME AND MY FRIENDS!" Jenny yelled back as their fists collided again, this time Jenny grabbed Vexus by the arm and spun her around a few times before she threw her into a building, causing it to crumble. Vexus got out and growled as her fists glowed. she fired the laser form her hand and JEnny was quick enough to dodge as she flew towards her as her fists turned into the Fists of Pain as she threw a punch at Vexus, who dodged and kicked Jenny right in the face, causing her to skid back on the street.

Jenny got up and dusted the rubble off of her and she flew again towards her. "Why are you so obsessed about me joining you?" She asked as she fired a ray from her hands, to which Vexus dodged. "I already told you that I would never join you, so why do you pish it?"

"As I told you, aren't you tired of being disrespected by the people in this town? We do not need these pathetic humans, you and I can control them. Hell with our powers combined, we can take back Cluster Prime and we can become rulers of the world!" Vexus then gave Ruby a hard look, something the young Huntress noticed and held Crescent Rose defensively. "And your little friends of yours can become your pets as well.

Jenny stared up to Vexus hard as she flew up to her and silently looked at her. Everyone gasped as Jenny put her hand on Vexus's shoulder, while the former Queen smiled.

"You see XJ-9? You don't need to-"

 **BAM**

Vexus flew right back to the ground in a daze. Jenny then flew down with her hands morphed into Monkey Paws.

"My friends...are not pets, they are my _Nakama_...and no matter what you say...I will never join you...EVER!" Jenny yelled as she turned to Ruby. "RUBY! WITH ME!"

"Got it Bestie!"Ruby happily said as she ran right alongside Jenny as they both gave Vexus a beatdown, Ruby slammed her scythe int he ground as she turned and kicked Vexus in the stomach, Jenny punched her several time's int he stomach, and Ruby shot her several times with Fire Dust bullets, piercing some of her body.

Vexus was now ont he ground while trying to weakly get up and snalred at the two females. "I wil not be beaten...by a robot girl..and a pathetic human." She snarled.

"Well guess what Old Lady!" Ruby yelled as she and Jenny were running up. "You just lost.

 **BAM**

Jenny punched Vexus in the face

 **POW**

Ruby kicked Vexus in the stomach

 **TEAPARTY**

Vexus, Jenny, and Ruby were having a little tea party at Beacon

Vexus finally went down, defeated.

"ALRIGHT! THEY BEAT VEXUS!" Timmy, SpongeBob, Tucker, and Happy called out happily, and as if nothing happened, the rope binding them all disappeared and they all ran up to the young girls. Sheldon, however, glomped Jeny.

"Oh I'm so glad your safe Jenny." He sobbed as Jenny looked uncomfortable. Brad and Danny were pulling him off of her.

"Dude, you are one Fruit Loop." Danny said to Sheldon, to which Brad was nodding his head in agreement. Everyone then heard a groaning noise as they all turned to Vexus, who was getting up. She snarled at them all as she tore open a portal from her hands.

"You may have one this time XJ-9, but I will return, and next time. Your friends won't be so lucky either." Vexus said as she went through the portal and disappeared as the portal closed up.

"AND DON'T COME BACK YOU OLD HAG!" Luffy yelled as he blew a raspberry at her, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, that takes care of that." Jenny said, but then she went over to Inuyasha. "Oh Inu, I just remembered, I found a piece of that Jewel thing back at the plant. I guess they were using it for energy or something." Jenny then handed Inuyasha the jewel, to which he put it in his pocket.

"Thanks." He said. After that, they all heard voices and saw that the citizens were all approaching them.

"Oh good, everyone is safe." Happy sadi with happiness.

"Just wait..." Jenny said in glum. Everyone was confused while Danny turned to Brad, Tucker, Sheldon, and Nora, who had glum faces as well.

"Look at what you all did!" Said a citizen. "You all not only damaged some of teh city, but you DESTROYED the old Power Plant!"

"So what?" Timmy scoffed. "I mean when people are doing heroics, you should always expect collateral damage, besides we saved you guys from that bug thing and your seriously complaining about your town?"

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves from destroying part of the city." Another citizen said. At this point the whole town was angrily grilling into Anicktoonime fro damaging the city, some didn't look affected mostly Luffy because, well, he's Luffy. And Natsu because when he is on a job, he is always destroying part of a city so it was kinda like a recurring thing for him. But some fo the members were peeved that these people were being so ungrateful to them, but then...

"That robot girl is always causing trouble for us!"

"Yea, same thing every day"

"XJ-9? More like XJ-Nightmare!"

That finally set some fo them off. Mostly Natsu

" **HEY!** " Natsu roared towards everyone. "SHE RISKED HER LIFE PROTECTING YOU ALL AND YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS ARE CHEWING HER OUT OVER SOME DAMAGE? THEY CAN BE FIXED!"

"Like your any room to talk Pinkie, especially that one with the red cloak, she also caused some damage."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT RUBY LIKE THAT YOU SHITHEADS!" Inuyasha yelled in fury.

"You also caused some damage, dog boy." Everyone then all got into a huge argument with each other until Jimmy snuck away from everyone and started putting in coordinates back to his lab and he turned to Jenny's friends. "Everyone, thank you all for your help but we gotta go save one last world."

"I understand young man." Nora said to him.

"Good luck out there." Brad said as he gave the boy a thumbs up.

"I hope you all let me come on your cool adventure next time." Tuvker said in eagerness.

"Please keep Jenny safe." Sheldon said while on his knees, causing Jimmy to sweatdrop. Nora looekd back.

"You might want to get out of here young man...it seems like there is a fight about to go off." Jimmy turned to see the team (except for Jenny get into defensive poses. Jimmy then grabbed something from his pocket, grabbed all the team and flung them all into the portal before a fight could break out.

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

"What the hell was that for Big Head?" Inuyasha said to Jimmy irritatingly as everyone was getting off of the floor.

"To get you all out of there beofe another rumble could break out."

"So? I wanted to kick their asses for bad-mouthing Jenny like that." Natsu said in an irritating voice.

"I'm with Natsu on this one." Luffy said cracking his knuckles.

"Everyone." They all turned to Jenny, who had a sad smile. "thank you all for sticking up to me, but it's totally fine."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Ruby said. "They shouldn't treat you like garbage over some collateral damage." Jenny gave the girl a hug, that surprised her.

"Ruby...you and everyone else here stood up for me, that was even better, I didn't want you all to beat them up, but I am happy you all stood up for me." Jenny said letting go of Ruby.

"Friends always stick up for other friends Jenny." SpongeBob said happily, Jenny looekd down and patted him on the head.

"Aye sir." Happy said as he flew over and landed on Jenny's shoulder. As everyone was talking to Jenny, Inuyasha toom Jimmy over to the wall.

"Listen...when we fight Naraku...I don't want you or anyone else fighting him."

"I understand." Jimmy said. He then looekd up at the half-demon. "Just letting you know, we can all take him as a team you know?"

"That's just it Jimmy...if you did look up my world you should know how powerful Naraku is."

"Yea? And we are all pretty strong too. Well not all of us but we are in our own unique way." Jimmy said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine then, but be careful." Inuyasha said as he walked over to a wall while Jimmy walked over to the portal.

Inuyasha began to fear for them, however, sure they were all nice, but he felt like they were not strong enough to face Naraku. Sure he saw them all in action, but he felt like they were not on par with Naraku...at least not yet. And the half-demon was worrying quite a bit, but luckily he was finally gonna go back to see Kagome and the others, what would they think of his bizarre new friends.

"Ok guys, last world we are going to is Inuyasha's world. After that, hopefully, we might be able to find out about where Calamitous's secret lab is!"

"Let's go then!" Ash said punching his fists in the air as everyone left the portal. Smoker sighed as he continued to read from his novel.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Sengoku Era_

A man with long black hair, wearing a purple robe was sitting on the ground while a little girl in white was holding out a mirror that was showing them their victories of beating the past members of the Syndicate. Kagura was standing by them as the man was chuckling to himself.

"So..Inuaysha and his little entourage had beaten the others...not surprising, they were all weak anyway."

"Of course Master Naraku." KAgura said while bowing. "But do not forget that you are much stronger than those brats."

Naraku chuckled as well. "I know, they believe that they can beat me? Well then, I can't wait to see them try and they will surely die...I need you to capture that little girl who is with Sesshomaru, I have plans for him."

Kagura looked somewhat surprised, but quickly morphed it to a neutral expression. "Of course."

"Also..." Naraku began as he examined the mirror some more. "Capture the little Square Sponge as well."

"Sure..but what for?"

"Oh..you'll see." Naraku said evily

* * *

 **Well...Naraku is planning something, and from how he is talking, it ain't gonna be pretty. So for the Sengoku Era. I was thinking about adapting episodes 80 and 81. You know that's where they go to Naraku's castle to rescue Rin and where Inuyasha uses the Red Tessaiga. Princessbinas, who has been helpful with providing me Inuyasha info that I already didn't know, actually suggested the idea to me, so thank you Princessbinas :) Anyway guys, do not forget to read and review, always happy to hear back from you. nd I will see you all next time :)**

 **Also, when we get to the Sengoku Era...let's just say, it will be dark**


	32. Back in the Past

**Hey everyone, back again with a new chapter, as you all know. This time our heroes go into the Great Sengoku Era, where they meet the rest of Inuyasha's friends and also find and beat Naraku. Now just a fair warning, since the world of Inuyasha is already messed up, these few chapters will be dark than the rest, and the team will find that Naraku is unlike any enemies they have ever encountered. Also like I mentioned back in the previous chapter, the chapters will be adapted from episodes 80 and 81. The first one here will be some filler, but not where Jaken tries to take the Tessaiga, it will be original, and the next two chapters is where it will become serious. Now sit back, grab popcorn, and let's begin this thing.**

 **Also, I do not own any characters.**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Kaede's Village_

Kagome was looking out the window for a while. Inuyasha has been gone for a while and she was starting tog et worried, she knew that he could take care of himself, but she was also worried that something might have happened to him.

"Kagome." She noticed Sango looking t her as she was polishing her boomerang Hiraikotsu. "I know you are worried, but we just have to have some faith."

Kagome sighed as she looked back at the Demon Slayer. "I know Sango, but I just can't help it you know?" She said as she sighed and put her palm on her face. She then sensed something and gasped. Ango noticed and asked what was wrong.

"I can feel a Jewel Shard nearby!" KAgome started as she started grabbing her bow and arrows, she looekd around and noticed something. "Where are Miroku and Shippo?"

"I think they were helping Lady Kaede with something in the feild." Sango said as she grabbed her boomerang and stood up. At that moment a child burst in.

"Inuyasha has come back!" She said.

"Really?" Kagome said as she got down to her level. The child nodded.

"And that isn't all, he is with some weird looking people as well." She said. Kagome and Sango looekd at each other confusedly as they both folwed the girl, along with Kirara.

The villagers were surrounding Anicktoonime and looking with wonder, sure they were familiar with Inuyasha, but not with the others. They could be heard muttering something about "weird clothes", "weird weapons", and many were heard muttering if they were demons. Ruby was feeling a little uncomfortable with the surrounding and Inuyasha noticed.

"Oi, back off will ya? Can't you see she is uncomfortable?" Inuyasha said irritatingly, causing some fo the villagers to look down in shame and disperse.

"Ok then..." Danny began. Timmy looked around.

"Woah, it looks like we went back in time before technology was invented." Timmy said. Danny and Jimmy both deadpanned at him.

"Timmy..." Jimmy began. "We ARE back in time before technology was invented."

"Ok, Neutron no need to bite my head off." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, this is Kaede's village." Inuyasha began as he began explaining to the team. "My friends and I usually hang around here whenever we aren't looking for Jewel shard" He said.

"INUYASHA!" They all turned to see two girls approaching them, they appeared to be around Ruby and Jenny's age. One had black long straight black hair that went down to her shoulders with brown eyes. she was also wearing a Japanese sailor suit school uniform that was white and had green and white cuffs, a red kerchief, green skirt, brown penny loafers, and white socks. She was also carrying a bow and a few arrows.

The next girl they saw approaching was extremely beautiful (causing Timmy, Danny, Aang, and Ash to blush at her appearance) she had long brown hair that was tied in a ribbon, had pink eyeshadow on and had brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a traditional woman's Kimono with a green skirt over it, she was also carrying a large boomerang on the back (causing Ruby to gain stars in her eyes) she also wore arm and leg guards and had straw sandals on. She was also being followed by a small white-furred cat with red eyes and black lines on its tail

The girl in the school uniform went up to him and suddenly hugged him, causing him to get flustered. "Inuyasha, I was worried about you."

"What were you worried about me for Kagome? I told you that I would be back, remember?" Inuyasha said as Kagome then pushed herself off of him.

"Well, why wouldn't I be worried? You have been gone for a while and I was pretty worried." She said. The other girl came up to them both.

"Kagome is right Inuyasha, we have all been worried about you." the girl said. Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head away.

"Whatever Sango, you all know how strong I am anyway." He said as Luffy walked up and poked him.

"Oi Inu, you gonna introduce us to your friends or...?" Luffy said. Kagome and Sango looekd at Luffy with surprise and they took a good look at the others.

"Are these new friends of yours Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with an eager voice.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Heh, more like acquaintances at the most."

"JERK!" Luffy yelled.

"DOG BREATH!" Natsu yelled.

"SO HEARTLESS!" Danny yelled.

"STUPID DOG!" Happy yelled. All this time Inuyasha was getting irritated and after a few minutes...

The team all got into a big dust cloud fight while shouting insults at each other and spatting out nonsense that was not understandable. Leaving Kagome, Sango, and the small cat to sweatdrop.

"Yep, seems Inuyasha made some interesting friends." Kagome said with a sigh.

"He sure has." Sango muttered. With the cat growling in agreement. At that moment a teen boy wearing purple robes with beads wrapped around his arm was approaching the girls, followed closely by a small little boy wearing a blue shirt, yellow vest, and blue baggy pants. And they were also followed by an elderly woman with long white hair tied in a tail, wearing a priestess outfit, while also sporting an eyepatch.

"What is going on here?" the boy asked as he looked at the fight cloud confusingly. Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha is back Miroku, and it seems he bought some-" She quickly dodged as a spatula came flying out from the dust cloud. "Interesting people."

"That Inuyasha always causing trouble." Said the little boy, at that moment Kagome, had a vein popping on her head as she shouted.

"STOP!" At that moment there was a loud thud and the dust cloud vanished. Jimmy and Timmy were strangling each other, Jenny and Ruby were having a sissy fight, Natsu and Inuyasha were also strangling each other while standing on Luffy who was on the ground trying to get up, SpongeBob and Happy didn't last long as the two were knocked out as there were welts on their heads. Ash, Pikachu, Danny, and Aang were standing back from the fight watching with either amusement or dread. Inuyasha than pushed Natsu off and everyone returned to their senses.

"Glad to see you back Inuyasha." Miroku said. Shippo nodding his head.

"Yea...I guess." Inuyasha muttered. The old lady went up to him.

"Inuyasha, I see you managed to come back." She then turned towards Anicktoonime. "And YOu have made some new friends I see."

"I-"

"C'mon Inuyasha, introduce us to your new friends!" Kagome said in an eager voice.

Inuyasha sighed as he introduced them all. "The big-headed kid Jimmy. The Stupid Teeth one is Timmy, the kid in the stupid black outfit is Danny, the annoying little square thing is SpongeBob, the bald arrow-headed one is Aang, the metal girl is Jenny, the Straw Hat one is Luff,y the stupid Pink haired one is Natsu, the dumb cat is Happy, the boy is Ash, the little rodent is Pikachu, and the girl int he cape is Ruby."

"Inuyasha, be nice to the others." Ruby said to him.

Kagome shook her head and went up to Ruby. "Inuyasha is always like that, by the way, I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Well from him and Natsu arguing one in a while, he was good." Ruby said, but then Miroku went up and grabbed the young Huntress by the hands.

"So your name is Ruby right?"

"Uhh yes?" Ruby said in confusion. Miroku gently squeezed her hands.

"then I got a question for you...would you consider bearing my children?"

...

...

The team all had wide eyes at what the monk said.

"Did he just..." Danny started.

"I think he did..." Aang said.

 **BAM KAPOW**

"PERVERT!" Natsu yelled as he landed a solid blow right to the monks face, causing him to skid back into a hut and crash. Natsu had flames surrounding him as he was about o go over and beat the monk up but was blocked by Danny, who tried to calm him down, but to little result.

"Woah! Did you guys see that?" Shippo said in surprise.

"Could that boy be a demon?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said as she and her friends stared in awe. She then got over it and walked over to Ruby, who was being guarded by Jenny. "I'm sorry aobut Miroku, he tends to dot hat to any girl he see's"

"He is just lucky that her older sister wasn't here to see him ask that." Jenny said to Kagome as she crossed her arms on her chest. She saw or heard that she would beat him up bad."

Kagome sweatdropped and waved her arms nervously. "Well, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Kagome then turned curious at her. "But in all honestly, I never actually seen a robot in real life before, only on TV...mind telling us where you're from?"

"I can do that." jimmy called out. "But first let's all somewhere private because it is a long story."

* * *

 _Kaede's House_

"Hmmm, this is interesting indeed." Kaede said while in thought.

Jimmy explained everything that is going on to Inuyasha's group and the reactions were awed. While Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara knew about people from the future because if KAgome, but they were more surprised when Jimmy explained to them that they came from different worlds. But despite it, they managed to talk and get along fine. Sango allowed Ruby to try to hold Hiraikotsu, and Ruby was able to hold it without much effort.

"This Boomerang is sooo cool!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes as she was admiring the boomerang.

"How..are you able to hold it?" Sango asked while requesting her boomerang back, causing Ruby to pout and give it back.

"Sorry aobut her." Jenny said. "When it comes to weapons, she is a geek for them."

"Ok..." Sango said while holding Hiraikotsu close to her.

"And if you want to know how she can hold it..." Danny smirked as he glanced over at Ruby. "Show them Rubes."

Ruby giggled and nodded at Danny. She took out her weapon and turned it into its scythe mode, causing everyone in the house to get shocked.

"I-is that a scythe?" Kagome asked nervously.

"And it's also a high-caliber sniper rifle." she said proudly as she cocked the gun, causing some fo them to raise eyebrows.

"Ruby," Jenny whispered. "Different world, different era."

"Oh, right." Ruby said while sheepishly rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"I do admit that is an impressive weapon you got there miss Ruby." Miroku started but he received a glare from both Jenny, Natsu, and Inuyasha.

"Don't even try it pervert." They threatened in unison, causing the monk to skootch back away. Sango gave a small smile.

"Serves you right you lecherous monk." She snarked. That got Aang's curiosity.

"You're a monk too? I am also a monk." Aang said. Miroku's eyes lightened up.

"Really? I never would have known there would be monks in other worlds."

"He is more of a monk than you are." Inuyasha said. Aang looked at Inuyasha and then he went on to explain that Miroku usually cons people into thinking that there are demons in houses just so he can take advantage of the hospitality. Aang narrowed his eyes at Miroku as the monk in question embarrassingly sunk in his seat.

"Just letting you know." Aang began as he told Miroku. "I sensed that if Monks exists in other worlds, then that's good, but with you conning people out of money...that is shameful to me."

"I can assure you Aang." Kagome said. "Miroku is a swindler and a lech, but he is a nice person deep down, despite him flirting with every girl he sees."

Aang calmly waved his hands. "I do not doubt it Kagome, I'm just not amused at the fact that he calls himself a monk when he swindles people."

"Well get over it Baldy." Inuyasha said. "That's how he is."

Meanwhile Ruby was holding Shippo as the young fox demon was pulling on Luffy's skin. "I didn't know you can stretch. It's so cool."

"Shishishi yes it is."

"Mr. Neutron." Kaede said as she was drinking some tea. "If it is true that you know aobut our world, then I am sure you know aobut Naraku right?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I know how powerful he is, but we have to beat him to save our homes and friends." Jimmy said.

"Hey, I gotta question," Danny said. "What exactly is the deal with this Naraku guy anyway? I mean, we were told he was powerful..but what is his story?" Kagome and teh others lowered their heads and looekd upset. Danny got worried. "I didn't mean to-"

"No...it's fine Danny." Sango said in sadness. "If you guys are helping us, then you all deserve to know about Naraku."

They all began to explain about Naraku and his horrible crimes, he was responsible for making all their lives living hell. He tricked Inuyasha and his former lover Kikyo into trying to kill each other in which he succeeded for a while, killed Sango's family while mind-controlling her little brother Kohaku into doing it, cursed Miroku's grandfather, with the Wind Tunnel, a miniature black hole in his hand that while helpful somewhat, will end up swallowing him eventually. The entire team was horrified at hearing all of this. Ruby, SpongeBob, and Happy were close to tears while the rest were angry (especially Luffy, Natsu, Danny, and Aang.)

"THAT'S IT!" Natsu roared. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BASTARD, HE IS GONNA PAY!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Luffy yelled. "I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

Kagome and the others looked surprised at the teams holler that they will fight Naraku and make him pay for what he has done. "guys?" Kagome asked. "While I like your enthusiasm...but why are you doing this?"

"Why else?" Natsu started. "Not only do we have to beat him because we have to save our worlds...but because you are our friends, and after hearing what he did, he needs to pay. Especially for what he did to Sango for having her brother kill their entire family."

"You-you would do that?" Miroku asked, slightly trying to sound calm.

"We're friends, aren't we? Not only that, we will try to get your little brother back to you Sango" Natsu asked. Sango then had tears running down her face as she smiled at them.

"Thank you all." She said as they all gave her a big hug.

"But where should we look?" Danny asked as he let go of Sango. "I mean, it isn't like Naraku would appear out of nowhere."

"We have been trying to figure it out ourselves." Kagome said as she got up. "I say we should all start walking."

"Now?" Timmy said. "But it is already night time." He complained.

"You scared Beaver Boy?" Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up Dog Boy!" Timmy snapped.

"The hell you call me punk?" Inuyasha said as he got down to Timmy's lever and the two glared at each other.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome said all of a sudden, Inuyasha went down with a thud. Anicktoonime looekd confused. (except for Natsu, who was laughing his butt off.)

"What just happened?" Ash asked as Pikachu tilted his head to the side.

"Inuyasha has beads of subjection around his neck, every time Kagome tell him to sit, he plummets to the ground." Shippo said while on Ruby's back.

Natsu began to laugh. "Ha, seems like she is stronger than you Dog Boy!" He yelled as he, Happy, Luffy, and Timmy were laughing, with Inuaysah grumbling under his breath.

"Anyway you guys, why don't we all head out now." Jimmy said. "I know it is night, but if we are to beat Naraku and the Syndicate, then we have to get this done already."

"Alright then, let's go everyone." Inuyasha said.

"Yes!" They all said as they left Kaede's hut, with her looking back.

"Inuaysh'as new friends are an interesting bunch...but I can't help but feel like something tragic will happen."

( _Eyecatch featuring Kagome shooting an apple from Usopp's head, causing the older boy to freak out_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Kiara and Pikachu sleeping next to each other_ )

 _Forest somewhere_

The group was walking down a road as they were discussing more aobut each other. Miroku was thinking aobut the woman of Fairy Tail, which caused Natsu to warn him that if he tried to do that, then he would probably be killed. Sango looekd at the monk angrily, which didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

" _I wonder if Sango likes Miroku, from the way she was looking at him she looked angry._ " He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, they all heard a weird noise and turned to see several Grimm coming up to them. Inuyasha'sgroup looked confused but got ready to fight anyway, Jimmy told his group to stand back so they can see Inu's group in action.

Kagome shot a Grimm right through the stomach, causing it to go flying back into other Grimm.

Sango had changed form her Kimono into a warriors outfit with pink guards and her hair tied in a tail, also Kiara turned huge. Causing several Anicktoonime to drop their jaws on the ground, while Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Timmy were yelling how cool she was with stars in their eyes. " **HIRAIKOTSU!** " Sango yelled as she threw the Boomerang at the selection of Grimm, causing them to get decapitate instantly. Miroku was simply swatting them all with his staff and also threw some Sacred Sutras at them, causing the Grimm to howl in pain. And Shippo was using his Fox magic to beat them all up. After that more, Grimm showed up, but this time Inuyasha told his friends to let them watch Jimmy's group.

"What do you say we give Inuaysa's friends a show? Just to see our power?" Jimmy asked.

"Like the sound of that, I have been itching to fight something!" Natsu said in excitement as his fists ignited.

Jimmy was blowing them all away with his Tornado Blaster and used a powerful blast that caused a few to go soaring into the sky. Jimmy looekd at his weapon and made a mental note to upgrade it after they are done saving the world

Timmy was shooting them with his Cosmo-Blaster, resulting in them getting hit and going down. "I know I should feel bad, but form Ruby told us, these things don't have feelings." He said as he kept shooting.

"Don't feel bad sport, remember that it's self-defense," Wanda said.

"That's right Timmy, also I am getting a little tired from the shooting." Cosmo said. With Timmy promising him that they will be done in a moment.

Danny was flying in the air firing several ecto rays at them, causing them all to vanish or get knocked out. Danny then flew towards a few. " **ICE BEAM EYES!** " He fired ice beams from his eyes as the Grimm froze up.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was watching with a grin on his face while his group had faces of awe. Shippo was excited about seeing this fight.

"Wow! our new friends are so cool!" Shippo said excitedly as he was rooting them all, but he missed as a Grimm flew right by him, and Aang called out and apologized.

"So amazing." Kagome said with awe in her voice. Sango and Miroku were both also awed and were surprised by this level of power.

" **Fire Dragon...RRROOOAARRR!** " Flames came from Natsu'smmouth as they burned and incinerated the Grimm in front of him. After this, all the Grimm are beaten or dead, ss their bodies began to vanish into nothing.

"Guys?" Kagome said as she and the others were walking up to them. "What...were those things? Demons?"

"Well," Ruby began. "Kinda...but not those are monsters that come from my world, called Grimm." Ruby then went to explain to them aobut her world and about the creatures of Grimm.

"Just like Demons, these things attack innocent people." Sango said.

"Mmhmm, and Huntsmen and Huntresses fight them, I goto a school that is training future Huntsmen and Huntresses as well...you know Sango, you would make a good Huntress." Ruby said with enthusiasm

Sango blushed a little bit and rubbed her head as she gave a small smile. "Well, I mean..."

"Guys?" Happy said causing them all to look at the cat. "Wheres SpongeBob?"

"Huh...you know I didn't see him during the fight." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said nodding his head.

"Eh, he's fine." Natsu said nonchalantly. "He probably went in the trees to go take a leak or something."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Danny, Timmy, Aang

* * *

 _Air_

SpongeBob's vision was blurry a little bit, last he remembered, he was going to join his friends in fighting the Grimm until something, or someone grabbed him and knocked him out. He couldn't see due to his unconsciousness, but form what he can see, he was in the air, there was a lady in front oh him, and beside him looekd like a girl in orange. Despite his blurry vision, SpongeBob could tell that he was not with his group no more and he was worried.

" _Guys...please help me._ " He thought as he then fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Ok...so that is that folks, now the next two chapters will be based on Episodes 80 and 81. Now having seent the fight between Naraku, Inuaysah, and Sesshomaru was pretty damn interesting and has given me some ideas on what to incorporate. Now if you have seen episodes 80 and 81, you know what is bound to happen. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, always happy to hear from you all and I am happy to answer any questions you might have. Be warned, the next two chapters will a little dark.**

Anyway, I will see you all next time :)


	33. The Abduction of Rin and SpongeBob

**So this is the chapter where the plot really kicks off. Now I have been debating on whether who should go with Inuyasha to fight Naraku, and who should go with Kagome and the others...but I decided to let Anicktoonime go after Naraku and have Kagome and the others go after the jewel shard to the house that will lead them to Kohaku, Rin, and SpongeBob. Sit back, grab food and let's begin :)  
**

 **Also if you all remember, I do not own any of these characters**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Area_

The team was still waiting for SpongeBob to come on out from the forest and do his thing. It had been a mere twenty minutes now and some were getting worried.

"Guys?" Ruby started. "SpongeBob has been in there for a long time...are you sure he is alright?"

"Yea guys," Happy started as he was in Kagome's arms. "I am starting to worry."

"It usually isn't him to be gone that long." Danny said. "Alright, some of us should go inside and check it out."

"Your Sponge friend is fine." they all turned to see a little girl wearing a white kimono and white hair holding a mirror approaching them.

"Kanna." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Who is the kid?" Danny asked. KAogme answered for him.

"That's Kanna, she is one of Naraku's incarnations." Anicktoonime remembers hearing about Inuaysha talking about "Incarnations" back at the Factory in Aang's world, and they were confused but decided to ask questions until they knew about their Sponge friend.

"Listen kid." Danny began. "I don't want to fight or hurt you just because of your a little kid, but if you know something about our missing friend." He said as his fist glowed. "You better explain."

Kanna didn't show any reaction to the glowing fist. She simply began to explain to them that SpongeBob was captured by Kagura, causing the group to gasp, she also wanted them to know that Naraku wants to see them all up at his castle to see fi they can truly beat him, she then disappeared.

"COME BACK!" Natsu yelled, he then got on his knees and pounded the ground in anger.

"What are we going to do?" Shippo said worriedly.

"The hell you think runt?" Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. "We are going to kick Naraku's ass, and get SpongeBob back."

"Damn right, that bastard is going down." Luffy growled while cracking his fists together. Inuyasha then caught a whiff in the air.

"I smell his scent." Inuyasha said in seriousness. "Follow me!" Hew said as he started to run off, with everyone else closely following him behind.

* * *

 _Abandoned House._

SpongeBob began to stir awake as he rubbed his sore head.

"Oh..my head is spinning, what the heck happened?" He asked groggily as he then looked up and took a look at his surroundings. He saw that he was in a house and he wasn't alone, he saw a little girl sleeping right next to him carrying a melon, and a boy in a purple sleeveless purple kimono, white bands wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and his hair was in a wolf tail.

" _Who are these guys?_ " SpongeBob wondered to himself. " _Did that bully Naraku kidnap them too_?" Just then, the girl was starting to come to, she groaned a little bit and she opened her eyes suddenly as she remembered what happened.

"Now I remember, that Kagura lady abducted me." She said to herself as she was aobut to get up, she then looekd confused. "Where am I?" She then took a look at SpongeBob, who then noticed her and he went over to help her up.

"Are you alright little girl?" He asked her nicely. The girl looked at SpongeBob very confusingly, never had seen such a demon like this.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh right, my name is SpongeBob Sqaurepants." He said with happiness and cheeriness in his voice. The girl looked at him confusingly again.

"SpongeBob? That's a weird name for a demon." SpongeBob simply laughed at that,

"No silly, I'm not a demon, I'm a Sponge." He said pointing at himself. "See the holes? I can absorb liquids of any kind." The girl looked at him and smiled.

"Really? That's neat, my name is Rin...did you get captured to?"

"Yea, it all happened so fast. I was aobut to help out my friends fight toff some bad guys, but then someone grabbed me and knocked me out...next thing I know I am here in this weird house talking to you. But that doesn't make me sad or anything, because now I have a new friend...I mean do you want to be friends?" SpongeBob asked her while twiddling his fingers

Rin smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yes, I do." SpongeBob jumped for joy, causing the little girl to giggle at his actions, they then noticed the boy sitting alone in a corner.

"Hey, little fella. Did you get captured too?" SpongeBob asked. The boy said nothing, causing both the girl and Sponge to look at each other raising eyebrows. Spongebob and Rin started walking fast to the door. Causing the boy to speak for once at them with concern.

"Wait, don't go outside!" He tried to tell them as Rin and SpongeBob approached the door.

"I have to get back." Rin explained as she and SpongeBob approached the door.

"Don't worry fella, we will bring back help." SpongeBob said. When the two opened the door, they gasped. Outside the house, there was a whole bunch of demons either flying around or on the ground. One floating demon, in particular, saw them and roared as it made its way towards them. Rin and SpongeBob trembled a bit as the two closed the door, hopefully blocking the demons way in.

"Guess we can stay for a while." SpongeBob said as he started to sweat bullets while having a scared smile and chuckled nervously. He noticed Rin walking over to the boy and sitting down, SpongeBob sighed and walked over and sat down next to her. The boy looekd at them, and then away.

"I warned you both not to go outside." He said. "If you do, they will tear you both apart." SpongeBob got worried and started shivering, Rin noticed this and put a comforting hand on SpongeBob's hand, causing the Spong to calm down a bit. Rin looekd back at the boy.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Were you abducted as well?" Rin then had a hopeful smile. "All three of us could run away together!"

"Yea!" SpongeBob said in his happy voice. "And with that chain thing, you seem to be good at combat, I have my Bubble solution and Karate Gloves in my pocket, we could all fight our wat out if here."

The boy then looked back at them. "My job is to guard the both of you." This caused Rin and Spongebob to sigh and look down on the ground.

"Oh...now I see." SpongeBob said sadly as he looekd down on the floor. Rin then had a look of realization and looekd back at the boy. Oh, that's right! You didn't tell us your name, My name is Rin."

"And I am SpongeBob Squarepants. But my friends have recently called me Spongey, so you guys can call me that if you want." SpongeBob said, joining in on the conversation. Rin smiled at SpongeBob and back at the boy.

"So how old are you? Why are you on guard here? Does that mean you are a demon like the others?" SpongeBob had a look of dread as Rin asked him that. "What do you like to eat? Do you like Melons?" She then looekd at SpongeBob. "Spongey, do you like Melons?"

"Well...I am more of a Krabby Patty kind of guy." He said. Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"Krabby Patty? Is it some kind of fruit?"

"Well it's-"

"You know, you both sure talk a lot." The boy said interrupting SpongeBob. Rin and Spongebob both looked a little upset and looked down while sighing.

"I know I talk a lot, but I get so scared when I am not talking." Rin said as she stared at the floor. " _I hope Lord Sesshomaru is coming fro me...I hope he can let SpongeBob come too._ "

"You know." SpongeBob spoke up. "Whenever I feel scared, I think or do something that makes me happy, like blowing bubbles." He said taking out his Bubble Solution. "Do you guys want to see?" He asked.

Rin looekd at him and nodded. "I never blew bubbles before, so I'll watch to see how you do it." Rin said with a smile. The boy didn't say anything, he just sat there and watched.

* * *

 _Naraku's castle_

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother was now staring at Naraku as the evil demon was sitting down and smirking.

"The girl you are seeking is not here in my castle." He said. "Don't worry, however, she is alive...for now anyway. 'Chuckles'" Sesshomaru simply looekd at Naraku devoid of any emotion.

"Naraku, you should recognize that I am not here to simply save Rin." Sesshomaru told him. His minion Jaken looekd up at him with a questionable look. Naraku chuckled again.

"Yes, I realize that you decide taking ordered from others, just as it appears that you refused to kill Inuyasha as I told you to do. Nor are you looking for that human kid. I realized that you are here to kill me." He said to Sesshomaru, who smirked at him.

"Heh, it sounds like you thought you led me right into your little trap. Maybe later I'll have you expalin." Sesshomaru then raised his hand and cracked it. "That is...if you survive" He finished with a smirk.

Naraku did not seem to faze and chuckled to himself. " _Sesshomaru, whether you want to or not, you will assist me. Not only in killing Inuyasha, but into killing those friends of his._ ".

* * *

 _Area_

Inuyasha was still running to where he can smell Naraku's scent, and the others were following.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered. "Slow down!"

"Yea! We are losing you!" Danny hollered back.

Inuyasha stopped and turned to the others. "What's the problem?" He asked irritatingly.

"I can sense a Jewel Shard." Kagome said to everyone. "And it is coming from over there." She said while pointing at a few mountains.

"So a piece in the mountains over there?" Mariko asked.

"Yea." Kagome said.

Natsu got irritated and shouted. "THIS AIN'T THE TIME TO BE GOING TREASURE HUNTING! THAT NARAKU BASTARD HAS SPONGEBOB! WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!" Natsu yelled in fury.

"Just calm down Natsu." Aang said. "We will get him back, now let's see what we should do." He said while thinking. He then snapped his fingers. "I got it! Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara will go get the Shard, while the rest of us go find Naraku."

Inuyasha listened and lowered his head a little bit. " _Should I really let them all come? I don't want any of them to get hurt._ "

"Besides!" Aang continued. "Maybe Naraku hid Spongey in another location, and maybe that location is where the shard is at. I don't know but we should all try it out."

"Good plan Aang." Miroku said. "Inuyasha, you and the others go find Naraku's castle.

"Right, make sure you get the Jewel and SpongeBob, if he is there." Inuyasha then turned back around. "C'mon guys, let's go."

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu yelled out. "Just you wait Naraku, we're coming to kick your ass!" He said as the group then followed Inuyasha into the woods.

"Be careful, everyone." Kagome called out.

* * *

Inuyasha was leading the group as they headed into the direction where Inuaysah got Naraku's scent

"What's happening? I am losing track of Naraku's scent. I wonder if the barrier is backed up around the castle." He thought to himself, he didn't show it but he was worried, if he couldn't get into Naraku's castle, then they could never beat Naraku or save SpongeBob. " _We'd better hurry before we lose him._ "

"Look!" Ruby shouted as Inuaysah focused again. He saw Naraku, Kagura, and a group of Poisoned insects around them, and that wasn't all it appears that they were being guarded by a purple translucent light that shined around them.

"A Barrier?" Inuyasha said to himself, but then grew a cocky look. "Ain't gonna stop us. Danny with me!"

"Right!" Danny said glowing his fist.

" **WIND SCAR!** "

" **ECTO BEAM!** "

The two attacks collided with the barrier, causing a bright light to be shown and a small earthquake. After the Earth settled down, the barrier didn't show ay sins of any crack.

"It didn't work!" Ash said. "Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt!"**

" **PikaCHUUUUU!** " The little mouse sent a lighting strike at the barrier, but it still didn't go down. The team then launched other attacks and the barrier did not go down, causing them al to groan with irritation, the barrier then turned into a collum of purple smoke and it headed off into another direction, with the insects following it.

"Coward's running away!" Luffy gritted as he and everyone else gave chase.

"He ain't getting away this time." Inuyasha said with determination as they all gave chase.

* * *

 _Naraku's Castle_

Naraku had accepted Sesshomaru's challenge to a fight and soon he began to transform into something that resembled a large bug. His arms became claws, his lower half was turned big, green, and slimly resembling a deformed root, two red spider-like appendages appeared on his back, flowing wool was flowing around him, and flowing on the back was a long tail resembling a centipedes tail with little legs. Jaken was freaking out over this, but Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed.

" _Hm, it appears that these are pieces of rejected Demons_ _._ " Sesshomaru thought. "So is this your true form Naraku?"

Naraku smirked evilly at him. "It isn't, for you see...my body is far from completion." He said as one of the red appendages launched itself towards Sesshomaru and Jaken, who both quickly dodged in time. Jaken ran over to a nearby pillar in fright and watched the fight from behind.

"So, you are going to kill me simply for not doing as you asked?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku didn't answer but just glared at him, seems like he got his answer. Kagura was watching from nearby.

"How exactly would Naraku benefit from Sesshomaru's death?" she thought to herself, suddenly she then had a gasping realization.

* * *

 _Forest clearing_

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara were all heading off to the mountains, with Kagome and Sango riding on Kiara, and Miroku running with Shippo on his shoulders.

"I can sense the Jewel Shard, it is nearby." Kagome said to them as they were still going. Miroku turned to them with some hesitation on his face.

"I don't really like this, especially since we are so close to Naraku's castle."

"Yea," Kagome said. "I agree, but you know as well as I. We have to get that Shard, and if he is there, rescue SpongeBob!" Kagome said as the others nodded. "You know...I think there is only one Shard." She then had a thought. " _Now that I remember, Sango's brother Kohaku. He has a Jewel shard in his back...could it be him that I am sensing?_ "

Sango heard aobut what Kagome said about being one shard and turned ahead.

"Could it be Kohaku?" She asked herself.

* * *

 _Abandoned House_

"And now!" SpongeBob announced. "A finale!" He took a big breath and blew into the Bubble and, and out came...an adorable Bubbel Butterfly, who went fluttering around the house and out the window. For the past minutes, SpongeBob was entertaining both R9n and the boy by blowing up some bubbles and showing his creations. Rin was enjoying it and clapping her hands in joy and excitement, but the boy didn't but he did give a small smile.

"Spongey, come over and have some melon." Rin said holding out a slice. SpongeBob walked over and took the melon and chewed on it, and his eyes grew big.

"Wow, this melon is so sweet." He said while licking his lips.

"That's what I was aobut to say." The boy said. rin looekd back and forth at both of them.

"Would you both like some more?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." the boy said, and SpongeBob happily nodded, Rin handed both the boy and the Sponge pieces of melon. To which they both started chewing.

"If you both like it that much, I can always go steal some more. She said. Spongebob then stopped chewing and looked down at the melon, and back at Rin.

"You stole this?" At that point, SpongeBob started to sweat bullets. "Now I feel guilty." He said in dread. Rin simply giggled at his reaction and chewed on her melon, but then looekd down again.

"So...you don't remember anything Kohaku?"

"No, I don't," Kohaku spoke while chewing on a melon. Spongebob looekd surprised.

"Really? Not even you're Mom? Dad?" Kohaku turned away.

"Yes. I've forgetten." He said while looking away. Rin looked down and frowned.

"I never met anyone who has forgotten before." She said.

"Ditto." SpongeBob said. Rin looked at him in confusion to the word he said while Kohaku still had his face turned to the door

" _To be honest, I wonder if I do not want to remember...because I am afraid that I might remember something...something frightening._ " He thought.

Rin was still holding her melon as she was still looking down. "I guess everyone has something that they don't want to remember." She said. SpongeBob and Kohaku both turned there heads towards her in surprise. "My family were attacked by some thieves. They all tried to get away, but they got killed." She said. Kohaku had a look that didn't show much but looekd somewhat sad, SpongeBob actually had some tears run down his face after hearing this, he wanted to do nothing more than give the girl a big hug, but decided that it might not be appropriate. "It still has nightmares on the night it happened...it still scares me." Rin then suddenly looked at Kohaku. "Am I talking too much? People are always telling me to be quiet."

"You're fine." Kohaku said to her. "I don't mind you talking, I don't get to talk much." He said.

SpongeBob was not listening as his mind was processing on what Rin said. Her whole family was killed by thieves...SpongeBob felt really sad about it, he was wondering who would do something like that, especially to a little girl. He was facing away from them and trying to cover his mouth so they wouldn't hear him weeping, and so far it was working as he was now closing his eyes tightly and letting tears flow freely from his eyes. Rin noticed SpongeBob turned away and poked him, causing his eyes to widen.

"Spongey?" Rin asked. SpongeBob quickly rubbed the tears away and breathed in. "Are you ok?" SpongeBob turned back around while trying to keep that smile on his face.

"Yea! everything is all good for this Sponge." He said while doing his signature laugh, with Rin smiling at him. But as we know, on the inside. SpongeBob was sad. Kohaku then heard some growling from outside, to in which case Rin and Spongebob also heard it, Kohaku quickly got his weapons and ran over to turn off the light.

"What's going on?" SpongeBob asked worriedly.

"Just keep quiet, the both of you." He whispered as he went to go take a peek. He opened the door slightly so he can get a good look, Rin went over to see as well but SpongeBob decided to stay back. They noticed three people and a large cat creature coming up to the house, when he got a look at one of the girls, his eyes widened completely.

"That girl again...why can't I get her out fo my mind..." At that moment he groaned and grabbed his head, with Ron and SpongeBob looking with concern.

Meanwhile outside. Kagome and the others came up to the house to find demons surrounding it. Sango had a look of concern on her face.

"Kohaku...are you here?" She asked herself

( _Eyecatch featuring Rin and SpongeBob having melons_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch of SpongeBob blowing some bubbles for Rin_ )

Naraku's castle

Naraku and Sesshomaru were still having there fight, with Sesshomaru taking his sword Tokijin out and slashing at the green vine-like appendages that were coming at him, the appendages then were chopped up and fell to the ground.

"You lowly Demon." Sesshomaru said cooly. "You do not have enough power to defeat me." Naraku simply chuckled at this statement and Kagura just looekd on. One piece of Naraku's appendage was starting to piece back together much to KAgrua's shock. The piece crawled over and wrapped itself to Sesshomaru's leg, causing him to look down. Naraku's other appendages then go for him, but luckily Sesshomaru looks in time and swipes at them, causing them to get chopped u into pieces as well.

Sesshomaru looked t Naraku and smirked. "How long do you plan to keep up with this nonsense?" He asked Naraku. Naraku simply chuckled to himself.

"Stupid fool you don't realize that every time you hack off a piece of me, you are slowly being covered by pieces of my flesh, and then..."

KAgura gasped as she knew what Naraku was doing. "He is trying to absorb Sesshomaru into his body!"

* * *

Fost area, nearby the castle

Inuyasha and the others were all running to where Inuyasha could smell Naraku's scent, then he all of a sudden stopped.

"What's going on Inu?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I can smell Sesshomaru's scent as well, and it isn't far from here." He simply said.

"Whos-" Aang'squestion was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"He is my half-brother, I'll explain later. but for now, it just vanished...unless..."

"Unless what?" Luff said while tilting his head to the side confusingly. Inuyasha then grabbed Tessaiga.

"This must be Naraku's castle!" He suddenly said.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted while face-faulting.

"How is there a castle right where we are Dog Man? We are clearly looking at a set of mountains over there."

"No..he is right." Aang said as he looekd over. "I can sense something...but it fells really, dark and twisted."

"You guys just stay close to me!" Inuyasha said as all of a sudden his Tessaiga glowed and then turned blood red, causing some of Anicktoonime to gawk.

"His sword turned red!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"So cool!" Luffy and Natsu said.

"Now **WINDSCAR!** " The attack collided with the barrier, which everyone was now able to see, and started to crack.

* * *

Naraku's Castle

Naraku all of a sudden felt something off, he looked up in the sky and his eyes widened.

"Someone is trying to break my Barrier...and I might know who it is." He turned towards KAgrua and ordered her to go after him. She nodded and took off. He turned to face Sesshomaru again.

"Seems like you have an unexpected guest, huh Naraku? Too bad for him, because by the time he arrives. You'll be DEAD!" He sent a blue airwave at Naraku again, causing more of the demon's parts to get splattered. Naraku just chuckled some more.

" _Just a little more..._ " He thought as he smirked evilly. And then another though cam to his mind, the images of Anicktoonime came to him and he chuckled even more. " _Once they arrive, I will gladly absorb them as well, and their powers will be mine._ "

* * *

 _Nearby_

Inuyasha and the others were running until Natsu smelt something in teh air.

"Hey, guys! I smell something...and it smells similar." Everyone questioned him until they saw a familiar woman jump down in front of them.

"Kagura." Inuyasha said as he readied his Tessaiga, and everyone got out their weapons and got into fighting positions.

"So you all made it, and it seems like you broke through the Barrier Inuyasha." She said to him.

"Damn right I did Kagura...now let us pass, we are going to beat Naraku, and we are getting SpongeBob back."

"Damn right you jerk!" Luffy said. KAgura gritted her teeth.

"Step aside and let us pass." Inuyasha said as he then raised his sword and pointed it at her. "Or I'll kill you."

Everyone on the team widened their eyes when Inuyasha said that, was he really going to kill her off she didn't let them pass? Thye remembered what Inuyasha did to Doflamingo back in Dressrosa, but that was because he was taken over by his demon mode. They were hoping that he wouldn't have to resort to that.

Kagura started to sweat bullets, as she noticed the insects behind her.

" _The Saimyoushou._ " She thought as she turned back to face them. "I can't let you all pass, as I am being watched myself."

"Huh?" They all thought to themselves, she is being watched? By who? Either way, it looks like they were going to have to fight there way to the Castle. KAgura waved her fan towards the group, to which Inuyasha blocked with his sword, and he was surprised.

"Her wind has no power." He thought as he turned back to Kagura. "Hey! If you're going to fight us, you better get serious!" He shouted as he ran towards her, she sent more wind blades at him to which he parried. "You'll have to do better than that." He said as he swung the sword and she jumped out of the way in time.

" **Gum Gum...Pistol!** " Luffy launched a punch at her, to which she blocked with her fan.

" **Ecto Beam!** " Danny fired a beam at her, to which she used her fan to direct the attack in another direction.

" **Fire Dragon Talon!** " Natsu tried to kick her and she blocked with her fan again. Natsu gritted his teeth. "Stop holding back and fight! And GIVE US OUR FRIEND BACK!" He yelled as he tried punching her, to which she ducked and punched him hard int he gut, causing him to get knocked out.

She jumped back again to find a large number of Demons coming this way, she looked back on the team, who were helping Natsu up and smirked. She then summoned her Feather and got on it as it took to the sky.

"Perfect, they can take care of these brats." She said to herself. The demons snarled over at the group, who got ready to fight.

"Heh, no problem," Inuyasha said as he gripped his sword. " **WINDSCAR!** " His attack caused the demons to get torn to pieces. Everyone then started to fight them off.

" **Armament!** " Luffy's hands turned black as steel. " **Gum Gum...GATLING!** " Luffy rapidly punched them all causing a few of them to shatter form his punches.

" **Fire Dragon RROOAARR!** " Natsu unleashed a torrent of fire at the Demons, causing them to get incinerated.

" **Ecto Beam!** " Danny fired several rays from his hands and it pierced some of them in the chest.

Jenny fired several fo them with her Laser Cannon.

" **CRESCENT SLICE!"** Ruby sliced several of them with Crescent Rose and they quickly went down.

Jimmy and Timmy were simply shooting them, Aang was using his Airebending. Ash was punching them and using his Pokemns attacks from his Gauntlets, he was also getting help from Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Charizard. They all kept running towards the castle while slaying down a bunch of demons.

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" They all yelled together as they kept slaying them

Kagura meanwhile looked down and smirked.

" _Sesshomaru might be doomed, but with they're power. Inuyasha and the rest might be able to kill Naraku...and I will finally be free!_ "

* * *

 **Wow...man, that has got to be the LONGEST chapter...I have written. But damn, things are getting interesting. SpongeBob made a new friend, albeit it's in a bad situation. Inuyasha and the rest are going to Naraku's castle..man things are getting interesting, next chapter we will see the battle between Anicktoonime and Naraku. Will they win? Will Kagome and the others rescue SpongeBob? We will have to see. Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and answer any questions you all might have. Anyway, I will see you all next time :)**


	34. Anicktoonime vs Naraku

**Ok guys and dolls, this is the moment we (well some) have been waiting for. Our heroes will finally get a chance to meet and battle with the evil Naraku. Meanwhile, Kagome and the others have found the old abandoned house. What is in store for our heroes? Let's find out.**

 **Also, a guest reviewer asked me if I can use a different Ash, the ones from Sun and Moon or Sinnoh, so far the answer is possibly a no. But thanks for the question and suggestion :)**

 **Also, Bobby Jenkins asked me if I am going to include an OC when I do Volcano Island. Yes! There will be an OC character in Volcano Island. But luckily I have time to figure out his characterization, powers, etc. :)**

 **Also..I do not own any characters**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media**

* * *

 _Naraku's Castle_

Naraku and Sesshomaru were still looking at each other, with Naraku giving an evil grin as the pieces of his torn flesh are reforming. He then felt something and turned dot the side.

"He is coming this way...and he is not alone. Kagura must have failed." He thought.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru called out, getting him back to his senses. "It seems your pretty preoccupied with what's going on outside these walls." Naraku, however, smirked at him.

"I'm afraid Sesshomaru...that we will have to cut our meeting short." He said as the pieces started to move. "I will have your power, every last bit of it...will be mine." And with that, the pieces of his flesh all lunged at Sesshhomaru ad started to wrap around him. Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed as the flesh started to close around him. Naraku watched and chuckled.

Jake freaked out over the sight of his master being consumed. "Thi is bad." He said as a piece of Naraku's flesh crawled towards him. Jaken tried to incinerate it by using his staff, but the flesh just turned red from the head and started chasing him

Inuyasha and the rest were running towards the castle with great haste. With Kagura flowing them far behind.

"As soon as we get up there, we are taking this bastard down for good." Inuyasha said.

"Damn right we are!" Natsu said as his fist ignited.

Meanwhile. Jaken was still running away from the piece of flesh, but then stopped for a moment o look at Sesshomaru, who was still not moving as the flesh was crawling on him.

"Can he save himself?" He asked himself as Sesshomaru was finally consumed by the flesh, and he looked like he didn't give a damn about it. Jaken was shocked to see his master get engulfed by it. The flesh was all moving and Sesshomaru wasn't making any move. Naraku was chuckling evilly to himself, with this he will gain more power and strength.

" _A death too cruel._ " Jaken thought to himself sadly

Anicktoonime were all going up the wall, with Ruby on Inuyasha's back, Luffy stretching his arms to grab a piece of the castle with Timmy and Jimmy on his back, Happy carrying Natsu, and Danny, Jenny, and Aang flying up there and Ash and Pikachu riding on Charizard.

Naraku was watching as his pieces were covered around Sesshomaru and getting absorbed right into him and was chuckling to himself. "Finally, the powers fo a full demon...will be mine at last...and once I absorb those pathetic humans, their powers will be mine as well.

Naraku!" He suddenly turned to see Inuyasha in the air. "No wonder you have been hiding your true form." He said as he raised his sword. "Now you die. **WINDSCAR!** " He yelled as he thrust the sword right at Naraku, normally his barrier would protect him, but thanks to Inuyasha's Tessaiga turning red, it was able to break through I and more of his poeces were cut off, causing the monster to widen his eyes.

"He was able to break through my barrier!" He thought as Inuyasha then jumped back down in front of him and his friends were with him.

When the members of Anicktoonime saw Naraku for the first time, they widened their eyes, never in any of their adventures had they seen such a monster like this before. Timmy, Pikachu, and Happy were scared. Danny, Jenny, Ruby, Ash, and Jimmy were tensing and trembling a bit as Ruby was clutching Crescent Rose tightly. Luffy and Natsu were somewhat a little bit shocked at seeing his form, but that brushed off as they remembered that he was responsible for Spongebob's capture, that and for what he had done to Inuyasha and his friends and they both got in fighting positions. Aang was trembling as well, never had he been able to feel this much darkness and evil in one man, he believed that even the Fire Lord would be terrified. Aang was still uncertain though, albeit he knew the atrocities that this monster has committed, was he willing to kill him? Despite this person being a demon?

"We finally found you Naraku..and we are going to destroy you." He said tightening his grip on Tessaiga.

"Heh," Naraku scoffed. "You honestly think you and your littel band of humans think you can slay me?"

"Answer me somehting!" Jimmy suddenly called out, while trembling himself. Naraku smirked and looked over at the boy genius.

"Well, The boy genius Jimmy Neutron, what is it you want to know."

Jimmy took a big breath in and out, trying to calm his nerves. "Where are you holding the energy for the Syndiacts machine?" He asked suddenly. It was quite for a moment, then Naraku smirked, then chuckled, and then laughed.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled. "What's funny you jerk?!"

Naraku smirked back. "Did those pathetic humans actually think I was going to take orders from them? Hell no. I only agreed to join because I wanted to them to kill you, when I first heard about other dimensions I was surprised but then learning of the powers your worlds hold...it suited my interests. I was never allied with them, and they are stupid for thinking like that." He said evilly as Anicktoonime then gritted their teeth in anger as they got into fighting positions. "I am surprised how strong you got Inuyasha, for breaking my barrier, you all might be powerful..but today is the day where you all die by my hands."

Natsu then engulfed himself in flames. "WELL THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN YOU BASTARD!" He shouted as he and the rest all ran towards him. Naraku chuckled.

"YOU SHALL ALL PERISH!" He yelled as he sent several tendrils at them. The fight was on.

Inuyasha and Ruby slashed several tendrils and they continued to run as Luffy and the rest were also hacking or punching the tendrils as well, but they failed to notice that they were getting some fo the flesh on themselves.

Naraku smirked some more as he sent more tendrils at them. "I'm not done with you all yet!" He said as he sent tendrils at Natsu, who burned them all.

"We aren't leaving till you are beaten!" Natsu yelled as he put his hands to his mouth. " **FIRE DRAGON...RRROOOAARRR!"** He tired unleashing the attack at Naraku, who dodged out of the way. Luffy was then running up to him, now in Second Gear.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SPONGEBOB YOU BASTARD?!" He yelled as re reared back his fist. " **GUM GUM...JET PISTOL!** " He then launched the attack at Naraku's stomach, and he gritted with pain as he clutched it. But he didn't stay down for long as Timmy was shotting him with stars.

"I have to beat him, have to beat him." Timmy said in a panic.

"It will be alright sport, as long as we are with you, you and everyone else will be fine." Wanda said trying to calm him down, with Cosmo agreeing with her. Timmy nodded and continued to shoot, unaware that he was standing in some of Naraku's flesh.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha roared as he slashed more of Naraku's flesh off. And he slashed more off again.

Danny was on the ground firing at several tendrils that were coming for him. He also punched and kicked most of them away. " **ICE BEAM EYES!** " He then froze some of them slid and proceeded to smash them. But what he did not notice the tiny bit of flesh that was on his boots. "I can't believe I am hacking apiece of this guys flesh..it's so disgusting."

Jenny was blasting them, she turned her hands into claws and slashed several pieces of flesh. "I know I have fought robots and sliced them too, but this is making me feel a littel bit queasy." she said in dread as she continued to slash and blast the tendrils, she was slo not aware of the piece of flesh stuck to one of her metallic pigtails.

Ruby was also slashing at the tendrils while also shooting them with CRescent Rose. " _I am not afraid, I have killed Grimm before, this monster is no different from them. I have to fight, not just for me, but for my friends and for SpongeBob as well...oh please be alright Spongey._ " She thought as she slashed more, the flesh sticking to her cloak.

Ash and Pikachu were shooting off electric bolts at the flesh, and Charizard was lighting them on fire while Bulbasaur was slashing them with his vines.

"Use Vine Whip Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled. Bulbasuars slashed at the flesh with his vines and they went down.

Before any one else could do anything, all the flesh they all hacked all of a sudden came to life and wrapped themselves on all of them.

"W-what the hell?" Natsu said as he saw the flesh on him.

"What's going on?" Happy called out in fright as he tried to break free. "I can't get out of this stuff."

"I can't either!" Jenny said as she was trying in vain. Everyone on the team tried to get out of the flesh, but they weren't doing so good, Natsu couldn't use his magic to burn it away.

Naraku chuckled at them all. As they felt excruciating pain, they all glared at him.

"What are you doing to us?!" Aang called out. Naraku gave them a wicked grin.

"I am engulfing all our bodies and souls, just like what I did with Sesshomaru." He said with an evil grin. Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"What? Sesshomaru?" He and everyone else looked over at a large body of flesh that was moving, they assumed that is where Sesshomaru was at.

"LET HIM GO BASTARD!" Danny roared out as he tried to get out of the flesh. Naraku simply smirked evilly. "That look he is giving me is really starting to piss me off. I know I never swore in my life, but in this situation, I think it seems acceptable. Wanda and Cosmo then poofed out of weapon forms and tried to use their magic to get them out, but unfortunately, some of Naraku's flesh got onto them as well, this caused Timmy to freak out.

"LET THEM GO NOW!" He yelled in anger as tears began to erupt from his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kagura was still up in the air watching this all.

"It appears I was wrong, they are not strong enough to beat Naraku." She thought.

Naraku smirked at them all evily. "You are all too late. I have already consumed Sesshomaru, Inuysah, I don't know what your half-demon will do for me, but I am willing to find out. As for the rest of you." He said looking at the others. "I never consumed a human, robot, or any other creature before..but I am glad to find out...but still I will absorb all of your bodies and souls into me...and your powers will become mine! And after that, I will go to each and every one of your worlds and kill everyone you love."

Everyone's eyes went wide after Naraku said that, threatening them was one thing...but you threaten the ones you love and care aobut...that's when you mess up and wake up the beasts. Everyone gave him a hard stare as the flesh around them started to rumble.

"Congratulations..." Luffy said in a soft voice. "BECAUSE YOU REALLY PISSED US OFF NOW! RRRAAAAHHHGGG!" And with a mighty push. Luffy got out of Naraku's flesh, much to Naraku's shock, Luffy then kicked all the flesh off of everyone else and they all ran towards the monster.

"THIS IS THE END NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he raised his sword and everyone else was about to attack.

" **YOUR FINISHED!** " Everyone bellowed as they prepared their attacks.

" **TORNADO...** "

" **STAR...** "

" **ECTO...** "

" **WATER...** "

" **LASER...**

" **GUM GUM...** "

" **FIRE DRAGON...** "

" **HAPPY...** "

" **THUNDER...** "

" **PIKA...** "

" **BULBA...** "

" **SQUIR...** "

" **CHAR...** "

" **SNOR...** "

" **CRESCENT...** "

" **WIND...** "

" _ **CANNON!**_ "

Everyone. Human, Robot, Half-Ghost, Fairy, Pokemon. EVERYBODY's attacks collided and went right for Naraku, who's eyes widened as the light had hit him and a big light was shown.

Jaken saw all fo this as tears were running out of his eyes as he called for his master. At that moment, the flesh that was covering Sesshomaru had suddenly broken off and Sesshomaru appeared just fine. Inuyasha was shocked to see him.

"Sesshomaru!" He called out. Everyone saw the man and looked surprised.

"that guy is Inuyasha's brother?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side, his anger and rage having left.

"Seems like it." Danny said mildly confused. " _Is he wearing eyeshadow?_ " He thought.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Naraku, isn't it ironic? To think that your flesh that was on me would be your shield to Inuyasha and his friend's attack." At that moment Inuyasha and everyone else approached him.

"Move it. We're taking Naraku down!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"No. He belongs to me." Sesshomaru said cooly, and they were unaware that Naraku's flesh was starting to regrow.

"That bastard kidnapped our friend and threatened our homes, so get in the back of the line pal!" Natsu said. Luffy and the others agreeing with him. Sesshomaru looekd at him and the others oddly before they all heard rumbling int he ground, they all turned to see Naraku getting taller.

"I SHALL ABSORB ALL OF YOU AS YOU BICKER!"

"What was that?" Inuyasha said angrily, they all saw him and they all got ready for a fight.

"NOW ALL OF YOU SHALL DIE!" Naraku yelled as he sent several tendrils at them. They all quickly dodged out fo the way and avoided the tendrils, this caused Naraku to laugh even more. "You weaklings can't avoid my attacks forever!"

Inuyasha grunted. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" He yelled as he slashed several tendrils with Tessaiga. Danny and Jenny fired at them with their powers. Natsu and Luffy used their fire-based punches to burn them, and Ruby and Sesshomaru were just slashing them all, and Timmy was shooting them with stars, Jimmy was blowing the bits of flesh away, Aang was using water bending to slice the limbs off, and Ash's Pokemon used their standard attacks.

"Wha-what is happening!" He said to himself as the green flesh got hacked away, and his top half suddenly fell to the floor. This gave everyone the advantage and went right for him.

"Now let's do this!" Inuyasha yelled with Anicktoonime agreeing, Sesshomaru then flew right at them and told them to let him deal with it, but all that received was a blow to the face by Natsu was knocked back. And they ran towards Naraku.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU DONE!" Danny yelled.

"FOR WHAT YOU DID TO INUYASHA AND HIS FRIENDS!" Timmy yelled.

"AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR FRIENDS AND OUR HOMES!" Luffy yelled. Everyone then began to attack.

" **WE WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAAAAAAAAAAIN!** " All of Anicktoonime roared in fury. They then unleashed their attacks on Naraku. Who grunted and narrowed his eyes at them, he then poofed into purple smoke and they all jumped back.

"Miasma?" Inuyasha asked himself. The smoke then turned into a purple cyclone and went into the sky as poisoned insects flew right by it. They all looekd up in hatred.

" _Sesshomaru, I shall withdraw for now._ " They all growled and then looked at Sesshomaru, who's eyes glowed red with fury.

"Just like Yang.." Ruby said surprised.

"You bastard! Don't think you can escape my grasp forever."

"YEA!" Luffy yelled. "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT!"

Naraku chuckled as he took off. " _Instead of worrying about me, shouldn't you all be worried about that mere mortal girl?_ " At that moment Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to normal and everyone looked confused.

* * *

 _Abandoned House_

Rin and SpongeBob were still looking over at Kohaku, who was still at the door.

"Kohaku?" Rin said worriedly.

"Are you ok buddy?" SpongeBob asked. Kohaku didn't respond, he looekd rather...dazed, as a faint purple light appeared from his back, but Rin and SpongeBob did not see it.

* * *

 _Naraku's Castle_

Everyone looked over at Sesshomaru quizzingly.

" _Mortal girl? What is he talking about?_ " Inuyasha thought, with the others wondering that as well.

" _Your companion Rin, is with a boy named Kohaku._ " Naraku said in the air as the others looekd back at him.

"Kohaku...isn't that the name of Sango's younger brother?" Ruby asked to herself.

Naraku chuckled again. " _You should all recognize the implications._ " He said. " _Oh...and Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, Aang, Jenny Wakeman, Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Ash Ketchum, Rodent, and Ruby Rose...you all haven't seen the last of me, I will return to have my revenge on you yet_." He said as the mist vanished, with Anicktoonime looking angry at where the mist once was.

"YEA?! WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU EVER COME AFTER US AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?" Luffy yelled.

Kagura looked up. "Naraku has vanished. And so has my chance for freedom." She said with scorn

* * *

 _Abandoned House_

Kohaku?" Rin asked. Kohaku then turned to face both of them. Now he looked like he was in a trance. This caused Rin to scootch back a little bit and SpongeBob looekd slightly worried.

"I don't the look of this.." He thought in dread.

* * *

 _Naraku's Castle_

Inuyasha placed his sword back in and everyone powered down.

He's gone." Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Luffy asked irritatingly. "What do you mean gone?"

"No...he's right." Natsu said. That foul smell I got off of him has completely vanished..." he said while clenching his fists, but still smiled. "But that isn't bad, we all won." He said with a smile.

"Yea..." Jenny said. "But we still have to rescue SpongeBob though." She reminded him.

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru again. "Hey, did he capture a friend of yours? Someone named Rin?"

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge him. "Naraku thinks he is so cunning..." He thought as he started to float off of the ground.

"Cool! He can fly, hey Sess-guy, why don't you join my cre-"

 **BONK**

"NOT HAPPENING YOU IDIOT!" Everyone yelled as Luffy was now on the ground sporting a black eye. Jaken came out of the pillar and started to rush up.

"WAIT, LORD SESSHOMARU DO"T LEAVE ME BEH-WIPE!" He was then stopped on by Inuaysha who picked him up and stared directly at him, the others got a look at him as well and raised a few eyebrows.

"What is he?" Ash asked.

"A Goblin?" Danny wondered.

"A Troll?" Timmy asked.

"A Puppy?" Cosmo asked. Everyone gave him a deadpanned look that basically said "really?" and looekd back over at Jaken.

"This si JAken, Sesshomaru's littel stooge. Anyway, what is going on between Sesshomaru and Naraku?"

Jaken simply glared at them. " I am in no obligation to speak to all of you." Then Natsu snatched him from Inuyasha and ignited his fist.

"Listen...that bastard took our friend, and from what it appears he took your friend as well, so either you tell us what's going on...or I'll burn ya." Jaken looked discard and he started to confess. Aang felt another presence int he area...a presence that felt...off somehow, but ignored it to listen to Jakens story

All were unaware that a young woman wearing a traditional Miko outfit of white and red was watching them all from afar.

" _Such power..._ " She thought

* * *

 _Abandoned House_

Kagome and the others were trying to get to the house, but the demons guarding the are were going at them. Miroku made a note about how it appears that they didn't want them to go anywhere near the house.

Kagome noticed something behind and got a close look. She saw Kohaku, a littel girl, and SpongeBob on a dragon-like demon about to ride off.

"It is Kohaku...and SpongeBob is with him as well, at least he looks alright, and it's a littel girl as well." She thought. "Who is she though? I have seen her somewhere before.."

"KOHAKU!" Sango yelled as she and Kiara tried to go after them but demons were surrounding them. "OUTTA MY WAY DAMNIT!" She then slashed several of them with Hiraikotsu and Kiara bit into them.

"We have to follow them!" Kagome said as she began, but Shippo called out to her, when she turned around demons were flying right at her.

" **IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!** " Inuyasha slashed them to pieces. Kagome and Shippo both sighed of relief when Inuyasha and the others made it back. He looked at the two. "Kagome, was Kohaku here?"

"Yes. and that isn't all, SpongeBob was with him. As well."

"WHAT?" Anicktoonime yelled.

"Where did they go!?" Danny asked

"I can sense a Jewel Shardclose by, we can probably catch up to them." She said to them.

"EVERYONE!" Sango called out as more demons surrounded her. Inuyasha got Kagome up and onto his back

"I am going ahead, we don't have time to lose! Natsu, Danny, Ruby, come with me. Everyone else, stay here and help Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara!"

"Got it!" They all said and the five teenagers ran off to catch up.

* * *

 _Forest Area_

"Kohaku's mind is being controlled by Naraku!" Kagome told them. the members of Anicktoonime were furious about that statement, they remembered when Sango told them that Naraku was responsible for making Kohaku kill his family, and they think this might have had something to do with it, this made their hatred for Naraku grow stronger.

"Yea," Inuyasha began. "And he probably planted a suggestion in his head, telling him to kill the hostage."

"Well, we won't let him get away with it!" Ruby said with determination. Inuyasha continued.

"Apparently he abducted the girl just so he can buy some time to get away from Sesshomaru."

"And he probably kidnapped SpongeBob just to pick a fight with us." Danny suggested.

"And we kicked that bastards ass, and he ran away like a coward." Natsu spat out angrily. "SpongeBob better be alright by the time we get there."

"I'm sure he will." Kagome said to the Dragon Slayer Kagome pondered for a moment as she had a realization. "Do you guys think that the girl and Sesshomaru might be traveling together?"

"I don't know, I don't even know the guy." Danny said as he was flying, with Ruby on his back and Danny holding Natsu by the arms.

"To Sesshomaru, humans are nothing but insects to him. I can't believe that he would have a mortal, a littel kid, as a companion." Inuyasha said. Anicktoonime were surprised when Inuyasha said what Sesshomaru said about humans. "One thing we do know is that after what Naraku did, he won't let Kohaku live."

"Then we better stop him before he does anything drastic." Danny said with worry. With Inuyasha agreeing with him

"Sango's littel brother..is going to be killed by your older brother?" She asked with worry.

"No matter how this ends, it's going to be a lousy finish." Inuyasha said grimly.

"Then we have no time to waste." Ruby started. "We have to get to Kohaku first before Sesshomaru does!"

"Yea! Natsu, Danny, Ruby. I'll handle Sesshomaru, you guys just make sure SpongeBob and the girl are alright."

"No problem Inu!" Natsu said with a big toothy grin.

"Inu?" Kagome said with an eyebrow raised. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Long Story, I'll explain later!"

( _Eyecatch of Kiara laying next to Pikachu_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch of Miroku getting hit by Jenny for touching her metallic rear_ )

 _Forest Area_

Kohaku was walking with Rin and SpongeBob.

"Kohaku, why did we leave the house?" She asked. "I saw some people there outside when we left." She said but Kohaku didn't say anything. "Kohaku, please say something, please tell us where we are going?" SpongeBob remained silent, but he could feel that Rin's hand was feeling sweaty. A sign of nervousness. He looekd up to see that Kohaku had not said anything yet.

Kohaku still didn't day anything, as kept on walking, but all foa sudden he stopped as he heard a heartbeat. Rin and SpongeBob looekd up at him to see him staring ahead. All of a sudden Naraku appeared in his mind and said something to him.

" _Kill the girl and the sponge._ " He said. Kohaku's eyes widened a bit as is grip on Rin's hand tightened. He brought her close to him and Spongebob followed suit, they both looekd up to see Kohaku looking at them with no emotion and raising his weapon.

 **SLASH**

Rin and Spongebob didn't get hurt but both fell to their butts. And they looked frightened and littel bit afraid.

"Kohaku? What are you doing?" Rin asked fearfully. Kohaku raised his weapon to strike again, but his arm was kicked by SpongreBob's Karate glove.

"Spongey..." Rin said fearfully. SpongeBob stared at Kohaku hard, he didn't know what got into his new friend, but he knew he had to fight. He didn't want to, but he had to. Not just to protect himself, but to protect Rin as well.

"Rin..." SpongeBob began as he looekd at her. "Start running, and don't look back." SpongeBob said as Kohaku ran towards him to slash him, but luckily SpongeBob ducked and gave Kohaku an uppercut to the jaw.

"I can't leave you! Spongey" Rin said, now trying to hold back tears. SpongeBob turned to look at her, and he noticed the tears. Every fiber in his Spongey body was telling him to run away with Rin...but why wasn't he?

"Rin, I'll hold him off, don't worry about me, just run!" Spongebob said worriedly as he dodged another swipe from Kohaku. Rin slowly got up and started to run, but not before looking back and shedding some tears in her eyes.

"SpongeBob..." She said as tears filled her vision and kept running. Kohaku kicked SpongeBob away and noticed Rin running, he threw the underpart of his chain at her and it wrapped her ankles together, causing the littel girl to trip and fall unconscious. Kohaku made his way towards her, he kneeled down and flipped her over so that she was on her back.

"RIN!" SpongeBob yelled as he ran towards Kohaku. "KOHAKU STOP, WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Kohaku dodged a punch form SpongeBob and kneed him in the stomach, causing the sponge to cough up saliva as he kneeled over in pain. Kohaku turned back to Rin and raised his weapon. Just as he was about to kill her, he felt something, he turned around to fins Sesshomaru, looking down at them.

Sesshomaru looked at the boy with some scorn, he looked at Rin, and then he took a look over at SpongeBob, who was still clutching his stomach in pain. "That must be one of Inuaysa's friends..what a weird looking demon." He thought, then his attention turned to Kohaku again, as the boy raised his weapon towards him. "Oh?" Sesshomaru said. "You turn your blade to me?"

Just before it seemed like a fight was about to go out between the two, they heard some heavy breathing.

"KOHAKU!" The boy and demon turned towards the source of the noise.

 **BAM**

Inuyasha punched the boy right in the face, the boy went down and Inuyasha was calling him out for it. He saw Spongebob and smiled a bit. "Thank god you are alright SpongeBob." He thought. Kagome and the others went over to them all. When Natsu, Danny, and Ruby saw SpongeBob they instantly rushed over to him.

Ruby grabbed SpongeBob and gave him a big hug as tears were coming out of her eyes. "Spongey, I was so worried." She said happily as she let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Danny then grabbed SpongeBob and gave him a hug as well. Spongebob saw them and cried as he hugged them back, and Natsu didn't protest either. He then saw Rin and looekd concerned as he ran over to Kagome.

"Is she alright?" He asked concerningly. KAgome looekd at him and smiled.

"Yes she is. She is alright guys!" She called out to everyone. "She is just unconscious."

Inuyasha sighed with relief and looekd back at Sesshomaru. "Well you heard her, the girl is alright, so let the kid go free." He said to him.

Sesshomaru glared at him, however. "You and your human friends stay out if this Inuyasha, it's useless to try and interfere."

"We are trying to stop you from making a mistake pal!" Natsu said angrily. Sesshomaru ignored him and looekd at Kohaku.

"This boy seems so compelled to die by my hands." He said as Kohaku still had his weapon in his hands.

"This must be one of Naraku's suggestions, to attack Seshsomaru so Kohaku would die in the process." Inuyasha thought. Kohaku threw his weapon at Sesshomaru, which caused Danny to quickly blast the weapon away. And Sesshomaru rushed to the boy and grabbed him by the throat. He looekd back at Danny and sighed.

"How generous of you human boy, disarming the kid for me. Don't think I owe you a debt or something."

Natsu approached him with his ignited fist. "If you don't let the boy go..I'll burn you into smoldering ash." He threatened.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the threat as he kept his grip on the boy's throat tightly, but Kohaku didn't show any emotion, and it annoyed Sesshomaru. " _This boy...he doesn't show fear._ " After what seemed like a few seconds, he dropped the boy. Causing everyone to either raise an eyebrow or simply just breathed in relief. At that moment Rin began to stir as Kagome and SpongeBob noticed.

"You're awake!" Kagome said with happiness. Rin looekd up to KAgome in confusion until she saw Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She said happily. She then noticed SpongeBob and ran over to hug him. "Spongey, your alright!" She said with equal happiness.

"Thye know each other?" Danny thought but smiled at the scene. Rin then noticed Kohaku.

"Kohaku...what happened?" She asked him. "Kohaku simply grabbed his weapon and took off. Leaving everyone else behind.

"We have to get him." Natsu said.

"Right, we have to bring him back to Sango." She said with determination, but at that moment they saw a gust of wind and saw Kohaku and Kagura on a large featehr.\

"Kagura." Inuyasha growled.

Danny then flew up, trying to grab Kohaku, but Kagura slashed the air, which caused Danny to come crashing back down to the ground, with Ruby going over to help the younger boy, Danny got up and noticed that the feather was long gone.

"Damn...I almost had him." Danny said glumly. Sango is going to hate me for that."

"No, she won't," Kagome said to him, she walked up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She'll understand." She finished with a small smile. Danny gave a small smile back, but he still felt guilty over not being able to get him.

Kagome looekd at Sesshomaru. "Thank you for letting him go Sesshomaru." She said gratefully.

"The boy was trying to die by my hands." He said simply.

"Wait..you knew?" Danny aksed. " _Then why the heck did he grab the boy by the throat?_ " He asked inwardly. Sesshomaru turned back to the others.

"IT was all Naraku's doing...and I refuse to play by his rules." He said simply as he started to walk off. Rin saw this and was aobut to follow him, but stopped for a moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru, stop for a minute please." Rin said. Sesshomaru stopped and looekd back at her. Rin then looked at SpongeBob, ran over and gave him a big massive hug while tears were pouring out of her eyes, with the Sponge hugging her back as he was trying to hold back tears. "Thank you...for everything Spongey." She said.

"No problem Rin, after all, we are friends right?" SpongeBob asked. Rin smiled at him and nodded.

"Always." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and went back to Sesshomaru again. "Good-bye, everybody." She called out as she and Sesshomaru walked away, leaving Inuyasha and the others behind.

"She is leaving with him."Kagome said surprised.

"Eh," Natsu said crossing his arms with a smile. "I think she will be alright with him."

"GUYS!" They all turned to see the others coming up to them. Spongebob got happy and ran over to them all.

"SPONGEBOB! The rest of Anicktoonime yelled happily as they all hugged him. They finally had their Spongey little friend with them again.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

"I'm sorry Sango..." Danny said looking down. He was explaining to Sango that he tried to get Kohaku back but Kagura ruined his chances. "If it wasn't for her..I could have gotten him...I'm so sorry."

Sango looekd at him and then smiled and gave him a hug. Causing Danny to become surprised.

"Why are you hugging me? I thought you would be mad at me." Sango wiped some tears from her eyes and looekd at him.

"I am not angry at you Danny, I am just happy you tried. Don't beat yourself up over it ok?" Danny smiled and hugged her again. "EEP!" her eyes widened and Danny looked concerned and saw that Miroku was groping her butt...

 **BAM POW KABLAM**

"STOP GROPING HER YOU PERVERT!" Danny, Natsu, and Jenny yelled at the monk, who was snow on the ground sporting some injuries.

"Served him right." Sango huffed and walked away from him.

Jimmy walked over to Inuyasha, who was with Kagome and Shippo. "Hey Inu, I was wondering if you want to come back and help us fight the Syndicate once and for all? I am just wondering, you beat Naraku...for the time being, so if you want to stay here, it's fine. Or do you want to come back and we can find Calamitous before he activates his Doomsday Machine?"

Inuyasha looked down t the boy. He only joined just so he can fight Naraku, but he became close to everyone on this group, despite the annoyances and the fights, he cherishes every member of this group with his heart...but being the tough guy that he is, he won't let anyone know.

"Look, I'll come help you out...not because I feel like it or anyhting."

Jimmy smiled and nodded. KAgome looekd at Inuyasha and smiled.

"You cherish them all, don't you? Just like you do with us?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha scoffed.

"HA! As if." e said as he got up. Kagome smiled and shook her head. On Inuyasha, trying to hide his true feelings. Inuyasha then smiled to himself. "Everyone o that group...they are my Nakama, just like Kagome and the others.

Jimmy and Anicktoonime looked back at Inuaysah's group and were ready to leave.

"Will you be back?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"You bet!" Luffy said with a thumbs up. Kiara came up and purred as she nuzzled them all.

"I hope you all come back soon." Sango said with a smile.

"Remember, to be safe and cautious out there." Miroku said.

"Yea! kick some bad guy butt out there!" Shippo said eagerly.

Jimmy got the portal to appear and they all waved goodbye as they left.

KAogme looked at the spot they were at once and smiled to herself.

" _You all made Inuaysah's day, I hope you all get to come back very soon. And next time, I will show you all my Era in Modern Tokyo_ " She thought.

* * *

 **Ok...man, that has got to be..the LONGEST chapter I have written. But I am not complaining though. Now we have completed all of the worlds and now they have one last thing to take care of...defeat the Doomsday Machine and the Syndicate once and for all. There will be three more chapters. Next one will be the final battle, the chapter afterward will be a fun chapter where they celebrate and finally an epilogue. Do not worry, the level of Goddard will not be part of the story, I never liked that particular level in the game, fighting the flew bot was just way too dame confusing and the fight with the Syndicate will be different as well. Anyway guys, do not forget to read and review, always happy to hear from you all and to answer any questions you might have IF you have. Anyway, guys I will see you next time as we reach the final battle :)**

 **Also to what Naraku said to the team 'chuckles' I have big plans for Narkau in future stories**


	35. Final Battle

**And now...ladies and getnalmen...the moment we have all been waiting for, after a year in a half, we finally reach the final showdown of this story Anicktoonime vs the Evil Syndicate :) Now like I mentioned in the last chapter, the lever where they go inside Goddard will not happen, because...I hated the level and The Flea bott was a pain in the ass. But I recently bought the game for my PS2...maybe I'll give it another shot. Also, the fight with the Syndicate will be different and will NOT, be at an abandoned factory. Now if you also remember, The only members of the Syndicate returning for the fight will bt Calamitous, Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton as you know...**

 **Doflamingo is dead**

 **Jose was arrested**

 **Azula quit after being beaten**

 **Vexas (same as Azula)**

 **Roman and Neo both humbly requested to leave after giving Calamitous Dust**

 **Giovanni after he was beaten by Ash**

 **Naraku obviously was never allied with them**

 **Anyway yea, the only members showing up for the fight will be those four villains. Will Anicktoonime save their homes? Let's find out :)**

 **Also to Bobby Jenkins...Dragon Ball Z characters will NOT be appearing anytime soon, Naruto characters will appear eventually, Bleach I have not seen, Black Clover I have not seen, and I have not seen My Hero Academia either. New characters will not be included until after Volcano Island (My OC will be the only new character arriving)**

 **Also as you know I don't own any characters.**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

After the...experiance they got over in the Sengoku Era, they all finally made it back to Jimmy's lab, this time so that they can finally find Calamitous's secret lab. As soon as they came back they noticed four children around Jimmy's age, two boys and two girls. One girl was had blond hair in a tail, wore a green tank top, greet pants and white shoes. The other girl had dark skin, her hair was in braids, and she wore a pink shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. The first boy had a flat-top haircut with a shirt that said 'Ultra-Lord' and was wearing black pants and white sneakers. The last kid was on the heavy side, he had orange hair, wearing glasses and had an orange shirt, he was also wearing green pants and brown shoes. Thus kids looekd familiar to Jimmy and Timmy.

"Cindy? Libby? Carl? Sheen? Wha are you all doing here?" Jimmy asked surprised.

"Thye found a way in, I would have stopped them but they said they are friends of your so I ignored it." Smoker said going back to his book

"We're here because once again you managed to risk the lives of everybody in Retroville." The girl, Cindy told him while crossing her arms.

"How do you know I was involved?" Jimmy asked, with Anicktoonime raising eyebrows, wondering that themselves.

"It doesn't take a genius IQ to learn that if anything wrong goes wrong, Neutron's lab is the first place to go."

"Seems like you cause alot of trouble Jimmy." Happy teased at him, causing Jimmy to roll his eyes. As soon as Cindy saw Happy she grabbed him and stared at him.

"Your such a cute kitty."

"I know I am." Happy said happily.

"Woa!" Sheen then quickly grabbed Happy. "It's just like that one Ultra-Lord episode where he fought the mutated kitty."

"Ae ain't no mutant!" Natsu said snatching Happy back, he is my friend." Carl walked over to SpongeBob and poked him.

"Are you a piece of cheese?" He asked.

"Why do people keep thinking that?" SpongeBob thought. "No, I am a Sea Sponge."

Jimmy got irritated and introduced his team to his friends. "Ok long story short they all come from different worlds, you all know Timmy, but the next few are Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Luff,y Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, and Inuyasha. They will explain their powers later, but for now, we do not have time. We have to find Calamitous's Secret Lair!"

At that moment the large computer in Jimmy'sLAb started to go off, which caused everyone to go over and check it out. On the Screen were Calamitous, Vlad, CRocker, and Plankton.

" _You might have stopped the energy source Neutron, and you might have caused the majority of our group to disband, but your too late, for you see. We have already gotten enough energy for our device, all of your Heroics has been all for naught. Now for the final stroke of our master plan, every world, and...um..._ "

" _Universe,_ " Vlad told him.

Calamitous looekd back and nodded. " _YES! All the universe will bow down to the Syndicate's power, or else they'll be..um...um..._ "

" _Destroyed._ " Plankton reminded him with a deadpanned voice.

" _YES! Destroyed._ " Calamitous said while Plankton rolled his eyes. " _Now that our machine is full, you all have no other choice, but to give in to our demands...but if you want to fight." Calamitous then zoomed into the camera. "Come and get us you good for nothing brats._ " At that moment the video turned off.

"YEA?" Luffy yelled. "WELL, YOU WAIT, BECAUSE WE ARE COMING TO KICK YOUR ASSES!"" Luffy yelled at the screen.

"They aren't there anymore Luffy," Jimmy said. Cindy and the others were startled by the boys swearing. Jimmy looekd at the group. "Listen, guys, we can still stop them by disabling their Doomsday Machine, first we have to find Calamitous's secret lab first."

"I don't want to bow to him Jimmy!" Carl said while grabbing Jimmy's shirt and shaking him. "I am too young to bow down to evil overlords!"

"We aren't going to bow to him, you idiot!" Cindy snapped at him. Meanwhile, Happy took a look at Goddard itching himself and looekd concerned.

"Hey uh, Jimmy? You should probably give Goddard a bath, it looks he has fleas." Cindy and Libby freaked out.

"FLEAS!" The two yelled as they hopped up on Inuyasha. "Keep him away from us!" Libby said.

"Get off of me Dammit!" Inuyasha said to them irritatingly.

Jimmy however looekd confused and told Happy that Goddard doesn't get fleas. Jenny walked over to Goddard and looekd very closely, her eyes widened and she turned her hand into tweezers and plucked something off of Goddard.

"Your wrong Jimmy." She said. "Look what I found." She said. Jimmy got a magnifying glass and looked at the object Jenny was holding and his eyes also went wide.

"I think I figured out how this happened!" He said.

"How Goddard got a flea?" Natsu and Luffy wondered, causing everyone to give them deadpanned looks of annoyance.

"No guys...I figured out how Calamitous stole my copies for the Universe Portal Machine." Jimmy had Jenny bring the flea bot over to a small table and it zapped so that it could get knocked out. After that, he used an invention to make the thing grow big. The result was that of a large robot that resembled a flea.

"Gross!" Cindy, Libby, Carl, Timmy, Aang, SpongeBob, Happy, and Danny said in disgust.

"So Cool!" Sheen, Luffy, and Natsu said in unison.

Jimm sent them a quick glare and was looking at the Flea. "This is how Calamitous was spying on me, he was using this Fleaboy, and it appears it must have a camera inside...wait...if I can get into the flys server...then I can pinpoint his location!"

"Well c'mon and do it boy genius!" Cindy snapped at him.

"Hey, I don't see you helping Vortex!" And like that the two snapped at each other, with Happy snickering, and Timmy...looking somewhat jealous. Cindy looked over at Timmy sn smiled sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Timmy, I hope you didn't feel offended by that." She said nervously. Timmy smiled.

"Of course not." He said, he gave Jimmy a quick look and stuck his tongue out at him, causing Jimmy to fume a littel bit before turning his attention back to the flee bot/ The others (minus Jimmy's friends) looked surprised. But Happy was like.

"They LOOOVE HER!"

"Zip it cat!" Jimmy and Timmy said to him angrily while Cindy merely blushed a little bit. Jimmy was still looking through the Fleabot until he found something.

"Got it!" He said. "I figured out the location, the lair is at an old abandoned warehouse, and it isn't far from here. We can take the Hovercar!"

"Alright! Let's go stop the Syndicate once and for all!" Happy said raising his paw in the air.

"I'm ready to kick some ass!" Natsu said.

Jimmy turned to Cindy and the others. "Guts, all fo you stay here."

"What?" Carl said. "But we want to help too Jimmy."

"I know, but me and these guys have to deal with the villains this time, This could be dangerous, and I don't want you guys to get hurt too. Besides you can stay here and guard the lab." Jimmy then sent a quick glare over to Sheen. "And NO destroying anything, got it, Sheen?"

"No problem Jimmy." Sheen said as he was putting the Cheese Ray down behind hi back. Jimmy turned to SMoker

"Mr. Smoker, I thank you for guarding the lab, I was was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to help us fight the Syndicate, if not I can send you back to the Grand Line."

Smoker sighed and stood up. "I'll help you kid, but only because they are criminals. But don't think I am becoming part of your club or anything like that."

"YAYYY!" Smokey's joining us!" Luffy said hugging the Vice-Admiral, prompting said Admiral to push him off." Jimmy turned to his friends.

"Cindy, I promise i will be back."

"Well...ok, but you and Timmy be careful." She told him.

"Please come back safe Jimmy, I have no other best friend in the world." Carl then stopped at looekd at Sheen. "Oh, sorry Sheen."

Sheen, however, had an outraged look on his face. "How could you say such things, Carl! And after all, we went through in college!"

"We never went to college, we are still in elementary school."

"That's what they want us to believe."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and he, Anicktoonime, and Smoker all left the lab and left the group to bicker amongst each other.

* * *

 _Retroville Streets_

Jimmy was in his Hovercar with Timmy, SpongeBob, and Smoker. Danny, Jenny, and Aang were flying with Ruby holding onto Jenny, and Luffy holding onto Danny. Ash and Pikachu were riding on Charizard. Inuyasha was running on the ground keeping up to them, and Happy was holding Natsu as he was flying as well

"So what's the plan when we go to this place?" Jenny asked.

"What do you think?" Natsu said to her. "We go in, kick their asses, and destroy that machine thingy!"

"Easer said rather than done Natsu," Danny said. "Knowing them, they might have a strong defense system set up or something. So we will have to come up with some sort of plan."

"I have to agree with Ghost Child," Smoker said. "If they do indeed have a strong defense, we will have to take care of that first."

"Well, we can all thnk aobut once we head to the warehouse."

After what seemed like ten minutes. Thye all finally arrived at the warehouse. With everyone getting ready and forming a line. Jimmy turned to them all.

"Ok guys, once we go in, we have to do whatever can do to save our worlds and homes. Alos...thank you all fro helping me, I wouldn't have been able to do this without the help of you all."

"Don't sweat it Jim." Timmy said.

"Yea, we are in this together." Danny said.

"I'm ready!" SpongeBob said putting on his gloves.

"I will fight, to protect my home, and my frineds." Aang said holding his glider.

"I'll fight alongside you all the way Jimmy." Jenny said.

"We're Nakama Jimmy, I'll help you whenever." Luffy said.

"Don't forget, your part of Fairy Tail, that makes you family Jimmy. Family always sticks to each other no matter what." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir." Happy said.

"To protect the Pokemon and to become a Pokemon Master, I will fight." Ash said.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said.

"As a Huntress in training, it's my job to help people, and my friends." Ruby said.

"Heh, just don't get in my way." Inuyasha smirked.

"I am not part of your group..but as a MArine and upholder of the law, I'll help put an end to these criminals." Smoker said.

Jimmy smiled at all of them and they all went inside.

* * *

 _Syndicate Base_

Calamitous and the other villains were all standing in marvel over the newly built Doomsday Machine and smiling to themselves.

"Yes, it's finally finished." Plankton said evilly.

"Once we showed off its power, the universe will bow before us." Crocker said. "It's a shame that the others didn't stay however...who knows? Maybe once they have seen it. They can join again!" He said with eagerness.

"If you ask me, I'll take anyone except for the Narkau guy." Plankton said shivering.

Vlad didn't show it but he too was shivering over Naraku's name. He was secretly hoping that he would never have to see him again.

"But now, we must all go into the machine, and wait..for you see..." Calamitous started. "We are expecting some guests..."

"All the others have come back to join?" Crocker asked.

DOPE SLAP

"No, you moron!" Vlad said to Crocker, who was on the ground with a welt on his head. "He means that the little band of heroes is coming over in order to stop us!"

"Well let them try." Plankton said. "They won't beat us that easily...you did remember to finish the last details on the machine right Calamitous?"

"Yes, yes I did." He said. "Anyway lets all go see and-

BAM

They all quickly turned to see the heroes walking into the base and glaring at them all.

"Time to kick some ass!" Natsu said cracking his fists.

"Not yet Natsu!" Jimmy said as they walked towards the villains and stopped half-way and Anicktoonime and the Syndicate were all glaring at each other.

"The jig is up Calamitous!" Jimmy said. "We are all here to stop you and your Doomsday Machine once and for all."

"Yea!" SpongeBob said. "And once we foiled your plan, you villains are going to be spending a pretty long time behind prison bars."

" _Kid's right about that._ " Smoker thought as he was gripping his Jutte.

Calamitous simply laughed at their statement. "You do-gooder heroes think you can actually stop us? Well, then it seems like we are going to have to give you a demonstration of our power!" At that moment, something came on the intercom.

" _Universal Doomsday Machine countdown initiated. The commencement of the destruction of Retroville will begin in five minutes and counting, have a nice day._ "

"Well, that was helpful." Ash muttered under his breath.

"Once it has started, it can't be stopped you see? I never did get around to..um...finish the override switch, not that I would have built it nonetheless."

"Are you outta your minds?!" Jenny asked outraged. "You do this and you will be destroyed yourselves."

"Oh no XJ-9," Vlad stated. "I assure you, that we shall be safe inside the protective capsule."

"Ha!" Crocker said. "Even Fairies and Dragon Slayer Magic can't protect you now Turner and Dragneel!"

"YEA?! Well too bad you old bastard, because they will!" Natsu said in fury.

"What kind of amateurs do you think we all are?" Plankton asked them. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Don't think I forgot what you called me back at that Chum Bucket place you little bastard!" The half-demon snarled at the Jellybean look-alike. Who simply rolled his eyes.

"But it won't be tath easy for any of you." Calamitous said. "Computer, activate the Doomsday Defense Mechanism!" Calamitous, Crocker, Vlad and Plankton all got into a machine that was making alrge dome protection around them.

"Ok guys...LET'S DO THIS!" Jimmy yells.

"YEA!" Tje final battle is now on.

( _Eyecatch featuring Chibi Syndicate running away from Chibi Anicktoonime_ )

* * *

( _Eyecatch featuring Anicktoonime celebrating_ )

The final battle was on now, Anicktoonime and Smoker were all charging, with the Syndicate shooting lasers at them, and they all managed to dodged.

"White Blow!" Smoker launched his Haki coated fist onto one of the villains, but it didn't do any damage. Inf act, everyone tired attack them but didn't do anything.

"Gas Planet!" Jimmy exclaimed. "They are being protected by shields!"

"How do we disable them?" Ash asked as he and Luffy tried punching Plankton dome, which didn't do anything and the protozoa stuck his tongue out mockingly at them. Jimmy looekd to the ground to see a bunch of cords going into different directions. "Huh, there seems to be a defense switch connecting to them, if we can disable them. We can beat them!"

"Everyone, I have an idea, I figured out that the defense system is what is protecting them, there are four separate switches for each defense if we can get them off, then we can break the shields and beat them!"

"Great idea Jimmy!" Aang said. "But which one is open at the moment? He asked as he dodged a laser from Calamitous. Jimmy looked around to see that the defense for Vlad was open.

"Vlad's defense switch is open at the moment, Ruby, use your semblance to get over there quickly and shut it off!"

"Got it!" She then used her speed to head over there really quick and hit the switch, and it caused Vlad's shield to go down.

"I do not need a shield," Vlad growled as his fists glowed. "I will destroy you all with my OWN HANDS!" He fired several beams at the group, causing them al to dodge. Smoker then ran up to him and tried to hit him several times with his Jutte, to which Vlad seemingly dodged with ease.

"Is that the best you can do-"

 **BONK**

Vlad was hit in the head by Ash's gauntlet, which prompted the half-ghost to fall unconscious.

"Nice work kid." Smoker complimented. To which Ash nodded.

"You bet sir!" He said back. Danny then walked up and as Vlad was reagiing consciousness, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"See you later Vlad!" He sneered as He pointed the Thermos at Vlad, who was getting sucked up.

"YOU BRATS HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Vlad screamed as he was finally sucked in

AAng noticed that Crockers sheild was now down as well and he quickly used his Air Scotter to speed over there and hit it. Prompting Crocker's shield to shut down as well.

"No!" Crocker said as he then glared at Aang, "You shall pay for this!" He then fired a magic beam of energy at Aang, to which the Avatar used his Earthbending to block the blast, but the earth then turned into flowers. Aang then used his air scooter to zoom away from the blasts Crocker was firing at him. Aang smirked. He grabbed his glider, and once Crocker fried another last at the boy, Aang swiped the air with his glider, and the blast went towards Cocker.

"NOOO!" Crocker cried as the blast him, causing him to turn tiny. "AHHH, I'M SHORT!" He cried in a squeaky voice, and he tried to run away but luckily he got poofed into a jar with holes on the top. "Oh, Shoot..." Crocker said in dread as he sat down and looekd depressed.

Plankton saw what happened. "Thye might have gotten those idiots, but they will never catch me!" He thought as he fired several lasers at SpongeBob and sneered. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS SQUAREPANTS!" He laughed manically as SpongeBob was running away. But as he was doing that, he noticed the switch was now open to destroy.

"Just got to get one shot at this." Spongebob said as he created a Bubble Bomb, he threw it with good force and hit the switch, causing Planlktons shield to go down. Noticing that the shield was down and that he had no weapons Plankton looked scared.

"Uh Oh!" He said as he hopped out and tried to make a run for it...only to run smack into the foot of Inuyasha, who was looking down and glaring t him. Plankton looked sheepishly and nervously. "So uh...about that whole 'half-breed' thing...you think you can forgive me?"

Inuyasha glared at him and...

SPLAT

Inuyasha stomped on Plankton, who was now squished.

"Ow..." Plankton groaningly.

Calamitous looekd around and was now freaking out, he decided to abandon his shield and quickly made a run towards a large robot ( **if any of you seen his first appearance on the show where he wa sin that red robot suit, then you know what I am talking about.** )

"The robot glared down at the others. "You might have defeated the others, but you heroes will never beat me, now get ready or..um...um...oh nevermind." He said as he fired lasers at them all, to which Smoker used his Jutte to deflect them.

"I won't be able to keep this up." Smoker grunted. "One fo you kids figure out a way to disable the bot of his!" He called.

Jimmy was pondering until...

"BRAIN BLAST!" He hollered.

"Huh?" Everyone wondered except for Smoker who was still deflecting the lasers.

"I figured it out, electricity is a major weakness on robots!"

"I know the feeling.." Jenny mutterd.

"Aang!" Jimmy said. "You use your Waterbending on the robot, and Ash, you and Pikachu use Thunderbold on it, it will short circuit it and once it does that,l wwe can all attack."

"Leave it to us!" Aang and Ash said in unison, with Pikachu nodding his head.

Smoker was still deflecting the lasers, and they were leaving dents all over the place. Calamitous was laughing to himself.

"Finally, after so many years the world will be mi-" He was then caught off by something leaking in the bot. He stopped firing and looekd to see water dripping insdie. "What the...?"

He looekd a tteh screen to see Aang waving at him happily and Ash and Pikachu charging their lighting attacks.

" **THUNDERBOLT!** " Ash and Pikachu both used their attacks on Calamitous's bot, causing it to go short circuit and Calamitous was freaking out.

"No...NO!" He yelled as he tried pushing several buttons but all of them were not working. "I knew I should have made this suit water-proof!" He wailed and then he noticed teh entire team coming at him, and he widened his eyes. "Oh darn it!"

" **TORNADO BLAST!** "

" **STAR BARRAGE!** "

" **ECTO BEAM!** "

" **BUBBLE BOMB!** "

" **AIR WAVE!** "

" **LASER CANNON!** "

" **GUM GUM RED HAWK**

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** "

" **HAPPY PUNCH!** "

" **GAUNLENT PUNCH!** "

" **PIKACHU**!"

" **CRESCENT SHOT!** "

" **WIND SCAR!** "

" **WHITE BLOW!** "

All teh attack collided and went to teh robot and with a BAM and BOOM The robot suit was obliterated and Calamitous came falling out looking dizzy."

"Oh..what happened..." He groaned before he looekd to sse teh heroes, he was scared a litel bit, but then remembered about the Doomsday MAchine so he smirked. "You heroes think you won huh? Well tooalte, because the Doomsday MAchine is still in the countdown for the destruction of REtroville Mwa Ha Ha HA!" He said as they all saw a large bar that represented at how much the machine was getting ready, and it was already begining

"This isn't good guys!" Timmy said.

"Maybe I can overshadow it...no that wouldn't work." Danny said dejectedly.

"Can't we just break it?" Happy asked.

"that wouldn't work either, it would still destroy Retroville." Jenny said worridly.

"Guys..." Jimmy said as everyone looekd at him. "All of you get back tot eh lab quickly and get back to your homes..."

"What?!" Thye all asked. Jimmy looekd at them somberly.

"You all get outta here, and save yourselves."

Ruby was now getting close to crying. "But we can't leave you Jimmy."

"Yes you can...this si my responsibility, you all still have plans for the future. I want you all to-"

"NO!" Everyone turned to see Luffy and Natsu both angry. They both turned to Jimmy looking angry and a littel bit hurt.

"How could you be so selfish?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Selfish?" Jimmy asked. "I'm trying to save you all!"

"By allowing yourself to be killed?" Luffy asked as well. Jimmy looekd confused as Ruby knelt down and gave the boy a tight hug.

"We aren't leaving you, Jimmy...I won't leave you here to die by yourself."

Jimmy looekd shocked, they are willing to stay with him right to the end. No matter where they came from, they were all Nakama. As they all embraced each other and closed their eyes, waiting for their potential demise...something happened.

"Doomsday Machine Deactivated!" Everyone opened their eyes and widened.

"Wha-what happened?" Timmy wondered.

"Well, I'll be damned." Smoker said as everyone looekd at him and he pointed to SpongeBob who was holding a bunch of plugs.

"It worked!" SpongeBob said happily.

"NOOOO!" Calamitous yelled. "I forgot to finish the backup power supply..." He said dejectedly.

SpongeBob was then grabbed by Ruby.

"You did it Spongey!" She said while kissing him several times on the cheek.

"Yea!" Luffy said while hugging him too. "You saved the Universe and all fo our homes and friends!"

"Alright!" Spongebob said happily. "We won!"

"YEA!"

* * *

 **And that is that...I know it is not much, but after watching the boss battle for the video game, it was kinda confusing so I had to do the best I could. Anyway, next chapter will be them celebrating and them parting ways, also the Epilogue will be on the next chapter to instead of another chapter...so hey...final chapter will e next. Don't forget to read and review, always happy to hear from you and answer any question you guys might have, and I will see you next time :)**


	36. Celebrations and Farewells

**Well...this is the final chapter everyone, I just want to thank you to those who read and loved this story, I can't believe that after a year in a-half, would I finally finish this story. But do not fear, as you all know, I will be planning on writing a sequel, and it will be an adaptation of Volcano Island. But for now, sit back, grab popcorn, and let's see our heroes celebrating and saying goodbye to each other.**

 **But first...**

 **To Guest Reviewer Dragon Man. I already have in mind for what characters are going to appear in Attack of the Toybots, but so far. I haven't seen Attack on Titan, JoJo's Bizzare Adventure, Hunter X Hunter, or Fullmetal Alchemist. Loud House...maybe, Kung Fu Panda...again it's a maybe, and the same goes for TMNT, I have not seen TMNT 2012, only a little bit of the show from 2003. Also, This series is strictly Nicktoons and Anime/Manga only, so Star or Steven Universe...I have been thinking of doing something similar to that but I still need time to think about it first. But thank you for the question :)**

 **Also another big thanks to reader Princessbinas for helping me provide information for Inuyasha, I have just started watching the show again ack in February, and she has been a big massive help, so thank you Princessbinas :)**

 **And as you all know...I don't own any characters ^_^**

 **Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

 **Jimmy Neutron belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

 **Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) and Danny Phantom both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

 **Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

 **XJ-9 Jenny Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and** _ **Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

 **Natsu Draggneel and Happy (Fairy Tail) belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and** _ **Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

 **Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands) Belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

 **Ruby Rose (RWBY) Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

 **Inuyasha belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and** _ **Weekley Shonen Sunday**_ **and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

 _Candy Bar_

The heroes have won, Calamitous has been sent to jail, and the rest of the SYndicate are in custody of their perspective heroes, and what are Anicktoonime doing now?

"MORE ICE CREAM!" Luffy shouted.

They were all celebrating at the Candy Bar for saving their homes and the universe entirely and Sam allowed them to eat for free for only that day. Luffy and Sheen were having an ice cream eating contest, but both lost due to massive headaches. Making others laugh

Oh yes, they were all sitting at a large table, Anicktoonime, Jimmy's friends, and Smoker. Smoker was simply eating his ice cream in peace while ignoring all the loud noise that was going on around him.

Natsu was guzzling down some Purple Flurp, all with a smile. "Man this is delicious, I never thought how good other drinks form other dimensions taste like, and this Purple Flurp stuff is the best." He said as he continued to drink the purple soda, he wasn't the only one who liked it, all the dimensional travelers except for Jenny tried the Flurp and they all thought it was an amazing drink.

"HEY!" Inuyasha then bonked Luffy in the head, quit stealing my food pig!" This caused everyone to laugh at their argument. Luffy then realized something.

"Why aren't we singing?" Luffy suddenly asked. Everyone looekd at him confusingly.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"You know! We are celebrating, we should be singing!"

Jimmy wondered and then smiled at bit. "Good point. Goddard, you think you can put on an instrumental Bink's Brew?" This got Luffy's attention. Goddard barked and as he began to play the music. Goddard also printed out some paper which had the lyrics, to which Jimmy passed around to the team and to everyone else present in the Candy Bar!"

"EVERYONE JOIN IN!" Luffy hollered to everyone else as he began the first verse _"Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_ _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_ _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho_ _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho._ _Gather up all of the crew, i_ _t's time to ship out Binks Brew"_

Danny began the next verse with a smile on his face " _sea-wind blows to where who knows?_ _The waves will be our guide, over_ _across the ocean tides, r_ _ays of sunshine far and wide,_ _Birds they sing of cheerful things-_ "

" _IN CIRCLES PASSING BY!_ " Luffy sang, interrupting Danny, who fumed.

After that, they all began to sing much to their heart's content, with Luffy, Natsu, SpongeBob, and Happy lining arms and kicking in the air. Sheen and Carl were linking arms and singing along. Cindy was humming to herself but was trying to keep quiet. Libby...well Libby was a girl who was more into modern music, but this song was starting to like it.

Ruby then got up her courage to sing along rather softly." _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks Brew. Wave goodbye but don't you cry, our memories remain._ " Ruby was then thinking of her mother, Summer Rose as a tear was going down her face. " _Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem, beneath the moon, we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby._ "

Everybody else in the whole Candy Bar joined in but Smoker was simply ignoring at as he was finishing his ice cream in peace and quiet. After the song was over, everybody cheered and applauded and went back to eating while Jimmy got their attention.

"You guys know something?" He asked. "We still need to come up with a team name...who has ideas?"

"How about Timmy Turner and Friends?" Timmy suggested. Danny scoffed at this.

"Sure pal, how aobut...the Teen Force?"

Doesn't sound or fit right." Jimmy said as he took another sip of his Purple Flurp.

"Oh!" Ruby said raisng her hand. "How about the Avengers?"

"That is pretty good..." Jimm y pondered causing Ruby's grin to widen up. "But I would rather not get sued though." Ruby's smile then faded and lowered her head in shame, causing Jenny to smile and pat her back.

SpongeBob then got an idea. "How aobut...Anicktoonime?"

Everyone was pondering for a while. Anicktoonime? Hmm...does have a nice ring to it.

"I like it." Jimmy said. With everyone else agreeing. "As of today...I Jimmy Neutron, along with Timmy Turner, Danny Phantom, SpongeBob Squarepants, Avatar Aang, Jenny Wakeman, Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby Rose, and Inuyasha will be known as Team Anicktoonime. Can I get a Banzai?"

"BANZAI!" All of Anicktoonime said raising their cups in the air.

* * *

 _Jimmy's Lab_

But as everyone knows, these guys still had their own worlds to go back to and their own homes and families to protect, and Jimmy and the rest knew it too well. Smoker had bid his farewells to them and went through, but not before giving Jimmy a Transponder Snail and his number and told him to contact him in case theres any trouble. The thirteen individuals looekd at each other and knew that it was time to say goodbye...for now anyway.

"Wel everyone.." Jimmy began. "It was quite an adventure, we went to different worlds, we stopped the Syndicate, and we celebrated. And now with Calamitous in jail and the rest of the Syndicate in your custody, it's time we say goodbye." Jimmy said with some hint of sadness in his voice.

Ruby looked at Jimmy. "Wil..we ever see each other again?" She asked with her clasping her hands with a hopeful look. Jimmy smiled up at her.

"Of course, I just wanted to give you all these!" Jimmy then handed them all devices that resembled Ruby's Scroll. "I am giving you all these Neutronic Recallers with you, in case something like this happens again, we can all work together to stop it...that or we can all hang out whenever." Jimmy said with a smile.

"So we can see each other whenever?" Luffy asked shocked. Jimmy nodded and Luffy, SpongeBob, HJappy, Natsu, and Ruby all jumped in the air happy as they can be.

"Thanks Jimmy!" They said in unison, causing the Boy Genius to laugh. He then looekd at them again. "So..who wants to go first?"

"I will." Inuyasha simply said as he went to the portal, but before he walked through, he looekd back at everyone. "I hope I get to see you all really soon." He said wth a small smile. Ruby went up and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Remember, half-demon or not...I'll always be here for you Inu!" She said with a sad smile on her face. Inuyasha smiled back as she walked back, he and everyone else waved to each other and he went through and disappeared back to the Sengoku Era. Ruby was up next.

"Everybody...I want to thank you all, for becoming my new friends and for making this day, a day I will not forget." She said as tears began to well in her eyes, Jenny came up to her and hugged her and she hugged her back. Ruby then wiped the tears away and walked up, she looked back, smiled and waved, and walked through the portal and went back to Remnant.

Ash and Pikachu walked up to the portal and faced everyone. "This was a fun day for me and my littel buddy here, but thank you all so much for making us feel welcome, and thanks for giving me the Gauntlets Jimmy!" He said raising a fist in the air. and Pikachu giving them all the peace sign, and with that, the two waved goodbye and smiled as he and his little buddy walked to the portal and went back to the Orange Islands.

Happy and Natsu were up next. "Well guys, it was pretty fun, beating up enemies, eating, fighting. But now I gotta go and get ready and prep for the S-Class Trials. After I become S-Class, I'm gonna invite everybody for a big celebration feast I'll be throwing." He said smiling.

"I'll hold you to it!" Luffy said pointing at him. Happy went over to Jimmy.

"Thanks for giving me this cool gizmo that allows me to go into battle mode Jimmy!" Happy said as Jimmy smiled and told him it was no problem. Happy and Natsu smiled and waved goodbye to everyone and they went through the portal and went back to Magnolia.

Luffy was up next. "Don't forget guys, no matter where. You are all part of my crew. No questions or arguments." He said with a smile. Everyone else nodded about at him and before he walked through the portal he looekd back and waved. "Till the next adventure, Shishishi!" And with that, he hopped through the portal and went back to the Grand Line.

Jenny was up next. "Well, I guess it is my turn now, hey guys, thank you all for making me feel welcomed. I never thought that I would find humans that would be alright with me." She said with a smile.

"Well you are pretty cool Jenny, and not just because of your weapons, but because of your personality as well." Aang said with a smile. Jenny smiled back and walked up to the portal, she waved and smiled at them and walked through and went back to Tremonton.

"Well...it looks like it's my turn now to say goodbye. Aang said as he walked up tpo the portal, he stoped and looekd back. "I would like to relax, but I have to defeat the Fire Lord before Summer ends, after that is all done, I will be sure to contact you all to tell you how it went!" He said with a grin, he smiled and waved and went through the portal and back to the Fire Nation.

Spongebob looekd like he was about ready to cry. "I'm gonna miss all of you." He said through tears. Danny walked over ot him and patted his head.

"Don't worry SpongeBob, don't forget, we got recallers so whenever we want to hang out or talk, we got these." He reminded him. Spongebob wiped his eyes and smiled.

"Your right." He said with a sad smile. "You are all welcome to visit me in Bikini Bottom anytime you guys are like." He said as he walked up to the portal and looekd back. "So long guys!" He said as he jumped through the portal and went back to Bikini Bottom.

"Jimmy!" Danny began as he gave Jimmy a thermos. "I am giving you this, you never know when it might come in handy."

"Thaks Danny, now I can figure out the designs and stuff your parents went through" Jimmy then realized something. "Uh...Vlad's not still stuck in her is he?" He asked.

"Nope!" Danny said as he got out another Thermos. "He is in this one, I borrowed your Matter Duplicator to make that copy." He said as he walked up to the portal, he looekd back and waved as he went through the portal and went back to Amity Park. And then there were two.

"It was good to see you again Timmy! but we should probably say goodbye."

"Thanks for lending me this HyperCube Jimmy! I'll let Crocker out once we get back to Dimmsdale." Cosmo and Wanda appeared right by Timmy.

"Take care of yourself sweetie." Wanda said.

"LAter Fudge Head!" Cosmo said happily as Jimmy rolled his eyes. Timmy and his Godparents waved goodbye to Jimmy and went through the portal and went back to Dimmsdale. And then there was one.

"Everything is starting to get back to normal." Jimmy said as he went to his computer, he uploaded a picture of all of them together. Luffy was in the middle as he used his stretchy arms to bering everyone closer, they all looekd uncomfortable but were smiling. Jimmy then smiled at the pic and left his lab with Goddard following behind. The pic said underneath

 _Anicktoonime_

 _Friends_

 _Teammates_

 _Nakama_

 _Family_

* * *

 _Mysterious Island_

An old Hermit Crab was meditating to himself on a beach in the sunset, in the background was a large Volcano. He then turned around to see two familiar faces.

"Clockwork, Master Mavis. Do you agree with the ones I have chosen?"

Clockwork, the ghostly master of time looekd down at the crab and nodded his head. "Yes, I do believe that they will help you."

Shelly turned towards Mavis, the First Master of Fairy Tail nodded as well. "Mmmhmm, if I know my guild, then they got the best to help you Mr. Krab!" She said cheerfully. Shelly the Crab looked back at the Volcano.

"I hope so..."

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Jimmy Neutron...DEBI DERRYBERRY**

 **Timmy Turner...TARA STRONG**

 **Danny Phantom/Fenton...DAVID KAUFMAN**

 **SpongeBob Squarepants...TOM KENNY**

 **Aang...ZACH TYLER EISEN**

 **XJ-9 'Jenny' Wakeman...JANICE KAWAYE**

 **Monkey D. Luffy...COLLEEN CLINKENBEARD**

 **Natsu Dragneel...TODD HABERKORN**

 **Happy...TIA BALLARD**

 **Ash Ketchum...VERONICA TAYLOR**

 **Pikachu...IKUE OHTANI**

 **Ruby Rose...LINDSAY JONES**

 **Inuyasha...RICHARD IAN COX**

 **Finbarr Calamitous...TIM CURRY**

 **Vlad Plasmius/Masters...MARTIN MULL**

 **Denzel Crocker...CARLOS ALAZRAQUI**

 **Sheldon J. Plankton...DOUG LAWRENCE**

 **Azula...GREY DELISLE**

 **Vexas...EARTHA KITT**

 **Donquiote Doflamingo...ROBERT MCCOLLUM**

 **Jose Porla...ED BLAYLOCK**

 **Giovanni...TED LEWIS**

 **Roman Torchwick...GRAY G. HADDOCK**

 **Naraku...PAUL DOBSON**

 **Additional Voices**

 **Cindy Vortex...CAROLYN LAWRENCE**

 **Libby Folfax...CRYSTAL SCALES**

 **Sheen Estevez...JEFFEREY GARCIA**

 **Carl Wheezer...ROB PAULSEN**

 **Cosmo...DARAN NORRIS**

 **Wanda...SUSANNE BLAKESLEE**

 **Jorgen Von Strangle...DARAN NORRIS**

 **Sam Manson... GREY DELISLE**

 **Tucker Foley...RICKY D'SHON COLLINS**

 **Patrick Star...BILL FAGERBAKKE**

 **Sandy Cheeks...CAROLYN LAWRENCE**

 **Eugene Krabs...CLANCEY BROWN**

 **Squidward Tentacles...RODGER BUMPASS**

 **Katara...MAE WHITMAN**

 **Sokka...JACK DESENA**

 **Toph Beifong...JESSIE FLOWER**

 **Momo/Appa...DEE BRADLY BAKER**

 **Mai...CRICKET LEIGH**

 **Ty-Lee...OLIVIA HACK**

 **Brad Carbunkle...CHAD DORECK**

 **Tucker Carbunkle...AUDREY WASILEWSKI**

 **Nora Wakeman...CANDI MILO**

 **Sheldon Lee...QUINTON FLYNN**

 **Roronoa Zoro...CHRISTOPHER SABAT**

 **Nami...LUCI CHRISTIAN**

 **Usopp...SONNY STRAIT**

 **Sanji...ERIC VALE**

 **Tony Tony Chopper...BRINA PALENCIA**

 **Nico Robin...STEPHANI YOUNG**

 **Franky...PATRICK SEITZ**

 **Brook...IAN SINCLAIR**

 **Smoker...GREG DULCIE**

 **Tashigi...MONICA RIAL**

 **Lucy Heartfilia...CHERAMI LIEGH**

 **Gray Fullbuster...NEWTON PITTMAN**

 **Erza Scarlet...COLLEEN CLINKENBEARD**

 **Wendy Marvell...BRITTANY KARBOWSKI**

 **Gajeel Redfox...DAVID WALD**

 **Juvia Lockser...BRINA PALENCIA**

 **Carla...JAD SAXTON**

 **Pantehrlilly...RICK KEELING**

 **Makarov Dreyer...R. BRUCE ELLIOT**

 **Mirajane Strauss...MONICA RIAL**

 **Elfman Strauss...CRISTOPHER SABAT**

 **Lisanna Strauss...CARRIE SAVAGE**

 **Cana Alberona...JAMIE MARCHI**

 **Macao Conbolt...BRIAN MATHIS**

 **Laki Oiletta...APPHIA YU**

 **Misty...RACHAEL LILLIS**

 **Tracey...TED LEWIS**

 **Cassidy...MEGAN HOLLINGSHEAD**

 **Butch...ERIC STAURT**

 **Officer Jenny...LEE QUICK**

 **Weiss Schnee...KARA EBERLE**

 **Blake Belladonna...ARRYN ZECH**

 **Yang Xiao Long...BARBRA DUNCKELMAN**

 **Jaune Arc...MILES LUNA**

 **Pyrrha Nikos...JEN BROWN**

 **Nora Valkyrie...SAMANTHA IRELAND**

 **Lie Ren...MONTY OUM**

 **Professor Ozpin...SHANNON MCCORMICK**

 **Glynda Goodwitch...KATHLEEN ZUELCH**

 **Kagome Higurashi...MONECA STORI**

 **Miroku...KIRBY MORROW**

 **Sango...KELLY SHERIDAN**

 **Shippo...JILLIAN MICHEALS**

 **Sesshomaru...DAVID KAYE**

 **Jaken...DON BROWN**

 **Rin...BRENNA O'BRIEN**

 **Kagura...JANYSE JAUD**

 **Kanna...JANYSE JAUD**

 **Kohaku...ALEX DODUK**

 **Additional Voices... JIM CUMMINGS, KATH SOUCIE, DOUG LAWRENCE, TOM KENNY, CRISTOPHER SABAT, ERIC VALE**

 **Guest-starring**

 **Clockwork...DAVID CARRADINE**

 **Master Mavis...LEA CLARK**

 **Shelly...BILL FARMER**

 **Kikyo...WILLOW JOHNSON**

* * *

 **Well..that is it, everybody. I would like to thank you all for reading this stroy and for loving this story, it means alot that you all liekd it. Now I will be writing a sequel, but not for a while. I want to focus on a Steven Universe/SpongeBob crossover story I neglected for a while first before writing a sequel. Don't forget to read and review,I am always happy to hear from you all and answer any questions you might have.**

 **Again another big thanks to Princessbinas for helping me with Inuyasha info :)**

 **I will see you all later as Anicktoonime will return in**

 _ **Nicktoons and Anime: Battle for Volcano Island**_

 **See you all soon :)**


End file.
